


Grace and Favour

by CatWinchester



Series: Grace Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 115,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWinchester/pseuds/CatWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has spent 2 years on the run from SHIELD while raising Loki’s child but now, Thor puts out a public appeal for her to return with him to Asgard. Loki is troubled and no one can get through his hard shell to help. Will grace fair any better? How will Loki react to seeing her again, and what will he make of their child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grace has proved to be a far more popular character that I had thought and you'll be glad to hear that her story just wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> So here is he sequel to Amazing Grace, which I recommend you read first but is not necessary. Amazing Grace can be found under my story list, in my profile.
> 
> This is a multi chapter fic and while there is no explicit sex in this part, there will be in future chapters. Rated T for now but that will rise.
> 
> This fic assumes that The Dark World didn't happen, so is AU after the events of the Avengers.

**Chapter One**

Grace was waiting to collect her order of Chinese takeout, when she heard the women sitting beside her start to talk about Thor.

"Look, Cici, if it means I get to talk to Thor, I'm calling!"

"You can't call, Reena, you aren't this Grace person! Besides, it's not like he'll answer the calls, they must get hundreds so they have people who'll screen them."

Reena shrugged. "I don't care. I mean, it's the freaking God of Thunder, it's worth a shot. Maybe I'll get to meet him but even if I don't, it's not like I'll have, you know, lost anything."

"Excuse me?" Grace held her baby daughter tighter as she addressed the women. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I was wondering, why are you calling Thor?"

"Not you too!" Reena rolled her eyes. "Please, I can call that number if I want to and you-"

"No, you misunderstand me. I don't know what any of this is about. Why does Thor have a phone number?"

Both girl's faces lit up, evidently eager to have someone to explain this to.

"Okay, right," Cici began. "So we were watching Primeline-"

"Our folks were watching Primeline," Reena cut in. "We have a social life and we were skyping with each other. Anyway, suddenly there's Thor on the TV, talking to that host dude and saying he's trying to track down a woman named Grace and that he wants to take her back to Asgard! I mean, you'd call on the off chance he'd take you, right?"

No, Grace wasn't at all sure she would call. In fact, it sounded rather like a trap set to catch her, but she couldn't exactly admit that. "Who wouldn't!" she grinned.

"But they put this Grace's picture on the screen, and Reena looks nothing like this Grace person."

"Order 221," the gentleman behind the counter called.

"That's me!" Grace raised her hand. "Good luck girls," she said, glad to have been pulled away before she said or did anything stupid.

She grabbed her bag of food and headed out into the night, her child clutched close to her chest. Her motorhome was parked a few streets away and once in, she headed straight for her laptop, googling 'Thor Primeline'.

The first entry returned was a YouTube link, which she clicked, and Matt Laughlan's face, the main presenter, filled her screen.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, in a change to our usual format, tonight we bring you a special plea from Thor, one of our new Asgardian friends."_

The screen split into two pictures, so Thor clearly wasn't in the studio with Matt, but on location in a different TV studio.

_"Good evening, Thor."_

_"Thank you for having me."_ Thor didn't seem to know where to look and seemed rather nonplussed by technology.

_"I understand that you're here because you're trying to find someone, correct?"_

_"That is correct, Matthew. I seek a woman."_

The audience tittered in laughter.

_"Not just any woman though, Thor, you're looking for a specific person, right?"_

_"You are correct again, Sir. The person I seek is named Grace Hunter. She is a former employee of SHIELD and I am in need of her help."_

The split screen disappeared and her picture took its place. She gasped and sat forward, having almost forgotten what she looked like. Loki had given her a ring that altered her appearance with magical illusions, to help her hide from the authorities, and it felt like an age since she had seen her own face.

_"Is this the same Grace Hunter who was declared a terrorist and made it to number three on America's Most Wanted list?"_

_"One and the same, Matthew, but I fear that was a grave mistake. Grace is no traitor or terrorist. She is merely a kind and sweet woman who was unfairly mistaken for a terrorist."_

_"But the papers said she was your brother's girlfriend, how could she not be involved with his plans?"_

_"She was never his woman," Thor explained. "She was a doctor working for SHIELD but she did not even meet my brother until after his capture. As her profession dictates, she showed him kindness when no others would and for that, she was branded a traitor."_

_"You're saying that being a doctor made her forgive all those deaths?"_

_"No, I'm saying that despite his actions, she tended his wounds and treated him with respect."_

Thor conveniently left out the hours of crazy monkey sex that followed, but she couldn't say that she was sorry not to have her personal life aired on national television.

_"But isn't the fact that she ran proof of her guilt?"_

_"Or her fear,"_ Thor answered. _"Regardless of her guilt or innocence, I am here because I need her help. I would ask that she return to Asgard with me and help with my brother."_

_"Help how, exactly?"_

Thor looked uncomfortable, and Grace worried about what he was going to reveal next.

_"We have recently learned that Loki was not acting alone and in fact, was not acting of his own volition at all. He was manipulated and tortured into his actions on Earth by another, far more powerful being."_

_"Did Loki tell you that?"_

_"No, Sir, he did not. Now that we know that however, the signs of trauma are clear to see, even if the scars on his body have faded."_

As if sensing her mother's distress, Vali grizzled and Grace began to gently rock her. She was an exceptionally well behaved child and surprisingly intelligent for one so young. It wasn't that at 18 months, she was doing algebra or anything, it was more like she was able to pick up on social cues that many far older children missed and she showed an awareness for situations that was sometimes downright unnerving.

Developmentally, she was actually pretty slow. She was small for her age, around the size of a 6 to 8 month old, she hadn't yet taken to solid food and she had only in the past week started to crawl. It worried Grace terribly, but she put it down to her being half alien, and tried not to think that her baby had any real problems.

 _"So if she sees this show, what should Ms Hunter do?"_ the host asked Thor.

_"We have set up a phone line where she can call and speak to us. I give her my word that she won't be traced in any way, nor is she in any trouble, I simply need her help."_

A telephone number appeared on the screen and Grace scrambled to write it down.

The clip ended and on autopilot, Grace got a bottle out for Vali, heating it in hot water on the stove and as she sat feeding her precious girl, she wondered what to do about Thor and his offer.

* * *

It had taken Grace two days to decide to call and even as she dialled the phone, she was second guessing herself.

The problem was, while this scenario screamed 'trap!' Grace was starting to get worried about her ability to look after Vali.

As a doctor, she could take care of most of her daughters health needs and thanks to Loki, she had the cash to pay for minor hospital visits, should the need arise, but what if her small size was a genetic defect or signs of a serious disease, one of any number of horrible conditions that Grace had been reading up on? Grace was a trauma doctor, not a geneticist or a paediatrician, and if something was seriously wrong with her child, she had neither the means to diagnose, nor treat it.

She had tried to find decent document forger, the kind that would allow her to rent a house, get a job, have access to the school system and of course, give her daughter a legal identify so Grace that could get medical coverage for her. Unfortunately, rumours of CIA level forgers were either false, or the forgers in question were brilliantly hidden, even from potential clients like her.

She felt that she had to try this, just in case Thor was telling the truth.

She dialled the number.

_"You have reached SHIELD's automated phone line for Grace Hunter. If you are Grace Hunter, please input your SHIELD I.D. at the tone."_

Grace pictured Vali, sitting quietly on the floor of the mall's day-care service, where her mother left her with not a cry of protest on her daughter's part to be heard, and she decided to risk it. She entered her old ID number on the keys.

_"I.D. accepted. Please input your six figure date of birth, using month, day and year format."_

050584\. Grace entered it and held the phone back to her ear.

_"Please hold, you are being transferred."_

She waited, picturing the agents running around, scrambling to find someone higher up to take the call, while she sat and listened to musak. With each second that passed, she considered hanging up, worried they were tracing her call but just as she was about to end it, someone spoke.

"Miss Hunter. You are a very difficult person to find." The repressed anger in Fury's voice made her tremble, and not in the good way that she had done with Loki.

"Yeah, well, when you unfairly charge someone with terrorism, they tend to lay low."

"We've had those charges dismissed."

"I don't care. The only way this works is if you do exactly as I say and listen closely, because I'll be hanging up in fifty one seconds. I want a meeting tomorrow with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, at a location of my choosing. I'll call on this number tomorrow morning and give the time and place. There they will meet with a friend of mine and she will determine if SHIELD are above board or not. If you send anyone else, if you bug the meeting, or if they lie, you will never find me, understood?"

Her stopwatch was still ticking. She had set it to count down the time it took to trace a call.

"Ten seconds, director. Eight... Five."

"Deal."

"Thank you." She hung up, turned the phone off and threw it in the closest trashcan. She headed to the mall bathroom and once locked in a stall, she removed her ring, reverting to her own appearance for a few moments.

Each time she put the ring on, she had a different face but she had learned, with practice, that if she concentrated hard on a previous appearance, the ring would recreate it when she slipped it on. She now recalled the face she had worn when she dropped Vali off at day-care and after checking her compact to make sure she looked the same as earlier, she quickly retrieved the t-shirt she had been wearing earlier, which she had stashed behind the cistern, pulling it over the black vest top she wore, then she exited the bathrooms.

She spun the day-care service some story about a sick relative and needing to pick 'Vicky' up after only 15 minutes because of it, then once mother and baby were secured in the Winnebago, Grace began to drive.

* * *

She arrived in the town of Lineberg in the early hours of the morning and pulled over to take care of Vali and to sleep. She had googled this town and decided it had what she needed for a safe meeting.

When she awoke, she fed and dressed Vali, then they headed for the local mall, where she would use the same trick as yesterday so that Vali was taken care of, while she met with Steve and Tony. After dropping her daughter off, she found the public toilets and changed her appearance. She removed her light flannel shirt and placed it in a water tight plastic bag, which she stashed inside the cistern. Under the shirt she had worn a thin hoodie, which she now zipped up, before leaving the toilets.

She purchased a cheap burner phone for cash from the first cell phone store she saw, went into a different set of toilets and called SHIELD. After completing the security checks, Tony's voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"California."

"Great." She had done the distance calculations from the main SHIELD bases last night. "You and Steve have exactly one hour to reach the Berg Mall in Lineberg. Go into the Starbucks and wait to be contacted. Remember, if anyone else comes with you, the deal is off and you'll never see me again."

"Understood." Tony said, sounding serious for once in his life. "You sound different but… this is Grace, isn't it?"

She wondered if she should lie. "Yes, Tony, it's me."

"Are you okay?"

She didn't know how to answer that.

"You know, you're missed around here," Tony continued. "The new doctor doesn't have anywhere near your bedside manner. Even Steve calls her Nurse Ratchet."

"I miss you guys too," Grace admitted. "Gotta go," she said, hanging up before she could blub.

She wasn't buddy-buddy with the Avengers but the job of patching them up, especially Steve and Tony, had usually fallen to her and although not friends, she was friendly with them all. She had even given a professional opinion and been present when the shrapnel in Tony's chest was removed.

She turned the phone off and left it in the stall, then she turned her hoodie inside out (it had been purchased specifically because it was reversible) and removed and replaced the ring again. She had no doubt that SHIELD would hack the CCTV footage of this mall immediately and she didn't want the face she met Tony and Steve with, to be linked to the face that had bought the phone she just used to make that call.

With her third face of the day, she bought a newspaper, then settled herself in the Starbucks. She took note of everyone who was in here and how they behaved, to compare it with suspicious behaviour later on. She just knew that SHIELD would try to capture her if given even the smallest opportunity.

One decaf coffee (she was still expressing milk for Vali) a slice of cake and a pot of tea later, she saw Tony and Steve walk in, dressed in civilian, clothes. She had estimated that using Tony's suits, they could get here in an hour, but a plane would take longer, so hopefully she had about 20 minutes before SHIELD arrived. Of course. They could have agents in the area, or have called on local law enforcement, so she wasn't counting her chickens yet.

The avengers duo looked around but Grace kept her eyes lowered, pretending to work on her crossword until they approached the counter. Leaving her things at the table to "claim" it, she approached the counter too.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed after Tony had ordered their drinks. "You're Tony Stark, aren't you?"

He didn't look as enthused as he normally did to meet a fan. "That's me." The smile he gave her was tight.

"And you're Captain America!" she gushed, pretending to only just notice Steve. "Oh my God, my friends aren't going to believe this! I am such an admirer of both of you, you're so brave!"

"Thank you, Ma'am," Steve blushed a little.

"Damn it, my phone battery died this morning, I forgot to charge it overnight. I don't suppose you would mind giving me an autograph, would you? Please? My friends will never believe this otherwise."

"Maybe you need better friends," Tony quipped, still looking around the coffee shop, while Steve took the drinks from the barista.

"My friend Grace especially, just loves you guys."

That got their attention.

"Sure, we can sign an autograph," Tony's smile was real this time, if a little guarded. "Where are you sitting?"

She led them to her table and Tony sat opposite her, while Steve pulled up a second chair to the tiny table.

"So, you're Grace's friend?" Steve asked.

"I am," Grace smiled, keeping her star struck demeanour about her. She handed her newspaper and a pen over. "Keep looking around, as if you're impatient with me and still looking for who you're supposed to meet."

Steve did as she asked, looking around for someone else. "Why did she pick us to come here, can you tell us? Why not Thor?"

"She picked Steve because he is the most trustworthy of you and she doesn't think he'd knowingly lie to her. She picked Tony because of your knack with computers and your insatiable curiosity, she thought you would likely know if this was a set up."

"Not for my winning personality? Tell her I'm hurt."

"I will."

"So, do we get to see Grace?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so, not yet."

"But she is close?" Tony asked.

"She's not a million miles away. Before she'll even consider showing her face though, I need you to convince me that Thor and SHIELD are on the level here."

"As far as I can tell," Tony shrugged. "Thor came through the bifrost about two weeks ago and told us the tale of someone called Thanos and Loki being forced into helping him."

"You don't believe him?" Grace questioned.

"I believe Thor, I'm just not sure I believe the story. Knowing Loki, he could have manipulated things to look good for him."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Grace?"

"Apparently, Loki is behaving himself but he won't talk about Thanos, at all. He has nightmares but he'll never say what they're about, and Thor thinks he's depressed."

"Again, how does this involve Grace?"

"Apparently Loki grew very, uh, attached when they met, and Thor thinks she might be able to get through to him, to help him. Thor just wants his brother back."

"No offence, but I don't see Loki as the open type. I doubt he'd even speak about his encounter with Grace to anyone."

"None taken," Tony quipped.

"He hasn't," Steve confirmed. "But what he does do is draw her. Thor says his rooms are littered with images of her and that his brother is in love, even if he won't admit it."

"They met one time, how can he be in love?" Grace scoffed, although she knew that one meeting had been enough for her. Part of her prayed that Thor was right and that Loki loved her back.

Tony held his hands up. "Just the messenger here," he said. "I'm only telling you what Thor told us."

"Okay, so if Grace does agree to go back to Asgard, how does that work?"

"Thor will come and collect her and take her back."

"And you're sure that Thor doesn't have an ulterior motive?"

"I am," Steve vouched for his friend.

"I'm as sure as I can be," Tony added, which wasn't very helpful. "SHIELD on the other hand… lets just say, Grace is right to be paranoid, they're still pissed at her."

"Where is Thor?"

"He's on the roof, he insisted on coming with us."

Grace hadn't expected that but she was used to thinking on her feet.

"So if I go with you now, I won't have to even see SHIELD, right?"

"' _I_ '?" Tony stared at her.

Damn. Stupid slip of the tongue.

"You're Grace?" Steve asked.

"It's a really long story," Grace sighed, neither confirming or denying her name.

She sat quietly for a few moments, contemplating what to do.

"I don't mean to rush you," Tony said, totally meaning to rush her, "but while we were able to beat SHIELD here, they know which cell towers your call was routed through and they'll have agents here in probably…" he checked his watch. "Ten minutes, tops."

"Okay. But I have a few things I need to do first. Stay here once I've gone, like you're still waiting, then meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

Both men hesitated but finally agreed.

Grace stood up. "It was so great to meet you guys, thank you so much for your autographs."

Steve and Tony said polite goodbyes too her and she gathered up her things and left. She considered changing her look again but time was of the essence now and she hadn't planned on leaving today. Hoping that her fangirl cover hadn't drawn any unwanted attention, she ran from the mall to where her motorhome was parked. Grabbing the backpack Loki had originally sent with her, she stuffed it with clothes for Vali, nappies, bottles, her breast pump, Vali's favourite toys, jars of baby food and a few assorted trinket she spotted. Taking the ring off, she concentrated on what she wanted to look like as she slipped it back on, then ran back to the mall, not even taking the time to make sure she looked the same as when she had dropped Vali off.

With Vali settled on her hip, Loki's backpack over her shoulders and the baby bag in her free hand, she found an emergency exit and followed the stairs up, only just remembering to slip the ring off and into her pocket as she emerged into the roof, so she would look like Grace when they saw her.

Not a moment too soon either, as Thor, Tony and Steve stood together, facing two hovering planes.

Thor was yelling at the pilots, but it was doubtful they could hear him.

"You gave me your word!" Thor cried.

Grace had instinctively turned her body sideways, shielding Vali from the planes.

"Grace Hunter," Natasha Romanoff's voice came through the speakers. "Lay down on your stomach with your hands where we can see them."

Thor turned when they spoke her name and he ran to her, shielding her body with his own as the planes opened fire.

"Heimdall!" he called, and a moment later, they were both swept up in a bright white light.

* * *

Grace needed a few moments to recover from… whatever that was, and Thor kept his arm around her while she regained her equilibrium. Evidently however, Vali had no such qualms.

"Mama?"

"Ssh," Grace soothed, dropping the baby bag to smooth the little girl's head.

"You brought a child?" Thor asked, sounding a little horrified.

Grace stood upright, pushing Thor away slightly and she angled her body so that he could see Vali. Anyone who knew Loki would see the resemblance in her black hair and knowing eyes.

"Darling, I want you to meet someone," she told her daughter. She always spoke to her as if she was far more grown up than she was and could understand everything that was said to her. Sometimes, it seemed that she did understand. "This is your uncle Thor."

"Un Tor!" Vali said, holding her arm out while clenching and unclenching her hand.

"Thor, this is Valencia, my daughter. I call her Vali for short."

Thor seemed floored and Grace cast a smile at the other man here, who she had only just noticed. He was probably the Heimdall that Thor had called out to, he was supposed to be the gatekeeper of Asgard, after all (she had boned up on her Norse legends after her close encounter with Loki).

"Does Loki know?" Thor asked.

"Not yet. He didn't exactly leave me a phone number."

"Of course. Forgive me."

"It's been a strange day for all of us," Grace agreed.

"Welcome to Asgard," the gatekeeper smiled at her.

"Siny!" Vali held her pudgy arm out to him.

"She means your helmet," Grace translated. "She thinks it's shiny."

"That it is," Heimdall agreed with a smile.

"Well, you probably want to get settled in," Thor said, picking up the baby bag. "I will take you to the palace, and Loki."

Outside the golden dome, a horse drawn carriage awaited them, making Vali cry "ossie!". Thor stowed Grace's bags for her, then helped her up into the carriage.

"How have you been?" Thor asked.

Grace blushed as she remembered that the one and only time they had met, was while she was lying butt naked on the floor of Loki's cell."

"Fine, thanks."

"And you have suffered no hardships?"

"Everyone suffers hardships," she answered. "But Vali makes it worth it."

She wanted to ask how he thought Loki would react to having a child but she was too afraid to hear a negative response.

"She looks healthy," Thor smiled at Vali, seemingly as uncomfortable with this as she was.

"I've been worried about her, actually," Grace admitted. "While her mind seems very sharp for one so young, she is very small for her age."

"That will be Loki's influence," Thor explained. "Our childhoods last a hundred years; infancy for perhaps five years, then childhood to pre-adolescence for another forty, then adolescence thirty to forty years and youth… well, some say youth lasts hundreds of years, before we would be considered an adult. Vali will no doubt age at a rate somewhere between you and Loki."

Grace suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness. While she had hoped that Vali's development lags were due to her alien father, she suddenly realised that even if those ages were halved due to Vali being half human, Grace would still probably not even live long enough to see her baby become an adult.

She bent her head to place a kiss on Vali's soft hair.

"You okay, baby?"

"Ba."

Ba meant a lot of things, depending on tone of voice. This one meant, roughly, ' _why yes, mother, I am very well, thank you_ '.

"Grace? Can I call you Grace?" Thor asked.

"Of course."

"What troubles you so? Have I offended you in some way?"

"No." she squeezed her eyes closed in the hopes that her tears wouldn't come. "It's just been a very strange day. Strange couple of years, actually." It was two years and three months since she had last seen Loki.

"I understand your reticence."

She doubted it. "How is he?" she decided a change of subject was best.

"He has been imprisoned for most of the time since his return. He was released to help us repel Thanos, approximately six of your Earth months ago. During the battle, Thanos singled Loki out for vengeance and we learned that Loki's attack on your planet had not been his idea or choice. After much debate, it was decided not to return him to jail once the battle was over, but rather try to help him. He is confined to the palace grounds but may venture out under guard, or with me."

"If it's true and he was tortured into helping Thanos, why is he still under house arrest?"

"Loki's crimes against Midgard were not the only ones he had to answer for. Before leaving Asgard, he tried to destroy our enemy, the Frost Giants."

Grace gave him side eyes. "And destroying an enemy is a bad thing?"

"We have a peace treaty with the Jotunheim, so yes, it is a bad thing. Given the circumstances however, and my own crimes against the Jotun people, I cannot condemn Loki for his actions. My father however, is another matter entirely."

"So how is he, in himself?"

"He is… stable at the moment. He misses you dreadfully and there are other… problems that he faces. Or refuses to face, as the case may be."

"What makes you think I can help him?"

"Nothing, but Loki is a very shuttered individual, even before the problems in our family, he was introverted, even shy at times when we were growing up. Now, only our mother can penetrate the walls he has built around his heart and even then, only sometimes. You however, seem to have taken up residence there, and my hope is that your presence will at the very least, cheer him."

"Human Prozac," she muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I just…" she held Vali tighter again. "Do you think he'll want her?" she asked suddenly.

"Want who?"

"Vali. Does he want to be a father?"

"I wasn't aware that he had a choice," Thor sounded amused.

"About creating a child, no, but about being a father? Of course that's a choice. I wouldn't force her or us onto anyone who didn't want us."

"I regret that I do not know how Loki will view the child but… he is not a bad man, Grace. He is troubled but the boy I grew up with was not evil. He is simply lost. I have observed him teaching others a time or two and I think he will make a good father."

She hoped so.

* * *

Loki was trying to perfect a potion but sadly, failing miserably each time. If he had access to the ingredients he needed, there would be no problem but since he was confined to the castle, and the main ingredient was on another realm, he was trying to find another way.

His latest attempt however, had actually been explosive, and he was cleaning up the mess when Thor waltzed into his room. Loki wished that he would learn to knock.

"Loki!"

Evidently Thor was in an excellent mood, which only made him more insufferable.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked, not bothering to turn and look at his 'brother'.

"I have brought someone to see you," Thor announced.

"Not another shaman, please. I don't think I can tolerate any more cleansing rituals."

"No, not a shaman, brother. Why don't you see for yourself."

With a huff, Loki turned, and promptly dropped the singed book he was holding.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, rough sex, doggy style, hair pulling and withholding orgasm (don't worry, it won't stay so vanilla).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: Overall this is still 90% PWP so now we're getting to the sexy times, I will be putting a kink list on each chapter so if there's something you don't like, you'll be forewarned and can skip or skim that chapter/scenes.
> 
> AN 2: I will try to keep the updates coming regularly, ever few days (if I have time).
> 
> AN 3: Someone asked, why isn't the baby blue or have Jotun traits and since I won't be covering this in the story, I'll answer here. First, because she's half human so a,ny Jotun traits would be watered down.
> 
> Secondly, because Loki isn't just a magician, he's a shapeshifter. One way to read the scene where Odin finds baby Loki, is that rather than Odin performing magic to alter Loki's appearance (and there are no signs whatsoever that Odin performed any magic during that scene) I rather think that Odin was probably the first person who showed him affection and as such, Loki 'imprinted' on him, altering his appearance with his innate shapeshifting abilities to look like his new daddy.
> 
> Grace gave birth to Vali in her motorhome at night time, in the middle of nowhere, with only a few electric lights. She was exhausted, the baby was covered in pregnancy goop and in low lighting, she didn't notice the difference before Vali 'imprinted' on her, taking on a full human appearance.
> 
> Right now, while Grace knows that Loki isn't Asgardian, she doesn't know what a frost giant is or that they look any different to the Aesr or humans.

**Chapter Two**

"It would appear that I am finally as mad as everyone seems to believe," Loki said softly as he looked at Grace.

"This is no hallucination, Loki," Thor assured him. "I fetched her myself."

Grace tentatively stepped forward. "Loki?"

His limbs felt leaden for a minute and he was unable to even breathe but after a few moments, he found the will to move towards her. He was cautious however, wary of some kind of trickery.

"Mortals are not allowed on Asgard," Loki said to Thor, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Grace.

"Father made an exception."

"Why?" Loki came to a stop a few feet away from Grace.

"Because Mother and I badgered him until he gave in. I have been looking for Grace for the past two months."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Loki finally looked away from her face and his gaze roamed over her body, until he noticed the baby in her arms.

"Ba!" the child exclaimed, looking directly at him. "Goo ba!"

Loki daren't give the hope in his heart a chance to blossom, not until he was certain.

"She has been running from SHIELD since that night and even Heimdall was unable to see her. I didn't want to get your hopes up, brother."

"If you had told me, I could have found her." The ring he had given her kept her hidden from Heimdall but also allowed him to track her. Loki took another step towards her and was so close now, that if he reached out he could touch her. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"It isn't," Grace assured him, her eyes shining with tears. If this was a trick, she was a damn good actress.

"The night we spent together, you asked me not to call you something, what was it?"

She blushed. "Don't make me say it."

"Whisper it to me." Loki tilted his head and she stepped forward, stretching up to be able to whisper.

"Slut."

Loki looked down at her, finally daring to believe. He reached out and one hand caressed her cheek. "Grace."

She smiled in reply and leaned her head into his touch.

"And who is this?" Loki asked.

"Va!" the baby answered.

"Vali," Grace answered. "Your daughter."

He didn't doubt it since not only was she the spitting image of him, he could tell that she wasn't quite human.

"A daughter," he said breathlessly.

He put his arms around both of them and pressed a kiss to Grace's forehead, then brushed a hand over Vali's hair.

"Lady Grace, would you like to see your rooms?" Thor asked.

"That won't be necessary," Loki answered, still not looking at his brother. "She will remain here, with me."

He could see the frisson of excitement in Grace's eyes at his proclamation and he didn't need to look to know that his brother was grinning like a fool. Thor wasn't exactly subtle at times.

"Then I shall leave you to become reacquainted," Thor said. "Loki can summon a servant if you need anything, and Mother would like to share dinner with the both of you."

"Yes, yes," Loki waved a dismissive hand in his direction and Thor left. Loki's eyes never wavered from his girls.

Grace seemed to melt against him, moulding herself to his side as she sighed in contentment. "Not a day went by when we didn't think of you."

"We?"

"I wanted Vali to know you, so I kept some pictures from the papers and showed them to her."

"Every day?"

"One picture was pinned to her mobile, so yeah, every day."

"Mobile?"

"It's something you hang over a crib, it gently spins, helping to sooth the baby. Not that she's a bad child or hard to get to sleep, she's wonderful. She hardly ever cries and even although she can't speak much, she seems to understand everything said to her."

Loki's arms wrapped around them both but he didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

After a few long minutes, Grace raised her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I usually take my contraceptive pill before bed and for obvious reasons I didn't take it that day, and I didn't even think of it for a few days after, then I realised how hard it would be to see a doctor without insurance or an identity and if I was going to conceive, I knew I already would have, so I just had to hope. I didn't mean to trap you but when I found out I was pregnant, I just couldn't… I needed her, and I'm not sorry, I won't apologise for having your baby, but we will leave if you want us to."

Loki smiled slightly. "I am not unhappy about this development," he told her. "Except to have missed over two years of your lives. It is odd, however. It feels surreal, as if this is a beautiful dream that will be taken from me."

Grace tightened the arm that was around his waist. "As long as you want us, we aren't going anywhere."

Loki lowered his head and pressed a tender kiss on her lips, then a second and a third, each kiss becoming more urgent and at that moment, as if to prove her mother's earlier claims about her good behaviour a lie, Vali let out an ear piercing cry, and the lovers turned to her.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Grace asked.

The crying subsided to a whimper almost immediately, although she still looked distressed and fat tears threatened to fall from her green eyes. "Ba!"

"It's okay, Vali, you can eat in just a second, I just need…" she looked around for somewhere she could sit while she breast fed her daughter, but her gaze landed on the backpack and baby bag she had brought with her, and she had an idea.

She rushed to the bag, leaving Loki's embrace without a second thought.

"Do you have a kitchen here?" she asked, balancing Vali on one arm as she expertly looked through the baby bag with only one hand.

"Of course, how else do you think we feed the castle residents?"

"Where is it?" she pulled a small cool bag out and still one handed, unzipped it and clutched a bottle.

"On the other side of the castle."

She looked disappointed.

"What is it that you need?"

"I need to heat this?" she said, shaking the bottle and starting to bounce Vali as she began to grumble.

"I can do that." He stepped towards her and held his hand out for the bottle, intrigued to see what she had in mind. Whoever heard of feeding an infant from a bottle? That was what breasts were for, or among the nobility, wet nurses.

"Can you heat it to just above body temperature?" Grace asked.

He took the bottle and with a touch of magic, he did as she said, although he had to guess at the temperature. He handed the bottle back to her and she smiled.

"Okay, get on the bed," she instructed.

"You can't mean for us to engage in carnal relations with an infant present?" he sounded appalled. "You are tempting but even I, monster than I am, am not that depraved."

"No," she said with an amused smile. "Just trust me, okay?"

Loki gave a long suffering sigh but went to do as she asked. Grace followed and climbed onto the bed from the other side, moving the pillows at the top so they would act as a back rest. Loki wondered how she could juggle a baby, a bottle and still have a hand free, but he could examine that mystery at another time. Right now, his daughter was making noise, which was gradually becoming louder with each passing moment and would soon be most irritating.

He stretched out on the bed, his back against the pillows she had piled up and his ling legs stretched out.

"Here," Grace changed her hold on Vali and handed her to him. He recoiled slightly.

"Relax," she tried to reassure him. "She'll settle in a second."

With some reluctance, he took the infant and cradled it against him, somewhat awkwardly. Grace then removed the top from the bottle and splashed some on her arm.

"What the devil are you doing?" he demanded, questioning her sanity.

"Checking it's not too hot for her." She licked the milk from her arm and handed him the bottle.

"What am I expected to do with that?" he asked, refusing to accept it.

"Feed her."

"I am a prince (and your king, if I recall), I am not feeding an infant!"

Grace sighed, then offered Vali the end of the bottle. The girl eagerly latched onto the top and her cries quietened immediately as she began to suck.

Her little face as she fed, big green eyes looking up into his, was quite possibly the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Take the bottle," Grace said again a minute later and this time, he didn't question it.

Grace slipped her head under the arm that was holding the bottle, wrapping her arm around his back, and she settled against him.

Loki was mesmerised by the tiny person and her feeding habits and it seemed that as the level in the bottle lowered, her eyelids did too and by the time she finished feeding, her eyes were closed.

He slowly pulled the bottle away, afraid to do anything that might disturb her, and she seemed to chew for a few moments. Then she gave a gigantic yawn for one so small, and settled to sleep.

Loki loved her instantly. Never before had be felt this kind of affection for another in such a short space of time. It even took a few hours in her mother's company for Loki to fall for her, but this miniature being took even less.

"Is there somewhere we can put her down to sleep?"

"She's fine where she is," Loki told her.

Grace smiled and relaxed against him and he was so captivate with watching his daughter, that it took him a few minutes to realise she was crying.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

Grace choked back a sob before answering. "I've been dreaming of this, of being a family, ever since you left but now it's here, I can't help but think it's too good to be true. This can't last,"

"Darling, I do not know what our future holds but know this, I will never willingly let you go, either of you."

Grace snuggled in and with a deep sigh, like her daughter she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Alone with his two sleeping beauties, Loki wondered what he has missed?

He had asked Thor about her exactly twice after their return to Asgard and on both occasional, had been told that Grace was on the run and that SHIELD had not captured her. He first asked perhaps two weeks after their return, when Thor had calmed down enough to listen to the evidence, that Grace had tampered with the video tape and crept into the cell against orders, and no longer believed that Loki had raped an innocent doctor.

Unfortunately, each time Loki asked, Thor became insufferable afterwards, badgering Loki to reveal that he loved, or at least, cared for the woman, but Loki would not.

He would admit to himself that he lusted after her, more than anyone else he had ever shared a bed with, and that he cared for her far more than he should after such a short acquaintance, but he wasn't prepared to admit any of that to Thor.

The second time he enquired about her, he told Thor to let him know if she was ever captured and although he was sorely tempted, he never asked after her again.

That didn't stop him from thinking about her. He sketched her often and in all her naked glory, sometimes spread eagled, waiting for him, sometimes supplicant and submissive, then he would look at the images while he masturbated but oddly, as time went on he began to draw only her face more often than her body. Despite using the images to stimulate himself, he was also rather protective of them, never spilling his seed into them, as if destroying or damaging a sketch of her could somehow damage Grace herself. He knew it was a foolish notion but he couldn't change how he felt. To spite himself, he had once specifically come all over one of the sketches, then he had spent the next week trying to recreate the drawing, always feeling as if he as falling short of the original.

Now she was here and more, had brought this tiny being with her, the personification of their union.

As unprepared as he was for a relationship and fatherhood, he couldn't be sorry. Undoubtedly there would be problems in their future, not only due to her humanity and the unusual union but also because, despite their feelings, they were virtual strangers to each other, and he had little doubt that there would be some growing pains as their one night stand became a relationship.

Now he just had to pray that Odin would allow her to stay.

He also had to be very careful with her. Asgardians loved mortals, a lot, and vacations were frequently spent on earth. However, the Aesr did not respect humans. They were perfect for immortal beings really; they were attractive (on the whole) but also innocent and naive. Hell, they had once worshipped his kind as Gods and just because humans knew that they were aliens now, didn't mean that they would show Asgardians any less respect.

But he was dancing around his fears. To put it bluntly, to many of his kind, Grace would be a pretty little fuck toy.

They would find it impossible to believe that a human could be loved by a member of Aser. Enjoyed, yes but respected, no. Until he had found a way to make her immortal, she would be as irresistible to everyone here as the nectar of a flower was to a honey bee, and they would literally swarm about her.

Even married Aesir would chase her, for mating with a human wasn't considered cheating, any more than masturbating was.

In times gone past, the humans had offered themselves or selected villagers to their "gods" but even then, many of the Aesr weren't afraid of just taking what they wanted. There was a reason the Viking's raped while they pillaged settlements, because they learned it from their Gods.

* * *

Grace was awoken by a knocking and she when she couldn't sit up, she panicked for a moment, trying to fight her way free.

"Ssh, calm yourself, darling."

That was Loki's voice and she instantly relaxed, but it took her a moment or two more to remember that she was curled up in his arms, and on Asgard of all places.

"Sorry, it's hard to get out of the fugitive mentality," she looked over to see that Vali was still sound asleep in Loki's arms.

That was the best sleep Grace could remember for what felt like an age since while on the run, she constantly lived in fear. Being with Loki though, she had felt utterly protected for the first time in years.

Not to mention that even at 18 months, Vali didn't sleep for more than five hours at a stretch.

Loki placed a kiss on the top of her head as the knocking came again.

"My Lord? Your Mother request's your presence," someone called through the door.

"Tell her we will be along momentarily," he called.

"It's dinner time already?" She moved to sit up and this time, Loki removed the arm that was around her.

"You didn't arrive until late-afternoon," Loki said.

"I left in the morning… I thought we had hours. Oh my God, what am I going to wear! I didn't bring any clothes."

"Relax, Lover."

"Relax?" she asked, as she was digging through the bags she had brought. "I'm about to meet the Queen of friggin' Asgard and your mother, dressed in ratty jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie!" She sat on the floor and buried her head in her hands. "Oh my God, she's going to hate me! I don't even have any makeup!"

Loki approached her with Vali, who was just waking up, balanced on his right arm, and he touched Grace's shoulder. Green light enveloped her and suddenly she was wearing a stunning, green silk gown, complete with decorative armour plates and a pinched corset. On her feet were a pair of gorgeous green ballet shoes and her hair, which had been growing unchecked during her time on the lamb, was no longer in its regular, scruffy pony tail, but the front seemed to be in some fancy up-do, with the rest cascading down her back.

"What the…"

"Magic, my dear mortal." He held his hand out to help her up. "Now come, we can't keep mother waiting any longer."

Grace's nose wrinkled as she took his hand and she remained on the floor. "I think someone else needs dressing for dinner first."

"Pardon?"

"That smell, it means Vali needs changing." She laid the changing mat on the ground and got the baby wipes out.

"Changing into what?"

"Her diaper needs changing."

"What is a diaper?"

"Just give her here for a second." She held her hands up and Loki handed her over. Grace quickly stripped her onesie off and undid her diaper.

"That smell was coming from her?" Loki looked disgusted. "I thought one of noble's beasts had gotten loose and had an accident in the hallway again."

"Hate to break it to you, my favourite God, but babies have bodily functions like the rest of us."

She was a dab hand at this by now and in under two minutes Vali was cleaned and changed into a slightly prettier onesie.

"Got somewhere I can put this?" she waved the dirty diaper, although it was folded in on itself so the mess was completely hidden.

Loki grimaced but with a flick of his wrist, the parcel disappeared.

"Where'd it go?"

"Into the depths of space. Now come."

"We're going to need more diapers soon," she said, repacking the baby bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "And baby food. I brought what I can but I didn't exactly have time to plan for this trip, I have enough or two days, maybe."

"I'm sure mother will already be searching for a nanny for the child. Whatever is used on Asgard will suffice for Vali."

He had a point. "Okay, but I hope you have apples here, because stewed apple is her favourite treat."

"We have something very similar," he said.

She turned towards the door and Loki held his arms out. "May I?"

Vali was kind of like her shield, a defence against the possible wrath of his mother, because no one would be mean to a mother with a baby.

But Loki had missed out on 18 months of her life and if he wanted to show his mother his daughter, she couldn't really begrudge him. For some crazy reason, although it was blatantly obvious that Loki had no experience with children, she trusted him with her.

Loki beamed at Vali as he took her and held her against his chest.

"Da!"

"Did she..?" Grace was grinning like a fool.

"Did she what?"

"She just said 'Da'."

"What of it?"

"Loki, she said your name!"

"Da sounds nothing like Loki."

"No," she shook her head. This was going to be a very steep learning curve. "I've been showing her your picture and calling you Dada. She's saying your name."

"Da!" Vali repeated, as if she had understood their conversation.

Loki's frown turned into a smile as wide as hers. "You called me Da?" he asked the baby.

"Da ba!"

"Let's go and see your grandmother," he grinned. "She will be thrilled to have such an accomplished child for a granddaughter."

Loki took Grace's hand as they walked and she got a very protective vibe from him, although she didn't understand why. It seemed that everyone was watching her and she felt too uncomfortable to ask him about it while she was being stared and glared at.

They walked down what felt like miles of corridors until they came to his mother's rooms, and Loki entered without knocking.

"Loki." A beautiful woman, with such elegance it put Grace to shame, stood and came over to them, leaving Thor sitting on the sofa she had just vacated. "We were starting to wonder what had happened to you."

"Mother, may I present to you Lady Grace, of Midgard."

"It's my fault we're late," Grace didn't want her to be angry with her son for something that was her fault. "I fell asleep."

"Of course, my dear, you must be exhausted after your trip." Frigga took both her hands and placed a dry kiss on her cheek. "I'm so pleased you could come."

"Thank you for having me."

"And who is this?" She turned to Loki and specifically, the bundle he held in his arms.

"My daughter, Vali Huntersdotter."

"She can take your name," Grace assured him. "And Vali is a nickname. Her full name is Valencia, Valencia Lokisdotter."

"Thor said she was beautiful and she is." Frigga stroked Vali's hair gently and looked to Loki. "She looks so much like you, my darling."

"I think she has Grace's features," Loki answered.

"But your colouring," Thor interrupted as he joined them, nodding to Grace. "Good evening, my lady."

She smiled at him.

"Are you settling in?"

"Well, all I've done so far is sleep, so I'd say it was a home away from home." She could have kicked herself for being so banal, but in front of these beautiful immortals, she felt a bit of a fool.

"Come." Frigga took her hand and led her deeper into the massive room, to the sofa's that she had been sitting on before. "Would you like a drink, Grace? We have wine, ale, and even some Midgardian alcohol if you would like."

"Thank you but I'm still… well, breast feeling, so I can't drink. Do you have anything non-alcoholic?"

"I can have a wet nurse here tomorrow?" Frigga offered.

"Thank you, but I enjoy feeding her myself."

"Tomorrow I shall ask Grace to let you give Vali a bottle," Loki said. "There is nothing quite like the experience."

Frigga looked intrigued but puzzled and Grace cringed at having to discuss her bodily functions with a Goddess.

"On Earth, we believe that feeding a child helps us bond but modesty and convenience dictates that it isn't always possible to breast feed in public, so I express some milk and bottle it, then I can fed her from that." She didn't add that sometimes her bosom felt so big and heavy that's she expressed milk for comfort.

"What a marvellous idea," Frigga smiled. "I hope you won't mind sharing such an intimate thing with me."

Grace wondered if Frigga expected her to express the milk in front of her. She'd do it in front of Loki, possibly, but not his mother. Maybe she just meant the feeding though.

"It's common on earth to let family members do feeds. It gives the mother a rest and lets other people bond with the child."

"Oh, so you have family then?"

"Uh… well, I do, but they haven't met Vali yet. I've been, sort of on the lamb for a while."

"You've been riding a sheep?" Thor asked.

"Its slang for 'on the run'."

"The run?"

"A fugitive from justice," she almost snapped at Thor, but just managed to hold her tone in check. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," she looked to Frigga. "But your son's baby mama is on the Most Wanted list."

Frigga laughed. "I dare say Loki tops that list, does he not?"

She had a point, and Grace conceded it with a smile and a shrug.

They moved to a dining table in Frigga's apartments soon after and Grace dug a jar of baby food out and a plastic bowl from the bag for Vali. Frigga arranged for it to be heated and the baby food was returned at the same time as everyone else's food came.

She took Vali back from Loki so that she could feed her, despite protests that she should eat first. Grace didn't mind her food getting cool, she was very used to cold food by now, but it was difficult to feed Vali without her highchair.

She suddenly had a pang of longing for her Winnebago. Yes, it was old and sometimes temperamental, but it was set up for all their needs and it was home. Here everything was different, alien, and she had no idea how she was going to acclimatise.

"I've arranged for some Nannies to come by tomorrow," Frigga said, puling Grace from her thoughts. "I thought we could talk to them together, so you can pick your favourite."

Grace had never even considered a nanny, most humans didn't use one and even if she could have, she wasn't at all sure she would. Why would you have children, then get someone else to look after them? It was like parents who sent their children to boarding school, why have them just to send them away? Still, how did you tell the Queen of Asgard that you thought her parenting methods were wrong?

"How often or little we use the nanny is up to us," Loki said, evidently realising the direction her thoughts had taken. "Humans employ day care and babysitters, do they not?"

"I guess."

"A nanny is simply both those things rolled into one, and always available should it be difficult for you to watch Vali."

He was right, she didn't have to leave Vali with a nanny all day, it was up to her how often or how little she saw her own child.

"Okay, thank you, Your Highness."

"Oh no, no formalities, I am simply Frigga, my dear. And you are very welcome." The queen smiled warmly at her. "And I have a request, if I may."

"Of course," Grace replied.

"I wonder if you might consider leaving Vali with me tonight?"

"I…"

"I should dearly love to get to know my first grandchild, and I'm certain that you and my son will enjoy having the time to reconnect."

She wasn't wrong but Grace had never slept without Vali in a crib beside her bed.

"She doesn't sleep much," Grace tried to put her off. "Five hours tops, and she needs a bottle before bed and when she wakes up. Sometimes she wakes in the night too but she just needs rocking back to sleep, not feeling but I'd hate for you to be disturbed."

"Nonsense," Frigga waved at Vali as she spoke. "Any inconvenience she might present is a small price to pay to enjoy her, I'm sure you'll agree."

Grace did agree, but then she was Vali's mother, she should feel that way.

"I…" she did want some alone time with Loki and Frigga did seem like a very caring woman. And Vali was a good baby, she was unlikely to cause much, if any, trouble. "Okay, thank you."

"Wonderful," Frigga beamed.

* * *

When it came time to leave, Grace became a mass of nerves, she had never left Grace with anyone other than mall day care facilities before and even then, never for more than an hour or two.

Frigga now had Vali perched on her knee and was gently bouncing her as Grace went into a frenzy of instructions.

"This is Ducky, he's her backup toy but to sleep, she likes Mr Snuggles, I left him in our room but I'll bring him because she can't sleep without him. There's a cool bag in here with one more feed bottle in, it should be heated to about body temperature and you have to test it on your forearm to check it's not too hot. She doesn't need burping afterwards, I don't know why, but every now and again she'll get a touch of colic and grizzle all night. A little sugar water usually helps with that. I'll express some more milk for her morning feed, or you can just give her stewed apple, there's a jar in here, that should hold her until I can give her a proper feed. She likes to be sung to, especially Hush Little Baby, Don't You Cry, and she likes to be spoken to, all the time. There's nappies in the bag and a changing mat, and if she cries in the night, just pick her up and rock her back to sleep; it helps if you sing to her as well. She likes to sleep on her back. No one but me has ever put her down before so if she gives you any trouble… or maybe I should stay and just get her off to sleep, she might be worried if I'm not here…"

"Darling, everything will be fine," Loki rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a meaningful look and Grace realised that she was probably insulting Frigga's parenting skills.

"I'm sorry, it's just been her and me for 18 months, I'm not used to trusting other people with her."

"I understand," Frigga smiled, looking completely serene. The fact that she seemed so unflappable calmed Grace somewhat.

"Come," Loki took her arm and gently tugged her towards the door. "Thank you for your consideration. Mother, I shall see you in the morning."

"Yes, thank you," Grace remembered to add as they exited. "And come get me if you have any problems!" she called as he door swung closed behind them.

Loki tugged her to him, her back pressed to his chest as his arms wound around her waist. He bent his head to kiss her neck and murmur in her ear.

"Darling, your love for our daughter warms my heart, but she is not the only one you have a responsibility to." He nipped her skin and she moaned. "Mother is quite capable and she has a whole castle of staff to call on if she should have any problems so for the remainder of the night, I forbid you to worry, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Good girl." He released her and they returned to his quarters.

The trip back to their room seemed much quicker and as soon as the door was closed, Loki advanced on Grace with a predatory look in his eyes. Grace backed up a little, a little worried about what might come but really, she was playing the game, her role as the shy submissive.

It wasn't really a game though, it was natural to her to be subservient in the bedroom and it was what she got the most pleasure from. Indeed until she was 25, she had thought there was something wrong with her, because sex was just okay and something to be endured rather than enjoyed. It wasn't until she met a man called Henry, her first and only Dom before Loki, that she realised why vanilla sex was so dull to her.

Loki backed her up to the bed and reaching out with one hand, he took her throat, although he didn't apply any pressure.

"Now, lover," he said, pressing his body into hers. "Tell me what you've been doing without me? How many people have you fucked in my absence?"

"None, Sire."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Sire. No one could compare to you, so I didn't see the point."

"Not even a little kiss?"

"No." she licked her lips. "I… I have been bad at times though, Sire."

He gave her a wolfish grin. "Oh? Do tell, darling."

"There have been times when I was plagued by impure thoughts and I had no choice but to pleasure myself, repeatedly. Sometimes, several times a day."

"To be so wanton _is_ bad," Loki agreed. "But I confess, I have some sympathy with your plight, so your punishment will be lessened."

Her excitement caused her breath to hitch in her throat and she tried her best to control her breathing. Passing out before he began wouldn't help her enjoy this.

"Turn around and bend over the bed," Loki told her.

She did as he bid, wondering if she was about to get a spanking or a fucking. Maybe both but either would do, as long as she could come.

"Tell me what you need," he instructed.

"I need you," she answered.

"You have me."

"I need you inside me."

He pulled her long skirts up, flinging it over her head and effectively blinding her. Then ever so slowly, he slid his long, thick cock into her. Luckily she was wet, heat had been pooling in her groin since they had left his mother's rooms, so there was no discomfort.

"You're so fucking tight," he told her and she moaned in reply.

He didn't move though, simply remained seated to the hilt inside her and pressed her hard against the bed so she couldn't thrust against him. He took all of his willpower but he had to assert his mastery over her once more.

"Please," she whimpered.

"You have me inside you, which is what you wanted, is it not?"

"I need you to move, I need you to fuck me. Please, Loki, please!"

She almost sounded as if she were crying with need and ever so softly, gently, he began to move in and out.

With some freedom now, she began to thrust back to meet him but he pressed her against the bed again.

"You will remain completely still. If you move even a muscle, I will not fuck you again for another month."

She whimpered at his teasing, which was driving her mad with desire. "Please."

"Now, lover, you have exactly sixty seconds to make me come with just your cunt, or you will not come for a month. I will still use you for my pleasure, fucking your pretty mouth, juicy cunt or your tight ass whenever I need release, but I will not grant you the same release, unless you can make me come right now."

He kept her pinned to the bed and as she realised that he was serious, he could almost see the panic overcome her. Moments later, she began clenching her cunt muscles around his cock, trying her hardest to wring an orgasm from him without the aid of movement. She built up a rhythm and thanks to having been deprived of her for so long, the sensation of being inside her, combined with her cunt furiously contacting around his length, was enough to draw his seed from him.

"Fuck!" He collapsed on top of her, marvelling at how she had succeeded at what he had half hoped was an impossible task.

"My king is pleased?" her shaky voice came from below her skirts.

"Your king is very pleased with his skilful little whore," he answered. One orgasm wasn't enough though, nowhere near it, and she hadn't come yet either.

He pulled her skirts off her head and grabbed her hair in his fist, yanking her head back and making her cry out.

His dick hadn't softened and he was ready to see how excited she was.

"Now I will fuck you, my darling, but that is the only stimulation I shall give. If you want to come, you must do so on my cock alone."

"Please, Sir, may I fuck you back?"

He considered it for a moment. "You may."

Then he was pistoning into her as if his life depended on it, shoving his cock as far up into her small body as he could.

She met him, thrust for thrust, arching her back ever further as he pulled harder on her hair.

He thought that without any kind of clitoral stimulation, he would take her some time to orgasm but once again, she surprised him by building to her own peak relatively quickly and when she came, she screamed his name, as he had instructed her to on their first meeting.

He continued to pump her pussy for a few more minutes, until he reached his own climax, then he fell on top of her while he recovered, but not oppressively so.

With a green shimmer, their clothes disappeared and when his rapidly softening length slipped out, he pulled her up from the bed. Magic lowered the bed covers and he slipped under them with her, cradling her to him.

When she had recovered, he turned her onto her back and gazed down at her, wondering at the hold she had over him. She was quite pretty but she was no beauty, especially compared to some Asgardian women. She was deliciously submissive, but she was hardly the first he had encountered. Judging from her profession, she was intelligent and while he respected that trait, indeed it was a necessity in any coupling that lasted longer than one night, it was not what had attracted him to her. It wasn't even that she had given him a daughter, because he had been obsessing over her for more than two years and none of the women he had taken to bed since then could hold his interested as she had, not even for one night.

He supposed it didn't matter, she was here, she was his, that was surely what counted.

He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. He had a lot of ideas for them, plans he had been making since they were parted, from spankings to strategic humiliations, designed to excite and torment her, but there was plenty of time to play those games. Tonight he just wanted to make lover to her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Is anyone is still reading? Now we kick in to high gear on the sexual content and the rating is going up to M
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, dub con (sleeping), double penetration/clone sex, orgasm delay/denial, lactation kink.

**Chapter Three**

Grace awoke to find her sensitive clitoris being licked and she sighed in pleasure. The problem came a few moments later, once she was relatively lucid, and realised that her head was still resting on Loki's chest, and his tongue simply was not that long.

She spun around as soon as she realised, accidently kicking his clone in the head she did so.

Loki moved so that she was between his legs, his erection pressed into her lower back, while the clone glared at her and grabbed her ankles, spreading them wide, before lowering his head back to her sex.

He lapped her slit and licked her pearl until she was writhing in pleasure on the bed.

"Tell me, lover," Loki purred in her ear, "did you keep your ass pure for me?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Are you certain? No fingers or toys ventured there?"

She blushed. "I thought you meant other men."

"So you've played with what you promised to keep only for me," he sounded disappointed.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Loki was actually thrilled, since it means that her rosebud should be ready to accept him, without him needing to warm her up as he had to the first time. Still, she would no longer be allowed to pleasure herself, that was his job now, and the sooner she got used to that, the better.

Loki grasped her hips and raised her off him, the clone having to move quickly so he didn't lose contact with her sex. His clone stopped his ministrations, released her ankles and reached between Loki and Grace, using a bottle of lubricant that Loki had conjured, he oiled up Loki's cock and aimed it at Grace's asshole. Then he grabbed her ankles again and raised them off the bed.

The next thing Grace knew, she was being lowered onto Loki's dick, while his clone watched avidly.

"Oh God, oh fuck! No, you're too big! Please!"

"The more you fight, the more it will hurt, darling. Relax and give yourself to me."

"Hey!" the clone cried.

"To us," Loki amended.

Loki let gravity do the work for him, allowing it to slowly drag Grace over his length, until he was embedded within her.

"It's so fucking hot watching her impale herself on you," the clone said.

With him holding her ankles up, she had little option but to sink onto Loki, so she could hardly be impaling _herself_ , but she didn't argue the semantics while in the middle of such a delicious assault.

Loki's head appeared over her shoulder. "Lick her again," he told his clone. "I want to watch.

The clone grinned and began to lap at her slit once more.

"Oh, God!" she cried. "Where the fuck did you learn to lick a cunt!"

"One thousand year's experience tends to make one rather skilled, darling. I do so enjoy watching you in the throes of passion, at my mercy."

The clone still held her ankles aloft so when Loki raised her hips again, she had little option but to be impaled once more as he relaxed his grip. Again and again he did that, forcing her to ride him.

"Fuck her," Loki told his clone as he peered over her shoulder. "Let me watch you spear her too. Let's show this whore who she belongs to."

"Gladly," she clone grinned, kneeling up on the bed.

Loki stilled her movements as he placed his cock at the entrance to her cunt and as he sank into her soft depths, the clone kissed her, his face still shining with her juices.

"Fuck her," Loki instructed. Now that her ass had been loosened, he could lie still and let the clone's momentum move her up and down his own slick shaft.

Loki's hands slid from her hips over her stomach and up to her breasts, which he pinched into a state of arousal.

Grace was on the brink of a most amazing orgasm but both Loki's were holding back, denying her the stimulation she needed to push her over the edge, so she slipped her own hand between her legs to rub her clit.

The clone caught her wrist and yanked her hand away.

"Naughty, naughty," Loki cooed in her ear. "You are a naughty, depraved little whore, my dear, who clearly cannot govern her own carnal desires. You will never again touch yourself without permission, darling, do you understand."

Her reply of "Loki!" came out as more of a wail.

"I have claimed you as mine and every inch of you belongs to me, my darling, I will fuck you where and how I want, whenever I want, and you will come only when I allow it. Is that understood?"

"Loki, please!"

Both Loki and his clone stopped moving, ceasing all stimulation.

"Is that understood?" Loki demanded.

"Yes, Loki, anything you want, just please, let me come!"

"Repeat back me. You belong to me."

"I belong to you."

"I own your cunt."

"You own my cunt. Please-"

"Hush!" The clone spanked her engorged nipple, and Loki carried on, ignoring the interruption.

"I own your delectable mouth."

"My mouth is yours."

"I own your ass."

"My ass belongs to you, Loki."

"I can take you whenever I want."

"Yes, whenever you want, I'm yours." She was almost sobbing with need.

"I can fuck you wherever I want."

"Anywhere, anywhere you want, Sire."

"Your body belongs to me."

"I belong to you."

"You will allow me to use you in any way I want, and you will never refuse me."

"I will never refuse you, Loki. Please, please fuck me."

"I like it when you beg," he purred. "One final thing, who decides when you come?"

"You do, you decide, Sire."

"Very good, darling." He pressed a tender kiss to the side of her neck, then looked to his clone. "Fuck her into oblivion. I want her to scream so loudly that the surrounding villages will hear her scream my name, and know she is mine."

"It will be my pleasure," the clone smirked, doing as he was bid.

"And mine too, please?" Grace begged.

"You may come, darling," Loki crooned into her ear. "I'm not a cruel man, simply a demanding one, and from you, I demand total loyalty."

"You have it. You have always had it."

The clone was pumping into her at a frenzied pace and Loki reached down to rub her clit.

They had taken her from 0-60 so quickly that when her orgasm literally crashed through her, it made her feel as if she was shattering into a million pieces. She screamed his name when she came, not caring who might hear her, even if it _was_ the whole of Asgard.

Loki and his clone came moments later, filling her with their seed, then both wrapping their arms around her, sandwiching her between them.

"You know, if you marketed this as an alarm clock on Earth, you'd be a billionaire within a week," Grace muttered languorously.

Loki and his clone chuckled in unison and their chests rumbling against her front and back created a delightful feeling, she thought.

"She's changed," the clone said.

"Hey, you try having a baby," she snapped. "Let's see how well your body fairs."

Loki chuckled, while the clone looked offended.

"You imperious wench!" The clone raised a hand, as if to strike her but Loki grabbed his wrist.

"You will _not_ harm her!" and with a wave of his hand, Loki made him disappear.

"How much of you is in them?" Grace asked quietly, rolling off him and turning so that she could face him.

"It depends. They can be under my total control, little more than a marionette but when I use them in the bedroom, I prefer them to have autonomy so they surprise me. Unfortunately, while they have my mind and memories, they don't have my emotions. They know lust as that is a physical response, but they are incapable of feelings. I'll keep them under tighter control in the future."

"So what he said about my body, do you feel that way?"

Loki smirked. "Why do you instantly assume his comments were negative? Have I not proven that I find you insanely attractive?"

She blushed a little.

"But my tummy is loose now."

Loki looked, then ran his hand over it. "Perhaps a little, but there are no marks on your skin. I am far more concerned with your cunt, which is still deliciously tight."

Her blush deepened. "Side effect of orgasms; they tighten pelvic floor muscles," she admitted. "I told you I was insatiable while you were gone."

He laughed and moved his hand to caress her breasts. "These are a definite improvement," he said, circling a nipple with his finger and making the nipple crinkle.

She was easily a D cup now, but she had been a B cup when she first met him.

His hand snaked lower and he cupped her mons, running his fingers through her hair. "This however, I do not like as much. I find that I prefer you bare down there."

"Me too," she agreed. "But I don't exactly have a beauty salon any more and with the baby… it didn't seem worth keeping it shaved, no one ever kissed me there any more."

"Hmm," he seemed to enjoy the fact that she hadn't even considered having sex with other people and he knew that if she had, she would have kept her hair there trimmed, just in case. "I'll create a potion to keep you nude there."

"Wouldn't shaving be safer?"

"You distrust me?" he asked.

"No. I just… It's kind of always been a fantasy of mine to have someone shave me down there, with a cut throat razor."

Loki grinned. "It will take a few days to perfect a potion so until then, I think I can oblige."

On impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him. "You're perfect." She said with a grin.

"I know." He reached around her and lightly spanked her ass. "But for now we must leave the bedroom behind. Mother will be expecting us soon and you must… express this milk. I'm curious to see what that involves."

"Really?"

"Its how you feed our child, of course it interests me. Now, go and wash up while I find you something to wear."

"You won't join me?" she pouted.

"Insatiable wench! No, I will not join you. You have an appointment with my mother and I have a morning of training to complete."

"Training?" she asked.

"For battle."

"So you're going to spend your morning fighting with swords and spears and all things phallic? I think I'd rather come and watch you."

Loki gave a deep laugh. "And that, darling, is why you also are perfect. Now hurry and wash up, then I shall deliver you to mother and if you are a very good girl, you can come and watch me when you are finished."

"I'll hold you to that," she said, disappearing into his massive bathroom.

When she emerged, as naked as the day she was born, Loki ignored her. He was bent over his desk and appeared to be mixing a cocktail.

"What's that?" she asked.

"An anti-pregnancy potion," he said, giving the concoction a swirl with a glass stirrer. "As much as I would like to see you pregnant, I think it might be prudent to get to know each other a little better before making any more children."

He tipped a little of the concoction into a smaller, stemmed glass, although the bowl only held about as much as a shot glass on Earth, then he handed her the potion and she was a little shame faced to realise she hadn't considered the possibility of pregnancy. Well no, she had considered it last night, but his skilful ministrations had driven the thought from her mind, then she had collapsed, exhausted, into a deep sleep.

He was right though, she didn't want another child yet. Maybe in a year or two, when Vali was finally growing out of her infant phase. Hopefully, with Loki around to explain how Asgardian children develop, she wouldn't spend nearly so much time worrying that her next child was not developing as they should.

She drank the contents of the glass down and gagged.

"Ugh! That's vile," she said, struggling to keep it down.

"I know. I have never had a good reason to make it more palatable, but I shall endeavour to do so now. In the meantime, you must take some each morning."

Her nausea passing, she nodded. "I will."

"Good." He poured the rest of the mixture into a glass bottle with a cork stopper and placed it on a shelf.

Grace got the breast pump out and a couple of empty, sterilised bottles, then she sat on the bed to begin expressing the milk. Loki came and watched, seemingly fascinated by the process. Having not fed or expressed since yesterday morning, she was quite full and managed to almost fill two bottles.

When she was finished, Loki got 'that' look in his eyes. "May I?" he nodded towards her breasts.

Grace thought it was kind of weird but she was also a little turned on by the idea.

"I thought my body belonged to you now?" she sounded amused.

"It does," he smirked. "But good manners never hurt. Try saying 'no' to me, and you'll find out exactly who you belong to."

Grace smiled and arched her back, offering her breasts to him. He suckled on them rather hard, then began to nibble the nipple, which made her hiss.

Loki raised his head to look at her.

"Sorry. They get rather sore sometimes; I didn't mean to stop you."

"It hurts?"

She nodded, seemingly ashamed.

"It's not an enjoyable pain?" he guessed.

"I don't mind."

"Darling, I'm no sadist. I gain no pleasure from hurting others, unless it's the kind of pain that heightens pleasure. Never be afraid to tell me if you feel pain and aren't enjoying it."

She smiled gratefully, and he returned to suckling at her breasts, alternating between them and this time, taking care to treat her gently. His hand found its way between her legs and he gently began to fuck her with his fingers, while his thumb rubbed her clit. She began moaning as her arousal built and relatively quickly, he had her approaching a climax.

"You taste delicious, darling. I almost find myself envious of our child, but I will take no more of that which is meant for her."

He sat up and withdrew his hand from her folds.

"That's it? You're going to turn me on and just leave me hanging?"

"That's exactly what I intend to do," he grinned.

"Why?"

"So that you spend your time away from me thinking about me, and what I'll do to you later."

"Whatever. Did you find me a dress?" she asked, pretending that she wasn't bothered.

Loki waved a hand and she was suddenly clothed. This dress was fairly similar to last nights but had far more material in the skirt, layers upon layers of some sort of thin, chiffon-like material. The dress itself was black, with a green belt and green edging.

She twisted around a little, watching the skirts fan out, then she felt something odd.

"Uh, I think you forgot the underwear."

When she turned to face him, he wore a huge smirk. "I did not. You shall not wear undergarments again without my express permission, which will not often be granted."

"So you turn me on, then make me walk around without panties all day, so not only am I turned on every time I think that I'm naked under this, but so that my juices can leak all over my legs all day?"

"Exactly. Why do you think the garment is black?"

Grace narrowed her eyes. "I take it back, you aren't perfect, you're an evil little fucker."

Loki's roar of laughter filled the room. "Quite true, lover, but I am your evil little fucker."

His use of the word 'your' actually eased her anger a little but she daren't ask if he meant it.

"Come, darling, I shall deliver you to Frigga. Try not to squirm too much in her company, or she might realise that you are a common whore who isn't wearing undergarments."

"I hate you," she muttered as they left.

"No you don't."

It infuriated her even more that he was right.

* * *

"Come in, my dear," Frigga came over to greet them and gave Grace a kiss on her cheek. "I hope that Loki has been taking care of you?"

"He has," Grace assured her, looking around Frigga to try and see Vali, who was currently sitting on Thor's knee and giggling, seemingly wearing more apple sauce than she had eaten. Thor was wearing his fair share too.

"Will you bring Grace to the training ground when you're finished?" Loki asked. "It's easy to get lost in the vast halls."

"Of course, darling. Won't you join us for breakfast?"

"Not today, Mother, I need to speak with Odin."

"As you wish. Try not to anger him."

"But it's so much fun," he said with glee.

"Maybe, but you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Put that famed silvertongue to good use."

"I shall try." He pressed a kiss to Grace's cheek, then he left.

"Has she been any trouble?" Grace asked Frigga.

"None at all, my dear. She slept soundly and while I'm not sure it was a good idea to let my other son feed her, Vali seems to be enjoying covering her uncle in apple stew."

Thor didn't seem at all upset at Vali's actions.

"Lady Grace," he grinned as they approached. "Lady Vali seems to have inherited her father's streak for mischief."

Vali held her hands out to Grace.

"Mama! Mama!"

Grace placed a kiss to her head but didn't pick her up yet. The baby bag was nearby and Grace retrieved her wet wipes, set the nearly empty bowl of stewed apple aside and sat beside Thor to begin wiping Vali down.

"Thank you for feeding her," Grace told Thor as she wiped Vali's face. "I'm sorry she got your clothes dirty."

"It is no problem, I have enjoyed her company. It seems I have much to learn regarding the care of an infant."

"It's a steep learning curve," Grace agreed.

When she was finished, she handed Thor the wet wipes so he could clean his hands, arms and face, then picked up the changing mat and a fresh diaper. "Is there somewhere I can change her?"

"My handmaiden took care of that," Frigga told her. "Although we could not work your nappies so we used Asgardian garments."

"Thank you."

She was still covered in apple sauce though, so Grace began to remove the onesie.

"I took the liberty of finding some Asgardian baby clothes," Frigga said, looking hopeful.

Grace was curious to see what they were.

"That sounds nice, doesn't it, baby?"

"Ba!"

"I think she agrees," Grace smiled at Frigga.

"Can I?" Frigga held her hands out and Grace handed her daughter over.

"Is she small for 18 months?" Grace asked as Frigga began to dress her.

"No, she's large, actually."

"And does her development otherwise seem normal?"

"I have noticed nothing to worry me."

Grace seemed to visibly deflate with relief.

"You've been very concerned for her?" Frigga asked.

"A little," she lied. "Human babies mature faster and I couldn't exactly take her to a doctor while on the run. I hoped it was because she's half Loki's, but there was always that niggling doubt."

"Oh my dear, this has been very hard on you, hasn't it? I am amazed that you have done such a wonderful job with her, considering the pressures you face and that you were all alone. If I had known we had a grandchild, I would have pressed for you to come here sooner."

"Thank you."

Vali was dressed in a sort of leggings and a long tunic-dress type garment, which Grace worried that it would hinder her crawling but she didn't say anything.

"Now, shall we feed ourselves?" Thor asked.

They went into the dining room that led off the sitting room, and already the table laden with food. Grace was unsure what to eat and chose foods that resembled things she might find on earth, such as boar bacon and some kind of egg, although they were twice the size of a chicken's egg.

"I have five teams of nannies coming to see us after breakfast and you can pick your favourite from them," Frigga explained while they ate. "I have already had the rooms next to Loki cleared and they will house the nursery, playroom and of course, the nannies rooms."

"Teams?"

"I know you want to look after Vali as much as possible but Loki is going to want your company and you need a life as well. As such, a nanny team consists of three women who all work together, that way they can share the load, keep each other company, take shifts, whatever they decide, but there is always someone available to care for and love your child, no matter the time of day or night."

"I don't need three people, I don't even need one, I-"

"Then don't use them," Frigga advised.

"But why have them if I won't use them?"

"In case you do need them."

"That's incredibly wasteful."

"Perhaps, but your child isn't just your baby, Grace, she is a princess, and third in line to the throne of Asgard."

Grace's cutlery dropped to her plate with a clatter. She had never stopped to consider Vali's heritage, she had always just been her and Loki's child.

Tears stung her eyes.

"Oh my dear, what's wrong?" Frigga rounded the table and put her arms around Grace's shoulders.

"I just… I feel like I'm in way over my head here. This time yesterday, I was living in a Winnebago, listening to Bruno Mars while I fed Vali. Now I'm on another planet, involved with a God, my daughter is royalty, and I'm about to hire people who will take over the care of my baby."

"It's a big change, I know, but you will acclimatise."

"Will I?" Grace asked. "Because I know I'm not welcomed here, not by most people and I feel like at any point, everything I know is just going to be ripped away from me and I'll be sent back to Earth without Vali or Loki and… I'm scared."

Frigga pulled the chair out beside Grace and sat down, then she put her hands on either side of Grace's face, wiping away her tears.

"I will never let Odin separate you from your child and if it should ever come to pass that you are banished, I'll go with you, even if Loki can't. You have my only grandchild, after all."

Grace gave her a grateful smile.

"And if you think that for even a second, Loki would not follow you, whether he's allowed to or not, then you don't know him very well."

"I don't know him well, I hardly know him at all," she whispered.

"You may not know the name of his childhood tutors or what his first magic trick was, but you do know him," Frigga insisted. "Love is an emotion that is hard to define because it comes in so many forms, but love is about more than just looks or attraction. Your heart saw something in Loki that it recognised, and his saw something in you. Trust in that love."

Grace wanted to argue. Ever since that night she had been trying to convince herself that she didn't love Loki, but she hadn't truly believed her lies. Whether he loved her though… well, that was the sixty four thousand dollar question.

"Just take things one day at a time," Frigga continued. "In a few months you'll look back at this and wonder what you were worrying about."

Grace nodded and tried to believe her. "Thank you."

Frigga smiled then returned to her seat opposite.

"So, what do you do around here?" Grace asked. "And I mean a general 'you', not you specifically."

"After breakfast, three days a week I usually meet with local people, mostly women, who have problems and I help to mediate them. It's typically arguments and legal disputes but it helps me keep abreast of events in Asgard. In the afternoons I try to solve those problems and I have agents who will go out and talk to people on my behalf, so we can resolve issues amicably. Two mornings a week I attend the council meetings as one of Odin's advisors and on those afternoons, trials are held. I don't have to be there for those but I often am. The rest of my time, I spend with my family and my friends."

That didn't really help Grace learn what to do with her free time here.

"What did you do on Midgard?" Thor asked.

"Emergency medicine, first for the Army, then for SHIELD."

"You're a healer?" Frigga smiled.

"I was. I don't suppose there's much call for Midgardian medicine here though, is there?"

"Well no," Frigga admitted. "Our healing relies more on channelling energies and magic, but I could use your help when I talk to people though, if you'd be interested? It's only a few hours, three mornings a week."

"What would I need to do?"

"Sit with me while I talk to the women, ask questions so we have a full picture of what the heart of the issue is, then decide how to try and resolve it. Often that means speaking to other parties, so I send an agent out to talk to them, or ask them to come to the palace. Sometimes a letter needs to be written and on a few occasions, the matter must be transferred to the criminal council to decide a course of action. Every case is different and I hear everything from stories of disputes with local traders, to family feuds that go back generations."

"And I wouldn't be unwelcome?"

"Certainly not. I had always hoped to have a daughter who I might share my role with, but alas it wasn't to be. A daughter-in-law is the next best thing, is it not."

Grace thought that might be taking her sixteen hour long relationship with Loki a bit too far but then again, Loki or not, she had given birth to Frigga's grandchild, so they would always be family, even without marriage.

"Okay, thank you, I'd like that."

"Good. The next session is in two days. I suggest you come here and share breakfast with me again, then we can go to my official chambers."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, public fingering, jealousy, shaving.
> 
> Warning: Minor un-kink related violence.

**Chapter Four**

While the nannies were interviewed by Frigga, Grace watched them like a hawk. She offered Vali to each of the teams, both to see how they reacted to her child, and how her daughter reacted to them.

Of course, they were all on their best behaviour during the interview, so Grace was watching out for the little things that seemed inconsequential but meant the world to a mother; a smile, a game, a kiss, a sniff of the adorable scent that all babies possessed and an expression of adoration and happiness when gazing at them.

The third trio was the one she liked. Noror, Freya and Fey were their names and from the moment they walked in, their eyes alighted on Vali and they smiled, cooing to the child before even being introduced.

She learned that Noror was a healer, Freya taught magic and Fey taught literature. Barring any unforeseen incidents (like being fired) they would be the companions and carers to Vali and any brothers and sisters she might have, until she came of age.

They took it in turns holding Vali and while she was on their laps, they left it to the other two to speak, while the one holding the baby tried to play with her and keep her entertained. This could have been a well-rehearsed act, of course, except that Fey was pulling some extremely unflattering faces to try and make Vali laugh, and when it was Noror's turn, she couldn't seem to stop kissing Vali's hair. Freya conjured a tiny unicorn in the palm of her hand to entertain her charge and also inhaled deeply when Vali was first passed to her.

They saw the other two trios but Grace wasn't impressed.

"So, what did you think?" Frigga asked once they were alone."

"I think I like the third group, Noror, Freya and Fey."

Frigga grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. They raised by boys."

Grace's jaw dropped. "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"I asked them not to. I wanted you to make a choice that you were happy with, and not feel pressured into accepting the same nannies I chose."

Grace smiled. "I can see where Loki gets his intelligence from."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant that way."

"Let's go and tell them, shall we, then we can leave them to settle into their quarters with Vali, if that's all right with you. I'm sure Loki would like to show you around this afternoon."

"That sounds perfect, but isn't leaving Vali with them while they're unpacking rather unfair?"

"I think they adore Vali and will jump at the chance to take care of her, but it has been years since I saw them and I think I might spend my afternoon with them, so I can look after Vali if necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, my dear."

* * *

When they were finished, Frigga took Grace to the training ground on the east side of the castle and she looked around the various small practice areas, looking for the tell tail flash of green that seemed to be reserved only for Loki. She spotted him fighting four guards in a corner practice area.

"Would you like me to stay?" Frigga asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine, thanks."

"Then I'll see you at dinner, if you and Loki will join me again?"

"We'd love to, and I'll try not to make him late today."

When Frigga left, she made her way around the edge but stopped a distance away, sitting at the top of the tiered seating; she would hate for him to see her and get distracted and possibly hurt, so she decided to wait until the bout was over before making her presence known.

Loki seemed to fight only with daggers and magic, while most people here preferred long swords, spears and there were even a few maces. Loki's opponents all preferred swords, meaning that in order to wound them he had to get close, past the dangerous swords. On the face to it, that seemed an impossible task, but Loki was evidently skilled in areas other than the bedroom.

It was almost like watching ballet combined with athletics, only with athlete who looked like boxers, and were dressed for jousting. Okay, maybe it wasn't like any of those things, exactly, but watching Loki's grace as he ducked, rolled, twisted, jumped and one by one, defeated his opponents, was elegance itself.

"Hello. I haven't seen you here before."

Grace turned to see an attractive blonde man staring down at her.

"It's my first time," she admitted.

"I thought as much. I'm Fandral."

"Grace. Pleased to meet you."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

He sat next to her but not too close and she turned her attention back to Loki.

"You are Loki's woman, I hear."

"I suppose that's one way to put it."

Fandral chuckled but she didn't see the humour. "Are you a friend of Loki's?"

"I used to be," he said, the twinkle in his eyes dimming a little. "Of all of us, the warriors three, Sif and Thor, Loki and I were most alike. We would go out alone a few times a month but looking back, I suppose we were never as close as I thought."

"So who was the wing man?" she asked.

"Wing man?"

"I assume you went out to pull women, and a wing man is like the person who helps you."

"I need no help, madam!"

She glanced at him since he sounded offended but the smile on his lips said he was only jesting.

"Sure you don't, Cupid."

He laughed and she smiled too, until she heard roar from Loki. In three precise moves, the final two of the original five guards were floored and conceded defeat, once Loki held a knife to both their throats.

As he stood, Loki turned his head to glare at her and she felt a frisson of fear.

He made his way over to them, not sparing a second glance at the guards he might have injured.

"Fandral," he nodded to his former friend as he approached but when he got close, he pulled Grace to her feet and gave her a passionate kiss.

The kiss left her breathless but the reason for the kiss angered her, because it wasn't a kiss of love or affection, nor even passion, no, that kiss had been meant to mark her.

When he finally released her, she whispered in his ear, "Why don't you just pee on me next time."

He ignored her and when she turned back too Fandral, he didn't seem at all perturbed by the display, rather it seemed to have amused him. And why shouldn't such a petty display amuse him, he had made it clear to Grace that he knew who she was, and she certainly hadn't got the impression that he was hitting on her in any way.

"Good bout, my friend," Fandral offered his congratulations.

"Thank you." Loki sat where she had before and pulled Grace onto his lap. She tried to squirm off but his iron grip was too strong for a mortal like her, so she gave in gracefully, lest she cause a scene.

His left arm was about her waist while his right sat on her thigh, where he traced small circles through the layers of her dress.

"I saw you with Volstag earlier," Loki made conversation but it was slightly stilted. "He needs to brush up on that overarm swing."

"He knows," Fandral agreed. "Oh, this should be good."

Just walking into a practice area was Thor, Sif, Hogun and three Einherjar, supposedly the best soldiers the palace had.

While Grace and Fandral's attention was on the arena, Loki slipped a hand into her skirts. Grace's back immediately stiffened as she wondered how he had done that, there were no holes in her skirt as far as she knew. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand away but it did as much good as trying to pull up an oak tree with her bare hand would have done.

Fandral looked back and she immediately stopped struggling, but Loki began to trace patters directly on her thigh now.

"That's Swen," Fandral told her. "He won the Einherjar tournament last year, he's almost as good as I am."

She smiled and nodded, then with the first clash of swords, he turned back to watch. Loki's eyes too seemed fixed on the bout, but he whispered in her ear. "Do not make a sound, do not even move."

His fingers climbed higher and higher on her thigh until they were brushing the lips of her sex, and she had to fight to keep a guttural moan from escaping her lips.

Realising she wasn't going to win this one, she rearranged her skirts a little, so it just looked as if Loki's hand was simply lost in the folds of her skirts, rather than pleasuring her intimate areas.

One long finger separated her lips and ran the length of her slit, from clitoris to cunt and back.

"So wet," he murmured.

Grace fought to keep her face neutral, a task made infinitely harder when he began to gently rub her sensitive nub.

She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to limit his delicious tortures but he whispered in her ear again.

"You promised me that this cunt was mine, to do what I wanted with, when and where I wanted. Right now I want to finger you in front of all these people and I will do so. Whether you want to fight me and draw attention to that fact or not, is your decision."

Damn it, she had promised, and she believed him when he said he would take her anyway. He was possessed with so much self confidence that she wouldn't but it past him to fuck her right here and now, even make a show of it and sell tickets.

Resigned to the inevitable, she opened her legs a little.

"Good girl," he crooned.

"Pardon?" Fandral asked, turning to them.

"That move by Thor, I just said he struck a good blow."

"Indeed," Fandral grinned.

Loki changed things up a little then, slipping two fingers into her cunt while leaving his thumb to gently flick her clit every so often, which made her twitch.

He kept his movements torturously slow, this was more a show of dominance than about making her come in public, although he would make her come too, just to see how still she could still while he did. Her cunt muscles quivered in anticipation of what was to come.

He kept his gaze trained on Thor's battle but he watched her from the corner of his eye, enjoying her expressions, and her poor attempts to conceal them. Right now she had her eyes closed and her lips pressed tightly together, desperate not to make any noise.

"I say, are you all right?" Fandral asked, and Grace's eyes popped open. "You look rather pained."

"No, I-"

Loki flicked her clit a few times and her she couldn't help but moan.

"I got shot a few years ago, every now and again it acts up, its nothing, really." She explained smoothly.

"Shot?" Fandral's eyes lit up. "You are a warrior on earth then?"

Loki's fingers began to pump her slick channel.

"Healer actually," she said, her face turning slightly red from the exertion of remaining still. "But I was a healer for the army, so I was trained to fight."

"How marvellous. You must join us for dinner one evening, and regale us with some of your stories."

Being left out of the invitation made Loki unduly jealous, and he sped his ministrations up. Grace grabbed his shoulder, digging her fingers in.

"Oh, no, I don't really have any stories, as such."

"Then you can listen to ours. Volstagg especially is a very talented storyteller. Do bring her along, Loki, I'm sure she'd enjoy it, as will you."

"We will see," Loki smiled at him.

"And I'm sure our healers can do something for your wound. We can't have a future princess in pain now, can we?"

"I-" Grace suddenly hit on a way to end her torment. "Yes, I am actually in quite a bit of pain. Loki, would you mind taking me to a healer?"

He couldn't refuse without looking like a prise dick in front of his frenemie and his glare told her that he knew it.

"Of course not, darling." He smoothly helped her to her feet and led her from the training arena, fully expecting an earful from her for his prank. Instead she pushed him into the first alcove they came across and literally jumped on him, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Please, for the love if God, fuck me, Loki."

His dick twitched in anticipation. He could take her there and then in the alcove, where they risked discovery, but he wanted his first public fuck with her to be special, so instead he teleported them into his bedroom. Well, he mentally amended, _their_ bedroom.

He practically threw her onto the bed and seconds later, just long enough to free his cock from his pans, he climbed on her, sliding into her to the hilt.

"Oh yes! Fuck me, Loki, please. Please make me come!"

He wasn't in the mood to waste time, and did just that.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" she asked, once they had both recovered. She was lying to his side, half on him, with one of her legs thrown over his.

"Me fucking you," he answered, as if she were a simpleton.

"No, I mean the jealousy over that blonde guy."

"Don't pretend you don't know his name."

"Well I probably would remember it, if my possessive boyfriend hadn't thoroughly distracted me soon afterwards."

"I don't like you talking to him."

"It's just talking, Loki. I've spoken to hundreds, maybe thousands of men in my life, and only actually had sex with only five of them. Not including you."

"And why am I not included?" he sounded amused.

"Because you're a god, and I figure sexy times in the service of a god are like a sacrifice I'm making to appease you, therefore I don't have to add them to my tally."

"Are you actually speaking English," he teased.

"Yes, and don't avoid the question. I'd really hate to think I'm dating a possessive jerk who won't let me speak to any men."

"I have no problem with other men in general but him… well, let's just say, his reputation with women proceeds him."

Grace raised her head off his chest and looked down at him. "He was just being friendly," she told him. "And besides, even if he does want to fuck me, doesn't mean that he gets to. I have a say too, you know."

"Not always," he said, his tone indecipherable, so she thought he was talking about her promise to let him choose where and when they had sex.

She didn't know his thoughts had taken a darker turn, to non-consensual relations. In all honesty, he knew Fandral wouldn't do that, his ego was far too large for him to ever stoop to forcing a woman but not all men were like Fandral, especially where weak mortals were concerned.

Added to his jealousy as seeing them together, his meeting with Odin this morning hadn't gone well. Since Grace was on Asgard now, he hoped that Odin would give him the fruit he had been asking for ever since his release from the cells. The Fruit of Idun would allow him to complete an immortality potion that would turn her into a god, increasing her status here and if that wasn't enough to keep her safe, she would at least have the ability to defend herself from any potential threats.

Odin had refused however, which meant that Loki was already in a rather foul mood.

Grace took a hold of his chin and tilted his head until he was forced to look at her.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever internal monologue you have going on that makes you look like you want to kill something. I don't care if you feel jealous and possessive, Loki, because that makes you the dumbest person on this planet."

He frowned. "Explain."

"Loki, really? Okay fine. Say some totally hot dude comes along who wants to have me. He's got it all, looks, charm, money, fast cars, well, fast horses, the whole nine yards. Do you know what he doesn't have?"

"What?"

"That perverted little mind of yours that drives me crazy. Do you honestly think Fandral would finger me in the training arena? And even if by some miracle I did find someone with all that and a love of our kind of proclivities, he probably won't be able to clone himself and I have to tell you, I love your copies almost as much as I love you, especially when you team up on me. So get it through that thick skull," she tapped on his forehead with her knuckles. "I feel like I've won the frigging jackpot with you; I'm not going to throw that away to gamble on a scratch card."

Despite that fact that it hadn't been her fidelity that worried him, Loki found himself charmed by her words nonetheless. She didn't have a way with words, as he and Fandral were famed to, but she got her point across.

He wondered if he should tell her how much risk she was in while here, warn her never to go out alone but in all honesty, he could sense her unease. He knew that she was floundering like a fish out of water right now, and adding the possibility of sexual assault to her burdens wasn't fair.

"Well, I would say I'll try it hold myself in check, but clearly you quite like my jealousy."

"I loved the resulting sex," she clarified. "But I would rather you had done that because you can't resist me, than because you were trying to prove something."

"Noted," he told her, which wasn't exactly agreeing but was probably the best she was going to get.

She lowered her head again and smiled to herself, not only because of the amazing sex they had just had but also because if she ever needed mind blowing, pushed-to-her-limits sex, she knew exactly how to get it. A kiss to the blonde guy's cheek ought to do it.

* * *

Grace witched with morbid fascination as Loki sharpened the razor on a strip of leather, her fear and adrenalin combining to make her hornier than Loki's helmet.

He was nude and she took a moment to admire his form. He wasn't muscular, like many Asgardians were, but he was lean and sinewy, seemingly without an ounce of fat on his frame. His hip bones created a natural V which was sinfully attractive, almost as if it were an arrow, pointing down to her favourite part of his anatomy.

When he deemed the cutthroat razor to be sharp enough, he tested it on a sheet of paper, slicing straight through it in one clean motion. He approached her on the bed, looking very much like a lion stalking an innocent gazelle, and her breath hitched in her throat. Nonetheless, she spread her legs as he got close, making him smile.

He reached for the shaving balm they used in Asgard, a semi-magical concoction designed to make shaving easier on the skin, then he lay down between her legs.

"You're absolutely soaked, darling," he crooned.

"I can't help it."

"Well I'm going to have to dry you off, the balm will be useless with all this cunt juice."

Her pussy twitched at his vulgar language but then, that had probably been his intention. His lips descended on her clitoris and rather than cooling her off, he did a very good job of turning her on even more, quickly bringing her to a climax and then lapping all her juices up with his talented tongue.

He began to lather the balm into her skin and when he was happy, he brandished the razor.

"Keep still, lover, I would hate to hurt you."

Grace nodded her agreement.

With an aching slowness, he dragged the razor through her curls, making her gasp.

"Still!" he admonished, and he wasn't playing.

Grace bit her lip in an attempt to try and control her natural reactions but she couldn't help quivering at the next stroke as well.

"Evidently you cannot follow even the simplest of instructions," he said and from nowhere, leather straps appeared and wound themselves around her wrists, pulling her taut as they secured her hand and feet to the bed posts.

There was a man, well, a god at her pussy right now, wielding a lethal razor and she was completely immobilised. She had literally never felt so helpless in her life, and she loved it. Her nerves fluttered in anticipation.

She didn't try to hold in her soft moans and breathy cries now and she knew that she was as wet, if not wetter than when Loki had begun, but he was too focused on his task to stop and give her the relief she needed.

Her breathing hitched a few times as the blade passed over the lips by her clitoris but Loki finished without a single nick. He wiped the rest of the balm off with a towel, then blew a cool breath on her mound.

"Loki!" she whined.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, his tone one of perfect innocence.

"I need you to fuck me."

"Sorry, darling, I need to check I didn't leave any stubble, and there's only one sure fire way to do that."

He licked, nibbled, sucked and lapped at every inch of her sex, driving her wile but not giving her the release she so craved.

"I admire your, oh!... dedication to… oh fuck, duty but… if you don't fuck me… sweet Jesus!... right now… mother of God!… I won't be responsible… for my actions."

"You don't exactly appear to be in a position to be making threats." He reminded her, tweaking one of the straps that held her legs wide open. "It's like being threatened by a kitten," he teased her, totally ignoring her pleas and continuing to pleasure her pussy.

It felt like an eternity until he crawled up her body and sank his length into her quivering sheath.

"Please untie me," she pleaded, and he allowed the bindings to fall away.

Grace reached for his butt, grabbing it and pulling, as if she could pull him deeper inside her and when that failed, she dug her nails into his cheeks.

"Please, Loki. Please make me cum."

He could hold out against her entreaties no longer and began to thrust into her with a raw power, drilling her into the mattress with each thrust. She dug her nails deeper into his cheeks, hard enough to draw blood on a human but with Loki, it only spurred him on to pound her harder.

He didn't last long and having spent so much time admiring her pussy, he wasn't surprised, and he collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to him. When his energy returned, he pushed himself up, supporting his weight on one arm, and pushed some of her sweat soaked hair off her fevered brow.

"Thank you," he told her.

Grace frowned. "For what?"

Loki smiled. She had no idea how fragile she appeared to him but even so, she had known the danger of doing this and had believed that he would not to hurt her. Few people had ever had that much faith in him, and he wanted her to know he appreciated it.

"For trusting me to do something so dangerous. Your trust is not something I take lightly."

Grace smiled and reached up to brush his long dark hair back from his face.

"It's not something I give lightly either," she assured him, reaching up for a kiss.

* * *

Grace was settling into life quite well, which is not to say that she felt at home here, understood the intricate workings of their society or even felt comfortable, but she hadn't made a fool of herself, broken down in tears or lost her temper with anyone (except Loki, but he seemed to enjoy teasing her until she snapped).

She was even starting to enjoy the fact that Vali had nannies. She had spent a lot of time with Noror, Freya and Fey when they first started and she felt confident that they would love Vali as much as Grace did, which meant that when she was away from her daughter, she could relax.

Asgard had a lot of entertainment too. Grace hasn't seem much if it yet but she had attended a classical musical concert (or rather, that was the closest thing she could liken it to) and had been given an open invitation by Thor to attend a play that was that was showing with him. As well as large productions, there were also a lot of smaller productions around the town, what she might have called community theatre. Last weekend there was a dance in the Palace, there was one every weekend, actually, and Grace fully intended to talk Loki into attending.

Once she had convinced Loki to leave the bedroom for something other than battle practice and the occasional dinner with his mother, they would probably have a full social life.

Grace and Frigga had visited the rejuvenating baths that afternoon, which was basically the Asgardian version of a spa, with geothermally heated rock pools, relaxing massages, magical treatments, Asgardian smoothies and a range of therapies for men and women, designed to rejuvenate and relax them.

As Grace lay under the skilled hands of a masseuse, she felt more relaxed that she could remember in years and was finally starting to think that perhaps, she could acclimatise to life here.

* * *

"Lie still!" Loki chided.

"I'm trying!" Grace snapped back.

"You're moving your hips and your hand keeps creeping closer to your sex. Stop it!"

"I can't help it! You can't expect me to lie here, naked and posed, with your eyes raking over my body, and not get turned on! Please, Loki, that's your fifth sketch, haven't I earned one little orgams?"

"I need to finish this one. I had nothing but memories for five years, darling, I want to draw the real thing. Now. Keep. Still. I won't tell you again and if you disobey me, I will tan your hide and still leave you wanting."

"Haven't you ever heard of photographs?"

"They're too impersonal."

She groaned with need at his words but she knew the tone he had used, there was no way he was giving in.

"Loki?"

"What?"

"Did you ever draw me masturbating?"

The pencil stilled on the paper and he looked over at her, his eyes hungry. "No."

"Would you like to?"

"Hmm, you are a wicked girl to tease me so."

"I'm not teasing you, you're the one teasing me, making me lie here, spread eagled and wanting, while you just stare at me. Besides, you have plenty of time to draw me in the future."

Loki put the paper he was working on aside and picked up a fresh sheet.

"Go on then, lover, impress me."

After two years alone, she was quite practiced at this and while one hand tweaked her clit, the other pulled at her nipples.

"Oh, mmm… oh God!" She transferred both hands to her sex, using her fingers to penetrate her pussy while her other hand stimulated her clit.

She could tell from the scratching of his pencil that he was sketching furiously.

"oh god, Loki! Mmm…"

It was a tiny sound that gave away her victory, the tinkle of a pencil, hitting a marble floor, and one that in her aroused state, she would surely have missed had she not been listening intently.

Still, she jumped as her hands were violently pushed away, replaced by his lips, sucking and kicking her. Under his skilful tongue, she came within seconds but she wanted more, she needed more.

"Fuck me, Loki," she begged once she had regained the power of coherent speech. "Please, I need you to fill me with your huge cock, pound me into the mattress, please."

He didn't need asking twice and he easily slid into her drenched sheath.

He didn't talk, he didn't insult her, he didn't do anything other than thrust into her pussy with a primitive passion, and kiss her. They didn't usually kiss much during sex and she could taste herself on him.

Once he had spilled his seed into her, he moved to position himself behind her spooning her as he held her tightly, but again, he didn't talk.

Grace didn't mind, she had been on edge since Loki had begun his drawings, two hours ago now, and she was so content that she quickly dozed off.

When she awoke an hour later, Loki was sketching once more. She smiled and tried her hardest to lay still for him.

It was the early hours of the morning when he was finally satisfied and climbed into bed with her, gathering her to him as they fell asleep.

* * *

Grace had no idea of the time when she awoke, but the absolute silence told her that it was late, early hours of the morning, late.

Loki was asleep beside her, bathed in sweat and writhing in his sleep.

"Loki?"

"No, please!" he murmured, followed by painful moans and groans, and not the good, sexy kind.

Suddenly he screamed and every muscle in his body became tense.

"Loki, wake up." She gently shook his shoulder.

The next thing she knew, she was lying in a heap on the floor, her leg bent under her at a painful angle, and Loki lay atop her, his hand pressing into her throat.

She tried to call his name, but she didn't have any air for it. He needed to wake up now, or he was going to wake up to a dead mortal.

She raised her hands to his face and cupped it, running her thumbs over his cheekbones and willing him to wake up, which finally, he did. He looked appalled at the situation and practically launched himself off her.

Now that he was in his right mind again, Grace needed him. She needed him to put him arms around her and tell her it was all right, that everything would be fine, but instead he was backing away from her, until he hit the bed frame.

Grace tried to go to him but trying to move her leg caused pain to radiate throughout her whole body and she screamed.

Then Loki was there, concern etched into his features as he stood above her. Unfortunately her vision was rapidly darkening and she knew that she was going to pass out any second. She tried to raise her hand, to silently beg him to reassure her in some way, but her arms felt leaden and she passed out a moment or two later.

* * *

Frigga was awoken by a worried looking Loki. She didn't even bother to ask how he had got past her guards.

"Mother, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Just come, please."

Frigga pulled a nightgown on, then accepted the hand Loki held towards her, allowing him to teleport them into his rooms.

On the bed lay Grace, her modesty shielded by a robe that had been draped over her, but the injuries done to her throat and leg were clearly visible. Her neck marred with a ring of dark purple bruising and her breathing was laboured, rasping in her throat on each inhalation and exhalation. Her shin looked even worse, with the fresh a blotches of purple and black, and the bone distorting the limb where it tried to break through the skin.

"Loki, what happened?" she asked, making her way to the girl's bedside.

"I don't really know," he confessed.

Frigga turned to him. "Do you mean to tell me that you did this to her?" She carefully kept her voice neutral, just in case she was misreading his guilty expression. She wasn't blind, her youngest son had many flaws but this had never been one of them.

"What happened?" Frigga repeated when Loki didn't reply.

"I'm not sure. We went to bed and the next thing I knew, we were on the floor and I was strangling her."

She could tell from his expression that he was genuinely clueless because as well as guilt, she could see fear. For a man like Loki, who prided himself on being in control, it must be terrifying to have hurt someone he cared about and have no memory of it.

"We must get her to a healer," Frigga said.

"No, please, I can't…" He swallowed, and Frigga wondered why he cared what conclusions other people jumped to.

She was sorry to say that he hadn't had an easy time growing up and had been an object of ridicule to some of his peers. The experience had however, given him a thick skin and the ability to shrug off the opinions of others.

"I can't have people thinking I would do this to her."

"It was an accident."

"It doesn't matter. She is already considered beneath us; if people think that even I treat her with such contempt, it will be an open invitation to others to abuse and belittle her."

He was right but, "I'm not sure if my healing magic is enough," Frigga admitted.

"Then channel my power too."

"All right, I'll try."

Most mothers knew a little medicinal magic, so they could heal the bumps and scrapes that children inevitably got but healing on a large scale was time consuming and exceptionally draining. It took half an hour to repair the damage to her throat and over an hour to knit the bone in her leg back together. Both injuries still showed the green and yellow mottling from healing bruises but there shouldn't be any pain left.

Frigga was shaking from exertion by the time she was finished and when Loki brought her back to her room, she all but collapsed into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

For the first time since arriving in Asgard, Grace awoke alone, she had always awoken in Loki's arms, usually thanks to him trying to arouse her. Confused, she looked around and saw that Loki had pulled a chair up close to the bed and was sitting there, watching her. He looked exhausted, as though he had been awake all night.

"Hey," he turned to him. "Who died?" Had she been more coherent, she might have taken his grave expression into account and not have been so flippant. Alas, she seemed to be having trouble waking up today and her brain was taking its sweet time to fire up.

"You nearly did."

"What?"

He didn't reply and Grace tried to remember what had happened last night. Her hand unconsciously went to her neck.

"That wasn't a dream?" she knew it wasn't but she sincerely hoped she was wrong. Now she felt too awake and desperately wished she could go back to the oblivion of sleep for a little longer. Remembering the pain in her leg, she pulled the covers back and found the remains of her bruising. "Jesus, how long was I out?"

"Just overnight. Mother healed you."

Grace really didn't know how to feel about all this. She trusted Loki with her entire being, yet he had hurt her. As she slipped into unconsciousness last night, she knew she was seriously injured, yet now she was fine. Nothing was as it should be and she was having a hard time deciphering her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

"I'll make arrangements to return you to Midgard. I'll ask Thor to use his influence and get the charges against you dropped. If that doesn't work, I'll offer myself in return for my freedom." He got up and bent over the bed, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I am sorry, lover."

He headed towards the door and it took Grace a second to process what he had said.

"Wait!" she jumped from the bed and ran in front of him, ignoring the slight twinge from her leg. She pressed her hands to his chest to stop him. "You're sending me away? Why?"

"Why would you want to stay?"

"Loki, that wasn't you, that-"

"Don't make excuses for me, Grace, I thought you were better than that."

Now that really pissed her off, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not making excuses, you moron!"

"I nearly killed you."

"I know! I was there!" she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I think you're suffering from a condition we call PTSD, it's not my specialty but it's something I was trained to look out for while I served in the army."

"Your mortal diseases don't affect my kind."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Loki, just sit down and listen to me. Please."

He glared at her.

"You own it to me to at least hear me out," she said, calmly but firmly.

Hs shoulders slumped a little and he turned back, taking the same seat beside the bed.

Suddenly aware that she was stark naked, Grace pulled on a robe and sat on the edge of the bed, so that she was facing him. Without thinking, she slipped into doctor mode.

"PTSD is a condition that has been known about for around a hundred years, but it's gone by different names. In the First World War they called it shell shock, then combat stress reaction, now we call it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and as the name suggests, it's caused by traumatic events. Because of the nature of the work, it's common in the armed forces and is something we're trained to recognise. Basically, it's a group of unhealthy behaviours that develop after a disturbing event and that negatively impact your life. Trouble sleeping, flashbacks and bad dreams are all common symptoms and I think that's what happened last night. I awoke you in the middle of a nightmare and you thought you were back in the event, and reacted violently because of it. I know you feel bad because I got hurt, but when it happened, it wasn't me that you were attacking in your mind."

When he didn't interrupt, she continued.

"I can see that you have other symptoms too. You try to numb your emotions with everyone but me. According to Thor, you've lost interest in some activities you used to enjoy. You also train almost obsessively; you might not think I noticed, but most faces at the training ground are there two or three days a week for an hour or two; you're there all morning, five days a week, and you hardly ever change out of your armour. Thor changes after lunch, always, but you never do, not until we return to our rooms for the night."

"This doesn't change what I did to you."

"Of course it does, Loki, because you didn't mean to hurt me."

"More excuses."

"It's not an excuse, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Some of the bravest people I know have developed PTSD, including me."

"Why don't Thor and his warriors suffer from it?" Loki asked.

"First, it's hard to predict who will get it, two people can experience the same event and only one will get PTSD. Secondly," she reached out and took his hand. "Did they have their identity ripped from them? Did they fall into the void? Were they shaped into a weapon of war by Thanos?" she intentionally didn't mention the torture Thor had spoken of as she didn't want to trigger another flashback. "You have endured so much more than any of them, and you're still standing. You should be proud of that."

"How can I be proud of hurting the woman I- hurting the mother of my child?"

She briefly wondered what he was about to say but pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time.

"Loki, it was an accident."

"That doesn't excuse it."

"I think it does. Intentions are everything, Loki. I gave my sister a black eye once, because I was reaching up, I didn't know she was behind me and when I brought my arms down, I caught her with my elbow, but I didn't intend to so she didn't blame me. Accidents happen, Loki."

"This wasn't an accident though, I threw you hard enough to break your leg and then I strangled you."

"During a flashback!" she insisted. She moved from the bed and climbed onto his lap. "I know you feel guilty, darling, but this wasn't your fault, I promise you."

She put her hands either side of his face, much as she had last night, and leaned down to kiss him but before she could, he had picked her up and deposited her back on the bed.

"Intentions matter not," he said imperiously. "You are mortal and far too breakable to be around me. I will not send you back to Midgard if you do not desire it, but I can no longer trust myself around you. I will arrange for rooms to be readied nearby, so you can see Vali regularly, and I will have a guard assigned to you for your safety."

He turned and left.

"Loki?" Grace got upon her knees and grabbed one of the posts of the bed. "Loki, don't go, I love you."

He slowed as she said that but didn't stop and as the door slammed closed behind him, she sank down onto the bed and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I hope you don't hate me to much and enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, pet play, humiliation.

**Chapter Five**

The knock on the door shocked Grace out of her sobbing and she turned away from the door before calling. "Come in."

"Excuse me, my Lady, I'm here to take you to your new rooms."

"Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Take as long as you need, ma'am, I'll just start packing your belongings."

"I don't have any," she realised. Everything she had brought wither was for Vali and was in the nursery with her. The only possessions she had were the clothes that she had arrived in, and she honestly wasn't sure what had happened to them. All of her outfits since then had been conjured by Loki, and she had no idea where they disappeared to, so she didn't even own any new clothes. Even the robe she wore belonged to Loki.

"I'll wait here, ma'am. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you." Using her hair to shield her face, she made her way into the bathroom and washed her face, then brushed her hair. Even the toiletries she had been using to bathe with were his.

With her only possession, her toothbrush, enclosed in her fist, and wearing only the black and green robe, she followed the servant down the hall, past the nursery and into her new suite.

It was beautiful, decorated in the same gold, marble and stone as the rest of the palace but unlike Loki's preference for black and green, the furnishings were neutral shades of beige, white and brown. It gave the room a natural, sort of earthy feel but Grace couldn't have cared less.

"The closet and bathroom have been stocked," the servant informed her.

"Thank you," Grace answered. "Would you wait a moment, then return this robe to Loki?"

"Of course."

She quickly changed into the first thing she saw that would cover her, a floor length and a sleeveless tunic, then she handed the robe to the servant, with her thanks.

She returned to the closet, finding a belt for the dress and when she discovered under garments, she took a rebellious glee in slipping underpants on again. She scraped her hair back into a ponytail, then went to see Vali, bringing her back to her new quarters to breast feed her.

They settled in an armchair by the unlit fire and as Vali latched on, Grace began to sing, but more to sooth herself than Vali, who looked perfectly content.

" _Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

Silent tears leaked while she sang and only her worry about upsetting Vali stopped her from sobbing again.

" _If that horse and cart breaks down, Mama's gonna buy you a big toy clown. Hush little baby, don't you cry, Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby."_

When her daughter had drunk her fill, Grace dried her tears, tidied her clothing and balanced Vali on her knee.

"Mama 'ad."

"I know, sweetie, but I'll cheer up soon."

"Ga Dada?"

Vali was used to seeing Loki and Grace together now, so no wonder she wondered where her father was.

"Dada's busy, baby, he'll come by and see you later." At least he better come by, if he dumped their daughter like he had dumped Grace, she would kill the bastard.

"Pay!" Vali held her pudgy little hand out. "Pay, mama."

That meant play Patter Cake, which was a rhyme accompanies by a basic clapping routine.

" _Patter cake patter cake, bakers man, bake me a cake, as fast as you can, roll it and pat it and mark it with V, and put it in the over for baby and me."_

They were still playing, although they had moved on a good few games by then, when someone knocked on the door. Thankfully Grace's tears had dried, although she was sure that her eyes were red and puffy. She was not a pretty crier.

"Come in."

Frigga entered and judging from her expression, she knew exactly what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, my dear."

The sympathy in her expression almost brought Grace to tears again but she managed to hold them at bay.

"Just let me take Vali back, then we'll talk."

"Of course."

When she got back to her new room, Frigga enveloped her in a hug, and Grace held on for dear life as her tears began anew.

"There, there, let it all out, my dear," Frigga soothed and only when she was cried out did Grace pull away.

"I'm sorry," Grace sniffed. "And thank you for healing me last night."

"It was my pleasure, I'm only sorry it was necessary." She brushed some stray hairs out of Grace's face. "Have you eaten this morning?"

"I don't think I can face food right now."

"As you wish. Now, please don't think that I blame you for leaving my son, I don't, but I would like to know what happened."

"He told you _I_ left _him_?"

"He only told me that you'd moved out of his rooms."

"Yeah, on his instructions. I wanted us to work through this but he said I was weak and mortal. First he said he would send me back to Earth, then he agreed that I could stay, but only if I moved out."

Frigga looked confused and guided them back to the chairs Grace had been sitting on when she first came in. "I think perhaps you had better start from the beginning, what exactly happened last night?"

So Grace told her about the nightmare, the flashback, her discussion with Loki about PTSD and his declaration that they were finished.

"This condition you think he has, is it treatable?"

"Yes, that's the stupid thing. With the right therapy his symptoms can be managed, or even disappear. Even without treatment, the symptoms usually lessen over time."

"And in the meantime. How will you stay safe?"

"If he has another nightmare, I'll just stay quiet until it's over. Trying to wake him is what caused this, so I won't do that again."

"Did you tell him that?"

"He didn't give me a chance. I'm too fragile, apparently." She sounded more than a little bitter but since her anger was rising once more, she didn't care. "I gave up everything for that man. Everything! I mean I'm living on another fucking planet, for Christ's sake, and that vainglorious dickhead decides I'm too fragile for him? What, don't I get a say? I suppose I'm just a pathetic mortal, my puny human brain probably can't understand, can't even begin to contemplate what a dangerous monster he is!"

She continued to rant and Frigga couldn't help but smile at her fire. When finally she had let her anger out, Frigga reached over and took her hand.

"I'm sorry to dump all that on you, Frigga."

"It's fine, my dear, and quite accurate in places too," she said with a smirk that was eerily reminiscent of her son's. "That anger is what will keep you sane while my son is being a, what did you call it, a vainglorious dickhead."

Grace blushed.

"That's a good way to put it," Frigga tried to reassure her. "Now, assuming you still want my son back, I would advise you to cut him out of your life. Do what you want to do, go where you want to go; I know for a fact that Thor and his friends will be happy to see more of you. If you run into Loki, cut him dead or leave the room."

"That isn't exactly going to help me get him back."

"My dear, he might not have said it, but Loki loves you. I have never seen him let anyone get under his skin to the extent that you have and I have no doubt of his affection for you. However, since he is doing what he believes is best for you, if he can be your friend, that might be enough for him. Don't let him. Show him that it has to be all or nothing."

"You think that will work?"

"I know it will. It might take some time, Loki is nothing if not stubborn, but you're stubborn too, I think."

Grace conceded the point with a shy smile. "Okay, I'll do that."

"Good."

"There's one thing you might be able to help me with, actually."

"Oh?"

"My clothes, they all seem to be shades of green and black still."

"I think I can manage that." Frigga smiled and touched the tunic she was wearing, changing the colour from emerald green to sky blue.

* * *

"Odin, please, you have it within your power to end this stand off so she can help _our son_. If she becomes one of us, Loki wont be able to harm her and will accept her love again."

"I cannot make an exception for one, Frigga. If I allow her to become immortal, others will expect the same."

They were in Odin's chambers, the staff having been dismissed so that they could talk freely.

"Others? Don't you mean Thor? That's it, isn't it, because if Grace becomes immortal, Thor will want you to do the same for Jane, and you cannot stand the thought of a Midgardian on the throne of Asgard!"

"She is not a fit Queen."

"I was once considered an unfit Queen too, if you recall."

"Humans do not understand our ways, Frigga!"

"So once again, you sacrifice Loki's happiness on your journey to making Thor the king you want him to be."

"You think like a mother, Frigga, but I must think like a King."

"But you are ALSO a father, and you refuse to admit it! Were you thinking like a King when you married me? You know your father disapproved of our union but you refused to listen. Why can you lot let your sons marry for love as well?"

"I married you because I knew you would be a good Queen, even if my father could not see it."

"Perhaps Thor sees something in Jane that you don't."

"Frigga!"

"You has best beware, husband, you have already driven Loki away, I hardly want anything to do with you and if you persist in making Thor miserable and keeping him from the woman he loves, mark my words, you will lose him too."

His fire suddenly fled Odin and he collapsed into a chair.

"You are stuck in your ways and your sons are suffering for it, Frigga continued. "Besides, maybe having a human Queen will be good for Asgard; a new perspective is healthy from time to time."

"My love, I cannot do what you ask of me. I wish that I could but my conscience will not allow it."

"Your conscience needs a kick in the backside!" Frigga flounced from the room, leaving him to chew on her words.

* * *

The first week was hard for Grace, pretending to be happy, trying not to burst into tears at the slightest reminder of Loki, but Thor and his friends were good to her, one of them spending time with her each afternoon.

Votstagg wanted to introduce her to cuisines she was unfamiliar with, which wasn't always a success (smoked bilgesnipe was just awful) but it was interesting.

Sif tried to teach her to defend herself with a sword, which was very different from all the training she had been given to date but enjoyable.

Fandral and Hogun took her about the town, introducing her to shops and taverns that they liked. Well, Fandral did, Hogun acted more like a silence sentry.

Thor simply kept her company, talking to her, explaining Asgardian society to her and just generally acting a brother. He said she reminded him of Jane, and the sadness in his voice almost broke her heart.

She hardly saw Loki that first week, but she constantly felt his eyes on her. It made her slightly paranoid but the anger it evoked, that he presumed to watch her while not allowing her to see him, helped her keep her emotions in check.

Each evening, Thor invited her to dine with him and anyone else he might have invited, and she accepted about three times a week. A few times, she accompanied him and some of his friends to various entertainment events.

Three weeks after their separation, she was feeling a little calmer and was better in control of her emotions. She only cried at night now, when she was alone.

She saw Loki twice that week, once during lunch in the food hall with the warriors, after their training, and once at an operatic concert that Sif had invited her to attend. Loki was sitting alone in a box seat, while Sif and Grace were in the stalls, but he spent the entire show watching her, rather than the stage. After the first glance, she forced herself not to look at him again.

She kept busy, helping Frigga in her duties, playing with Vali and her nannies, attending Asgards assorted entertainments and when she needed to be alone, reading.

She felt constantly watched now, even when she was alone in her rooms, and she wondered if Loki had found some way to watch her even in her most private moments.

If he had, he certainly got a show as every night, she brought herself to orgasm, although she ground her teeth when the urge to say his name came. If he was watching, she hoped that he was as consumed with need as she was.

She almost always cried once she was finished but she didn't care if he saw or not. She was hurting and he was the cause, he _should_ know what he had done. Tellingly, that tingling sensation at the base of her neck, the one that alerted her to the eyes on her, even if she couldn't see who was watching, usually disappeared once her tears came.

* * *

Without Loki constantly by her side, people in general were being more solicitous to her now, not just Thor's friends but other nobles and even a few soldiers. Mostly she welcomed new friends but one or two of them gave her a creepy vibe, almost leering at her. Usually the warriors and Thor were fairly close by however, so she never felt in danger.

Thor had invited her to attend the weekly dance at the palace and after much cajoling from him and his friends, she had accepted, so she spent much of her free time that week learning to dance. Thor tried to teach her but he was awful. The man was a gifted warrior but he was not a natural dancer.

Fandral was an excellent dancer and teacher but he wasn't often available, so she ended up learning from Vali's nannies, who would also teach her daughter when she was old enough.

Grace had taken ballet lessons when she was a child and hated every minute and as such, had professed to hate dancing ever since. Asgardian dancing was very enjoyable though, being rather like old time or sequence dancing, where the same steps were repeated over and over, sometimes with a change of partner added into the mix, but precision wasn't important, having fun was what counted.

Loki obviously wasn't impressed however, since when the time came to get dressed for the dance, every single item hanging in her closet had been turned to green, black or a combination thereof.

"Ha ha, very funny," she yelled. "If you want me to wear your damn colours, you need to stop being a coward and claim me as your own."

She felt a chill breeze, which was new.

"Yeah, that's right, I called you a coward! Things got a little tough, and you ran, tail between your legs like a frightened puppy! Well fuck you, Loki, I'm going to this party and I'm going to enjoy myself. I refuse to spend my life pining over a loser who isn't even worthy of me."

As she finished her rant, she felt a sort of pressure building in the room, rather like static, and she wondered what he was going to do next.

Then it was gone so quickly that her ears popped. The feeling of being watched had also gone and she would be lying if she said that when she turned around and saw that all her garments had been returned to their previous colours, she wasn't upset.

Tears stung her eyes as she dressed, viewing this as a sign of his letting her go, but she viciously blinked them back. She'd wasted enough of her tears on him already.

* * *

Vali's nannies had finally convinced Grace to switch to gor's milk (a little like cow's milk) while she was transitioning to hard food. Vali was finally getting her first teeth now, which made Grace's sensitive nipples even more painful, so she couldn't really argue. That meant that for the first time since the night she had met Loki, she could have a proper drink.

She wasn't foolish though, she knew that she had zero tolerance for alcohol after all that time, so she only had two glasses of wine throughout the evening. Asgardian Wine was stronger than Earth wine though, which she hadn't accounted for, so she grew a little bit tipsy as the night progressed, and she danced and laughed with an easy abandon, her pained spirit buoyed by alcohol. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

She felt Loki watching her, even although she rarely caught a glimpse, and as she danced with Fandral, she would almost feel his anger but she ignored it, smiling wider and laughing longer that she might have normally.

She flattered Thor as they danced, making him grin and even roar with laughter a time or two.

Hogun was a decent fellow and danced with her a few times, but she couldn't warm to him as she could the others. Volstagg was surprisingly light on his feet as they danced, but he was almost as bad a dancer as Thor though. Nonetheless, they had fun.

When the first progressive dance came, she tried her hardest to flirt with every man she partnered and if looks could kill, she was fairly certain that Loki would have her writhing in pain right now, on the brink of an excruciating death.

Luckily, as far as she knew, looks couldn't kill.

By the time the third progressive dance came around, she had finished her second glass of wine and her face was flushed with warmth. Unfortunately, she had to dance one sequence with Lord Thjazi, a towering man who seemed unable to look anywhere other than her cleavage and was one of the men who gave her the creeps. He was also handsy this evening but luckily, the dance was over quickly.

When the music ended though, he followed her off the dance floor.

"You dance very well," he complimented her.

She felt that there was a missing, 'for a mortal', that he was leaving off.

She ignored him, acting as if she hadn't heard him.

"I said, you dance very well!"

She couldn't ignore that shout and turned to him briefly, saying, "Thank you," before continuing towards Fandral's table.

"Why don't you have a drink with me?" Thjazi offered.

"I think I've had enough for one night, thank you."

"Oh, come on, I'm only trying to be friendly."

Grace realised that he wasn't going to get the message and although she disliked being rude, she felt she had no choice.

"I have enough friends already, thank you."

He grabbed her wrist, hard enough to bruise and forcing her to stop. She looked around, desperate to see a friendly face but the hall was so huge that she was still some distance from the table.

"Take your hand off me," she demanded.

Instead, he tugged her closer. "I don't think so, puny mortal! You're coming with me."

She had only one chance, something Sif had told her _might_ be enough for her to get away if she was ever threatened. The fact he was underestimating her was in her favour but she would only get one shot, so she had to make it count.

When he tugged her hand again, she launched herself at him, jumping and curling her knee as high as she could and when her foot came into contact with his groin, she kicked out with all her might.

His yell of pain reverberated around the hall and all eyes turned to them as Lord Thjazi, his family jewels cupped in his hands, fell over, like a statue knocked from its plinth.

He seemed stunned and Grace stamped on his neither regions once more, afraid that he would recover from his injury quickly.

"No means no, asshole!"

As she turned away, she could have sworn she saw a flash of green and back; had he been coming to her rescue?

She turned her head, desperately trying to find him but if he was ever there, he was gone now.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Thor asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. In truth, she felt a little shaky but she was physically fine.

"Come, another glass of wine will sooth your spirits and you can practice telling the tale of how a mortal single-handedly felled an Aesir."

"Who needs a Hulk," she jested as they walked back to the table, but her heart wasn't in the quip. "Have you seen Loki?" she found herself asking.

"Not this evening, my lady, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I saw him earlier."

"Quite possibly," Thor smiled. "Mother tells me that while he believes that he is doing this for the best, he finds himself unable to stay away from you. Take heart, little one, he will come to his senses soon enough."

"I hope so."

* * *

Grace still went to the training grounds each day since although she was sure he was always around, it was the only time she could actually see Loki. She loved watching him fight, he was like elegance in motion and if it were set to music, she was certain that people would pay good money to watch him.

She kept her distance however, usually sitting near to where Thor or his friends were training. She knew that he knew she was there however, and every now and again, he would look over at her. She didn't flinch or look away, she had don't nothing wrong, after all, and it was always Loki who looked away first.

Sometimes, on the days when she didn't have to help Frigga first, she brought Vali with her, and sat talking to her daughter, who seemed mesmerised by the fighting.

Often one of the warriors three or Thor would sit with her once their bouts were finished, and she enjoyed their company.

Today she hadn't brought Vali, but Fandral had come to sit with her, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes as he flashed her a sexy smile. If she wasn't already hopelessly in love with Loki, she might have been tempted to chat him up.

"There is an informal gathering this evening," he said as they watched Hogun and Volstagg fight. "A poetry reading at a local tavern, I think you might like it."

"Thank you," she smiled, not wishing to offend him, "but poetry isn't really my thing."

"Then perhaps I should rephrase. I think Loki would hate it."

That piqued her interest. "Oh?"

"You have been dancing around each other for six weeks, and we are all getting as tired of it as you, I suspect. Tonight there will be a lot of gentlemen there, but poetry doesn't generally attract letches and the venue is small enough that I can keep you safe."

"Do you really think making Loki jealous is the way to go?" she asked sincerely.

"In an ideal world, perhaps not but you will not wait around forever, my dear. You are not the type to let a man ruin your life and you will find happiness again with someone else. It's better that Loki realises his mistake before that happens, than once you have fallen in love with another."

"All this scheming makes me think that _you_ deserve the moniker, 'god of mischief'."

Fandral laughed and while neither of them noticed, it caught Loki's attention and he glared at them, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Loki and I were once good friends, so I suppose some of his penchant for trouble may have rubbed off on me." He flashed her a toothy grin. "So will you come?"

"Sure, why not. It can't make things between us any worse, can it?"

"Very true, my dear. And do make sure you dress up nicely."

* * *

The evening had actually been very enjoyable and it turned out that Fandral's idea of poetry was more bawdy limericks than Shakespeare's sonnets. Loosened up by some Asgardian ale, she'd had a riotous night, laughing and joking with various patrons. The feeling of being watched never left her and she got a perverse pleasure from flirting while Loki was watching.

She and Fandral walked back to the palace arm in arm, enjoying the cool night air and laughing over what they had heard that night.

They ran into Thor and Frigga in the palace gardens, who were also enjoying a stroll, and thaey stopped to chat.

"You look like you've had a fun evening," Frigga smiled.

"I did," Grace grinned. "I had no idea your people could be so bawdy!"

Thor roared with laughter. "It is good to see you enjoying yourself again, Lady Grace."

"Just Grace, please."

"Would you care to join us for a walk?" Frigga asked. "There are some beautiful flowers in the gardens that only bloom at night."

"Not for me, thank you, I think I should head to bed. Some other time?"

"Of course."

"Would you mind if I accompanied them?" Fandral asked Grace.

"Of course not, I think I can find the my way back to my rooms, just. I'll see you soon." She smiled and turned away, only to see Loki standing in the palace entrance, looking furious.

She faltered for a moment, then strode towards him with her head held high. As she drew level, he took her hand and dragged her into the palace, paying her half-hearted struggles no heed.

"Mother?" Thor approached Frigga. "Should I go after her."

"I think not."

"But I have rarely seen Loki look so angry. What if he harms her?"

Frigga smiled. "I believe they have the kind of relationship that thrives on Loki's possessive streak and besides, he will not hurt her." ' _Not in any way that she doesn't enjoy_ ,' she silently added.

There was little about her sons that Frigga didn't know and while Thor might be shocked if he ever discovered the true nature of his brother's relationship with Grace, Frigga had lived too long and seen too much to condemn it. The dominant and submissive dynamic they had worked well for them, and she wasn't about to tell two adults how to conduct their intimate relations.

"Come," Frigga said, taking both Thor's and Fandral's arms. "My night-honey should be in flower by now, and I am eager to see it."

* * *

As soon as they were in his rooms, Loki pushed Grace up against the door, pressing his body into hers.

"I saw you out tonight, like a bitch in heat, a slave to your baser instincts."

Grace kept eye contact, refusing to submit until he gave her what she wanted.

"You belong to me, mortal, you gave me your promise."

"You can't throw something away, then complain when someone takes it out of the trash. My promise to you holds only for as long as you claim me, and the moment you turn me away, it ends."

"Does it," he purred, his voice deceptively calm as his eyes raked over the lines of her face.

"Yes."

"Hmm."

The wait seemed interminable.

"Do you have a death wish, my darling Grace?"

"No, I just happen to know more about your condition than you do. I know what I did wrong that night and I won't make that mistake again. I'm not afraid of you, Loki."

"You should be. You should run for the hills while you still have a chance."

She stretched forward and before he could shy away, she kissed him quickly. "Never."

"Fine," Loki growled in reply. "If you want to behave like a bitch in heat, I'll treat you like one."

His words sent a delicious shiver if anticipation straight to her groin and a low moan escaped her lips.

The sudden chill she felt made her realise that her clothes had disappeared and there was a new weight around her neck.

"A collar, my darling. That is how humans claim ownership of their beasts, is it not?"

"My God, this is turning me on," she said, practically panting. "Fuck me, Loki, please. I've missed you, I need you."

Loki considered for a moment. "No, I don't think I will." He made his way to the armchairs by the fire and sat down. "Before I learned of your antics this evening, I was in the middle of a rather enjoyable book. Why don't you come and sit by my feet?"

She took two steps before he stopped her.

"Uh uh, crawl, like the base animal that you are."

She did as he instructed, her pert ass in the air, wiggling, her body practically humming with need.

Loki was already reading as she reached him, so she curled her arms around his lower leg, running her hands up and down his calf, kissing and licking his leather pants.

Loki sat perfectly still as he read, ignoring her.

Thirty minutes later, it became clear that her tactics weren't working, so she scissored her legs around his and began to grind her crotch on him

"Stop that."

"Loki, please, I need to be fucked."

He gave a long suffering sigh. "Very well, present yourself like a good bitch."

She wasted no time sticking her ass in the air. All she could see of Loki was feet but although they didn't move, a long, thick cock began to slide into her pussy, making her gasp. He had obviously summoned one of his clones.

The clone fucked her with an even rhythm but something was different to how he usually fucked her, this was perfunctory, and hardly pleasurably for her at all. Still, she had been deprived of him for so long that the friction was still enjoyable.

Then the clone spilled his seed into her and disappeared, leaving her wanting.

"Loki please, make me cum."

"You wanted to be fucked, you were fucked, now sit down and stay still, like a good puppy." His gaze never left the book he held but she could see that he wasn't turning the pages.

Pouting, she turned onto her back, her legs splayed lewdly, and began to finger herself.

"Stop that. What did I tell you about who owns your cunt?" he asked rhetorically.

She didn't stop, and she wouldn't stop until she came.

"I see I need to employ stronger training methods," he said, putting his book down. "Come here."

She crawled over to him and sat by his feet, watching with a shiver as a riding crop appeared in his hand.

"Present yourself," he told her. "Ass to me."

She assumed the same position as she had earlier, shoulders on the floor, ass up in the air. He sat forward and ran the leather tab on the end of the crop over her ass, then lightly flicked it, stinging her cheek. She knew it was going to get worse but she was glad he was warming her ass up gently.

He delivered thirty of those little, stinging blows, then resumed running the leather tab over her globes for a moment, before he pushed the crop into her cunt.

"You're gripping wet," he told her. "Gushing with liquid need."

She whimpered, enjoying the friction from the crop, even if it wasn't a natural fit, but it wasn't enough.

Suddenly she was empty again and the crop was raining down more blows, sharper this time, the cunt juice coating the crop making the blows sting more than they would have otherwise.

She lost count of the number of blows he struck this time and her arousal was becoming almost as painful as her bottom.

"Please..." she whimpered, as he began to fuck her with the whip again. "Please let me come."

"Oh no, not a moment before I want you to," he purred, removing the implement from her cunt and pressing it into her rosebud. He thrust it in a few times, the textured leather exciting her more than she could have believed, then he ceased the motion and left the whip sticking out of her ass as he got to his knees.

The humiliation of her pose and his treatment was driving her wild and if she thought she had a chance of succeeding, she would have jumped him then and there.

Loki kneeled to her side and rubbed his cool hands over her heated ass, occasionally flicking the whip with his finger and making her buck from the stimulation.

"Tell me, Grace, do you enjoy being humiliated by me?"

Surely the only thing more embarrassing than this humiliation, was admitting that she liked it.

"Answer me!" He slapped her already tender ass.

"Yes, Sire. I love it. I love being under your control, wondering what you'll do next, what delicious tortures you'll invent."

"Hmm," he resumed caressing her ass. "I have never in a thousand years of life, met such a depraved, wanton little bitch. It's like you were made specifically for my pleasure," he noted.

His words, in that wonderful, deep voice of his, were having almost as much effect on her as his caress would.

"One day, when I'm ready, I will bring others in to watch our games, so I can show off how obedient a pet you are. They can watch me spank you with a whip sticking out of your ass, and they will all wish that they could find such a primitive beast who gets off on being subjugated. Maybe I'll even let them cum on you when your depravity drives them almost as wild as it drives me."

She couldn't take it any longer and his words alone pushed her over the edge, into an orgasm far better than the ones she had been able to give herself. She screamed his name as she came and his sudden, hard spank only prolonged the pleasure.

"I did not give you permission to come!"

"I'm sorry, Sire, I couldn't help it. Everything about you drives me wild and after being without you for so long… I'm sorry."

"Appealing to my ego was a good way to go," he assured her. "But you must still be punished for breaking the rules."

He removed the whip from her as, tapping it over her cheeks again, gradually getting harder and harder, until he laid a sudden, blow with the entire length of the whip across both cheeks. He followed it up with four more, each making her scream with both pain and desire. Then he began to tap the end of the whip over her sensitive cunt and clit, making her arch from the powerful sensations that each blow sent coursing through her sex.

"Loki! My God, My Lord, my sire, please fill fuck me, fuck me into oblivion!"

"I don't need to fuck you to make you come," he reminded her. "Your body is so responsive that apparently, I only need talk to you."

"I always prefer it with you inside me."

"Do you? Well it's a shame this is supposed to be a punishment then. Bad girls don't get rewarded."

As if to prove his point, he flicked her clit with the whip again, causing another climax to erupt. She was so turned on by this point that she could feel her juices dripping from her cunt.

"Oh dear, you've made a wet patch on the rug. Bad puppy!"

He moved behind her then and finally pushed him cock into her slick heat, burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh, you're so tight," he murmured.

He began to drive himself into her, each thrust sending a jolt of pain through her abused ass, heightening the sensation. Then finally, blissfully, be reached around and began to caress her pearl. He came quickly, having been missing her as much as she missed him, but he managed to wring another climax from her at the same time as his hit.

"Oh, Grace, oh, darling, that was wonderful," he murmured in her ear.

Grace was too far gone to offer a coherent reply, so she only groaned.

He pulled put of her and she made to lie down, until he slapped her ass.

"I didn't say you could move!" he chided.

She would be willing to bet that her ass was bright red by now, with darker, scarlet stripes. But she was well fucked and happy, so she found it hard to care.

Then he began to rub something cooling into her ass cheeks and she sighed in pleasure. He took his time rubbing the cream in and by the time he was done, the pain was nothing more than a cool tingle.

He got to his feet.

"Come," he ordered, heading through to the bedroom.

Judging from his tone, the game wasn't over, so she crawled after him on all fours.

"You may sleep there," he said, pointing to some furs in front of the fire.

Her heart sank that she would not be sharing his bed again, but she obeyed for now, watching as Loki's clothes disappeared and he climbed into bed. Seconds later, he extinguished the lights and plunged the room into darkness.

"Good night, pet."

Grace closed her eyes against the sting of tears and waited until his breathing evened out, then she climbed into be beside him.

He would probably be mad at her in the morning but she needed more from him than sex, she needed his affection too.

As she had hoped, a few minutes after she had climbed in, he turned over in his sleep and pulled her to him and at peace for the first time since they had fought, she fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, spanking, clone sex, public sex, public fingering, orgasm delay/denial, and dub con/shades of non con. Blindfold, aphrodisiacs, tie and tease, teasing w/ feather, fur, silk, rose.

**Chapter Six**

Grace awoke to a sound swat on her ass.

"Hey!" she cried, shying away from the blow, which pressed her body against Loki, who was holding her still, while his clone spanked her ass.

"What did I do wrong?"

The clone delivered another, none too soft, swat.

"Good pets don't sleep on the bed," he growled, then suddenly his expression softened as he ran the back of his index finger over her cheekbone. "Anything could have happened."

"But it didn't."

"It could have."

"It didn't," she repeated just as firmly. "You had another nightmare but-"

His expression grew horrified and he cut her off. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "As much as I hated to do it, I left you to suffer through it without waking you and it eventually passed, just like I said it would. I'm not an idiot, Loki, I wouldn't want to be here if I thought I was in danger."

The clone dissolved and Loki's immobilising grip became a painfully tight hug.

"I've been a fool, haven't I?" he murmured in her ear.

"A huge fool," she agreed. "But since you did have my best interests at heart, even of you went about it in a totally dickish way, I forgive you."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for waking you with a spanking."

His hold had relaxed enough that she could lean back a little, and she gave him a coquettish look.

"Actually, while I did climb into your bed to prove that you wouldn't hurt me, I was also hoping that you would punish me for it."

"Were you now?" His lips twisted into a predatory smile.

"Well, I have been deprived for over a month."

"Depraved is more like it."

"And you do owe me for being such a dick."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" He moved his lips to whisper in her ear. "With what I had planned for you, you may well come to regret this."

His words made a shiver of anticipation run up her spine. They had never discussed limits or safe words and the fact that she didn't have an 'out' gave her a thrilling feeling; they weren't playing, this was no holds barred… But only with Loki. She had known from the moment SHIELD had first captured in in Stuttgart, that he was a master manipulator.

Half the crew had tapped into the camera feed and watched him interact with Fury, then Natasha and Grace could see that Loki read people as easily as most of us read a book, and she knew instinctively that she wouldn't need safeguards if he was her dominant and that with him, she would have the most fulfilling sex of her life. Providing he didn't want to kill her, of course (and if he had been so inclined, no safe word would have protect her).

Once she had come to that realisation, it was just a matter of her working up the courage to meet him. He had escaped soon afterwards though and she thought that her opportunity was lost, until he was brought back, battered and bloody, and she had seized her chance with both hands.

Now that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he didn't want to hurt her, she had no qualms about agreeing. He would push her limits, take her places she had never even dreamed about and use her body in twisted and endlessly inventive ways, but she knew she would enjoy every second.

"Life is too short for regrets," she answered him.

He held her tightly again and although she didn't see him, his clone must have returned, as blows were raining down on her ass once more. Loki grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a punishing kiss, while the clone continued to discipline her pert butt.

She realised that whatever Loki had rubbed on her last night must have healed her, because this, while sharp, wasn't nearly as painful as it should have been.

"You would disobey an express order from, your king?" The clone punctuated his blows with chastisements. "You dare to sleep in his bed, you disobedient little cunt! I'll show you who's boss. You are nothing but a diversion, darling, a plaything we can fuck when the mood takes us because you are such an eager little whore but today, lover, you will learn how it feel to truly be a fuck toy. We're going to use you for our pleasure alone and nothing you say or do is going to convince us to allow you the release you so crave, not until you have shown that you know your place. Do you understand?"

Loki released her head just enough to answer the clone.

"Yes, I understand, Sire."

"Good. You can start by sucking him off while I fuck your cunt." He continued to spank her while she crawled down Loki's body, taking his length into her mouth but as soon as she began to pleasure him, the clone sank his dick into her pussy.

Loki grabbed her head on either side and began to fuck her face, while with the minimum of finesse, the clone fucked her. Grace would feel herself gradually building to a peak, despite their attempts not to please her, but the fuck was mechanical and over far too quickly to allow her to come without additional stimulation.

The clone slipped out of her and once he had come in her mouth, Loki pushed her away.

"Follow me, pet," Loki ordered.

Because of his use of the word 'pet', she got to her knees and crawled after him. She felt a little hesitant as they entered the living room, one of the public rooms, but Loki was buck naked too, so she ignored any misgivings and followed him.

One end of the long room served as a seating area but the other end held book cases, shelves of ingredients and a very long desk cum bench, which was where he brewed his potions.

"Bend over the desk," he ordered and reluctantly, knowing that ass would face the door, she nevertheless did as he bid. She could feel the clone's cum leaking from her pussy as she assumed the position and knowing that anyone who walked in would immediately see what whore she was, sent a thrill coursing through her.

She expected Loki to either spank or fuck her, so she was surprised when leather straps appeared from nowhere, winding themselves around her wrists and ankles and pulling her legs wide in a lewd display. She fought them but moments later, it became clear that she was now anchored in this vulnerable position.

Finally came a green silk blindfold, which he personally tied over her eyes, leaning over her when he was finished and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"If you make even one peep, I will not hesitate to gag, you, understood?"

She nodded, since saying 'yes' could count as a peep.

"Good girl." And with a swat to her ass, she heard him walk away, his bare feet slapping on the marble floor as he moved.

Was he really just going to leave her there? Where anyone could walk in and see her? What if Thor paid his brother a visit? Or Frigga? Or heaven forbid, Odin! She hadn't even met the man yet, and this was not the first impression that she wanted to make.

The blindfold, the not knowing what was going on around her, only served to make this torture all the more delicious. She knew Loki could block sound with his magic and for all she knew, he could already have a dozen horny soldiers standing behind her, staring at her gaping and leaking pussy. The idea made her quiver with anticipation.

When the footsteps finally returned, she could tell that Loki was now wearing his boots. At least, she hoped it was Loki.

"Now, darling, I have a lot of work to do this morning and having your cunt to play with will be an excellent stress reliever for me. If you behave yourself, I will reward you later."

His cock was pressed into her slick channel and he began to fuck her but sadly, not to the point of orgasm because he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called, slipping out of her and tucking himself back in.

Grace was mortified, both at being left wanting again, and more so as she wondered who had just come in. Something dropped with a crash which made Grace flinch.

"Sorry, my Prince, I brought your breakfast things, is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I think I'll eat in here this morning, rather than the dining room, so set things up on the sideboard, would you?"

"Yes, Sir, then I'll clean up the juice and bring you a fresh jug."

"Thank you."

Grace almost groaned at the total humiliation. The poor girl had obviously been so shocked, she had dropped the juice Loki enjoyed. Oh, what must she think! She could picture the servant on her knees, mopping up the spill and unable to stop herself sending glances in Grace's direction, when she thought Loki wasn't looking.

Grace would be the talk of the servants quarters in no time and everyone would know about her humiliation. If she was talking to someone, she would never be sure if they knew about this or not, so she would wear an almost constant blush, so much so that her cheeks would probably be stained permanently red soon.

She didn't think she had ever felt so turned on in her life.

She herd the door close, then she heard Loki lifting the lids on various dishes. Then he was moving, his leisurely footsteps coming closer until a hand softly caressed her ass and suddenly, something small and cold was being pushed into her pussy. She flinched and couldn't stop a small moan escaping. The reaction was instant, six spanks to her ass, three on each cheek, just hard enough to raise a red blush and leaving the servant in no doubt that when she returned, that Grace had just been chastised.

Then something else cold circled her clitoris.

"I thought I'd try the grapes with a new kind of nectar this morning," Loki said in a conversational tone. "You don't mind obliging, do you, darling?"

Another one was pushed inside her, then another. The knock came on the door again.

"Come!"

Oh god, the maid was going to witness Loki pushing grapes into her cunt! Could this get any worse? Could she be any wetter?

"Your juice, my Lord."

"Put it with the rest, please." Loki pressed another two grapes inside her, then lightly slapped her pussy. "Oh, and have someone move Lady Grace's belongings back into this room as soon as possible."

The bastard was intentionally stopping the servant leaving, making sure she watched as another grape was pushed into Grace's most intimate place. Grace had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"Yes, Sir, of course. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now, thank you. I think I shall start my breakfast."

His lips touched her cunt lips and he sucked a grape out.

"Very good, my Lord."

Loki sucked a few more pieces of the fruit from her cunt, then dug around for the rest. The desk creaked as he lay across it, then he pulled her blindfold off.

"Here." He pressed a grape to her lips. "Taste these and tell me that aren't the sweetest grapes you ever had. You can speak now."

She accepted the grape and had to admit, they were delicious, but that was probably due to the whole experience rather than the taste.

"Mmm," was the most coherent reply she could give.

Loki shared the rest out between them, then offered Grace his hand to lick clean. When that was finished, he went around and sank his cock into her cunt.

"You're such a good girl, Grace," he crooned as he fucked her slowly. "So good. If you can just behave yourself for a few more hours, I promise you that I will make you come so many times, they'll hear your screams in Valhalla!"

Even although his movements were languorously slow, the mind fuck he had given her had her close to coming anyway.

"Please, Loki, I don't know if I can stop myself. Please let me come!"

"Don't you dare!"

He began to thrusting forcefully into her cunt, driving her wild and pushing her so close to the edge, it was a wonder she managed not to climax, then he pulled out of her and came over her ass and lower back.

"I'm going to release the leather straps now, darling but if you move even a millilitre, I will know, and you _will_ pay, understand?"

"Yes, Sire. Sorry, Sire."

"Good girl." He stroked her hair.

The bonds fell away and Grace stretched her aching limbs just a tiny bit.

After helping himself to a proper plate of food, he returned to the desk and sat next to her, hand feeling her morsels of food, in between fingering her, bringing her close to release, then leaving her wanting.

"You are a deeply depraved individual," she told him, before accepting a bite of toast.

"I know," Loki grinned smugly.

Once they had eaten, Loki turned his attention to his potions. She watched as he mixed the ingredients together, some liquids, some herbs, taking care to be precise. When he was finished, he poured a little into the small glass and she realised it was her birth control potion from.

"Here, try this," he said, offering it to her. "It should taste better."

He held the glass to her lips and she tilted her head back as he gently poured the contents into her mouth.

"Tastes like burnt oranges."

"But is it better?"

"Much," she agreed, offering him a grateful smile.

He was pouring the rest of the concoction into a bottle when a knock came at the door. Grace groaned as Loki slipped the blindfold back over her eyes.

"Remember, absolutely still and no sound, unless you want them to watch me tan your ass as well."

She nodded her understanding and he slipped a finger along her wet folds until he found her clit. He began to rub it as he called. "Enter!"

"My Lord, we have Lady Grace's belongings."

Oh God, this time it was a fucking man! And he's said 'we' so there was more than one of them. How much more humiliation could she stand before she literally died of shame? Was that even possible?

She could feel Loki's come from earlier dripping off her ass and running down her thigh, as well as her own juices, which were leaking quite badly. Then of course, there was the fact that he was fingering her in front of them. She could imagine their eyes on her, watching as her cunt twitched in anticipation. Somehow, she would probably never know how, she managed to remain where she was and not give into the impulse to hide.

"Put them away in the bedroom," Loki instructed. As soon as their footsteps left the room, Loki stopped pleasuring her and turned back to his desk. She could hear the bottles and vials being moved around.

Suddenly something cold and round was pressed against her cunt opening.

"I need some of your sweet nectar for a potion, darling, I hope you don't mind. I'll need to get you off in order to collect enough but you must not make a sound, understood?"

She nodded her head, praying that Loki succeeded before the servants returned. Loki however, was taking his time drawing it out, and she just knew that he wouldn't let her climax until the servants were in the room once more.

And she was right, he built her steadily to her peak then held her on the edge until she heard the footsteps approaching.

"Is it finished?" Loki asked, his voice deceptively calm, while her world shattered around her. Her cunt was spasming around whatever he was holding in there so although she was as quiet as a church mouse, her teeth gritted tightly together in a desperate effort not to make a sound, she knew that they would know she was coming. How could they not.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Thank you."

Then blessedly, blissfully, the main door to Loki's chambers opened and closed. Grace relaxed so much that's he almost slipped off the desk.

"Woah!" Loki caught her before she could fall and held her in place. "Easy, darling, I've got you."

He held her against the desk.

"I do apologise, lover, but I have to slip out for a moment." The leather binds reappeared at her wrists and ankles, holding her to the desk. He placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I won't be long, I promise."

The he was gone.

Suddenly angry beyond belief, Grace pulled at her bindings but they wouldn't give and after struggling with all her might, she gave up. She was obviously just left here for as long as the bastard saw fit. What if someone came in? Well no, they would knock, right? If Loki didn't answer, would they enter anyway? They might, assuming that he wasn't here to be disturbed by them. What if they hadn't finished bringing her things through? They had brought her clothes, but she had also accumulated a supply of toiletries, perfumes, hair adornments, a few books and other assorted odds and sods acquired in daily life. Had they brought them too?

Her heart began to race as the door opened but no one said anything.

The soft footsteps came closer but she couldn't tell if it was Loki or not. What if it wasn't? What if it was a servant? She wouldn't even be able to identify him because of the blindfold.

"Who's there?" she called but received no reply.

Then she felt it, a cock head butting up against her cunt lips.

She began to thrash wildly, desperate to avoid the cock that was steadily pushing into her but she had nowhere to go.

"I am sorry, my Lady, but when I saw Prince Loki leave, I couldn't help myself. Please don't tell him."

Oh God, someone else was using her! Her cunt belonged only to him and he would be furious to think that someone else had enjoyed what he considered his property. Would he blame her?

He had no right to, he had left her in this compromising position, first by showing her off to everyone, then leaving her restrained on his desk. He might as well have written 'Free Pussy' on her ass.

"No, get off me! I'll tell him, I'll tell him everything! I swear! He'll fucking kill you when he gets his hands on you!"

She rubbed her head against the desk to try and remove the blindfold, then she heard her attacker laugh.

Her head shot up. "Loki? Is that you?"

"It's me, Lover," he answered in his normal voice, pushing her blindfold off.

"You fucking piece of shit!" she yelled, which he took as an invitation to invade her ass with his finger. "I swear I will fucking kill you when I get free!"

Her leather bonds vanished and he pulled her with him, his cock still buried in her cunt, as he sat in his chair. Reaching a hand around to her clit, he began do fuck her in earnest.

"Come for me, darling."

Like hell she would!

Unfortunately, he could play her body like it was a violin and he was a maestro.

Having come twice this morning already, he was able to prolong her torture and over the next hour, he fucked her on the chair, on the floor, from behind and in the missionary position, he had her up against the wall, riding him, and in positions she had never tried before and by the time he was finished, he had wrung three more orgasms from her, each more devastating than the last.

When he finally spilled his seed into her, she was too exhausted to stand and he swept her into his arms.

"It's okay, love, it's over."

He cradled her against him. "Let's get you cleaned up." He carried her through into their bathroom and used magic to instantly fill the large stone tub.

He placed her naked body in the warm water, then followed her in once his own clothes had been magiced away.

"These will sooth away your aches and pains," he said pouring liberal amounts of blue salt crystals to the water, then he picked up a sponge and began to bath her. "Are you all right, darling?"

She wanted to be angry at him, for all of it but especially that last part. The truth however, was that the idea of a stranger fucking her had turned her on, and the fact that it hadn't actually been a stranger taking advantage only made it better (she was sure that if it _had_ been a servant, she would not be nearly as forgiving as she presently felt).

"I'm wonderful," she admitted with a sigh. "I'm not sure I'll ever have the guts to leave your room again, but that was… amazing!"

"You can relax, Lover. No one saw you."

"What? But… how?"

"I cast an illusion over the room so that all the servants saw was me, wandering around, and you sitting by the fire, reading a book. That's why you had to remain silent, because while they couldn't see you, they could hear you."

"But… the first girl, she dropped a jug in shock!"

"A little slip caused by magic. I had to sell the illusion to you to, lover.

She was stunned for a moment, then she began to laugh. "Oh, Loki. You're practically perfect, do you know that?"

"Of course, but it's always nice to hear." Loki grinned.

* * *

Loki bathed her with care and reverence, trying to show hew how much he appreciated her trust in him.

He still felt uneasy about their reunion because he was not a hundred percent certain that she would be safe with him. While he was awake, he would never hurt her, well, not in any way that didn't give her equal amounts of pleasure, or in ways that might cause her permanent harm, but he couldn't control his dreams, or these flashbacks she spoke of.

Having watched her over the past few weeks however, he realised that he was not the only threat to her and probably, not even the biggest.

Without her being seen as 'his', all sorts of men had come sniffing around Asgard's new resident human. Most seemed perfectly polite but some he knew wouldn't hesitate to take her, should the opportunity present itself. These types of men had made Grace uncomfortable but she had no clue how dangerous they could be, and Loki was pleased to note that Thor's friends, especially Fandral, had a very protective vibe when those men came around.

He had watched Fandral closely, fearing that even if he wasn't the type to simply take what he wanted from a woman, that he could nonetheless charm his way into her bed, but he seemed not to be interested in her in _that_ way. He flirted a little with her, but he did not flatter and sweet talk her to the degree he did his conquests.

As such, and remembering that once, they were good friends, Loki had approached Fandral one evening, knocking on his door on one of the nights when he hadn't brought a woman back with him.

"Loki, this is a surprise," Fandral had said as he saw Loki standing outside his room, but he didn't look upset to see him. "Come in."

Loki stepped into the chambers where he had once spent many evenings, sometimes even sharing the bed. He remembered them sharing twins once, and best friends. On a few occasions, they had even shared the same woman and once or twice, had taken pleasure from each other.

Those days felt like a lifetime ago,

"What can I do for you?" Fandral asked, following Loki into the rooms.

"I've noticed that you are developing a friendship with Grace-"

"You can rest easy my friend, my intentions towards her are honourable."

"I believe you, and I thank you for the friendship you offer her. This- life on Asgard, is not an easy change for her to adapt to, especially now that we are estranged."

"It's my pleasure, my friend. She is a delightful young woman and I am enjoying getting to know her."

"Indeed."

"Much as I enjoy being thanked, was there another reason you wanted to speak with me, Loki?"

"Yes… I'm afraid that most of our kind won't see past the human, to the delightful young woman beneath and I wanted to ask you to keep an eye out for her. I will watch her when I can but I am unable to keep and eye on her all day, every day."

"I will do what I can." Fandral had nodded his understanding, his expression serious.

"Thank you."

"Of course, the best way to keep her safe is to attach her to a prince. Most people may view her as little more than livestock, but they would not harm her any more than they would dare to harm your horse."

"Do you think I don't know that!" Loki had snapped, then sighed. "Unfortunately, things aren't that easy."

"Oh." That was one of the things he used to like about Fandral, the man never pushed for information or badgered him like Thor. He would ask and if Loki wasn't in the mood to tell, he would allow his friend to have his secrets.

"I did something in my sleep the other night," Loki was surprised to find himself admitting. "She was hurt as a result."

"I can see how that would worry you." Fandral hadn't try to brush his concerns off as Grace and Frigga had. "I give you my word, I will do everything I can to keep her safe."

"You have my thanks."

After watching Grace last night, enjoying herself at the poetry reading, Loki was taken anew by her beauty, and his blood boiled as he watched her flirting with Fandral, and other men who were unworthy of her. He noticed that she avoided the men he thought to be a threat, and he had a new appreciation for her judgement (although he wondered at the lapse that had caused her to seek him out when he was imprisoned on Midgard) but judgement alone wouldn't keep her safe, not from beings who literally possessed more power in one hand, than she did in her entire, fragile human body.

He knew that Fandral was doing this to make him jealous, but the knowledge did nothing to ease his anger. Suddenly he could see her meeting someone else because as much as he hated to admit it, there were other men, like his brother and Fandral, who were worthy of her and although he would question anyone else's ability to satisfy her in the bedroom, she could be happy (if not satisfied) with a good man.

It was then that it occurred to him he could reclaim her _if_ altered their relationship. Pet play was a dynamic he enjoyed occasionally but it wasn't a lifestyle he particularly wanted to engage in. Still, if he could use it to keep Grace with him but safe, he would.

He had considered telling her the truth about the danger she was in but he couldn't, not without revealing the disdain in which her kind were held by most. She had already given up enough for him, he couldn't let her live knowing that everyone around her thought of her as little more than an animal. It would colour even the few friendships she had made, with Frigga, Thor, Fandral and Volstagg, and Grace would come to wonder if they were really her friends, or if they were placating her because she was the mother of Loki's daughter. Perhaps she would even doubt Loki's affection for her, but he thought she had more sense than that.

Once again however, she had proved herself worthy of him, defying his orders to prove that she could be safe in his arms.

He knew that his arrogance made it hard for him to listen to other perspectives but perhaps it was time he listened to Grace and her ideas. After all, it wasn't as if she was an innocent, she was a warrior on her home world also, and it was possible that she might have an insight into his trauma that he lacked.

He knew that his time with Thanos had changed him and he would never be the same young man that he had been before, but it would be nice to feel as if he could let his guard down occasionally.

Grace was an excellent distraction as was Vali, but it felt wrong to rely on them and equally, his anxieties extended to their safety too. Thanos might be gone for now but he was not forgotten and if he ever returned, even in a few thousand years time, Vali and Grace would be perfect pawns in his games.

But Grace was here now, in his arms where he could keep her safe, and he wondered why he had ever thought that could let her go.

"Loki?" Grace interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What was that cold thing you put in my pussy? You said something about collecting my juice?"

"I'm making a potion for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"So I don't get to know what it is?"

"No, it's a surprise."

Grace sighed dramatically and Loki chuckled at her frustration.

"It's a good thing you're good in bed, because your personality leaves a lot to be desired."

"Does it?"

"Yes," she huffed.

"I was under the impression that you loved me, you did say that, did you not?"

"I was suffering a temporary bout of insanity when I said that."

"Really?" his voice was full of confidence and total disbelief.

"Yes, really."

"That is a shame."

She tried not to ask but eventually caved. "Why, exactly?"

"Because the potion I was going to make, I was intending to use on a woman who loves me."

"So I can't know what it is and unless I tell you I love you, I'll never find out what it is?"

"Exactly."

"That's blackmail!"

Loki chuckled. "Darling, I just let you believe that you were being fucked by a total stranger, do you honestly believe I'm above a little blackmail?"

"I won't say it."

"I believe you." Loki kissed her temple.

"I mean it."

"And I've said, I believe you." He didn't believe her, and it was evident by the smug tone of voice he used.

* * *

Grace managed to hold out until the next day, when Loki and Vali were building a tower of wooden blocks. Well to be accurate, Loki was building the tower, and Vali was knocking it down with relish every time it got high enough.

Surrounded by the laughter of the two people she loved most in the world, it had just slipped out.

"God, I love you," she had said, slipping an arm around his waist as they left the room.

"Ha! I knew it!"

She had given in with good grace. "Fine, you win. Now, what's this potion?"

"All in good time, lover, but I will tell you this, I wouldn't plan on walking very far tomorrow."

Which was how she now found herself standing upright, her hands and feet magically held aloft so that she was spread eagled and blindfolded, with Loki using a soft brush to smooth the potion onto her most sensitive areas. He started with her slit, her rosebud and her nipples, then he painted some along her inner thighs, down the side of her ribs, a dab either side of her neck, then finally a little on her lips.

It felt cool when applied but after a few minutes, she could feel a tingling sensation. She rolled her eyes beneath the blindfold. Seriously? That's what all the fuss was about? They had lubricants on Earth that made the skin tingle. It did feel quite pleasant though, and her juices began to flow.

"Something wrong, Lover?" Loki's smooth voice crooned.

"Just not very impressed with your potion," she told him.

"Really? Well for that, you must be punished," he said, and she felt him brushing more of the cool liquid on her ass. "But I think I'll wait until the potion is actually working."

She stood there, unable to do anything else, and sighed. The tingling sensation soon faded and then she felt Loki gently blowing on her pussy lips. Only it felt like a force ten gale caressing her privates and sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her whole body.

"Holy fuck, what was that?" she asked as soon as she felt able to speak.

"That, lover, was the potion that you aren't impressed with. It takes pleasurable sensations and increases them a hundred fold. By the time I'm finished with you tonight, you won't even remember your own name."

The way his words seemed to caress her made her shudder.

"I wonder," he said, leaning in close so that his breath caressed her neck. "Did I get a little potion on your ear? Because you seem turned on by my voice alone."

"Everything about you turns me on," she admitted. "From the way your hair falls over your face while we fuck, to the way eyes seem to change colour according to your mood and of that wasn't bad enough, Sire, you have to wear all that bloody leather and metal. If I had more stamina, I'd never willingly leave this room."

Loki chuckled. "I do so love it when you stroke my ego, darling, but that won't alter the severity if your punishment for your lack of faith in my little potion."

"I wasn't trying to," she said, starting to pant as even the air currents in the room felt as if they were caressing her most intimate places.

"That's why I adore you, you're so guileless when you're turned on." His lips ghosted over hers but with the potion applied, he might as well have kissed her until her lips were bruised.

Something soft tickle her neck and sighed. "If you can guess what this is, I'll take one spank off your punishment."

"A feather," she answered easily.

"Clever girl. That takes us down to nineteen." He ran the feather over the other side of her neck, then over her erect nipples, before tickling her sides as he made his way to her sex. She writhed in her bonds, straining against them to try and move her hands so she could give herself some relief.

He stopped the torment before tickling her slit though, making her wait. He wondered if he could bring her to orgasm with just the feather alone. He had used this potion on other women over the centuries but none seemed to be as effected by it as Grace was. Then again, she was far more sensual than any other woman he had bedded before.

Going around the back of her, he trailed the tip of the feather over her ass cheeks, pausing to ticked her sweet hole while she squirmed in her bonds.

Kneeling in front of her finally, he finally put her out of her misery and trailed the tip of the feather from ass to clit, her moist lips parting easily. Then he flicked the tip over her pearl and was rewarded with her first climax of the night.

"Oh, shit! Oh God, Loki!"

He didn't give her any respite, switching to a strip of the softest fur, which he ran all over her body, even the areas he hadn't applied potion to.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Fur."

"Eighteen swats."

He turned his attention to her sensitive nipples and made her come just by rubbing them with the fur strip.

Next came ice, which rapidly melted on her overheated skin and he forced another climax when he inserted the remains into her ass.

After that, a silk scarf, which he ghosted over her in feather light touches, finally making her climax by dragging it over the erogenous areas of her neck. After that, he used a rose, trailing the petals over her smooth skin, and caressing her lips with it until she came.

She squirmed, struggled, twisted and thrashed against her bonds, but he would not free her.

The poor girl was tormented, with each climax draining more strength from her and making her sensitive body even more sensitive, yet she craved more, begging him to hurry up and make her come again.

"I think not, Lover, it's time to pay for your lack of faith in me."

Suddenly she felt a smack on her ass and ripples of pleasure shot through her body.

"Oh god!"

Four more spanks actually had her on the verge of orgasming, without any other stimulation but he stopped before she could, making her sigh.

Nothing happened for a few minutes and she wondered what was coming next. She hoped he was about to fuck her but her rational mind told her that he would torture her more first.

When she had calmed down enough, he resumed spanking her, bringing her close to climax again and she was literally panting with need. He took pity on her and the next time, he spanked her to climax. He was still one spank shy of the total when she came though so he waited until she had just crested the peak, and spanked her one last time. Her body writhed with such force that he could actually feel her pulling against the magical bonds.

He took pity on her then and released her from her bonds, then he summoned two clones, to help him continue her delightful torments.

To his surprise, with the potion on her lips, she even climaxed while giving him a blow job!

They used her alone, in pairs, and in a threesome, over the bed, on the couch and on the floor, wringing every last ounce of pleasure that her petite, mortal body had to give until finally, she fell asleep in his arms, utterly sated and completely exhausted.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might get a little confusing this chapter but I hope it still makes sense.
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, spanking, clone sex, clone on clone sex (I think I just invented a new kink), object insertion,

**Chapter Seven**

As Grace sat on the floor before Vali, she silently thanked her own personal God for all his healing lotions and potions, since after last night's mammoth sex session, she wouldn't be able to walk without them, let alone crawl on the floor with her baby.

Not to mention, she would have been as stiff as a board while she helped Frigga with the problems of the people this morning, and her boyfriend's mother would have guessed exactly why she winced. It wasn't that she thought Frigga was blind to the sexual relationship between them, but neither did Grace want to flaunt it in front of her.

Noror, Freya and Fey were taking a little break, as they did almost every afternoon, while the parents spent time with Vali. Really were the best care takers Grace could have hoped to find for her daughter, and they seemed to love her as much as Grace did and if she sometimes felt a twinge of jealousy that her daughter reciprocated their affection, she pushed it down. It was better for Vali that Grace have competition for her daughter's affection, that that Vali have nannies who didn't dote on her.

"What is the point of this?" Loki asked for the hundredth time. He always professed to dislike these games she played with her daughter but despite numerous offers for him to leave, he never did.

"Coordination," Grace answered. Today they were rolling a lightweight ball at their baby.

"She is my daughter, she is bound to be the most coordinated and graceful girl in all of Asgard."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Hear that, baby, your daddy's ego is so big that just by sitting still for your entire childhood, you will miraculously be brilliant."

"She's quite right," Loki told Vali in a mock serious tone as he rolled the ball towards her. She managed to stop it, giving her father a happy grin and gurgle. "If you ask me, all this trying to impress your mother will only serve make you a terrible overachiever."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Grace chided.

Vali tried to roll the ball back but while stopping the ball was no problem, rolling it back with the right amount of power and correct aim was proving much harder. The ball fell short, stopping out of arms reach of Loki, who used his magic to summon the ball the rest of the way to him, then rolled it to Grace rather than Vali.

"I think Mummy needs to practice her coordination too," he teased Vali, who giggled. She was a daddy girl.

"I do not," she played along. Grace rolled the ball to Vali but Loki used his magic to roll it off course. "Hey! Cheater!"

Vali began laughing, which Grace thought was probably the sweetest sound in the whole nine realms, and Loki gave Grace an innocent look, although his smug smile totally ruined it.

Grace moved to retrieve the ball but before she could do so, the ball moved towards Vali, who caught it in her pudgy arms.

"Dada, 'ook! Dada!"

Grace's face fell. "Did you do that?" she asked Loki, although she couldn't tear her gaze away from Vali.

"That was all her," Loki said, reaching forward to scoop his daughter into his arms. He fell back and sat Vali on his chest. "She takes after her father," Loki grinned.

' _She can't walk in a straight line, but she can do magic_ ,' Grace thought, forcing a happy smile onto her lips. "Clever girl," she said, rather than voicing her feelings.

Moments later, Loki and Vali were rolling on the floor, all three nannies crowded into the room and Vali repeated her trick for them, over and over.

Grace thought that her smile was so brittle, it might crack her face if she kept it up for much longer, so with praise for Vali and a kiss on the top of her head, she slipped out, leaving the others to enjoy her magic.

When Loki found her an hour later, sitting before their fireplace and trying to read a book, it was obvious that she had been crying, although she had done her best to hide it.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Loki chided, coming to sit beside her. "Do you not want our daughter to practice magic?"

"No, it's not that." With a sigh, she put her book down and decided to confess all. "Sometimes I just feel… left out."

"Is it something I've done? I don't have to visit Vali at the same time you do."

"No, no…" she changed position and curled into his side as she tried to find the right words. "Everyone around here is special, everyone is better than me or has gifts I don't. They're great warriors or storytellers or magicians. And I know it's not their fault, everyone tries to include me but even the normal people without gifts are freaking immortal. I'm just a human. I'm feel like an exotic animal that everyone likes to coo over, but who doesn't do anything other than sit there and look pretty. I'm the odd one out here and I always will be and most of the time, I can live with that. But then when Vali went and did that… Oh, Loki," she hugged him harder as her tears returned. "It's so far outside of my frame of reference that I felt like an alien again, even with my own child. I can't help but worry that one day, I'm just going to be irrelevant to her, and I don't think I could stand that."

"Oh, my love, can you not see how she adores you?"

"She does now but she isn't even two yet, Loki. We've only been here four months and already I sometimes feel…" her tears threatened to overwhelm her again so she paused to gather her thoughts. "She's going to live for centuries, Loki, and I'm going to miss almost all of it. I'll never get to see the kind of woman she matures into, or meet her husband, or wife, or hold my grandchildren. By the time she has her first child she'll likely be a thousand years old or more, according to Frigga, she probably won't even remember me." Her tears fell again and this time, would not be stopped.

Loki held her while she cried and when her tears slowed, he put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she assured him.

"It is, I have ripped you away from your home for my own selfish needs."

"Believe me, things weren't any better there," she sniffed. And it was true, a life on the run was even worse than what she had now. "I'll be fine, I promise, sometimes I just like to wallow."

"I wasn't going to say anything until I had been successful, but I have been working on a way to prolong your life."

"What?" she frowned because that was not a sentence she ever expected to hear. "How?"

"With a potion. There is a fruit, grown by the goddess Idun, which if eaten regularly, will keep you young. I used it as an ingredient in the potion and when combined with other substances and a little magic, it will not only prolong life, but make someone full Aesir, with all the immortality and powers that comes with it."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"Odin thought that Idun was too free with her fruit and banished her and her orchard, and he is the only person who knows her exact location. I know that Mother has asked him to make exceptions for both you and Thor's mortal, Jane Foster, but he refuses. As such, I am doing my best to recreate the effects with alternate ingredients, but I have yet to make any headway. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought that since I am not guaranteed success, it would be cruel to raise your hopes. Now I can see that perhaps the lack of hope was even worse."

"How long have you been trying?"

"Since I was released from prison. My plan was that as soon as I had perfected it, I would abscond to Midgard, give you the potion and then as a member of the Aesir, Odin would have no choice but to accept you."

"Is that what you blew up the day I arrived?" she asked, remembering his soot streaked face.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She threw her arms around him. "I don't care if you don't succeed, the fact you're going to all this trouble for me is more than enough."

"Rest assured, my darling, I will not lose you. I will plumb the darkest depths of black magic if I must, but you will live to see our daughter grow, have her own family and more importantly, you will grow old with me."

She clung tighter to him. "I love you."

"And I adore you, my darling."

They held each other in silence for a few long moments and when Grace pulled away, she was both smiling and crying.

"You are going to get very lucky tonight, Mister."

"Am I?" he smirked. "Well before that, I have another gift that might make you feel more at home here, and in tune with our daughter."

"Oh?"

He held his hand out, palm up, and conjured a set of solid gold bracelets, each with a large, central stone, and a matching choker necklace.

"These are the Jewels of Seidr, a powerful sorcerer who lived ten of our lifetimes ago. She was so powerful that over the years, her jewellery became imbued with some of her magic and it will now grant the wearer some limited magical powers. With practice you can turn things into other forms, conjure small items and have a little telekinesis like Vali displayed earlier. With time and experience, you might possibly graduate to things such as invisibility."

"Why would you need these?" she wondered. "You can do anything you want."

"Magical artefacts are an interest of mine, I've been collecting them for centuries."

"Can I create a clone of myself, like you?" she asked with an eager grin.

"No. In time you may be able to astral project but you will not be able to give solid form to a projection. That magic is far too powerful for these jewels."

She gave him a sexy pout.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Well you love watching your clones fuck me, I thought it might be interesting if I could watch you fucking me."

"Now that's a use of magic that I can heartily endorse," he said, his hand moving down to cup her ass. "I could do that for you but there would be limitations."

"Oh?"

"You will only be able to consciously control one body at a time so I if give you the ability to move your clone, you will be unable to move. I can leave the power of speech with you, but then your clone will be unable to talk. You will feel what she feels, which can be overwhelming but considering that you're used to being ravaged by up to three of me, you should be able to cope with the sensations."

"As long as I can see what's going on, I'm game."

"Oh, darling, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this. Come." He took her hand and led her through to the bedroom.

He levitated a chaise longue to the side of the bed then sat Grace on it, instructing her to lie against the back rest. He placed his hands either side of her head and she felt a prickling sensation envelope her skull.

"Stand up," Loki ordered, and she literally saw herself get up, while she also remained seated. The other her had a sort of erethral glow about her for a moment, but she quickly solidified into a proper clone.

Grace looked down at her hand and tried to move it in front of her face; her hand remained still on her lap, but the clone's hand moved where she wanted it.

"That's freaky," she said, and realised that she had retained the power of speech.

"Play around for a bit," Loki instructed. "It will take a few minutes for you to get used to moving her."

So Grace played, making her clone walk, then dance a little, crawl over the bed and other assorted movements. The clone was sure footed, it was only the sensation of moving someone other than herself which Grace found unusual.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Grace told him, already feeling heat pool in her pelvis, in anticipation of the show she was about to see.

Loki approached her clone and, taking her head on his hands, kissed her. Grace felt his lips against her own but the sight of watching it, as well as feeling it, was intoxicating.

Loki waved his hand and her clone and Loki's clothes disappeared.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Loki told the clone. "What, nothing to say, lover?" he teased. "Never mind, your mouth is better suited for fucking anyway. Kneel before me," he ordered.

Her clone got to her knees and Loki smiled, then walked away, making Grace wonder what he had planned. One of his clones appeared in front of her clone and Loki lifted Grace off the chaise longue.

"I think I want to watch too," he told her as her clothes dematerialised. He settled himself on the seat then placed Grace on his lap, his hard length slipping between her legs and settling in her folds, his bell end rest on her clit, teasing her.

She watched as clone-Loki stepped up to clone-Grace.

"Open that lovely mouth of yours," clone-Loki instructed, and her clone did so, eagerly taking him into her mouth.

Although blowjobs didn't personally give her much pleasure (the joy of them was in doing something nice for him) Grace didn't think she had ever seen such an erotic sight before. She expected to be self-conscious about how she looked naked but in the event, the acts she performed kept her attention occupied, and she had no time to worry about her slightly sagging stomach, or if her breasts were pert enough.

As she reclined on the chaise longue, one of Loki's hands moved to her breast, tweaking her nipples, while he began to gently thrust his hips, causing his shaft to rub against her folds and her clit.

It occurred to her that as long as she was unable to move her own body, she was totally helpless against his sensuous assaults, and that thought was highly erotically charged. She couldn't fight him off normally either, but actually being immobile added an additional frisson of sexual tension to the encounter.

Sitting where she was, Grace had a far better perspective of clone-Loki's expression than she did normally when she was blowing him. His eyes were hooded, his lips parted and his head thrown back slightly as he enjoyed her sucking him off.

"Your dick looks good in my mouth," Grace told Loki.

"It feels ever better," clone-Loki answered for him.

"And wait until you see it buried in your cunt and ass," Loki added.

Her pussy clenched in anticipation.

"Hmm," Loki murmured in her ear, one finger slipping around his cock and into her slick channel. "Someone likes the show."

She couldn't argue with that assessment.

While clone-Grace was on her knees, another clone materialised behind her and pulled her up by the hips, so she was bent over while sucking the first clone-Loki.

It was odd too see what was happening, to know that the clone was there and what he was about to do, yet still feel her own clone's surprise when he grabbed her.

Clone-Loki-two kicked her feet apart, then got to his knees and pulled the lips of her pussy wide open with his fingers.

"Our little whore does have a gorgeous cunt," clone-Loki-Two told One.

"That she does." One answered. "Stick it to her hard, she loves that."

"Come now, patience is a virtue. A cunt like this must be savoured first, and all the pleasure possible wrung from it. When she's dripping wet and begging for it, then and only then should she be fucked into next week." Two began to lick her out and combined with the sensation of the real Loki's cock teasing her, Grace was in heaven.

"You should have given the clone my ability to speak," she told Loki. "Something tells me I won't be coherent for long."

Loki chuckled.

Grace was transfixed as she watched Two tonguing clone-Grace's slit, and she began to moan and whimper from the sensations as he built clone-Grace to her first peak of the encounter.

When clone-Grace came, Grace felt the orgasmic sensation but she didn't come herself, which was exceptionally weird but undeniably pleasant. With two of her, she could conceivably come for hours, feeling the pleasure but not the over sensitivity that they left her with.

"Oh God, Loki, this is so fucking hot!"

Loki chuckled in her ear.

"Hear that?" One said to Two. "We're hot."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Two ceased his tonguing and stood up. " _Now_ her pussy is literally begging to be fucked," he said, sinking into her.

"Her lips probably would be too, if they weren't already occupied," One answered, spilling his seed into her mouth, but his cock was so shallow that some spilled out. "Oh no, she knows she has to swallow all my seed," he sounded disappointed. "Now I'm going to have to tan her ass for being a disobedient little whore."

"Not until I'm, done with her, you don't."

They were arguing over her clone, as if she was a toy or possession. She fucking loved it!

"Tell you what, lie crossways on the bed with her in top and while you fuck her, I'll give her the punishment she deserves."

Clone-Grace whimpered in reply.

"I think she likes that idea," Two grinned.

"I thought my clone couldn't speak?" Grace asked.

"She can't consciously speak," Loki whispered. "Well technically, _you_ can't consciously speak _through_ her, but involuntary gasps and cries are unavoidable, especially since you're just so damn responsive."

Two pulled out of her and positioned himself on the bed, with his ass near the edge, while One guided clone-Grace onto the bed, then guided Two's cock back into her cunt, making clone-Grace moan as she sank on his length.

"Good girl," One murmured in her ear. "Now I'm going to give you thirty swats and if you haven't made him come by the time I'm finished, I'll beat your ass with a leather strap until you succeed, understand?"

Clone-Grace nodded her understanding and Grace's cunt twitched with anticipation.

"Good, now give my friend the ride of his life," One ordered.

"I felt you clench," Loki whispered in Grace's ear. "Do you like the idea of a strapping?"

Grace didn't like the idea of receiving one, but the things done to her clone gave her the sensation and the reaction, but without the pain and injury a strap would cause.

"I like the idea of seeing _her_ get one."

"Then make sure your cone does a bad job, and your wish will come true. Like me, my clones never bluff."

So that he didn't block their view, One stood to the side of clone-Grace and Two, giving Loki and Grace a perfect view of Two's cock disappearing into clone-Grace's pussy, then One began his spanking.

Clone-Grace cried out at the first blow, and Grace couldn't help making her ride Two a little bit harder for a few moments.

"Doesn't your ass look nice turning red?" Loki asked her.

This wasn't something Grace could usually see at all and she had to admit, he was right. Each spank turned a new area of her cheeks pink and it took all her self-control to keep her clone moving slowly, especially when even Loki seemed intent on sabotaging her attempts at sabotage and began fingering her ass with a vengeance.

Somehow she managed to last through twenty swats without making Two climax.

The combination of Loki's elegant fingers playing her pussy like a grand piano, combined with the anticipation of what she was about to see, made Grace come hard, her cunt twitching around Loki's long fingers.

"You disobedient little whore," One purred to clone-Grace. Slipping a third finger into her ass. His image shimmered for a moment, then he was standing there, wearing his full armor including the helmet.

"My god, he looks sexy," Grace commented.

One removed the shoulder strap from his outfit, then took the brass adornments off.

"Five lashes, darling. Don't disappoint me again or you'll get another fifteen."

The first lash actually did hurt Grace a little, making her twitch involuntary, but it was more of a sting than true pain. Clone-Grace on the other hand, had a perfect red line forming across her ass cheeks and Grace made her ride Two's cock properly.

"Squeeze that cunt," One said, before giving her ass another lash. "Show me what a wanton cock-whore you are!" Another blow.

"I can feel your ass getting hot," Loki told her, and he was right, it might not be striped with red, but her own butt was tingling with heat.

The next lash made her clone come and her cunt muscles clamped around Two's dick like a vice, making him spill his seed into her, then clone-Grace collapsed on top of him, his dick still in her pussy.

Having succeeded didn't let her off her punishment though, and One delivered the final lash. Grace could see her clone's snatch convulse as she groaned.

"Fuck, that was hot," Grace told Loki.

One turned around and looked at her. "You haven't seen anything yet, darling" he said with an evil grin, before turning back to the bed. "Turn her around and fuck her ass," he instructed Two

Two complied, somehow still hard and ready to go again and with One's help, he lowered clone-Grace's rosebud onto his cock.

"Pin her legs back," One ordered, handing him clone-Grace's ankles.

She was so exposed, so wantonly displayed for all the world to see. Grace loved it.

Two began to fuck clone-Grace's ass, while One conjured a copy of the sceptre he had used on Earth, at its smaller, more manageable length though. Reaching out with it, he pressed the sharp tip to her clit, making both Graces hiss.

"Do you like that?" Loki asked, and clone-Grace nodded. "You'll fuck anything, won't you?" he asked rhetorically.

He turned the sceptre around and aimed the blunt end at her pussy.

"Hold her still," he ordered Two, who stopped fucking her for a moment, while One inserted the handle of the sceptre into her slick sheath. It was so cold!

It was also big, bigger than Loki even; her cunt was almost painfully stretched around it and she could feel every ridge as he slowly began to fuck her with it. It was so impersonal, so primitive, so degrading.

Evidently Loki was just as turned on as she was since at that moment, he lifted her up and impaled her ass on his cock, then his fingers returned to her cunt.

Grace knew that neither she nor her clone would last long, they were both too far gone.

Both Loki and Two resumed their fucking of her respective assholes at the same time and seconds later, both women shuddered and screamed as the their mind blowing orgasms crashed through them. For Grace, she was literally having two at the same time and she felt as if her mind was shattering from the joins sensation.

She wanted to see more but she could feel that she had reached her limits and a moment later, her world turned black.

* * *

Grace awoke to find herself in the huge stone bathtub, Loki behind her and holding her to his chest.

"At last, I was beginning to worry that I had gone too far for your mortal mind."

Grace still felt beyond words but she turned and put her arms around Loki, letting out a long, contented sigh as she snuggled in.

"My word, don't tell me I have finally tamed the beast," he teased.

"Not tamed, just exhausted her." She sighed again. "That was amazing," she told him.

He held her to him and they sat like that while she collected her wits about her again. When she finally sat up, she placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, darling, your adventurous spirit continues to please and delight me." He smiled at her but it soon faded. "I do worry that I might be harming you though."

"I'd stop you if you were hurt me," she assured him.

"Yes, but passing out, while it's good for my ego, can't be healthy."

"If what you did for me in there is wrong, then I don't want to be right."

Loki chuckled, then kissed her forehead.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, darling."

"I, uh… well you're probably going to think I'm even more of a freak but… well, I really enjoyed the feeling of being helpless in there."

"You mean when the clones restrained your clone?"

"Well that too, but when I'm restrained like that, I can still clench and writhe. I mean the sensation from just having a clone. It was different from being tied up or restrained, I was unable to move my own body at all."

"And you like that?" he seemed curious but not judgemental. "Why?"

"I loved it. I felt like I was completely at your mercy."

"Aren't you always?"

"Well yes, but this was different. It's like…" she searched for the right words to explain it. "It's like I'm a living doll, purely a sex object and whatever you do to me, I can't even try to stop you. It was a little frightening but also thrilling."

"Then if you enjoyed it, we shall try it again sometime."

"Thank you." Grace grinned. "You do know that I would only ever let you do these things too me, right? I don't think there's anyone else in the universe that I would trust to have that sort of control over me to."

Loki's answering smile was warm and loving.

"Good, because if there were such a man, I would have to hunt him down and kill him," he replied, only half teasing.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "I've heard the stories about your past, you used to like to share women!"

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Someone trying to frighten me away from you while we were broken up, Cassy something? Casey-Drew? I don't know, but she's an old conquest of yours and you were apparently shagging her again once you got out of jail. Thanks for the warning by the way, I love running into jealous exes."

"Cassandra," he said with a sigh. "I was horny and missing you, she threw herself at me… what can I say. She was apparently labouring under the delusion that now I was a criminal, no one else would want me and I would settle for her," he tried to explain. "What did she say to you, exactly?"

"Well I didn't memorise it. Basically she was trying to scare me away, telling he how kinky you were in bed, that you liked to bite sometimes, and you have a thing for tying women up and gagging them, and of course, that you and Fandral had shared her, more than once, apparently."

"And this didn't bother you?"

"Sweetheart, you are a thousand years old, I'd be worried if you didn't have exes. Plus, I think I not only know your perversions far better than she ever will, but I raise you on them too," she answered with a playful smile. "I was tempted to tell her that the first time we met, you and three clones fucked me senseless, and that you enjoy fingering me on the practice grounds, but she wasn't worth it."

"You do seem like a perfect match for my proclivities," he agreed.

"Why don't you tie me up more often?" she asked. "And you hardly ever gag me."

"Simple, darling, because you obey me and I enjoy the way you writhe in pleasure beneath me; the little and loud noises you make when we fuck are endlessly entertaining. Cassandra was constantly questioning me and couldn't follow an instruction to save her life."

That answer seemed to appease her.

"How would you feel about being shared," Loki asked, suddenly curious. "Other than by my clones," he clarified. "Do you trust me enough to let me share you?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I find the idea of being ordered to fuck someone else quite appealing, or at least, I used to. Now though, with you? I suppose it's still kind of a fantasy but I wouldn't want to go all the way. Maybe being watched by someone else. Maybe even giving someone else a blowjob. If it was someone you trusted implicitly."

"How about Fandral?"

"Really? You don't seem to like him very much."

"We used to be good friends and have shared more than one woman over the years. He's the one who gave me the moniker 'silvertongue', and it wasn't because of my charm."

She thought about it for a few long moments. "I like him," she admitted. "And I think I trust him, he was really good to me while you were being a dick. I'm not attracted to him though, but I suppose the forbidden nature of such an encounter would be thrilling. I'd probably be happy to suck him off, and let him watch while you fuck the hell out of me."

"So is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe." She knew instinctively that he wouldn't press her until he she was ready but exactly how he knew such things, she would probably never understand. "Would you really share me though?"

"Share? No. Show off what a fantastically obedient little sex slave you are, oh yes. I'd shout it from the rooftops, if I didn't think I'd have to fight off a jealous hoard."

"Loki, when it comes to me, you have no competition, you know that, right? No one will ever, ever replace you in my heart."

He smiled. "And no one will ever replace you in my affections, darling."

Loki pulled her close and pressed his lips to her ear.

"And you know, if you do agree to this, perhaps Fandral and I could also put on a show for you."

The shudder that ran through her body did not bode well for this encounter being delayed indefinitely.

"Still," she cautioned. "You two will have to make up before you can share me, or a bed."

"True. Perhaps we can invite him and Thor to share dinner with us one evening."

"I'm up for that."

"And speaking of, you must be famished. Let's hurry and finish, then we can share supper before bed."

"Is it really that late?"

"It's is. Apparently, time flies when you're getting laid."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, public sex.
> 
> Now I don't want to alarm anyone, but there's an actual plot in this chapter!

**Chapter Eight**

Over the next month, Grace learned how to use the limited magic that her new jewellery gave her, greatly enjoying wielding the new power. She couldn't do an awful lot but it was fun levitating objects and the like.

They ventured out a little more as well. Loki had developed a new proclivity of fingering her in public and at inopportune moments and because it made him more sociable, Grace heartily encouraged it. She also couldn't deny that she enjoyed it, although she was glad when he restrained himself when they dined with his mother.

They also dined with Fandral once or twice a week and while the other warriors were still wary of Loki, Fandral seemed to have forgiven him, much like Thor had.

Tonight they found themselves at the Palace's weekly dance and while Loki was procuring more drinks for them, Grace took the opportunity to ask Fandral about it.

"Why don't your friends ever sit with us anymore?" While she had been separated from Loki, they had all shared one large table.

"My friends are unable to see beyond Loki's betrayal." Fandral explained.

"How come you can?"

"The others were always closer to Thor than Loki. They are protective of him."

"Buy you aren't?"

"Of course I am. I'm protective of them both and both of them have been foolish in the past. It was Thor who brought us to Jotunheim, breaking the peace we had with them and declaring war. It was Loki who saved my life while we were there, and that is just one battle. We have forgiven Thor his indiscretions for hundreds of years but the others seem to forget that."

"But not you?"

Fandral flashed her a grin. "If Thor has forgiven his brother, who am I not to trust his judgement."

"Where is Thor this evening?"

"On Midgard. Part of the peace agreement with Midgard means that Thor must travel there for two days once a month and work for SHIELD. In truth however, now that the birfost is repaired, he spends most of his visits with Jane Foster."

"Well anyway, thank you. Your friendship means a lot to Loki."

"Does it?" He seemed serious. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Loki finds it hard to say how he feels but you are the only person, outside of family, that he deems worthy of spending time with."

"You've been good for him too," Fandral assured her. "He's calmer since you came, more relaxed, and only becoming more so with each passing day."

"I hope so." He'd been having fewer nightmares too, and she hoped that perhaps, even without therapy, he was overcoming his PTSD a little. "I wish he'd train less."

"Give it time. He is not as fervent as he used to be and I see no reason for that trend not to continue."

Grace smiled as Loki returned with a carafe of wine for them to share.

They chatted easily for a while, Grace sitting on Loki's lap as he liked, so he could better slip a hand into her skirts and tease her hungry pussy.

Fandral seemed endlessly entertained by her stories of Earth and once she had finished explaining the public school system to him, Loki suggested a dance, and Fandral sought out a young maiden who had caught his eye.

It was one of the slower dances but by the time they had finished, they were both feeling warm.

"Shall we adjourn to the balcony to cool off, my love?" Loki suggested and she could tell from the twinkle in his eye, that he had something planed.

"Sounds lovely," Grace agreed.

They nodded to a few people as they headed out, then Grace made her way to the edge of the veranda, leaning against the railing. It was a warm night so the space was fairly crowded.

"Asgard looks so lovely at night," she said.

"Doesn't it," he agreed, coming to sand behind her, his groin pressed against her butt. She could feel him reaching through her skirts and suddenly, his length was pressing against the entrance to her pussy. Thanks to him teasing her slit for half the night, she was wet and more than ready for him.

But still, there were people not three feet away from them, chatting.

"Loki!" she hissed.

Once he was positioned, he placed his arms either side of hers on the railing, trapping her. He leaned in, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered to her.

"I have cast an illusion over us so all anyone will see is two lovers embracing on a beautiful night. You must be silent however, or illusion or no, everyone will know that I'm fucking your sweet pussy." He surged into her slick passage and she couldn't help but gasp.

"This is not cooling off!" she said in a hissed whisper.

"Then tell me to stop, darling." He began to thrust into her. "Tell me, my love, tell me that you don't want my cock in your delicious cunt.

"Loki," she whined.

He kept his pace slow and even, not giving her enough friction to build her to a peak.

"Tell me you aren't enjoying this. Tell me to stop, lover, and I give you my word, I will."

"Oh… just fuck me!" she whispered.

He chuckled, able to read her and her desired like a book.

"I'm not sure I want to any longer. Clearly you're just trying to placate your king, and no one enjoys a pity fuck."

"Loki, please."

"Please what, darling?"

"Please fuck me. Pound me into oblivion if you must, just do it, please!"

"I love it when you beg." He began to surge into her.

"Spread your legs, lover," he ordered.

She did as he bid without question or comment, and suddenly she could feel something filling out her skirts, then a tongue on her clit.

"How does it feel?" Loki breathed, his lips beside her ear. "To stand here, next to all these nobles and dignitaries, and know my cock is filling your cunt, while my clone tongues your clit?"

She swallowed down her cry but couldn't stop a shadow of it escaping as a whimper.

"You tell me to keep quiet, then make it almost impossible for me to do so."

"Well, where's the fun in a fair fight?" He chuckled. "I am the God of Mischief, after all. Besides, I know you love it."

As if to prove his point, she widened her stance a little more to allow the clone better access to her sex and between them, they built her towards her peak, until she was balanced on the precipice. They held her there for a moment, then plunged her over into ecstasy. Her sheath clamped down on Loki's cock and he spilled his seed inside her, while her breath hitched in her throat. Her mouth opened in a silent cry but somehow, she managed to turn her screams into breathy sighs.

Loki remained inside her while she calmed down, although the fact that his clone continued to lick her pussy didn't help her recovery at all and her pussy kept shuddering in response.

"Brother, there you are!"

"Shit," Grace sighed.

She felt Loki pull out of her and the clone between her legs disappeared. Damn, she'd been hoping for a round two, absolutely certain that he had more inventive ways to torture her.

She turned to face the approaching Thor and Loki put an arm around her waist, knowing that she was still shaky. With her other hand, she surreptitiously felt the back of her skirt to make sure it was whole, wondering for the millionth time how he managed to fuck her through her clothes.

"Thor, I thought you were in Midgard for another two days?" Loki queried.

"I was and I must return, but I need you and Grace to come with me." He noticed Grace's flushed countenance. "Are you well, my Lady?"

"Quite well, thank you, just warm from dancing."

"Thor," Loki interrupted, "we can't return with you, Odin has forbidden me to leave and we'll be arrested on sight in Midgard."

"No, I have obtained permission from the Allfather and SHIELD gave me their word that you would not be harmed."

"Like they did when you tried to contact me?" Grace asked.

"This is different. Jane is unwell."

"I hate to break it to you, Thor, but SHIELD care nothing for your mortal," Loki said with sympathy.

"He's right, I worked for them for five years and I know from first-hand experience that people are nothing more than assets to them."

Thor turned a little red in the face. "I'm afraid I look a leaf out of my brother's book and promised vengeance against them if any harm came to Jane, or the two of you."

"If she's sick, why can't Earth's doctors take care of her?"

"Because they don't know what's wrong with her."

"And you think I do? I'm a trauma doctor, not an immunologist."

"I know, I do not expect you to know the cause, only to ensure that she is treated well. I… I no longer trust SHIELD."

"Do you think they might have infected her?" Loki asked.

"I do not see why would have done so maliciously-"

"With respect, Thor, they could have done it so that you would bring Grace and I back with you, which is exactly what you are attempting to do."

"Still, if they are responsible, I believe it is probably accidental, a result of their meddling in things they do not understand."

Loki and Grace shared a look and a silent conversation, resulting in a standoff and a glaring contest. Surprisingly, it was Loki who gave in first and with a sigh, he turned to Thor.

"We will help but tell your SHIELD that if even one hair on Grace's head in harmed, it is not _your_ vengeance that they will need to fear."

Even Thor looked nonplussed by his quick acquiescence. "I will. Thank you, Brother, I appreciate it."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready."

"Give us time to say goodbye to Vali," Grace said, knowing it was pointless to bring possessions when she had Loki with her and besides, her Asgardian clothing wouldn't really work on Earth, outside of a Halloween party.

"And bring Fandral," Loki added.

"As you wish. We will meet you at the bifrost when you are ready."

Loki and Grace headed towards Vali's nursery, hoping she was still awake.

"Why bring Fandral?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the fact that they were probably about to walk into a massive trap.

"I don't trust SHIELD. I want him with us to make sure they don't, to use your Midgardian parlance, screw us over."

"You need a bodyguard?"

"They're no threat to me, darling, the humans haven't invented a cell that can hold me. Fandral will be there to protect you, because keeping you prisoner is surely the only way to ensure my capture."

Grace stopped walking and grabbed his arm. "No. Promise me that if they do capture me, you won't hand yourself over."

"If you think I will leave you in their hands, you are sadly mistaken!" His anger was rising.

"But it isn't just you and me, Loki, we have Vali to think about now, and I won't have her left alone. She will need a parent." She could see that he was torn between honouring her wishes and trusting his instincts. "Besides, how are you going to break me out of jail if they have you too? Don't give them what they want, Loki, You're the clever brother, the one who thinks before rushing in. Don't let emotions get the better of you."

Loki sighed and his anger lessened somewhat. "Ordinarily, that would be true but with you… I can't seem to think straight."

"But you have to. The best way to keep me safe is to think with your head, not your heart."

Loki didn't reply.

"Promise me, Loki."

"I promise I'll try, that is as much as I can offer."

* * *

The bifrost delivered them to a SHIELD base in Arizona, just by the New Mexico border. Grace was familiar with the location but she had never worked from here; they tended to keep her on the helicarrier, since that where they ran most missions from, and missions were where you found injured agents.

Loki had a supportive arm around her waist, which she was glad for as she still wasn't used to the sensation of travelling through space at light speeds. She was tempted to pull away as soon as she had her bearings but firstly, these people knew that she had slept with Loki, so an innocent embrace wasn't exactly news and secondly, she liked the feeling of having him at her side; he gave her strength.

Natasha Romanoff approached the group as soon as they landed, a dozen agents flanking her, and she stopped a few feet away from them.

"Thor," she nodded at him.

"How is she?"

"Worse," Natasha said with a touch of sympathy, then she looked to Fandral.

"I apologise, Lady Natasha Romanoff, this is Fandral, a friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you." She turned a cool glare on Grace and Loki. "Ms Hunter, Loki."

"It's god to see you too, _Nat_ , especially since you aren't shooting at me this time."

The arm Loki had on her waist tightened, evidently she had neglected to mention that it was her old friend in the SHIELD ship, shooting at her and Thor before they left for Asgard.

"That can change," Natasha answered, her tone implying that she would like nothing more. "Follow me, I'll take you to Jane."

She led them inside, Natasha leading the way, the four visitors behind her and the posse of guards in the rear. Once inside what appeared to be a large warehouse, they took an industrial elevator down into the complex, below ground.

"How's your baby?" Natasha asked as the elevator moved downwards.

Grace turned to Thor, the only person who could have revealed that truth to them.

"I said nothing," he held his hands up, placating her.

"When we reviewed the video of the shopping mall for the millionth time, we were able to spot your changes in appearance. Next time, remember to change your shoes too."

So they must have seen her dropping and picking Vali up at the day care centre.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"I'm surprised Loki's okay with raising another man's child."

Grace realised that she was trying to pick a fight, itching for any excuse to take her anger out on them. Honestly, Grace couldn't blame her, her boyfriend had been Loki's pupped during his last visit, but she prayed that Loki didn't fall for it.

"I would kill another man's child before raising it as my own," Loki said. "As well as the man who fathered it."

Grace caught a flash of sympathy in Natasha's eyes and she realised that Loki was attempting to garner empathy for her by making her appear as his victim.

"Luckily, Aesir children age slowly, so she is not as young as you probably believed after viewing that footage."

"Luckily?" Natasha muttered.

Grace would talk to Loki later, when they were alone, and stop this misguided attempt to get her former friends to like her. She was no victim and she was more than willing to take the consequences of her choices, especially when Loki was maligning his own character to make her look good. Loki had enough black marks against his name already, domestic abuse wasn't one she would allow to be added to the tally.

Thankfully the elevator shuddered to a stop before things could become any more uncomfortable, and everyone filed out of the small space. Natasha led them down two more corridors and into a medical bay, where Nick Fury and a male nurse were waiting. The guards positioned themselves around the room and in the corridor, by the exit.

In the middle of the room was a hospital bed with a woman lying on it. Thor immediately made his way to her side and took her hand.

"Jane?" he called.

"She'd been unconscious for an hour," Fury explained, stepping towards Loki and Grace. "I'm not happy about you two being here."

"I can't say I'm exactly thrilled either," Loki quipped.

"Can you both behave yourselves?"

"Define 'behave'? Technically all actions count as behaviour."

Fury glared, living up to his name. "Can you help Jane?"

"I'm a God, not a psychic. If you'd step aside, I will see."

Fury did and Loki and Grace approached the bed. Loki heading to Thor, while Grace picked up the medical chart on the end of her bed.

"How long has she been like this?" Loki asked.

"She fell ill two days ago, just before my visit."

Grace approached the head of the bed, still reading the chat. "She has all the signs of an infection but her white cell count is normal. Her temperature is raging though, drugs aren't working, they've resorted to giving her ice baths every six hours." She reached a hand out and touched her skin. "Jesus."

Grace went to the cupboards along one wall, pushing guards out of the way so she could search for a thermometer, while Loki laid a hand on her forehead. Grace returned with an ear thermometer and took a reading.

"Shit, her temperature is spiking at 105! Haven't you been checking regularly?" she demanded, looking to the nurse.

"I- I have, I guess in the excitement, I just forgot."

"We need to cool her down now or we're going to lose her." She moved to the head of the bed. "Where is the ice bath?"

"She's not due for another two hours." A male nurse answered.

"Every six hours isn't enough any more. The effects of whatever's doing this are increasing exponentially so we need to keep her in there, until her temperature goes down, then keep an eye on her around the clock."

"We don't have enough ice left for that," the nurse tried to explain. "The ice machine brown down so we've been metering it out."

"So rather than get more, we'll just let her die, shall we? Jesus, go the goddamn store and buy a shed load. Cold water will have to do for now" She moved her foot to disengage the wheel locks but Loki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Find a blanket," he told her.

"She needs cooling down, not warming up."

"Trust me," his eyes implored her and she gave in, running to the cupboards and hunting until she found a sheet that would do the job. Loki halved it and spread it over the top half of her body, then he placed his hand over her and an inch thick coating of ice formed over her torso.

"Neat trick," she grinned.

"Hold up!" Nick stepped forward. "Is that safe?"

"It's what she needs," Grace insisted. "The sheet should stop her getting frost bite and the ice will bring down her core temperature." She looked to Loki. "Can you make a thin coating for her legs? She'll lose heat fastest from her extremities and we need to cool her down now."

Loki did as she asked, but the coating was only a few millimetres thick, and began melting immediately.

"Do we have a temperature monitor?" she asked the nurse.

"Uh, no."

"Great, then we'll have to manually check her temperature every fifteen minutes."

"Brother," Thor finally spoke. "Do you know what's causing this?"

"No, but it _is_ magical in origin."

"Can you stop it?"

"It's not that easy," Loki cautioned.

"Why don't we discuss this in my office?" Fury suggested.

"Here is fine," Loki declined.

"Go," Grace told him.

"I won't leave you alone down here."

"I'll be fine, Loki, and Fandral will look after me, won't you?"

"On my word," the warrior agreed.

"Besides, SHIELD won't make their move until you've cured Jane, just in case this is infectious."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. It'll get most of these guards out as well, which will make it easier to treat her." She took Jane's temperature again.

Reluctantly, Loki followed Fury out of the room, Thor trailing behind and hesitating before he left.

"Down two degrees," Grace told Thor. "It's working, she'll be fine, I promise."

With a grateful nod, he followed the others out.

"Where is her doctor?" Grace asked the nurse.

"Uh, we don't actually have any doctors here. We're a small research base, the most we usually have to do is bandage a cut. I'm not even a nurse, I'm a first aider but nursing scrubs was all we had."

"Why didn't Fury fly her to a hospital?"

"I think he was worried about quarantine, if it proved to be infectious. We've been sending results and samples to the best doctors all around the world, and they work better in their own labs."

Grace supposed she could see the logic in that but still, they couldn't have flown one little doctor in to actually oversee her day to day care?

"You and Loki work well together," Natasha said, and Grace turned to her, surprised to realise that she had stayed behind.

She shrugged. "He's not as bad as you'd think."

"He just threatened to kill your child if it hadn't been his, and any other children you might have if you leave him."

"He was trying to make me look like a victim, so you'd be nicer to me but given what you just witnessed with your own eyes, you can tell I don't have Stockholm Syndrome. He respects me, he would never hurt me."

"Then why are you with him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I can't tell you what pulls me towards him but I'd be willing to bet that when you and Clint met, people couldn't understand why he was attracted to an assassin."

"That's different, I didn't try to take over the world."

"Is it different?" Grace asked. "Loki had more ambition, true, but I wonder how different your head-counts are. Plus, Loki was fighting on the side of good long before you were born, it's his behaviour here, on Earth, that's the aberration."

"She speaks the truth," Fandral interrupted "I have known Loki most of my life and we have fought many battles together. We were once very good friends."

"Once?" Natasha picked up on that word.

"At about the time Thor first came to Earth, Loki's whole life came crashing down around him and he learned that everything he had taken for granted was a lie," Fandral explained. "Then for a time, he was lost to us and he still won't speak about the events that led up to his return to Midgard. I do know that they weren't pleasant however, and that to this day, he is still haunted by what Thanos did to him."

"That doesn't excuse what he did here."

"No one's saying it does," Grace tried to explain. "But does your childhood excuse the people you assassinated? You set fire to a hospital, for Christ's sake, killing not only innocent, but sick people and children, so why is it okay for me to be _your_ friend, but not Loki's."

"You and Loki aren't 'friends', you could cut the sexual tension you two exude with a knife."

"And Barton doesn't feel the same about you?" She sighed, unwilling to keep arguing. "Look, I know you hate him and I won't try to talk you around but honestly, if you could get past this, you have so much in common that you'd probably be the best of friends."

"Just because he's good to you, doesn't make him a good man."

"And just because you now kill for SHIELD rather than private citizens, doesn't make you a good woman either. We all play the hand we were dealt, only some get a shitty hand and make the best of it, and some, like you and Loki, go off the rails for a time."

"You know nothing about my life," Natasha said firmly.

"And you know even less about Loki's." She turned away, heading to the cupboards and rummaging through them. "The ice is great," she said to the nurse, "but long term, the moisture will wreak havoc on Jane's skin. We need some towels to dry her off and mop up the water, then we need to find something plastic to put between her skin and the ice."

"Will trash bags do?"

"Sounds perfect," Grace agreed, they were waterproof but not so thick as to insulate the ice. She came back to the bed with a handful of towels and while the nurse ran off to fetch the bags, Grace took Jane's temperature again. "101, it's working."

* * *

"So when you say 'magical in origin', what exactly do you mean?" Fury asked once he was seated behind his desk. Thor took a seat opposite but Loki preferred to remain standing.

"There are three possibilities. Someone may have cast a spell on her to do this, although that seems unlikely, there are far more efficient ways to harm someone with magic. The second option is that she has been poisoned with a potion, essentially a way to kill or harm someone, but using magical means. To counteract it, I will need to discover what she was given and brew an antidote."

"And the third option?"

"There are certain magical substances in the universe that require a host. These can be plants, energy sources, some infinity stones or incorporeal beings. These are much harder to overcome since they have a consciousness of a sort and once they have found a host, they will not want to leave."

"Then let us hope she was poisoned," Thor replied.

"Actually, Brother, possession would be easier," he said with sympathy. "If she _was_ poisoned, I would need to know the exact potion used, which could literally be one of a thousand of combinations. If I don't know that, my cure could do more harm than good, and may even kill her."

Ever the optimist, Thor took the news well. "So what now?"

"Now we must retrace Jane's steps and find out where she came into contact with what's infecting her and hopefully, discover either what it is, or who gave it to her." He turned to Fury. "Where was she when she became unwell?"

"At her base in Puente Antiguo."

"Why would she go back there?" Thor asked.

"She thought she was onto something with the Einstein–Rosen Bridge and wanted to take some samples from the landing sites."

"Then that is where we must go," Loki answered, turning to Thor. "Do you know how to get there?"

"If you think I'm letting you wander around unsupervised, you've got another thing coming." Fury got up and crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki felt like scoffing; didn't these mortals know how pathetic their posturing was? Still, he needed to get there and if Fury's people would give them a ride, he saw no reason to object.

"Fine. We leave as soon as Grace has stabilised Jane's condition."

"Perhaps she should stay here, Brother."

"I'm sorry, Thor, but I won't leave her with these wolves. Besides, whatever is infecting her could be organic in origin, and she's the only doctor we have."

Thor nodded his agreement.

"If you'd prefer to remain here with Jane however, we can go alone."

"Thank you, I think I would like that."

Loki nodded and Nick picked up his phone to make arrangements. Loki felt uncomfortable showing emotion at the best of times but in front of Fury, it was even worse. Thor was so worried however, that he had to say something. He reached out and touched Thor's bicep.

"She'll be all right," he assured him, keeping his voice low. "I'll do everything in my power to discover what caused this and correct it."

Thor found a smile for him. "Thank you."

* * *

Grace hadn't wanted to leave Jane but with so little equipment on hand, there was nothing she could do for her that the nurse and Thor couldn't. So under armed guard, Loki, Grace and Fandral headed to Puente Antiguo, with Natasha and ten guards.

Thanks to the alien activity, the town was experiencing a boom in tourism, so they were able to find a decent sized motel, and promptly took over the whole building.

Not wanting to scare the locals, the SHIELD agents had dressed down in civilian clothes, while Loki had conjured a suite for himself. Fandral and Grace preferred casual clothes; Grace had opted to borrow some clothes from a female SHIELD agent at the base and was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a leather bomber jacket. Fandral was in something similar, although considerably larger, and with a raincoat.

When the convoy of vehicles stopped at the old radio station that Jane and her friends had used as a base, Steve, Tony and Darcy were waiting to greet them.

Grace almost ran to Steve and Tony, hesitating only until they both smiled at her. She hugged Tony first.

"Hey, kiddo, glad to see you're still in one piece."

"I'm great. What are you guys doing here?"

"Fury sent us to help protect the earth from your homicidal beau."

Grace hugged Steve next.

"You look good," Steve said as she pulled away.

"I am good. Thank you both for coming to meet me that day, I appreciate it."

"Anything for a friend," Tony answered, casting a wary eye on Loki. "Is he treating you right?"

"I've honestly never been happier," she said, as Loki, Fandral and Natasha joined them.

"Take me to Jane's workstation." Loki ordered.

"Hello to you too," Darcy piped up.

"Oh, right," Steve realised they hadn't made introductions. "Grace, Loki, this is Darcy, Jane's intern."

"And this is Fandral, a friend of ours and Thor's," Grace answered.

"Come on, I'll show you the way," Steve offered.

"So what, that's it, you're just going to let him riffle through Jane's stuff?" Darcy demanded. "He tried to kill Thor and he killed God knows how many in New York!"

"It's your friend that I'm here to save, I would think you'd be interested in helping me, rather than whining like a child throwing a temper tantrum."

"I can see that fatherhood has done wonders for you," Tony quipped.

"Thor trusts him," Steve reminded Darcy. "We need to as well."

Darcy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, following the others inside.

"I love what you've done with your hair," Tony teased Loki as they walked. "Do you and Thor have some kind of competition going on? Maybe you're angling for a L'Oreal commercial?"

Loki gave Tony a derisory look and didn't answer.

"This is where she was working from," Steve announced.

Loki looked around, noticing many petri dishes of soil samples, notes, photographs and other assorted paraphernalia.

"How does she get anything done in this mess?" Loki mused.

"There's an order to the chaos!" Darcy defended Jane.

"Here," Tony stepped forward and picked up a file, handing it to Loki. "These are the readings she was taking from the soil samples."

Loki accepted it without thanks and began to look through the contents.

"What was she looking for?" Grace asked, peering at the file over Loki's shoulder.

"I can't tell. She seems to have put the samples through almost every conceivable test but it doesn't say what result she was looking for."

The room was silent for a few moments as Loki continued to peruse the file.

"Radiation," Darcy finally said with reluctance. "She was looking for extra-dimensional energy that could be a sign of linear energy transfer."

"Why?" Loki asked.

"She was hoping to recreate the bifrost on Earth."

Loki rolled his eyes at the idea and returned his attention to the file.

"How is Jane?" Darcy directed her question to Natasha, who looked to Grace.

"She's stable," Grace answered. "Her body is overhearing but as long as we can keep her temperature down, she should be okay. We left her with a massive block of ice that they can chips lumps from and they're using ice bags to cool her down."

She didn't mention her fears, that her high temperature might already have caused brain damage. Without an EEG machine she couldn't tell anyway, so there was no point in frightening her friend.

"Thor stayed with her and he'll call me if there are any changes in her condition."

Darcy nodded.

"Did Jane find what she was looking for?" Tony asked Darcy.

"No."

Loki closed the file. "Tell me exactly what happened on the day she fell ill?"

"Good manners cost nothing, you know!" Darcy snapped back.

Grace could see that her attitude was just putting a brave face on her fears. Loki's eyes hardened however and he was about to issue a sharp retort, until Grace touched his arm and he looked at her.

"She's worried about her friend, that's all." Her eyes implored him to be nice and he took a deep breath before turning back to Darcy.

"Please." It wasn't exactly heartfelt, but it was enough to get Darcy to tell her story.

"It came on slowly. On the first day she just had a headache, the second she said she felt tired and her joints ached a little. On the third day she developed a temperature and by the end of that day, I took her to the hospital. They couldn't find anything wrong with her, nor could they bring her temperature down with drugs and antibiotics. That's when I called SHIELD and Thor arrived soon after that."

"And on the days preceding that illness, what did she do and where did she go?"

"We revisited all three bifrost sites and she took more samples, we ate out once at the local diner, the rest of the time she spent here, working."

"Did you leave her alone at any point?"

"Just to go and get takeout. She'd hardly moved every time I got back though."

"Did anyone come here, or approach you while you were out?"

"No."

"Did you see or hear anything unusual, anything at all?"

"No."

"Show me the vehicle you took to the bifrost sites."

Darcy didn't move.

"Please." He sounded slightly less pained by the word than he had the first time.

She flashed a smug grin and led them outside.

They spent the remaining hours of daylight looking over the vehicle, the workstation and Jane's room, Loki searching for traces of the magic that might have caused this, while everyone else watched him.

When he came up with nothing, he sighed.

"Do you have the locations of the bifrost sites?" he asked Darcy. "We'll have to try there next, then we'll visit the establishment you had dinner at."

"I have the coordinates," Natasha offered. "We'll check them out tomorrow, during daylight."

Loki looked to the window, as if only just realising that it was dark out.

"I suppose one night won't make much of a difference," he agreed, ' _Unless we still don't find anything_.'

As if sensing his thoughts, Grace approached him and took his hand in hers.

"I checked in an hour ago, she's stable, she'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"Okay, back to the motel," Natasha said, turning to Darcy. "We'll come by in the morning, if you want to come with us."

"We'll need her," Loki interrupted. He had been questioning her endlessly all day over Jane's actions, behaviour and possessions.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Darcy seemed to have given up on making the Demi-God use please and thank you, since his dedication to the task made her believe that he really did want to help Jane. Or at least, help his brother, which helped Jane.

"If no one minds, I'll stay here with Darcy tonight," Steve said as everyone was leaving. "Until we know what caused Jane's condition, I don't think she should be left alone."

"Good call," Tony agreed. "You want me to stay?" He looked torn between staying close to Loki, and comforting and protecting the sad girl.

"We'll be fine," Steve assured him.

As the others left, Grace hung back to speak to Darcy.

"Jane really is stable," she tried to reassure her. "And Loki will do whatever it takes to find a cure."

"How do you do it?" Darcy asked.

"Do what?"

"Get him to behave for you." It was only Grace's interventions that had stopped Loki from issuing many of the insults and snide remarks that they all could tell, he wanted to.

"I gave him my absolute trust," Grace answered. It was the only reason she had been able to come up with for the bond between them.

"How could you trust such a man, knowing what he's done."

"Even those we know best can betray us, so trust is always a leap of faith. Loki seems to cherish the trust I place in him and I don't think he'd ever try to hurt me."

"You realise your relationship is fucked up, right?"

Grace laughed. "I'm well aware," she agreed. "But sometimes even the most damaged souls can become more than they were when they meet the right person."

"You don't believe that 'love can fix him' crap, do you? You seem too smart for that."

"No, I don't believe in that. What I do believe is that good relationships that make both parties better than they were, through mutual love and support."

"That guy supports you, really?"

"He does," she agreed. She left out the part about not knowing what to do with her life right now. It wasn't his fault that Asgard didn't need doctors and when she did find something she wanted to do, she knew he'd support her. "I'll see you two tomorrow."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, spanking, sharing, threesome, double penetration, oral sex, clone sex, clone orgy and yoga sex (another new kink?).

**Chapter Nine**

Their motel room was very nice, with two double beds, as well as a couch and an armchair. The whole place seemed newly built, so nothing was old or tattered.

Feeling grubby from the dusty desert air, Grace showered as soon as they got in and when she emerged, Loki was pacing the room like a caged tiger.

"Loki, you need to relax, you're not helping Jane by wearing yourself out."

"I'm worried we won't find the cause," Loki admitted.

"I know, but losing sleep over it will just make you tired tomorrow and you won't be at your best."

Knowing that there was only one sure-fire way to distract and relax him, she approached and put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss. His answering moan was all the encouragement she needed to deepen the kiss and his hands grabbed her ass.

"Why don't you lie back tonight and let me take care of you?" she asked.

Loki smirked in reply. "I don't think so, lover."

Grace didn't mind his refusal and besides, he was far more inventive than she was, and could draw this out for an age if he were so inclined.

"How do you want me?" she asked.

"Well, now that you ask, there is one little infraction I need to address." He brushed hair out of her eyes with tenderness, but the gleam in his eye told her that tonight was going to test her limits.

"Oh?"

Loki could see the wheels turning in her head as she wondered what she had done wrong.

"If I'm not very much mistaken, I can see a pantie line through those jeans."

"But I'm wearing Earth clothes, we wear panties!" she protested.

"There were no conditions about the type of clothing, only no undergarments without my permission, and I think I would have remembered had you asked."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, darling. Strip, everything, now!"

She shivered in anticipation at his commanding tone and stepped back to do as he asked and Loki watched, avidly. He didn't usually waste time with undressing, just used magic to disrobe her but tonight, he wanted it seared into her mind that she was naked.

She made to remove the Jewels of Seidr.

"The jewellery stays on," he instructed her. No way was he letting her remove the things that gave her the ability to perform magic, not until they were safely back in Asgard.

Once she was naked, she stood before him with her hands trying to cover her modesty.

"Never hide from me, lover, lower your arms."

She did so and his gaze roamed over her. Rather than undressing himself, he undid the fly on his suit and pulled his hard cock out through the gap, taking himself in hand and stroking his length a few times. He intentionally didn't undress to highlight the power imbalance.

"May I help you with that, my King?" she asked coquettishly.

"I don't think so. No cock for you until you've been punished."

He went to sit on the couch and gestured for her to lie over his lap, which she did.

Although her demeanour was hesitant, he could tell that she was enjoying herself. The hallmark of a good lover and dominant, was care of his submissive, and he never missed any of her signals. Right now, she had her lower lip pinched between her teeth, trying to suppress her smile and appear unwilling, her pupils were huge, a sure sign of desire, and her eyes were gleaming with anticipation, while her nipples were standing proud and as hard as pebbles, which was a sign of arousal. If there was still any doubt as to her enjoyment of the coming spanking, he could see that her labia was already slightly swollen and coated with a light sheen of her juices.

She may not have needed this, as he did, but she wanted it.

She stretched to over his lap, legs spread lewdly, and he gathered her wrists together, holding them in the small of her back with his left hand, while his right hand caressed her slit.

"Oh, so wet already, darling. I wonder if I can make you come from a spanking alone?" He had no intention of doing that but he could tell from the slight hitch in her breath, that the idea appealed to her.

As he began to gently spank her ass, warming her up, he conjured a clone into the next room, getting ready to surprise her.

Grace began to softly moan after the first few spanks, pressing her crotch into his thigh, trying to create some friction and pressure and he took pity on her, dipping his fingers into her folds and gently rubbing her clit; not hard enough to give her any release, of course. Then he resumed his spanking, his blows getting a little sharper now, stinging her already pink cheeks.

There came a knock at the door and Grace stiffened, then tried to wriggle off his lap, but he held her firm with both hands.

"Relax, lover, there is nothing to fear."

"If we don't answer, they'll bust in, thinking you've absconded or something."

"It's open, come in," he called.

"They'll see me!" she hissed, and Loki spanked her hard in rebuke.

Grace daren't close her legs for fear of another blow like that. She was facing away from the door, so she couldn't see who was coming in.

"Ah, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Fandral asked, sounding positively thrilled to have discovered them, well Grace, _in flagrante delicto_.

"Nothing important," Loki answered. The clone he had conjured into Fandral's room had instructed him exactly when to knock, and given him an idea of what to expect. Fandral's face had been a picture, but he certainly seemed ready to get into the swing of things now.

"Oh dear, that ass does look rather red, do I take it your pet mortal has been disobedient?"

"Indeed," Loki agreed.

Grace pressed her head into the sofa cushions, trying to burrow away due to shame. Unfortunately the tremble in her cunt muscles gave away her excitement.

"I really only have one rule, and she broke it, so she has to be punished."

"Well, I have to admit, that posterior does look magnificent with a healthy red glow."

"Perhaps you'd like to help?" Loki offered, and Grace moaned. "Maybe with two of us, the message will sink in better."

"I'd love to, if you think it will help."

Loki lifted Grace's legs enough for Fandral to sit next to him and when he lowered them she tried to keep her thighs pressed tightly shut.

He gave her another sharp slap. "Open your legs, darling, let him see for himself what a wanton whore you are."

She complied. She was so wet now that her juices were saturating the pants of Loki's suit.

"You can deliver the next five," Loki offered, and while Loki held her hands securely in the small of her back, Fandral caressed her ass for a few moment, then delivered the first blow.

Grace's hands curled into fists and he could see her fighting the urge to gasp.

Fandral's spanks were relatively light but then, the point of this exercise wasn't to cause Grace pain.

"Touch her," Loki urged, "see how wet she is."

His friend ran one finger along her slit, which alone was enough to make her shudder and cry out.

"See how much she enjoys it?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I can see. You are a very lucky man to have such a wanton whore for a lover. It's been centuries since I found one so responsive. May I?" Fandral had a finger poised at the entrance to her sheath.

"By all means, but you can make her beg for it, if you'd like."

"Is she really that desperate?"

"Tell him what you need, darling," Loki urged her, but she remained silent. "Oh dear, you know you must obey," he chided and pushing Fandral's hand out of the way for a moment, spanked her pussy.

"Fuck!" she moaned, lifting her head up. "Please, I don't give a shit which one of you it is, but please make me come!"

Loki grinned at Fandral, who seemed pleasantly surprised.

"She has born her punishment well," Loki said as he caressed her ass. "I suppose she deserves a reward."

"Well, far be it for me to refuse a lady's request."

Loki placed his free hand on her buttocks, so that she would know that it wasn't his fingers that were inside her.

Both men were skilled lovers and by pumping her slick core with three fingers and rubbing her clit with his thumb, Fandral soon had her balancing on the precipice of release, but he held her there, sharing Loki's love of this particular form of delayed pleasure.

"Please, Fandral," Grace begged. "I need this! Please!"

Loki have him a quick nod and Fandral pushed her over into pleasure, keeping his fingers inside her sheath as she came, so he could feel her muscles clench around them.

When he removed his hand, he licked the juiced from his fingers and Loki pulled Grace up and onto his lap, so she could watch.

Her cheeks were bright red. All four were red actually, but he was looking at her face and right now, he could almost believe her when she complained that one day, her cheeks would be permanently stained red from the amount of blushing he caused her to do.

"You taste delicious," Fandral complimented her.

"Get on your knees and take him out," Loki ordered Grace. "He must be quite uncomfortable at the moment, confined in those jeans."

This was a test and he would use it to gauge her enthusiasm (or lack thereof) to suck his friend off. Loki moved slightly down the couch so she could kneel between their legs and luckily, she eagerly got to her knees before them and freed Fandral's dick. She didn't touch him more than she had to though; while he could read her like a book, she could not do the same with him and as such, would need his approval before acting on her desires.

"Now that we've made you come, darling, doesn't it seem fair to return the favour to us?"

Grace smiled and grasped both their lengths, wanking them with her hands while her mouth flitted between them. Loki wasn't the only one who could tease and drawn an orgasm out, and Grace returned that favour too, bringing them close but giving neither of them enough stimulation to climax.

"My word, that's a talented mouth she has," Fandral complimented her. Loki had specifically told him not to use her name but to treat Loki as her owner and he was the one deserving of praise.

"Indeed. Of course, if she keeps teasing us like this, we may just have to punish her again," Loki said, putting a hand on her head to encourage her to finish him off.

"I can't say that I find that idea abhorrent."

Grace glared at Loki, then switched her attention to Fandral again, and Loki smirked as she finished his friend before him. When she had swallowed all his cum, she pulled away and licked her lips salaciously, making his cock throb.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, my love?"

"Oh no, I didn't forget," she matched his smirk, then descended on his cock, licking and sucking until she was rewarded with a mouth full of his come.

Loki pulled her onto his lap, although he made sure her ass was on the leg closest to Fandral.

"Lie back, my love, it's time you were rewarded for your talents."

She obeyed and their hands went to work on her body, touching, caressing and occasionally nipping. Fandral played with her pussy, while Loki lavished attention on her breasts and between them, they drove her to distraction and she closed her eyes to better enjoy their teasing touches.

Loki could feel himself getting hard once more.

"Are you ready to help me fuck this little whore?" Loki asked.

"I rather feel as if I need to return the favour," Fandal answered.

Loki knew exactly what to do. Slumping down in his seat slightly, he picked Grace up, as if she weighed no more than a feather, and Fandral held Loki's length in place at the entrance to her juicy cunt while he lowered Grace onto it. He then placed her feet on his knees and let his legs fall open, giving Fandral open access to lick her while he fucked her.

Fandral knelt before her and as Loki began to thrust, Fandral took her clit into his mouth and began to tease it. It wasn't long before her cries of ecstasy were filling their ears and Loki reached around and took a breast in each hand.

Fandral surprised him then, by taking one of Loki's balls into his mouth, leaving his fingers to tease her clit, then he switched to sucking his other ball, driving Loki almost insane with lust. Fandral continued to divide his talented mouth between Loki and Grace, and it wasn't long before they were both coming once more.

Fandral had been wanking his own shaft and moments after they climaxed, he aimed his dick at her stomach and came.

Grace collapsed on Loki like a rag doll, exhausted and spent, and Loki couldn't blame her.

"I wasn't expecting that," Loki grinned at his friend.

Fandral shrugged and sat beside them on the couch while he recovered his wits.

"I thought you two were going to put on a show for me," Grace murmured.

"Alas, I fear I am spent for the time being," Fandral bemoaned. "Unlike your Loki, I cannot summon clones to take over from me. Perhaps if there is a next time."

Grace raised her head off Loki's shoulder and took his hand. "I hope so. Thank you for joining us."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure. Thank you both for inviting me." He squeezed her hand, then got to his feet and tucked himself back in. "And now, I believe I shall leave you to your own devices."

"Oh, I see, you're 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' type," she teased.

Fandral roared with laughter. "That my dear, is entirely accurate and until I find someone as special as you, it shall remain that way… You wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you?"

"None that I would subject to you," she teased.

"You wound me," he clutched his heart for a moment, then bent over and kissed her cheek. "Again, thank you for allowing me to participate, Grace."

The look he gave Loki spoke volumes that neither were inclined to say aloud; it was a look of gratitude for the trust Loki had extended, and of hope that their friendship might soon be repaired.

"Goodnight to you both, and pleasant dreams. I'll see myself out."

Loki turned Grace so that she was sitting sideways on his lap and he could see her face.

"Are you all right?"

"That was hot," she grinned, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

"Was it really very different from me and my clones?" he asked, curious.

"Not _very_ different, but _everything_ he did was slightly different. For example, I've never had someone with facial hair go down on me before, that was weird. Good weird, but still… not you."

"I could grow a beard, if it pleases you," he teased.

"Don't you dare cover up that handsome face."

Loki grinned, then ran a finger through the cum on her stomach, offering her the digit to lick clean, which she didn't need prompting to do. She sucked his finger like it was a mini penis and as he scooped more up to feed to her, he felt his cock growing hard again.

"You are a filthy little cock whore, aren't you."

"I'm _your_ filthy little cock whore."

Her words made his blood rush to his dick and he groaned. "I do believe I'm going to have to fuck you again."

"Really? Well that's just awful. But I suppose I can endure it." she licked her lips and smiled lasciviously.

"Endure?" he demanded. "I'll show you 'endure'. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be so sensitive you won't know whether to beg me to stop, or for one more orgasm."

"Promises, promises."

Loki actually growled, which made her shiver in anticipation.

Suddenly she was surrounded by eight clones, all dressed the same as Loki, in a sharp suits and ties, their engorged cocks sticking out through their flies. Between them, they carried her to the bed and while her ass, cunt and mouth were filled, the others licked, sucked, nibbled and lapped at every spare inch of her skin. As the night wore on, they held her aloft, in positions she could never have dreamed of holding on her own, and they took her again and again, with no respite between their attentions and as soon as one came, another took his place.

Her mind was lost in a sea of sensation, sometimes painful, always pleasant, and Loki lost count of the number of times she came. He made sure to keep using healing magic on her clitoris and holes, he didn't want to fuck her so hard she chaffed, but he also didn't go easy on her.

"Look at this slut," one clone commended as he pounded her cunt. "Being fucked by men who can't even be bothered to undress before taking her."

"It's a good thing you found a God," another told her. "The male population of Midgard could never handle such a wanton nymphomaniac."

Loki wasn't sure if Grace was even listening any more, or if she was lost to the sins he was committing on her flesh. Neither did he care. All he cared about what that she screamed his name when she came, so loudly that if he wasn't using magic, he was certain that the guards would presume he was murdering her.

When he finally had enough of teasing and torturing her, she lay on her side, quivering slightly from exertion.

Loki stripped out of his suit, which was filthy by now, and cradling her against him, he carried her into the bathroom, stepping into the shower with her still in his arms while he cleaned them both off. He conjured a clone to help wash her hair and body while he held her, since her legs seemed too weak to hold her up. Actually, she seemed too tired to keep her eyes open for long and as soon as they were both clean, the clone helped his dry her and he carried her back to the bed, spooning her as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Loki pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "Sleep tight, my love." he wasn't far behind her in the exhaustion stakes and for the time being at least, his worries about failing his brother had been pushed from his mind.

* * *

For once, Grace awoke before Loki in the morning but the minute she slipped out of bed, she felt her muscles screaming in protest.

' _We should have brought some of Loki's healing salts and creams_ ,' she silently admonished as she made her way into the bathroom. By the time she had brushed her teeth, she knew she would have to do something about her aching muscles and exercise was the only solution she could think of to help ease the stiffness.

Ruining was out as she didn't have the right clothes and honestly, she wasn't sure she could face the jarring motion. They didn't have exercise as such in Asgard and while she could have gone for a jog, she knew everyone would stare at the odd woman running through the streets, so she has been training with weapons. She didn't possess anywhere near the same strength as even the weakest warrior, but there were a few adolescents she could practice with. She was actually fairly skilled in hand to hand combat by human standards, and gave them a run for their money.

She was sure Natasha would train with her but again, she couldn't face any additional trauma at the moment.

That left Yoga. She had been pretty good at it in college and once she joined the army, she kept her hand in to keep her body supple. She didn't have the right clothes but then there was only Loki here, and he wouldn't object to her working out in the nude. A yoga mat would have been nice but alas, she would have to risk carpet burn.

She began with some basic stretches, like low lunges, limbering up her muscles after her workout last night, then moved onto the more advanced moves. She eschewed things like planking this morning, preferring those that stretched her further.

She began with the downward facing dog and after three repetitions, moved onto the bow, where lying on her stomach, she reached back and grabbed her ankles, making her spine curve backwards. Then she did then the bridge, lying on her back and raising her pelvis off the floor, until only her head, shoulders and feet touched the ground. She moved onto handstand poses after that, starting the crane where, while balancing on her hands, she pulled her knees into her arm pits.

Then she did a handstand, holding the pose for a few seconds, then into the bent-knee handstand pike, lowering her knees to her chest, followed by the basic handstand and into the scorpion, arching her back until her toes nearly touched the back of her head. She repeated the sequence, but as she did the scorpion a second time, she felt a hand rub her slit.

"Jesus!" she cried, nearly losing her balance, until Loki caught her.

"Apologies, darling, but what exactly are you doing?"

"Yoga, it's a kind of Hindu exercise which, the last time I checked, didn't include fingering!"

"You can't tempt a man like this and expect him not to act."

"I'm stretching out the stiffness from last night, so if you don't mind..." she informed him, raising her legs into a handstand once more. If she thought that her explanation would deter him, she was wrong.

"I have no intention of stopping you, I just want to make it a little more enjoyable for you." Putting his hands on her knees, he gently forced her legs apart, until she was doing the splits, then he wrapped his arms around her butt, lowered his head to her crack and teased her folds.

Within seconds, his gentle nibbling of her lips had her wet and wanting, and although Loki was supporting her, she lowered herself into a supported headstand, so she felt a little more secure.

"Oh god," she cried. How could he fuck her senseless last night and still turn her on to this degree eight hours later? She decided that she was obviously a sex addict and Loki was the treatment, then allowed herself to enjoy his ministrations.

He teased her mercilessly lapping, and nibbling on her folds, then flicking and sucking her clit. When she was about to come, he lowered her onto his waiting cock and began to fuck her.

It was rather perfunctory this morning (well they did have time constraints) but no less enjoyable for it and when they had both come, he helped her down to the ground, then up again.

"Good morning, Lover." Loki grinned.

"You're insatiable," she tried to chide him, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy that," he teased.

She shook her head at his antics and kissed him.

"I loved it. And I suppose they did teach me that yoga was supposed to train your consciousness for a heightened state of spiritual insight and tranquillity. That was definitely a higher state of something."

His smile faded slightly. "Are you in much pain?"

"I'm just sore," she answered. "And last night was worth every single ache and pain this morning, and more. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I sometimes wonder the same thing," kissing her tenderly.

* * *

When Loki and Grace met Fandral the next morning, the only indication he gave that something unusual had happened last night, was a wink and a grin.

Grace blushed. She didn't have any guilt over what they had done, they had all enjoyed themselves, but she was a little embarrassed, although it was a shame that she enjoyed.

She looked away before she could get too wet from the memories and when they were all assembled in the parking lot, they climbed into the cars and headed for the landing sites.

Loki found no trace of magic at the first bifrost site but at the second, he could feel something.

"What is it?" Grace asked, approaching him.

"I'm not sure. There's something here, something magical and powerful, but at such low levels that I'm having trouble detecting it."

Grace turned to Darcy. "Do you know where Jane took her samples from?"

"She took them along a straight line, from one side to the other." She began to look around the site but the samples she had taken were so small, that there were no holes to find. Everyone began looking though.

"Oww! Damn it."

"Grace?" Loki turned to see her scratching her ankle.

"A bug just bit me."

"That sounded like more than a bug bite, let me see."

"Jane got bitten too!" Darcy said, jumping up and down slightly. "I'd forgotten until now."

Loki's expression turned murderous and he stalked over to Grace. She didn't seem frightened of him though, and raised the leg of her jeans so he could see.

"That's a burn, not a bite." He placed a hand over the small, red mark and she felt a tingling sensation in her skin.

"What is it?" she asked. She might not be frightened of _him_ , but his demeanour said that there was reason to be scared.

When Loki looked up and let her gaze, she could see pain in his eyes.

"I think that whatever infected Jane, just infected you."

Grace's hand covered her mouth.

"Ssh, ssh," Loki pulled her into his arms. "I will find a cure," he told her, stroking her hair. "I will not lose you, understand?"

"I understand." She didn't sound as if she believed it, and he couldn't blame her.

She pulled away sooner than he would have liked and put a brave face on her emotions.

"So, how do we find out what this thing is?" she asked.

"I know what it is."

"You do?"

Loki nodded. "Let's go back to the hotel, I'll explain everything there." He wanted to get her away before she could be infected again.

* * *

"Okay, so what the hell is it?" Tony demanded.

Natasha, Steve, Tony, Darcy and Fandral were crowded into Loki and Faith room. Fury and Thor had also been patched in by computer.

Grace sat beside Loki, looking rather pale and clutching his hand for all she was worth.

"It's a type of energy that infects Asgardians," Loki explained. "It's very rare, only infecting people once every few hundred years, but it's not armful and sometimes, is even beneficial to the infected person."

"So what is it, where does it come from?" Fury demanded over the web cam.

"It's an energy particle that is given off by a race called the Makluans. Sometimes the bifrost beam will cross the trail left by one of these ships and those travelling can be infected. I believe that in this instance, it wasn't able to infect the travellers but some particles were caught up in the beam and travelled to Earth, where they have been waiting for a host ever since."

"But why infect Jane?" Thor asked. "She is not Asgardian."

"No, but you are," Loki said as kindly as he could. "If she had any of your DNA on her, from a kiss, a touch, a handshake, even a few skin cells on a gift you might have given her, or jewellery of hers that you might have touched, then those traces of Asgardian DNA might be enough to attract the energy."

"Why didn't it infect you," Fury demanded. "Surely you would have been a better target than Grace, who would have just had traces of your DNA on her."

"Because I'm not actually Asgardian," Loki explained as coolly as he could. "After the war with the frost giants, Odin took me from Jotunheim and raised me as his own. His plan was to send me back at some point and reclaim my father's throne."

"That seems rather… convenient," Fury noted.

"If you think living a lie for a thousand years is convenient, then I suppose it is."

"Loki speaks the truth," Thor conformed. "Not even I learned the truth about his parentage until recently. If Grace was targeted because of Adgardian DNA, then it was most likely transferred from me or my mother. I'm sorry, Loki."

Fandral looked guilty, knowing that he had literally covered her stomach in his DNA last night. He probably didn't know she'd later eaten it though. She didn't blame him. In truth, the Asgardian DNA the energy reacted to could have come from many different sources.

Loki wanted to shout and yell at Thor. In his heart of hearts, he knew Thor wasn't to blame for this, this was a freak accident that no one could have predicted but right now, he wanted to take his anger out on someone, and Thor was as good a target as any.

Unfortunately, their only hope for a cure lay with Thor.

"If this thing is beneficial to Asgardians, why is it harming the girls?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure," Loki admitted. "Either the energy has consciousness enough to know that it's in the wrong type of host and is trying to free itself-"

"By killing the host," Natasha interrupted, rather bluntly.

"Yes, possibly. Or the other explanation is simply that Asgardians are better able to handle what the energy does to their bodies, and it's a process that humans _cannot_ survive."

"So what now?" Steve asked.

"There is but one hope," Loki looked to Thor's face on the screen Natasha had set up.

"Go on," Thor urged.

"It's treason. If he doesn't kill us, Odin will likely disown the both of us and anyone who aids us."

"I don't care about that, Loki, just tell me."

"We need to steal two apples from Idun's garden."

"No!" Thor looked shocked.

"I know apples are a great source of vitamin C but how will that help?" Tony asked.

"Idun's apples are no ordinary fruit," Thor explained. "They can grant the eater immortality, like that of the Aesir."

"And that will cure the girls?" Steve wanted to clarify.

"No," Loki corrected. "What it will do, providing we can get the apples in time, is make Grace and Jane strong enough to survive the energy."

"So they'll become Asgardians?" Natasha asked.

"No, not exactly. There are tiers to Asgardian society. The more powerful beings are the nobility and they rule the kingdoms. They are known as the Aesir, or Gods, even to our own people. I am not Asgardian, but I have a royal lineage and I am Aser, as are the ruling classes of some other realms."

"So Grace and Jane would become Gods?" Tony asked.

"Essentially, yes."

"Cool."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Steve said. "What do you need?"

Loki sighed. "I need Thor to convince his friend, Heimdall, to betray Odin and transport us to Idun, for which Heimdall will likely be killed."

"Is there no other way to reach her?"

"Unfortunately not. She was banished from Asgard centuries ago and presently resides on Vanaheim. Only Odin knows exactly where, although I suspect that the all-seeing Heimdall would know as well."

"Can you not use your magic to get us there, Loki?" Thor asked.

"There are pathways between here and Asgard but not between here and Vanaheim. I simply don't have the power to open up old pathways."

"Then we shall return to Asgard and travel to Vanaheim from there." Thor pronounced, as if that was the end of the discussion.

"You're missing the point, Thor. Getting to Vanaheim is not the difficult part. Finding Idun, then getting back here _without going through Asgard_ , are our problems. If Odin discovers that we bear the fruit, we will be arrested and both Grace and Jane will die."

"Can you boost your powers in any way?" Grace finally spoke up.

"If I had something like the tesseract it wouldn't be a problem. A powerful sorcerer to work with might also make it possible but they are a rather rare commodity on Midgard."

"Mother will help us," Thor proclaimed.

"You're right, but do we really want to ask her to betray her husband, for sons who likely won't live much longer?"

Everyone was looking at Loki as if he had just grown a second head, except Grace and Thor; they were the only ones who knew how important Frigga was to him.

Thor looked pensive. "I think we have to ask but you're right, the decision must be hers."

"I'll contact her as soon as we're done here."

They got an update on Jane's condition, then severed the connection.

* * *

It took some time for Loki to contact Frigga not only because of the distance involved, but also because he had to shield both sides of the conversation from Heimdall.

Everyone watched as awe as Loki established the connection, and a hologram of his mother appeared before them.

"You have guests," Frigga smiled at Loki.

"I'm not willingly in their company, mother. It seems for some reason, they don't trust me."

Frigga's look chided him to behave. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Loki sighed, "If you insist." He began pointing. "This is Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and I forget the guards names, I've had so many guards in recent years. This is my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard."

"Pleased to meet you, your highness." Tony stepped forward with his hand extended but Loki grabbed it.

"Do not touch her until we are done, it will end the illusion and the communication."

"Very nice to meet you all," Frigga smiled at them.

"How is Vali?" Grace asked.

"She's very well, but she misses you. I'm spending as much time as I can with her."

"Thank you."

Frigga turned to Loki. "I assume there is a reason you wanted to speak to me?"

"There is. It's a rather… delicate matter however."

He began to explain about recent events, Jane, the bifrost site, Grace and lastly, their plan to steal Idun's fruit.

"You want me to come to earth and help you open a portal to Vanaheim?"

"Yes. Will you do it?"

"Of course I will. I've been arguing with your father-

"He's not my father."

She ignored his proclamation. "-For years about making Jane, and now Grace immortal."

"You realise this is treason and you could theoretically be killed for it?"

"Your father wouldn't dare hurt me, Loki."

"I hope you're right," he said with sincerity, making it obvious how little he trusted his father. "We also need to know where Idun is, I don't suppose you could trick that out of Heimdall, could you?"

"I already know within a little," Frigga assured him with a serene smile.

"Wonderful." Loki gave her a proud smile.

"Now, if we're going to keep this from Odin, we need a good reason for me to visit you on Midgard."

"Can't you say you're coming to support Thor?"

"You know how much Odin disapproves of Thor's relationship. If I told him that, he would likely forbid it."

"Wow, husband and father of the year award nominee here," Tony quipped to Steve.

"Tell Odin you're bringing Vali to me," Grace suggested, getting up from her seat and coming to stand beside Loki. "Say that my family wants to meet her or something."

Loki rounded on her, looking horrified. "No!"

"Loki, it's the only plausible reason for her to come."

"It's bad enough your and Mother's lives are in danger, I will not bring our daughter into a realm where they," he pointed to Natasha, "would kidnap her in a heartbeat."

"SHIELD don't kidnap children," Grace argued.

"They do alien children, my dear, and I won't be here to protect the both of you."

Grace was worried too but she didn't honestly believe they would take her child from her, they were supposed to be the good guys, even if they were the slightly morally ambiguous good guys.

"They took a leap of faith when they allowed you back on Earth. It's time you repaid that faith and trust them." Her eyes implored him to believe her.

"So that's what sucking on a lemon looks like," Tony quipped as he looked as Loki's expression.

"Please, Loki. If this is it for me, I want Vali here. I want to say goodbye."

Loki closed his eyes, knowing when he was outnumbered and beaten.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, I will burn the Earth to ashes."

"Understood," Faith agreed.

"Well, it looks like I have travel arrangements to make." Frigga smiled. "I can't leave too quickly or Odin will suspect something, so I will come first thing in the morning, which should be about midnight where you are."

"Thor is on his way here as we speak. You'll bring the ingredients I need to make the potion?"

"I will. And try not to worry, Loki, everything will work out for the best."

"Your eternal optimism never fails to confound me."

Frigga smiled and held her hand out. Loki passed his hand through hers and the illusion faded from view.

"Talk about a MILF," Tony piped up. Natasha glared.

"What? You're totally hot too."

"So what now?" Natasha asked Loki.

"Now, we wait."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: No sex *gasp* just a little talk of a public humiliation fantasy, fluff and some H/C.

**Chapter Ten**

Everyone remained in Loki and Grace's room and since their usual distraction was out of the question (and honestly, Loki wasn't sure that Grace was up to another bout so soon) they ended up playing chess. Grace was clearly distracted though, and he needed a way to capture her attention and stop her worrying.

"Why don't we make this interesting," Loki suggested in a low voice.

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you…" he checked to make sure no one could over hear them, "You spend a week naked."

"What?"

"A whole week," he reiterated. "Confined to my rooms, wearing nothing more than the leather straps I might choose to tie you up with."

"What about Vali?"

"I'll bring her to visit you. You may wear a robe while she's there, if you wish."

"And if I win?"

Loki grinned. "You get to do whatever you want with me for one whole night."

"That's not fair, you get a week but I only get one night?"

"Very well, seven nights, taken as and when you wish, and I have to do exactly as you desire."

He saw her eyes light up at the idea and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Deal."

They turned their attention back to the game.

They had played before and were fairly evenly matched; overall Loki had won just two more games than her but he fully expected her to draw even with him again. Now it seemed that she was desperate to win, and was employing all the dirty tricks she could. She leaned forward, crossing her arms and pushing her cleavage out, sighing suggestively, brushing a finger over her full lips, taking a sip of water and letting a drop leak from her lips, like his come sometimes did, then she let it roll suggestively down her long neck and disappear under her top.

Loki was tempted to let her win, curious to see what she would do with him, but he didn't believe in that and besides, she clearly was giving this her all and if he lost intentionally, it would lessen her victory, even if he never told her.

The game went on for so long that they eventually attracted a crowd of on onlookers and even Thor's arrival didn't detract from the game. Tony suggested the betting and while Natasha, Steve and some guards bet on her to win, Tony, Darcy and the other guards picked Loki. Thor declined to bet, too worried about Jane to engage in such frivolities but he seemed to enjoy the game none the less.

They came to check often but it took four hours until Grace had Loki checkmated. He laid his king down.

"Well done, darling," he grinned, sure that he was going to enjoy whatever she had planned for them. He was certain that she had some fantasies in that brain of hers that he had yet to fulfil.

Grace jumped up and danced around a little, enjoying congratulations from those who were a little richer thanks to her win.

Her enthusiasm was too much though, and she swayed a little as a dizzy spell hit her. Loki was at her side in an instant, keeping her upright.

"I'm fine," she tried to brush off everyone's concern.

"You're not fine, but you will be," Loki assured her. "Come and lie down with me for a few minutes," he suggested, guiding her towards the bed. "And perhaps someone could get her some food?" he asked over his shoulder.

"That's a good idea," Natasha agreed. "None of us has eaten since this morning." She gave some cash to one of the guards and instructed him to get them enough takeout for everyone.

Loki lay on his back, an arm around Grace as she lay snuggled into his side.

"Why don't you think about all the ways you're going to torture me thanks to your win."

She smiled but her heart wasn't in it. "If its torture you want, I was thinking a night of flower arranging."

"Ooh," he pretended to flinch. "And I thought _I_ was evil."

"Well, there's always ornithology, we could build a hide and spend a night twitching."

"Don't you have any sexual fantasies I have yet to fulfil?"

"Not really."

"Not really? That means you must have at least one, or a vague idea of one?"

She buried her head in his chest so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Well, it's more like a recurring dream I had while we were apart, but it was my favourite dream."

"Tell me, darling."

"Well… I'd done something wrong, as in committed a crime, and I was arrested and brought before you, the King, sitting on the throne. I didn't used to know what the throne room looked like, of course, but apparently my imagination is adaptable."

"You're stalling."

"Fine. So I'm brought before you and made to kneel, and the room if full of guards and the public who come to watch trials and such, then the charges are read out and-"

"What was your crime?"

"I can never remember that bit. Something like insulting you, or striking you, bad but not evil bad."

"Go on."

"So, you ask for my defence but I don't have one, I back chat you a bit and you decide that my punishment should be public humiliation, that it will take my ego down a step or two. You have the guards strip me then you conjure some kind of boxy-table like thing and I'm strapped to it, facing the throne so I'm displayed for everyone to see. People are jeering and calling me horrible things, then you spank me, making me thank you for teaching me the lesson after each one. Then you decide that I haven't been humiliated enough and to the jeers of the people, you fuck me there, in front of everyone."

So much for having a vague idea of a fantasy.

"Anything else?" Loki asks.

"When you're finished, you make me sit between your legs for the rest of the day, while you preside over other trials, and in between, whenever the mood takes you, you fuck me again, or have me suck you off, or spank me. In one dream, you even gave me to a guard to fuck once, and in another you threw me to the public at the end. I didn't like than ending."

"Who knew you had such a vivid imagination."

"Hey, I can't control my dreams, you know," Grace huffed. "And just for that, on my first night, I'm going to introduce you to the thrilling world of cross-stitch."

"Okay, new rule, sex must be involved at some point."

"Uh uh, you can't change the rules now, mister."

"What happened too 'my king'?"

"Hey, I'm dying here, cut me some slack."

Loki pressed a kiss to her head. "You are not dying and I will not cut you any of this so called 'slack'. You are mine and you don't get to die until I allow it, got it?"

"Wow." She raised her head off his chest and gave him a slightly disgruntled look. "I think you're taking this ownership thing just a tad too far."

"I don't do things by half measures, as you may have noticed. Ownership isn't just about possession, it involves responsibility; you are my responsibility and I will not let you die, understand?"

"Aww," Grace grinned. "I knew you were a big softy really."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile from his lips.

Grace stretched her neck and kissed him softly.

"I want you to know, I love you."

Loki turned serious and raised a questioning eyebrow. "If you expect me to say it back, you will be waiting a long time. I will _not_ say goodbye to you, Grace."

"This isn't goodbye, this is housekeeping, making sure everything's in order in case the worst happens."

"It's _your_ way of saying goodbye, and you know it." He pressed her head down to his chest and she settled back against him.

"Fine," she huffed. "But if I die and you didn't tell me you loved me, I will come back as a ghost and kick your scrawny little ass."

"Agreed." Loki chuckled. "But my ass is neither little nor scrawny."

"Well, that's true."

"Now, tell me more of the tortures you wish to subject me to."

Grace chuckled, surprised to realise that she wasn't upset that he hadn't let her say goodbye and his adamant refusal actually gave her hope.

* * *

Natasha stared at the couple on the bed, who after talking in hushed whispers for a while, now seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

"She really did tame him," she said quietly to Thor.

"I do not believe Loki has been tamed, but I think she did remind him of who he used to be, and who he wants to be again. She's been very good for him."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony butted into the conversation. "Everything else that he wants, he demands but when it's food for her, he's all politeness and manners and asks nicely." Tony then slipped into awful impression of an English accent. " _Oh, could someone, perhaps, if it's not too much trouble, you know, get the lovely Grace something to eat_?"

Thor and Natasha looked at him askance.

"Okay, I was paraphrasing, but that's the gist of what he said."

"He cares for her welfare in a way that he does for few others people," Thor admitted. "But the changes in him are extended to others. For a while, he would never have agreed to help me save Jane."

"I hate to break it to you, Buddy, but its Grace he's saving, not Jane."

"If you think he would obey our father and let Jane die, then you don't know him. He has always revelled in mischief and breaking the rules and has willingly followed me into many dangerous situations, simply because I am his brother. After the revelations of late and what happened when he fell from the bifrost, defying Odin is just an added bonus. He would have helped me, regardless."

"Well, you're the one who has to live with him, so I hope for your sake, that's true."

They turned in unison as a cry came from the bed, and saw Loki in the throes of a nightmare. Thor and Fandral approached, intending to wake him but Grace held a hand up, stopping him. She laid still and began to sing a lullaby that Natasha only vaguely knew, and slowly Loki seemed to relax back into a normal sleep. She didn't stop singing until a smile appeared on Loki's lips, then she slipped from under his arm and off the bed.

She moved to the sofa and exhaled deeply. "Are you all right?" Natasha asked noticing that her hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm fine, it just frightens me when he has a nightmare."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because he's dreaming about what Thanos did to him and he woke up once while in the grip of a flashback. He can be… scary for while."

Tony wore a look of understanding, and Grace wondered who had caused his nightmares.

"So you sing him lullabies?" Natasha asked.

"I figure they hold good memories for him of us rocking Vali off to sleep for her afternoon nap. It's worked so far." She shrugged. "He's been a lot better in recent months though; it must be the stress of everything that brought it on."

"Loki has PTSD?" Steve said, sounding surprised.

"If you'd heard some of the things he says when he's dreaming, you'd understand why."

"What does he say?" Tony demanded.

"That's for him to share with you, if he wants to. He won't even talk to me about those events, I only know what I do because I didn't always know how to calm him down, and I had to lie there and listen to him screaming."

"What did it for you?" Tony asked.

Grace met his gaze and realised that he had recognised a fellow suffer.

"I killed a boy. We were fired on while on patrol and had no choice but to fire back but when it was over, I checked for survivors. When I pulled the mask of one of them, I realised he was a kid, maybe thirteen, fourteen years old. His eyes were open, staring at me. I knew I'd killed him because he had a blue shirt on and up close, I saw that it had a superman emblem on it. That firefight has haunted me ever since." She wiped a hand over her face, as if washing without water. "The Army made me get help and it worked, mostly, but I still see his face sometimes. Loki had no one to help him through it."

"Now he has you," Steve said with a surprising level of compassion, and she smiled at him.

The door opened then and the guard returned with food.

"Oh thank God," Tony said, getting to his feet and breaking the morbid meeting up. "I'm starving."

* * *

So as not to worry the townsfolk with huge, inter-galactic beams of light, the group trooped out into the desert at eleven thirty to await Frigga's arrival, knowing that Heimdall would see them. They stood around in a semi-circle, chatting in small groups while they waited.

Loki had changed back into his Asgardian attire and stood with Grace beside him, his arm protectively around her shoulder, while hers encircled his waist.

"You will be safe, won't you?" she asked.

"Retrieving the apple won't be difficult. It's facing Odin once we are finished that will be dangerous."

"Don't do it," she said suddenly.

Loki turned to face her, taking her shoulders.

"Don't say that."

"If we do this, we'll all have committed treason, we could _all_ die and this will have been for noting. I don't want your death on my conscience."

"And I can't live without you. I won't."

"Shit happens, Loki, you have to find a way to carry on, we all do."

"Even _if_ I agreed with you, Thor would not. He will do whatever is necessary to save Jane and I will help him."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she demanded.

"So that I have the audacity to put up with you, darling."

"I think you might have that the wrong way around." Grace moved into his embrace and held him tightly.

Frigga arrived at a quarter to midnight, Vali in her arms and to Grace's relief, Vali's old baby bag slung over her shoulder.

Thor greeted her first, with a kiss, then she nodded to Fandral as Loki and Grace approached. Loki also kissed her cheek, then took Vali, who was holding her arms out and calling "Dada".

"I think she knows," Frigga admitted.

"Dada go."

"That's right, Princess, I have to go and get something for your mother."

The avengers watched him cradle the small child with awe.

"Who would have thought the Prince of Perdition could be a good dad," Tony asked rhetorically.

"Thank you for doing this," Grace told Frigga as she embraced her.

"It's my pleasure," Frigga assured her. "I have been arguing with Odin about this since Thor first met Jane, and I wasn't far away from disobeying him and going on my own anyway. Trust me, this is no imposition." she passed the baby bag to Grace. "I brought all the Earth supplies that were left and a few of her favourite toys."

"Thank you."

"Now," she looked to her sons. "Are we ready?"

Loki handed Vali to Grace, then put his arms around them. "Be careful, won't you."

"Promise," she assured him, giving him one last kiss, then stepping back to stand beside Fandral.

Loki looked to Fandral. "You'll protect her."

"With my last breath," Fandral assured him.

Loki turned to Frigga and between them, they managed to open a portal with a green shimmer. Loki took one final look over his shoulder then followed Thor and Frigga through.

Grace suddenly had the feeling that she would never see him again.

"Mama?"

Grace wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and looked to her daughter. "I'm fine, baby."

"Isn't it kind of convenient that the portal opens here?" Tony asked.

"Uh, no, not really," Grace was glad of the distraction. "Puente Antiguo means old bridge and Loki says that before the bifrost, this was the site of a permanent portal to and from Earth. That's why when Thor came to Earth without the birfost being aimed at anything, he landed here anyway."

"Like water, following the path of least resistance?"

"Exactly," she agreed as they headed back to the cars.

"So why exactly will this take them three days?"

"Because the portal to Vanaheim is fixed too, so they have to find their way from there to Idun and her orchard, and Frigga only knows roughly where it is."

"So what do we do now, wait?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Who knew that guarding the Dark Prince's gal pal would be boring."

"Well if you're after a challenge," Fandral offered. "I'd be happy to duel you. I'd like to see the metal suit I have heard so much about, in action."

"Heard about? You mean they talk about me in Asgard?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Fandral, his ego really needed enlarging."

* * *

"I gotta tell you, I never thought the Prince of Darkness could have such an adorable kid," Tony said, cradling Vali against his chest. She'd quickly become quite popular with Steve, Tony and Natasha.

"Don't call him that in front of her," Grace chided. She was lying in bed now, since the energy that had infected her three days ago was now taking its toll on her health.

Tony was sitting beside her on the bed, with Vali in his arms.

"Relax, she doesn't understand me, do you, darlin'?"

"Dada," Vali answered with glee.

"See, she's far more intelligent that you might think, Tony."

"But she's so small."

"But half alien."

"All right, fine, I'll tone the nicknames down when she's around, but my point still stands."

Grace wanted to argue with him but she didn't have the strength.

"Hey." They looked to the motel room door, where Steve was entering. "We just got an update on Jane, I thought you'd want to know. It's getting harder and harder to keep her cool, they're going through ice packs like it's going out of fashion but they are managing to keep her temperature to only a degree or two above normal."

"Well, Thor and the others should be back any time now," Grace tried to reassure them.

"Any word from the agents at the portal site?" Tony asked. The guards were taking shifts there, so there was someone there around the clock to bring Thor, Frigga and Loki back here.

"Nothing yet." Steve admitted. "But I'm sure it won't be long now. Do you want some more iced water?" he asked Grace.

"Please."

"Have you eaten anything recently?"

"I think I'd bring it straight back up, just the water, please."

"Sure thing."

Grace closed her eyes.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Mama ba goo?"

"I'll get better soon, sweetie, I promise."

"How do you understand her? Is she like, psychic or something?"

Despite how awful she felt, Grace found a smile. "No, Tony, all parents understand their kid's gibberish."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'm surprised you never had kids. Don't you want them?" With his ego, she would have thought he'd want an heir.

"Partly it's not having met the right woman, then it's the manic life I've been leading recently… Truthfully though, I think my father put me off. I hated my old man. I can't stand the thought that I'll be like him and my kids will hate me."

"I think you'll make a great dad," she said, finding it hard to have a coherent conversation. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Really?"

"Just look how… you've taken to… Vali."

Tony got up and took Vali over to the couches so that Grace could sleep in peace.

"I have the child's food," Fandral said in a booming voice as he entered, until he spotted Grace's sleeping form. "Oops, sorry."

Luckily the intrusion didn't disturb her.

"Fan-al!" Vali called, grinning at him.

The warrior came over to Tony and Vali, a plastic bowl of baby food and spoon in his hand.

"I must say, you have very odd ways of feeling your young," he said as he sat down. "Whoever heard of potted baby food?"

"It's a jar, not a pot, and it's convenient," Tony answered, angling Vali towards the warrior so that he could feed her. "Means you can take your kids out with you, plus they're nutritionally balanced, which is a worry for most parents."

Fandral fed Vali in silence for a minute until Tony asked, "Do you think this will work?"

Fandral met his gaze for a moment. "I can't speak from personal experience, I have never seen anyone healed with Idun's fruit, but I do know that Loki will do whatever it takes to cure Grace."

Tony sighed.

"Can you answer me this?" Fandral replied, since they were sharing. "Are Loki and Grace correct in their distrust of SHIELD? Would they really take Vali?"

"Yeah, I think they would," Tony admitted. "SHIELD are a necessary evil, but I'd be lying if I said I always agreed with their methods."

"Then why work for them?"

"I don't work for them, I help out when they have incidents that normal means can't handle, like Loki. SHIELD's solution was to try and nuke New York."

"Nuke?"

"The most powerful bomb we have."

"Ah… Killing one's own people is rather an extreme solution."

"Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of good people who work for SHIELD but at the end of the day, you've got to follow your own conscience, a lot of evil has been done by people who were 'only following orders'."

"And if they come for Vali and Grace, what will your conscience tell you to do?"

"Defend them," Tony answered without hesitation. "I may not like her choice and I don't think I'll never understand it, but she and Vali are innocents in all this."

"I'm glad. I should hate to have to kill you."

"Same here, big fella."

They shared a grin.

* * *

By day four, Grace was unconscious and surrounded by ice packs, and the motel ice machine was working overtime as they tried to keep her cool. Everyone was on edge. Tony was pacing the length of the room, Fandral stood facing the bed, his gaze rarely leaving Grace, while Steve and Natasha sat on the couch, Vali balanced on Steve's knee. Conversation was minimal.

"How much longer?" Natasha wondered aloud.

"They must have faced difficulties on Vanaheim," Fandral explained.

"What kind of difficulties?" Steve asked.

"It's a peaceful realm but Idun lives in a remote area and of course, it has its share of dangerous creatures. I can only presume that either the journey was more difficulty than imagined, or they were attacked by something dangerous."

"Tem-sure!" Vali said, reminding them that it was time to check Grace's temperature.

"Does it freak anyone else out that the kid is so self-aware?" Tony asked, taking the thermometer and approaching Grace.

"I think it's sweet," Steve answered.

"It is unusual," Fandral added. "She shows the awareness of a child who is four to six years of age on Asgard. I can only assume that her development age has been halved due to Grace's influence."

"And she's tiny," Tony noted, placing the temperature strip on Grace's forehead.

"But large for an Aesir child."

"If you say so. 101 degrees."

"How long do we wait?" Natasha asked.

"As long as it takes," Fandral answered.

"Fury is still sending Jane's data and samples to doctors," Tony added. "No one is giving up."

A knock came at the door and one of the guards entered, looking to Natasha.

"Ma'am, they're here, they're being brought back to the motel as we speak."

Fandral headed over to the coffee table and began to lay out the magical supplies that Frigga had brought, which they had found packed in Vali's diaper bag. There were bottles of herbs, odd looking liquids, empty bottles, two pestle and mortars, spoons, knives, a cutting tile and stirrers.

"I'll suit up," Tony said. His suit was faster than SHIELD's planes, so it was his job to get the cure to Jane.

Natasha took her communicator out. "I need you to scramble a jet for Thor in ten."

"This is not an easy potion to make," Fandral commented. "It will likely take Loki an hour or two, at least."

"Well, I'll be ready as soon as it is," Tony answered.

Five minutes later the Asgardians swept into the room, looking battered and bruised. Loki spared a pained look at Grace, then his expression closed off and be sat before the lot coffee table, Frigga beside him. On the other side of the table, Loki placed two golden coloured apples.

"What happened?" Steve asked Thor.

"We were attacked by a Nidhogg."

"A what?"

"A sort of dragon."

"Dada!" Vali held her arm out to Loki and Steve carried her over to the table.

"Dada will play with you later, darling." Loki placed a quick kiss on her head then turned back to his task.

"Sae Mama?"

"Yes, princess, this will save your mother."

After that exchange. Vali watched her father and grandmother work in silence, seemingly rapt by their every action.

"How is Jane?" Thor asked.

"The same," Natasha answered. "They're keeping her temperature stable."

"And Grace?"

"She's been unconscious for about a day, we're keeping her stable too."

Silence reigned once more and everyone watched Loki and Frigga work. They ground herbs in the pestle and mortar, added liquids, heated or cooled the results, added more odd ingredients, ground more substances, combined them with previous concoctions, repeating until they had bowl of mushy brown liquid, which Frigga boiled and then strained.

While she did that, Loki finally picked up the apples, dicing them with the precision of a Michelin stared chef, then he ground them under the mortar, pressing the juice from them and collecting it in to clean bowls. When he had wrung all the juice that he could from them, he opened a vein over the juice and let a little of his blood flow into it.

"Is that safe?" Steve asked.

"The potion needs to copy an Aesir's immortality. The potion for Grace will copy mine, and Thor's blood will be used for Jane's potion."

He looked to Frigga and exchanged liquid she had boiled and strained, which he cooled with his powers, for the second bowl of juice, while Frigga took the other bowl and a knife over to Thor.

Loki then combined the potion with the juice and blood mixture.

"This is it," he Loki announced, and everyone took a step closer.

He slowly stirred both bowls and they watched in awe as the brown dishwater turned into a luminous shade of yellow. He carefully tipped the contents of Jane's potion into a clean bottle and capped it, then he stood up and approached Tony.

"Feed it to her slowly if you can but if not, run a tube into her stomach."

"How will we know if it works?"

"You won't immediately. Make sure you keep her cool and if it works, she should begin to recover in sixteen to twenty hours."

Tony accepted the bottle. "I'll call if I have any problems."

"I hardly need say 'be careful with it', do I?"

"Don't worry, Jane will get it."

Loki turned away, dismissing him, picked up the bowl with Grace's potion and approached the bed. He placed the bowl on the besides table and reverently brushed her hair back from her face, then he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Not long now, my love."

He raised her head and spooned the mixture into her lips, pleased when she swallowed it. Tony left, then Thor kissed and thanked Frigga, then went to take the waiting jet back to Jane, while Loki continued feeding Grace until the bowl was empty.

"Loki?" Frigga asked once he had finished.

He turned to her.

"Are you still shielding Thor from Heimdall?"

"Of course."

"Good, you must continue to do so. I'm going to return to Asgard now but I want you and Thor to remain here until I come for you."

"Mother," Loki approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't let you go back and face him alone."

"You can and you will. I am still your mother, Loki, and you will do as I say. Besides, he will not harm me, the people would revolt."

"I wish I could be as sure as you are."

"Trust me." Frigga smiled.

"If I must."

"Good. And you will stay here until Odin's anger has cooled."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly welcome here."

"I don't care, humans cannot kill you; Odin can."

"And how long are we expected to remain here for?"

"A few months at least, possibly as long as a year."

"A year? Mother-"

"No, Loki, I don't want to hear it."

With a sigh, Loki turned to Natasha and Steve.

"It appears I must throw myself on your mercy and request sanctuary." That wasn't actually as hard to say as he thought it would be, he was very surprised by Natasha's reply though.

"I'll see what I can do."

Frigga turned to Fandral. "I'm afraid that includes you too."

"I suspected as much from the moment Idun was mentioned," he answered with an easy smile. "Never fear, my Queen, I shall do as you bid willingly."

"Thank you." She turned back to Loki. "Say goodbye to your brother for me."

"I will."

"And take good care of Grace and Valencia?"

"You never have to ask that."

Frigga smiled, although her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Are you certain this is the right course of action?" Loki asked.

"Positive. Everything will work out for the best, Loki, trust me."

He nodded and hugged her tightly.

Frigga then took Vali from Steve and kissed her goodbye.

"My precious angel." She cooed as she stroked her hair, and Vali did her best to wrap her short pudgy arms around her grandmother's neck. "Be a good girl for your parents, won't you?"

"Ba!"

Then Frigga handed Vali to her father and left with the SHIELD guards, who would drive her back to the landing site where Heimdall could pick her up.

"I'll go and talk to Fury," Natasha said.

"I think I'll lie down for a while," Loki replied. "Battling a dragon does tend to be rather draining."

Natasha left with Steve, and Loki shucked his surcoat off and climbed onto the covers beside Grace.

* * *

"You're asking us to give sanctuary to a war criminal!" Fury yelled over the webcam link.

"We can't kill Loki, Director, he's too powerful, so isn't it better to have him as an ally than an enemy?"

"Of course it is, but selling that to the higher ups, not to mention the public, will be impossible."

"The council will see it the same way I do, especially since they get Fandral and Thor thrown into the bargain, as well as two new super-powered humans, assuming that potion works."

"And what happens when Asgard comes demanding its traitors be sent back?"

"I don't believe they will, Sir, the Queen of Asgard will do everything she can to sort this out."

"And if she can't?"

"Then we'll reevaluate."

Fury sighed. "We'll need to keep a close eye on him; is Loki willing to work for us?"

"I haven't spoken to him about that but I do believe he's changed. I think that as long as we are reasonable with him, he will be with us."

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"I'll get back to you. In the meantime, make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Yes, Sir."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, spanking, public sex, public humiliation, toys, orgasm delay/denial, forced orgasm, double penetration, clone sex.
> 
> Is it getting hot in here?

**Chapter Eleven**

Loki awoke to find Steve in the room with him and Grace, and Fandral asleep on the couch. He wasn't surprised by his friend's loyalty. He looked over at Grace, saw that the ice packs had been removed and reached out to touch her forehead.

"It's working," he said.

"She was getting too cool about an hour ago, so I took the ice off," Steve explained.

"Any word from Thor?"

"Half an hour ago, no change in Jane yet."

"Jane likely has more damage to repair, so don't lose heart."

"I've never actually met Jane," Steve admitted. "But I hope for Thor's sake that you're right."

"How long was I asleep?"

Steve checked his watch. "About ten hours, so Grace should wake up in another six hours."

"It could be sooner. I have never heard of the potion being used on someone who was unwell before, and I didn't want Thor to worry if the effects were delayed. If Jane awakes sooner, then he'll be thrilled but if not, he won't worry unduly."

"How come you know this stuff and Thor doesn't?"

"I don't suppose you'd understand," he gestured to Steve's physique, "but by Asgardian standards, I'm slight and was not considered warrior material. Magic and knowledge gave me the edge that comes naturally to Thor. Well, naturally and thanks to a magical hammer."

"I think I might have a little more understanding of how that feels that you think," Steve answered, unable to hide his smile. "Before Dr Erskine's serum, I was a nine stone weakling. Everybody beat me up."

"It's not easy being discounted when you've tried your best," Loki sympathised.

"If Thor got the hammer, what weapon did you get?"

"My wits and intelligence," Loki answered. "They may not have been bestowed by Odin, intentionally or by genetics, but they've serve me well none the less."

"You said you were adopted."

"Stolen is more like it."

"Stolen?"

Loki sighed. Why was he telling this mortal _anything_ about himself, let alone intimate details of his life? Still, he supposed that if he was going to have to hide here for a while, he needed these people on side, and his story was certainly one that would garner sympathy.

"I'm King Laufey of Jotunheim's son but according to Odin, he left me to die as an infant. Odin found me after he had defeated my father and returned with me to Asgard, raising me as his son and he led me to believe that I stood a chance of inheriting the throne. I was always second to Thor though, in everything, and I assumed it was because I was not the Aesir ideal. It made me work harder and even without magic, I am Thor's equal in battle now. It didn't seem to matter though.

"Then Thor broke the peace treaty with Jotunheim and we got into a fairly epic battle trying to get away. One of them touched me but rather than burning me, it made my skin look like theirs. After Thor was banished, I confronted Odin and he finally told me the truth, that he took me in with the hope of using me to form a permanent alliance with Jotunheim. I was a Frost Giant; one of the monsters that our nannies old us stories about at night."

"They really told you that your race were monsters?"

"Well, I didn't know I was one of them at the time, but yes. The Frost Giants were what you might call, the boogeymen to Asgardian children, they were the enemy, they were evil."

"Wow, that's got to be pretty crushing."

"Yes. Needless to say, I didn't take the news well."

"What happened?"

"I killed my birth father and tried to finish the war that Thor started before he was banished," he answered, as if that was a perfectly natural reaction. "I may not have been thinking particularly rationally at that moment."

"And trying to kill Thor?"

"I finally had what I wanted, the throne of Asgard, and wasn't going to let an arrogant, reckless fool like Thor come home and take it from me. I had earned it."

"And now?"

Loki sighed. "Now? Now I can see that if I had just kept a cool head, I would have been king anyway, I wouldn't have fallen into the abyss, and a lot of other things might have been different. But being king was no longer enough; I think was driven mad by the betrayal and my need for revenge."

"And the Abyss, that's where Thanos found you? What happened?"

Loki felt his heart beat increase and stood up, before Steve could notice the fear that even that man's name caused, and he most certainly wasn't about to have a cosy chat about that time.

"I think that's enough soul searching for one day and besides, I still smell singed from that bloody dragon."

He marched into the bathroom and locked the door, then putting his hands on the sink, lowered his head and breathed deeply until his heart rate returned to something approaching normal. When he raised his head, his reflection stared back at him, and he could see the haunted look in his eyes.

He quickly turned away and looked to the bath. He would use the shower today, baths were for relaxing, and he had no desire to be left alone with his own thoughts at the moment. He turned the shower on, as hot as it would go then stripping off his clothes with magic, he stepped under the scalding water.

* * *

Grace knew something was different from the moment she awoke.

"Loki?"

"I'm here, my love, how are you?" His head appeared over hers and grasped her hand.

"I don't know, I feel… strange."

"How so?"

"I don't know, like… like I have pins and needles everywhere, but not quite.

"That's to be expected, darling. The cure worked, you're Aesir now but the transformation isn't quite complete. That feeling will fade in the next few hours."

Grace raised her hand and stared at it, but it looked exactly the same.

"Jane?"

"Still unconscious," Loki told her. "But she is improving. As the potion strengthens her body, her temperature is falling."

"We should go to her, I'm worried the high temperatures might have caused brain damage."

"Very well, but you must take things easy and bathe first."

Grace did feel icky. She didn't think she smelled yet, but it was quite possible that she had a nasty whiff that the others could sense.

"How's Vali?"

"She's right here," Steve called.

Fandral was visible behind him sitting on the sofa. "Glad to see you've made a full recovery, my Lady" he smiled.

"Thank you."

Steve approached the bed and when Grace had sat up, he handed her daughter over.

"Mama!" she grinned.

"Hi, baby," she held her daughter tightly.

"Mama kay?"

"Yes darling, I'm fine now."

"Miss 'oo!"

"I missed you too." She looked to Steve. "Would you watch her while I take a bath?"

"Of course."

"Why don't we watch her in my room?" Fandral suggested. "Give these two some time alone."

Steve seemed hesitant but finally agreed. He probably realised that as long as he had Vali, Loki and Grace weren't going anywhere.

Grace felt a little unsure as she stood up but Loki was there to guide her.

"If I'm immortal, why do I feel like I just had a fight with a bilgesnipe?"

"That will fade as the transformation completes," he assured her. "Although immortal is something of a misnomer; we can still become exhausted, be wounded and illnesses are not unheard of. Should we survive that, we will die on old age, eventually."

"I'll keep that in mind." Loki helped her into the bathroom and although she became steadier with each step, he insisted she sit on the toilet seat while he ran the bath. Unfortunately the tub was only a fraction of the size of his in Asgard, or he would have joined her.

As it was, once the water was ready, just bordering on too warm, he helped her in and kneeled beside her. Picking up the washcloth, he added some of the free shower gel to it and began to wash her breasts.

"I think I can wash myself," she smiled.

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased.

"Where's Frigga?" she asked.

"I will explain everything later, lover, for now, just sit back and relax."

She did as he said and allowed him to 'wash' her for the next half an hour. Washing actually meant a cursory wipe of her extremities, while her intimate areas were delicately fondled and teased until she was literally moaning with need. Loki worshipped her body rather than ravaging it, treating her only with kindness and love.

He finally brought her to a gentle climax, but one that felt all the more special for the care he had taken with her.

When she recovered, she opened her eyes and grinned at him.

"You know, if you're worried that now I'm like you, I'm going to kick your ass for how you've treated me, you don't have to be."

Loki smirked. "Can I not show the woman I love some tenderness without it being misconstrued?"

"Well, you are known as a trickster."

"True," he admitted with a shrug, but his humour quickly faded and he cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs lightly caressing her cheekbones. "I truly thought I might lose you," he admitted.

"Well thank you for not showing it. I was ready to freak out and you were my anchor."

"I will always be your anchor, darling." He leaned forward and kissed her, reverently.

"At least I'm not so breakable any more," she smiled.

"True. And you have no qualms about the change?" he asked.

"Give me time, Loki, I only just woke up."

"Luckily, time is something we have an excess of now."

"That sounds good to me." She leaned forward and kiss him tenderly but when she pulled back, she had a sly smile on her lips. "Now, let's take this new body for a spin, hey? I want you to prove to me just how unbreakable I am."

Loki's answering smirk reassured her that things between them hadn't changed.

"Oh lover, I will be only too happy to oblige."

He held a towel up and wrapped her in it as she stepped out, then she flung her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked with amusement.

"Because I love you too."

Loki smirked, having wondered if his words had escaped her notice.

* * *

"What is _that_?" Loki asked, his head appearing over Grace's shoulder as he noticed the full page advert for Victoria's Secret in the magazine she was reading.

Jane was awake now and they were waiting around the SHIELD base for… well they weren't really sure.

Jane were still in the medical bay, next door. She was almost healed but she was still feeling the effects slightly, so they had all left to give her and Thor some privacy.

"Lingerie," Grace answered with a smirk. "Just pretty underwear, basically.

"Hmm, I think I may have been too hasty with my embargo in undergarments. Where does one find this lingerie?"

"Well this stuff is Victoria's Secret, which is pricey but you can get pretty underwear almost anywhere, as well as far raunchier stuff than this, but you need to go to a specialist shop for that kind of stuff."

"We must visit those shops soon," Loki informed her.

Grace smiled, wondering how he would react to a peep-hole bras and crotchless panties. Then there were the toys. Oh, and she was so looking forward to introducing him to a cock pouch, the look on his face would be priceless.

"Surely you have things like this in Asgard?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Actually, no. Sexual relations are regarded by most as… shall we say, perfunctory."

"Really?"

"Really. Sex is for procreation, and given that we live 5,000 years, is not an activity that is engaged in very often."

"But you and Fandral-"

"We are the exception, darling. I must say though, since I began making the birth control potion, I have had a lot of interest in it. Fandral told me that when I fell into the abyss, I left a legion of disgruntled customers behind, upset that they had to return to barrier methods in order to halt contraception."

"So when did you start making it?"

"Oh, maybe 600 years ago. I got tired of the loss of sensation that barrier methods cause."

"And in all that time, things haven't changed?"

"Why would they?"

"Well we invented the pill in 1960 and in the 50 years since then, premarital sex has become normal and fun."

"It is the same with my generation on Asgard, but a generation there encompasses a thousand years. You have had nearly three generations since then, each generation more liberal about sex than the last, no?"

"I guess." She hadn't really given it much thought. "So are you the only person who makes the potion?"

"It was my creation and whilst I have given the recipe to others, few have been able to successfully replicate, achieving only a 70 to 95 percent success rate, so I am the main source."

"Wow… Thank fuck I didn't met Thor first," she teased.

Loki laughed. "He is probably not as bad as some, I have given him some books over the years and I know he's read at least a few of them but on the whole, yes, you are exceptionally lucky to have met me first." He leaned in closer, his lips brushing her ear. "And don't think you won't pay for that impertinence later, darling. Honestly, playing brothers against each other…" he tutted. "Very naughty of you."

She clenched her thighs together as heat pooled between her legs.

"Jesus, you've got me programmed like one of Pavlov's dogs or something," she moaned.

"Dogs? You wish to engage in pet play once more? You do look stunning in a collar."

"No," she smiled. "Well, yes, sometime, but Pavlov was a scientist who fed dogs whenever a buzzer sounded. When he pressed the buzzer, they were so used to getting food that they reacted in the same way, even when there was no food, or at time when they shouldn't expect to be fed." She turned her head so that she might whisper in his ear. "All you have to do is croon in my ear, and you literally make me ache to have you between by thighs."

"All you have to do is exist, and I find myself getting hard at the thought of you, and what I'm going to do with you."

Loki looked around to the others in the room, Natasha, Steve, Fandral and two guards.

"I will cast an illusion, lover but as always, you must be totally silent."

Grace licked her lips in anticipation as she nodded. Loki moved around to the front of her chair, unzipped his fly and took his half hard cock out. He left it hanging there, knowing that she knew exactly what he expected of her.

She put her magazine down and eagerly wrapped her mouth around his length. Loki closed his eyes as she worked him, swirling her tongue over his head and pumping his shaft with her fist. She brought him to a climax, then he stepped back and pointed to the floor and as she got down on her back, her clothes disappeared.

Loki crawled between her legs and began to tease her sensitive slit with his fingers.

She looked around at everyone else in the room. She knew that they couldn't see what they were doing but what if she made a sex noise? Or if Loki's concentration slipped? Or they were told to leave?

The idea of being discovered added a delicious element of forbidden pleasure and excited her even further. Loki's lips clamped around her clitoris and he began to swirl his tongue over the sensitive nub.

Grace wanted to cry out but she knew she couldn't, but the restraint wasn't easy. Instead she writhed on the floor below Loki, her hands balled into fists in his long, black hair. He was merciless, pushing her to the brink of ecstasy and holding her on the edge. She gritted her teeth so hard that her jaw bulged, refusing to make a sound, despite ample provocation.

She knew that he wanted her to beg but how could she with everyone sitting around them?

Finally Loki was ready to fuck her but he refused to give her the release she craved first, instead crawling up her body and thrusting inside her in one smooth movement. Balancing his weight on one arm, the other reached down to tease her clit, while his lips kissed and nibbled her neck.

Still she would not beg, not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't; the shame of being caught would be too great.

As he finally made her gasp, she bit down on his shoulder, reasoning that he was having far too much fun torturing her, so he should shoulder some of her frustrations, literally in this case. Her fingernails dug into his back and finally, Loki could hold off no more and as he came, he allowed her the release she had been so long denied, his shoulder muffled her whimper, until it was nothing more than a high pitched sigh.

Tony looked up from his tablet but not seeing who had made the sound, quickly went back too it. Natasha's eyes narrowed as she looked around, wondering what the odd noise had been. The guards looked as po faced as ever and if they had heard, they obviously didn't deem the sound a threat.

As soon as he had come, Loki pulled out of her, zipped himself up and sat on the bench, his image blending with the illusion that was sitting there. He calmly picked up the magazine that Grace had been reading and leafed through the pages. The only sign he gave that anything had happened was a small, satisfied smirk.

Grace say there, panting as silently as she could and only once she had calmed down, did she get up off the floor, smoothing her hair and skirt as her clothes reappeared, before she sat in the same seat as Loki's illusion of her.

Loki reached out and took her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

She sat up when they heard footsteps approaching and seconds later, Fury came through the doors, followed by Steve.

"You're to stay here until we have something more permanent arranged," he said to Loki. "Follow me." He turned and strode from the room, giving the others little choice but to follow.

As Grace walked down the hallway after him, she felt Loki's seed begin to trickle down her thigh and smiled. None of them had the slightest clue what had just happened, right under their noses!

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm tagged like a dog," Loki moaned as Grace opened the door to their new apartment in Stark Tower, Vali balanced on her hip.

She looked over to Loki, who was examining the watch that housed his tracking device.

"Look, you're lucky they're letting us walk around free at all. They're showing you a lot of trust, can't you just return the favour and wear it, at least for a while, until they realise you aren't trying to take over the Earth again?"

"You know I could remove this in an instant, and yours."

"Yes, I know, this is part of that trust I was talking about. They trust you not to mojo it off, and you return that gesture by not doing it."

"Fine," he huffed.

"Here," she handed their daughter to him while she explored.

Stark Tower was their new home, until they could return to Asgard. Thor, Jane, Fandral and Steve had moved in too, although they occupied different floors. It had taken a lot of media spinning to turn public opinion in Loki's favour, and they went with the excuse that he had been forced into invading and now that he was recovered, he wanted to make amends.

People liked Thor, Loki was Thor's brother and they reasoned that siblings couldn't really be that different, could they? Loki had also done an interview for SHIELD which was released to the press, in which he put his famed silver tongue to good use to charm the public. Not everyone bought the story but enough did that Loki would be able to walk around freely.

It unsettled Grace that he was such a good liar but she knew she shouldn't be surprised.

"What do you think of the place?" Grace asked as they wandered around.

"I like it. I have always appreciated Stark's taste."

They had the whole floor, which was way too much space but after Asgard, Grace was getting used to the feeling.

Tony popped his head in an hour later to see how they were doing.

"Great," Grace smiled. "The views alone are terrific. I just hope you don't start charging us rent. Oh, and thank you for the nursery, it's beautiful."

"My pleasure," he grinned. "So, how's the unpacking going?"

"What unpacking?" Grace asked. "The only things we own here are for Vali. I hope SHIELD return the money they took from my Winnebago and from when they froze my accounts, I'm tired of living off hand-outs."

"No worries, I've got cards for the both of you," Tony said, pulling his wallet out. "No limit, within reason, but go crazy, I can afford it."

"Thanks Tony, but I don't want to live off your charity."

"Well if Russell Brand here will cast his eye over my new suit designs, we can call them consultant's fees."

"Why would you require my help?" Loki seemed confused.

"Because you're not just a pretty face," Tony answered. "I rarely meet someone as intelligent as I am so while you're stuck here, I intend to put you to good use."

Grace knew he was about to retort with something like 'I am far more clever than you could ever hope to be,' and put a calming hand on his arm.

"You love learning new things, Loki, give it a shot."

"All right," he agreed with a long suffering sigh. "When and where do you require my presence?"

"Monday's soon enough, give you time to settle in. Just come up to the R&D floors in the morning."

"Very well."

"Great. And if you wanted to road test those new cards, Pepper and I are happy to take Vali off your hands for a few hours."

"I do not need your money Stark, I can conjure most of what we need and for the rest, gold is valuable here and I can easily make more than enough to keep us."

"Most shops don't take gold, Loki," Grace informed him.

"Still, I have no desire to shop. It seems a rather vulgar practice."

Grace stretched up in the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear. "If I recall, there were some lingerie shops you wanted to visit."

Loki's eyebrows raised and a small smile appeared on his lips.

She turned to Tony. "Thank you, we'll take you up on your offer. Both offers."

"Great!" Tony's face lit up and it appeared that Vali had another fan. "Wonderful. I'll just take the kid and get out of your hair then."

* * *

J'adore was a high end sex shop, meaning that they had everything a regular sex shop had but the merchandise was better made, cost a small fortune and there was a doorman, who would turn away any undesirables. Luckily Loki and his clone (whose presence he didn't give her time to ask about) were back to wearing Midgardian suits and even although Grace was in simple slacks and a t-shirt, they were allowed in thanks to Loki. She presumed that they probably had more than a few well-dressed sugar daddies as patrons, who brought their wives and girlfriends here to be outfitted.

They browsed the store first and Loki and his clone picked out a number of items including bras, briefs, basques, playsuits, corsets, robes and even a few dresses (not that they could be worn in public). He also chose a collar, handcuffs, a leash, a few toys and batteries, although the attendant warned him that if the packages were opened, he would have to buy them.

The dressing rooms were small rooms, where one partner could recline on a chaise longue, while the other modelled the clothes. Classical music played softly in the background as the attendant showed them in, and he pointed out a discreet button by the door, where help could be summoned if they needed help such as a different size, for example. The only mirrors were free standing, so couples could be sure they weren't being watched or filmed from behind a two way mirror, and in front of an elegant arrangement of fresh flowers on a side table, there was a small bowl of condoms, so clearly the products were designed to excite to the point where couples could engage in sex.

Loki sat back on the chaise longue and his clone leaned against the wall near the door, while Grace sorted through the items, deciding what she would try on first. She opted first for a peep hole bra and pantie set, taking her time to undress and making sure to pose as sexily as possible as she pulled the underwear on. The set was quite strappy, designed more to frame her assets than support them.

Loki practically smouldered as she turned to him.

"Come here," he ordered, and she obediently came to stand in front of him.

He stood up and slowly walked around her, surveying her from all angles, and she could already feel herself growing wet under his scrutiny.

"Something's missing," he informed her as he paused behind her.

Grace wondered what he meant and was about to ask, when something slipped around her neck. She looked to the mirror as he fastened the collar, a gold band with inlaid crystals, then he clipped a matching gold leash to it.

"Perfect," he declared, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

He walked back to the front and sat back down, tugging her closer via the leash. He slipped a hand between her thighs and urged them apart, and she stood there with her legs about shoulder width apart.

From his position, she knew that he would be able to see her pussy lips, peeking through the gap in the gusset of the panties and sure enough, he gazed into her eyes as he ran a finger along her slit, back to front, then he licked her juices off his finger.

"Just when I think you can't get any more beautiful," he said with a smile, which she returned.

She gasped as a thick cock slipped into her cunt from behind.

"Oh yes, that looks amazing," Loki said, his gaze lowering to watch his clone's cock fuck her but just as quickly as he entered her, the clone pulled out and she was left bereft.

"Loki," she whined.

"Now, now, lover, you have a lot of outfits to model but if you're a good girl, I promise you it'll be worth it."

She pouted but didn't question him any further, and he handed her the leash and pointed to the clothing. "Next."

She changed, into the next outfit, a sheer basque with cut away nipples, then came to stand before him again, handing him the chain from her collar.

"Hmm," he said as he appraised her. "Something's missing."

She could see a pattern developing.

Loki stood up and removed some nipple clamps from his pocket. Her nipples swelled just at the sight of them, but Loki bent low and teased each nipple into their maximum state of arousal, before attaching the clamps. They weren't painful, more like stimulating, but she knew that the real pain would come when they were removed.

He sat back down and watched as the clone reappeared and knelt down behind her, tonguing her slit.

"Oh!" she moaned but once again, he didn't tease her for long enough to provide any relief.

"Next."

She picked up the next bra and pantie set.

"No, leave that one until last."

She put it aside, instead choosing a cup-less corset. This time Loki added a butt plug. After that came handcuffs, then duo balls, then a clit clamp.

"Perfect." He kissed her. "Now put on the final outfit."

The clone left the room but the look Loki gave her when she tried to ask, stopped the words from leaving her mouth.

This set was all crisscrossing half inch straps, the briefs being the only exception as two straps went front to back, either side of her pussy lips, and she positioned her breasts to expose her nipples (and the clamps).

She came to stand in front of him once more, handing him her leash.

Loki withdrew something from his pocket but she had no idea what it was until he slipped it between her legs and turned it on; it was a small, bullet vibrator. He applied it around her clit, making her knees quiver with suppressed need, then he pressed it to the clitoris clamp.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried, coming almost instantly, her cunt walls squeezing around the shifting duo balls.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Loki called without hesitation, and Grace tried to shield herself with her hands.

Luckily it was only the clone.

"Did I say you could cover yourself?" Loki demanded, making the clone smirk.

"No, Sire."

"No, I didn't. Come on." He patted his lap and she laid over his knees, knowing exactly what was coming. His long fingers trailed over her thighs and ass and the anticipation was driving her wild.

The clone came and knelt in front of her head and opened his fly, getting his hard cock out.

"Suck him," Loki ordered and she obeyed, one hand grabbing the base of his shaft and the other teasing his balls while she sucked him.

Loki delivered his first spank and Grace moaned. Loki then played with the butt plug, pulling until it almost came out, then releasing it, followed by another spank. Then he tugged on the duo balls, making them shift within her sheath, before delivering the next spank, then he flicked the clit clip. He continued alternating teasing and spanking for twenty swats.

The clone then pulled out of her mouth and wanked his shaft until he came over her lips and chin a moment later. Grace tried to lick the come off but the clone grabbed her hair.

"Uh uh, lover, leave it."

She did and it began to drip off her chin, onto the wooden floor.

Loki helped her off his lap as the clone zipped himself up.

"Ready," he asked Loki.

"I am." He grinned wolfishly. The clone handed him another gold leash, which he attached to the collar.

"On your knees, lover," Loki ordered, then standing on either side of her, each holding one of the chains, they led her towards the door. Panicked for a moment, she considered refusing but honestly, this sounded thrilling.

Loki opened the door and sandwiched between them, she crawled her way back to the main part of the store. The changing room attendant nodded at them as they passed, as if having a nearly naked woman crawling around the story was perfectly normal. She felt so depraved.

As she crawled, she knew that the other customers would have a perfect view of her reddened ass, the butt plug and the chain hanging from her cunt, maybe even the clamp on her clit. What would they think of her?

There were perhaps half a dozen men milling around the store, four of them alone, two with what she thought were submissive partners and one woman with a submissive man.

"What an amazing girl you have there," the dom lady complimented Loki and his clone.

"Thank you," the clone answered.

"Can I get a good look at her?"

Loki tugged on the chain and Grace got to her feet.

"Wonderful," she said, her gaze never rising as high as Grace's face. "And this little creature keeps both of you satisfied?"

"She's very talented," Loki smirked.

"I'll bet. May I touch her?"

The other men were paying attention now and a few of the older ones were openly watching, two moving closer, anticipating a show.

"Touching yes, but only my twin and I can enter or punish her."

The woman smiled and reached out to caress her breasts, then tugging gently on the attached clamps.

"Do you ever loan her out?"

"No, we're rather possessive when it comes to our darling."

The dom moved one hand south and ran her finger around Grace's clitoris, tweaking the clamp a few times and making Grace gasp with pleasure.

Now everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch and being the only all but naked person there, Grace felt incredibly humiliated, and unbelievably turned on.

The woman trailed a finger through the cum on Grace's chin, then pressed the finger to her lips, and she eagerly sucked it clean.

"Dirty little bitch," she commented. "How obedient is she?"

"Very," Loki answered, unzipping himself and without needing instruction, Grace bent forward and took him in her mouth.

The dom lady's eyes widened when she saw his cock. "I don't suppose either of you ever sub, do you?"

"No," the clone answered.

Behind Grace, the clone kicked her legs a little wider, then began to play with her butt plug, making her moan in pleasure, although her cries were muffled by Loki's cock filling her mouth.

Some of the men watching were taking their dicks out now, masturbating over the show, while the two who had brought their partners had their hands under their clothes, playing with them.

"Fuck the bitch," one man suggested.

Loki evidently thought that was a good idea and pulled his cock from her lips. The clone pressed on her back until she was bent double, able to touch her toes, then he bent over her, grabbing her thighs and standing up, so her back was against his chest and her legs were splayed lewdly.

Loki teased her clit for a moment, then bent over and removed the clamp, replacing it with his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried as the clamp came off and blood rushed back into her abused clit. However it did make her unbelievably sensitive to his tongue.

"Oh, please, Sires, please let me come!"

"No," the clone answered. "Only good girls get to come and you haven't made up for trying to shield your body from me."

"I'm sorry, Sire."

Loki stood up and wiped his lips with a pressed white handkerchief, and the absurdity of such a polite action during such a debauched act literally made her ache with need.

Loki pulled the duo balls from her pussy and began to finger her cunt, his thumb rubbing her clit.

"Please, Sires!" she cried again.

The crowd around them had increased, as some people from the changing rooms evidently realised what was happening and has come out to watch. Two women were on their knees now, sucking their partners off and the rest, including the cashier, doorman and changing room attendant, were all openly masturbating.

"Tell me what you need, lover," Loki coaxed.

"Please fuck me, Sire."

"I am."

"Fuck me with your cock, please, I need it."

Loki withdrew his talented hands and positioned his cock at her entrance, closing his eyes as he slid home.

The dom lady had come to stand beside the clone to get a better view, but her submissive lover seemed sadly left out of this and hadn't even taken his dick out, probably because he didn't have permission. His mistress's hands however, wandered to the clone's crotch and Grace heard a fly being lowered.

It was a little awkward due to her being held in the air, bent double, but Grace managed to grab her arm.

"Hands off, bitch!"

The woman looked shocked that a submissive had dared to speak to her like that, but Loki looked pleased.

"She's as possessive as we are," he explained.

She tugged her arm out of Grace's grip, with some difficulty thanks to her new Aesir strength (she would have bruising) and retreated to her partners side, settling for opening his fly and playing with him.

"Why don't you fuck my ass, Sire?" Grace suggested to the clone, since he was being rather left out.

Loki took her weight then and as the clone released her, her legs wrapped themselves around Loki's waist and he held still. The clone knelt down to remove the plug, then he tongued her ass for a few moments, making her whimper with need. After what felt like an interminable wait, the clone rose and pressed his dick to her ass, slowly sliding in.

Grace was in heaven from their treatment and as they both began to thrust into her, the whimpers she made were seemingly endless.

"You may come, darling," Loki told her.

"Thank you, Sire." She was so close that she needed no other stimulation and she twitched as her orgasm crashed through her. Loki and the clone ceased moving as she came in order to halt their own climaxes and only when her cunt and ass had stopped clamping down on their members, did they resume fucking her.

As they got close, Loki pushed a hand between them and rubbed her clit again.

"You can come again, can't you darling?" he crooned.

"I've come three times already," she complained.

"I know, but look at all these nice people watching you. They want to see you come again, as do we, my love. You can find another one for us, can't you?"

He was so skilful that she didn't have a choice, but this was about putting on a show.

"No, Sire, I don't think I can."

"Yes you can, and you will." He said firmly. "Come on, my darling, show everyone what an obedient little whore you are."

As he continued to tease her clit, the clone reached around and released the nipple clamps, playing with one as Loki's lips clamped around the other. They both increased their thrusting to a breakneck pace.

"Oh, Christ, oh fuck! I'm coming!" She felt as if she was shattering into a million pieces as her climax crashed through her and Loki and the clone came moments later, spilling their seed into her.

The clone pulled out immediately and began to clean up her ass, making her whimper and shudder in Loki's arms and when his length softened and fell out, the clone cleaned up her pussy too.

Grace was literally a pile of goo in their hands and when she was sufficiently cleaned, Loki transferred her into into a bridal carry, certain that she couldn't walk under her own steam and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Thank you, darling, that was amazing."

Grace just wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her back into the changing rooms.

He placed her on the chaise longue and began to undress her, unable to avoid tasting her skin from time to time, making her whimper.

The attendant knocked on the door and the clone answered it, although he didn't open the door enough for him to get another eye full of Grace. The attendant gave them a tray of refreshments and offered to take the items they wished to purchase away and ring them up.

Loki poured Grace a glass of juice, one of the options on the tray.

By the time Loki had dressed her and she had finished half her drink, Grace was almost back to her usual self.

"Are you all right?" Loki asked her.

"That was amazing."

Loki smirked. "You're amazing."

"How long have we been here?" Grace asked as she redid her makeup from the supply she kept in her purse, and realising that her sense of time was greatly distorted.

"Almost three hours." Loki answered, and her eyes widened in shock.

"We'd better go or we won't have any time to get some new clothes."

They headed through to the front of the shop once more and saw the hardwood floors had already been mopped, a sign warning of the slippery surface was the only indication left of the near orgy that had gone on there.

The Dom lady came up behind them to purchase a few items for her partner, and her eyebrows rose almost to her hair line when Grace handed over the card to pay, rather than one of her Doms. Grace winked at the woman.

"We've given you the preferred customer, 15% discount," the clerk told her, "I hope that's acceptable?"

"That's very generous of you. Thank you for indulging us."

"It was our pleasure, ma'am."

Arm in arm with her 'twins', Grace sauntered out of the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, fingering, public fingering.
> 
> AN: One person asked about the possibility of the sex shop having CCTV that SHIELD could access (the last scene in the last chapter). It's too high end for that because rich folk don't like having their privacy invaded at the best of times, but especially while browsing whips and butt plugs because of course, there would be the possibility of blackmail or the footage leaking (sites like TMZ pay mega bucks for scandalous CCTV of famous people). The high prices in such establishments help cover the losses from shoplifters.

**Chapter Twelve**

Grace knew that Fury would eventually ask Loki to work for SHIELD; the man was incapable of having an asset at his disposal and not utilising it, and that knowledge gave her time to work out how to respond.

It probably wasn't a total coincidence that the Helicarrier Fury most often worked from, was now almost permanently hovering over New York, so no one was particularly surprised when Fury walked into the middle of the Monday night poker game.

Each week Loki, Grace, Tony, Fandral, Thor and Jane got together to play and luckily, they played for bragging rights, not money, because Jane or Loki almost always won the entire pot.

The energy that Grace and Jane had been infected with effected everyone slightly differently and with Jane, it had boosted her already massive intelligence. She still had some tells though, which was why Loki was still able to best her (and the others) because he was a master at reading people.

Grace's new ability, if she had one, had yet to manifest.

When Fury strode into the room, it was just over two months since they had arrived on Earth and six weeks since moving into Stark Tower.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." His disinterested tone said that he couldn't have cared less.

"You are, actually, and how did you get past Jarvis?" Tony wanted to know.

Fury ignored the question. "I have an assignment for Grace and Loki, if you're interested."

"Oh, thank god!" Grace grinned.

"You don't know what it is yet," Fury reminded her.

She shrugged. "I've been going stir crazy sitting around all day." Not to mention that she had already lost half her chips this evening and would likely be out of the game very soon.

"We've got a gifted individual on the rampage in New Jersey, burning up everything in sight. I thought that between the two of you, you could cool his jets."

"We're on it, Director."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Loki asked imperiously.

Grace knew that he would indulge her though, he just didn't want to be seen to acquiesce too easily.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she grinned at him. "Please?"

Loki sighed dramatically. "Very well. When do we leave?"

"Right now. I'll brief you on the plane."

* * *

Brandon Johnstone, AKA Fireball, was harder to stop than originally thought, mainly because he could reach white hot temperatures and literally burn though anything in his way.

Grace had been trained to fight by both the Army and SHIELD, and with her new immortality which made her pretty much unbreakable, she was a hard force to stop. However, she left it to Loki to fight him because this was more about powers than fighting skills, and Loki had both his magic and his Jotun skills to battle with.

Besides, there were a lot of wounded in his path that she was better qualified to help.

Brandon was powerful but even still, his power was a mutation, and no match for a master sorcerer who'd had 1000 years to learn his craft, as well as being born a Frost Giant, of course.

Brandon did have an advantage however, in that Loki had been asked not to kill and to avoid injuring people as much as possible, including Brandon, while Brandon had no such limitations and didn't care who was caught in the crossfire.

In the end, while attempting to clear himself an exit, Brandon aimed a fire stream at a human that Grace was protecting, and Loki lost his cool. He aimed an ice stream at Brandon, the sheer power of his icy blast pushing back Brandon's fire, until Loki was close enough to encase the man in ice, then he continued to replenish and increase the thickness of the ice until it stopped melting.

Through the translucent barrier, Loki could see his red eyes change back to their usual brown; he was 'out of juice', as Grace might say.

Loki ran to Grace, who was still shielding the mortal with her body, and got a good look at her. Her clothes were nothing more than charred rags but her skin beneath seemed to have healed.

"Love?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him, sitting up and checking the unconscious man she had been protecting for wounds.

Loki took his coat off and slipped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

The hover jet that Fury was on landed about fifty feet away and now that Brandon had been neutralised, emergency personnel began to swarm over the scene, helping the wounded.

"I thought I told you, no casualties," Fury said as he approached the new ice sculpture.

"Not hurting humans is all well and good in theory but the fact is that by not acting swiftly, sometimes you allowed the villains to do more damage overall." Loki answered. This was far from his first battle, after all. "Besides, perhaps in time he'll thaw out."

Loki looked quite fresh considering the intensity of the fight, and he was grinning from the adrenalin rush. He had some soot on his face from all the ash in the air, but the fire hadn't been able to touch him, so he wasn't even charred.

"Just get back to the tower, we'll debrief you later."

Loki turned away and headed back to Grace. "Are you ready to leave, darling?"

There were paramedics with her now, and she was inserting a tube into the man's throat to help him breath.

"I need to get him to an ambulance."

"Fury wants us to go?"

"I don't give a fuck what Fury wants," she answered, attaching a bag to the tube she had just inserted. "There are wounded here, I'm a trauma doctor and I will not leave while they need my help."

So he stood and watched while they transferred the man to a gurney and the paramedics pushed him over to where the ambulances were parked.

"Look, there are injured people all over this place, will you round up those who need help and take them there?" she pointed to an area that was being set up as a sort of triage.

"I'm not a nursemaid."

"Think of it as good P.R. and besides, you can either help, in which case I might be finished sooner, or stand around getting bored. Your choice."

She ran off to the next body she could see and checked their breathing and pulse. With a heavy sigh, Loki turned away and made his way to the next fallen body.

"You, are you injured?" he asked, standing over the young woman. She would probably be fairly attractive, if she wasn't covered in ash and didn't have her makeup half way down her face, thanks to her crying.

"My leg, I don't think I can walk," she sniffled.

The bone was protruding through the skin and she was bleeding badly, so Loki took his scarf off and used it as a tourniquet a little higher up her leg.

"I'll take you to someone who can help you, as long as you cease crying."

Looking up at the giant Adonis towering over her, her tears slowed. "Thank you."

Loki picked her up gently, carrying her bridal style, and began to walk over to the paramedics.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Loki of Asgard."

"Did you really stop that thing, or was a dreaming?"

"It was no dream."

"What was he?"

"Please stop with these infernal questions."

She did, but her eyes began to leak tears again.

"What did I tell you about crying?"

"Sorry." She sniffed.

"I accept your apology."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered.

Loki glared at her. "You are not with the paramedics yet, mortal, and I am not above putting you down and leaving you to fend for yourself. Understood?"

She nodded meekly and they made it to the triage station without any further conversation.

"They will take care of you here," he told her, then headed off to find another casualty.

"You, child!" Loki pointed as a hysterical boy of perhaps nine or ten. "Stop crying."

The boy seemed mesmerised by the dark prince and his tears stopped almost immediately. The mother, who had been trying to calm her son, looked relieved.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked the mother, who didn't look too wounded but she was holding her hand to the back of her head and she appeared to be drowsy.

"Something hit me. I tried to get up but I felt too dizzy."

"I will take you and your boy to safety." He picked her up and had taken five paces before he realised that the son, who didn't seem hurt, wasn't following. Loki turned back to see that he was still sitting on the ground, staring with awe. "You boy! Come!"

The kid got to his feet and followed after them.

"He's just traumatised!" the mother tried to defend him.

"He doesn't know what trauma is and besides, you are the one who was injured. Babying the child does him no favours, you must not pander to his hysteria."

"Do you have children?" she huffed.

"I fail to see how that is relevant but yes, I do."

"Oh."

He felt a little bad for questioning her parenting skills while she was injured, but not bad enough to apologise. He handed her off to a nurse and turned to the child.

"Your mother is very unwell and it is your task now to take care of her, do you understand?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. Do _not_ disappoint me."

"I won't," he grinned, seeming thrilled to have been given a task.

"Mom!" Loki heard him exclaim as he walked away, "Do you have any idea who that is? That's Loki, Mom! Mom, did you hear what I said, that's Loki!"

"That's nice, sweetie."

He couldn't hear the rest of their conversation but it didn't matter, the opinions of these people, good or bad, didn't trouble him.

Retuning for another victim, he encountered a group of people trying to push a car off an elderly gentleman, whose pelvis was trapped beneath the vehicle, which had been blown onto its side.

"Do not roll that vehicle," he called. "You will crush any unbroken bones, assuming he has some."

"We need to get it off, a teenager told him. "He's barely conscious and he won't last until the fire department gets their equipment here."

"Stand back," he ordered, putting one hand under the fender on the ground and the other on the bonnet to hold it steady, he lifted the car off the man. The small crowd gasped at the feat while a couple of people who were more on the ball, grabbed the man under the arms and pulled his body out. Loki righted the car so it wouldn't topple over, and set it back on its tires.

He transported and freed many people before Grace felt that there were sufficient people on site to deal with the remaining casualties.

Where the mutant human had failed to damage his suit, the injured had succeeded, coating his crisp white shirt with an assortment of stains.

"You're quite the hero," Grace told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am?"

"You've certainly got a fanclub," she assured him. "Everyone's talking about the sexy guy in the suit who's helping people."

"They will discover who I am soon enough, then they will not be quite so enamoured."

Grace looked sceptical but she was too tired to argue. "Let's go home."

"The most sensible thing you've said all evening," he informed her.

* * *

"Would you look at that?" Tony said as he entered Thor's apartment in Stark Tower a few weeks later, holding the tablet out for Thor to take. Fandral looked over Thor's shoulder.

"This is the Facebook that Darcy sometimes speaks of, is it not?" Fandral asked. "Loki has registered for the service?"

"No it's not Loki, someone made him that page, a fan page."

"I do not understand," Thor frowned.

Tony snatched the tablet back and pointed to the screen. "Look, This page is where people can share stories of meeting him, pictures and videos taken at various sites he's visited. _And_ , he has _over seven million likes_ in less than a month. Look, he's even being papped these days."

"This is bad?" Fandral asked.

"Well, it depends on your point of view. It took me a year to get seven million likes."

"What's that?" Steve asked as he came into the room from the kitchen.

"Darth Loki, has seven million likes on facebook, and that's just one page."

"Facebook, isn't that the sociable media thing?"

Tony shook his head in disgust at their lack of knowledge about modern technology.

"Well that's a good thing, right, if people like him?" Steve said. "I mean, he's going to be here for a few more months at least."

"A good thing that the female population of planet Earth has fallen for the Lord of Lies, just because he looks good in a suit?"

"Felling jealous, Tony?" Grace asked as she came through from Thor's kitchen, with Jane in tow

"Oh, hey Gracie, I uh, I didn't actually... realise you were here."

"Obviously," she grinned. "But if it helps, the suits he wears are designer."

"My suit cost half a billion," he answered, as if it were a slap in the face.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tony. Maybe you should wear tuxedos more often, the only thing women love more than a sharp suit, is a guy in a penguin suit."

"Or, a military uniform," Jane added.

"Like Richard Gere?" Grace replied with a grin.

"Exactly!"

"Oh my God, I loved that scene!" Grace gushed.

"I know, right?"

"I wonder if I can get Loki to wear one?"

"Stop it," Jane elbowed her softly.

"Are you talking about Richard Gere in the white Army suit?" Darcy asked as she entered the apartment.

"It's a Naval uniform," Jane corrected, "but yeah."

"Oh my god, I love that outfit. He looks _so_ hot!"

"We should rent that movie," Grace suggested. "Have a girl's night with popcorn and ice cream. The boys can watch Vali for a night."

"I am so totally in!" Darcy giggled. "And then we can watch Dirty Dancing!"

"I'll check and see if they're on Netflix," Jane grinned.

Tony, Fandral, Thor and Steve found themselves watching in stunned silence as the girls made their way to the couch and continued to make plans for their movie night.

"Um, what just happened?" Tony asked.

"I think the lesson we should take away from this, is that we all need to dress a little sharper," Steve said, looking to the four of them, who were all wearing faded jeans and t-shirts.

Loki came in then, Vali propped on his hip, and observed the two groups. He stood beside his brother.

"Dude, don't you ever dress down?" Tony asked. "We're going out for an Italian meal, not the opera."

Today Loki was branching out a little and wore an emerald green tie with a charcoal three piece suit.

"No," Loki said with some distaste. "Besides, Grace tries to look nice for me, it seems only fitting to return the favour."

"I wear suits!" Tony argued defensively. "Sometimes."

"Besides, girls like jeans," Steve argued.

"I'm sure they do," Loki agreed. "Just as I sometimes find a women in denim attractive, however Grace once confided in me that a suit is to women, as lingerie is to men."

A look of realisation dawned on their faces.

"Yeah, but Grace doesn't wander around in her underwear," Steve argued.

"Not in public," Loki said with a smug grin, leaving the group and approaching the girls, who all spared him an admiring glance, although Tony was sure that having Vali in his arms was helping to up his attractiveness quota.

"Guys, we have got to up our game." Tony proclaimed.

Steve, Thor and Fandral nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

Grace was lying face down over Loki's lap, her head buried in a book while he frowned at an episode of Jeremy Kyle. Trash TV was a new hobby of his.

His right hand was under her skirt, his talented fingers playing with her slit, working her up and occasionally brining her to a small orgasm. It had started while they watched a rerun of Last Tango in Paris on TV one evening, and he had pulled her onto his lap, splayed her legs and just started fingering her softly. She didn't know why he carried on after that night, but some evenings he just liked to play with her, literally, as if her pussy was some sort of stress toy or something. It usually ended with sex, obviously, but sometimes he would just stroke her sex for hours first.

Even although she wasn't being built to a climax often, she was surprised to realise that she too found it very relaxing. To facilitate this activity, she usually wore full skirts, the kind with plenty of material in it for easy access. They were always knee length too, just so that she didn't bend over and accidentally reveal the fact that's she either had no underpants on, or crotch-less ones.

Right now his middle finger was slowly tracing the edges of her slit, when her phone beeped.

"Shit, I have to meet the girls," she said, jumping off his lap.

Loki took hold of her hips as she stood up and tugged her back onto his lap.

"I believe I was in the middle of something."

"Rain check," she said, scrambling off his lap and bending back down to kiss him.

"I'm not the sort of man you say 'no' to, lover."

"Punish me later," she grinned. "It'll give me a reason to come home sooner." She picked up the bag of wine and chocolates that she had left by the door earlier, gave Loki a wink, then sailed out of the apartment, completely missing the evil look that he gave her retreating back.

* * *

The girls spent the first hour chatting and Grace began to wonder if they would even get to the movies. Not that she minded, the wine was flowing, as was the ice cream, and she was enjoying herself.

She and Jane were becoming good friends; they had a lot in common since not only were they both dating the Odinson brothers, now they were immortal and they both knew that the other was the only person around who would be able to understand the feelings that might arise from sudden longevity. So far, little had changed, but they had an eternity in which to freak out.

Darcy was a lot more kooky than Jane, but adorable nonetheless. Pepper had joined them too, and they were all sitting on Jane's huge, L-shaped sofa.

"So, what's Loki like in bed?" Darcy suddenly piped up.

Grace nearly choked on her wine. "What?"

Okay, Darcy was _mostly_ adorable.

"Loki, in the bedroom, is he a demon between the sheets?"

"I don't think I want to talk about this. Hey, what's everyone dressing up as for Tony's Halloween party in a couple of weeks?"

Darcy wasn't going to be distracted that easily though. "Okay, just give me a number then. On a scale of one to ten, one being awful, has never even gone down on you, and ten being blissful, earth-shattering orgasms every night, where does he fall?"

Grace was unable to form the words to answer.

"Okay, Jane, what about Thor?"

"I don't want to play this game, Darcy," Jane replied, taking a large sip of her wine.

"Oh come on, I'm only asking for a number. Just one, little, teeny tiny number!"

"Fine, Thor is probably a… six."

"Six?" Darcy sounded very disappointed. "Really?"

Jane's cheeks flamed red. "It's not that it's bad or anything, it's just… Thor's not really… He's the kind of guy who…" she sighed and paused to think of how to phrase what she wanted to say. "There's not much subtlety to him, okay?"

"Grace?" Darcy turned her eyes to Grace, who felt even worse about admitting the truth. "Come on, Jane told us, you have to too."

"Fine. 15."

"The scale is one to ten."

"I know, ten being earth-shattering orgasms. Loki is still a 15. He has literally made me come so many times that I passed out."

All three women were staring at her, their jaws slack.

"You passed out?" Pepper asked. "I mean, Tony's good, hell, he's great, but you _passed out_?"

"More than once."

"No way!" Darcy grinned.

"Yes way! Loki may have his faults, okay, but pleasing his partner isn't one of them."

"How can he be so good if his brother's so bad?" Darcy wondered.

"He's not bad!" Jane tried to defend Thor.

"Thor can be taught," Grace tried to explain. "You've just got to tell him what you want, show him what you like because according to Loki, sex is very Victorian Era in Asgard. They think it's for procreation, not recreation. He doesn't know any better. He might even think he's disrespecting you by having sex before marriage."

"If that's true, how come Loki's so good?" Darcy asked.

"He's the God of Mischief and sex is frowned upon, of course he's going to buck the trend and learn all he can!" She finished her wine, mentally wondering what their reaction would be if she told them Fandral was an 11 out of 10. The mental image was amusing but she wasn't seriously considering saying anything.

"What are you smiling about?" Pepper asked.

"She's remembering," Darcy teased.

"Why don't you try buying Thor some of those sex books," Grace suggested. "You know, like The Good Sex Guide, or the classic, the Kama Sutra. You can read them together and experiment."

"I might just try that." Jane polished her wine off too and stood up to get some more. "I'm getting another bottle out, then we're starting the movie."

They settled into comfortable silence as the movie came on, until Grace felt fingers on her leg. At first the sensation was so light that she just scratched her knee and the sensation stopped for a moment. Each time the fingers returned though, they pressed harder, until there was no denying that somehow, Loki was here and he was invisible. Well either that, or a ghost was feeling her up, but she didn't believe in ghosts.

She tried to be nonchalant as she sat there, ignoring the patterns his long fingers were tracing and pressing her thighs together when they tried to go too high, but she should have known better. She felt a hand on each knee and slowly but surely, Loki inched them apart, despite her new strength. Eventually, she had no choice but to give in or create a scene, and she allowed her thighs to part a few inches.

Maybe it was because he had been teasing her before she came up here, or maybe it was the fact she was on her third glass of wine, or perhaps it was because Pepper, Jane and Darcy, her friends, were sitting right next to her, but she was getting so turned on that she worried she'd leave a wet mark on her skirt, and she wondered why she hadn't wear one of her black ones. Blue had seemed like a good idea this morning.

His hand crept higher and higher up her inner thigh, tickling and teasing her, until he was high enough to touch her sex, and he ran one long finger along the length of her slit.

She stiffened up as she stifled a cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked, noticing her sudden grimace.

"Cramp," she managed to say, while Loki was circling her clitoris. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, you carry on."

"No, we'll wait. I'll nuke the popcorn," Darcy offered, pausing the film.

The arm up her skirt disappeared and Grace got up and headed to the toilet, remembering to limp as if she had cramp.

"Loki!" she hissed once the door was closed. "Show yourself this instant!"

His arms enveloped her from behind. "Enjoying yourself, lover?"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" She wriggled out of his arms and spun to face him.

"You left me. I got lonely," he teased, pretending to pout.

"You can't do that around them, they're my friends."

Loki stalked towards her, backing her up into the wall and pressing his body against hers. "You know you love it," he teased.

"I do not!"

He raised her skirt and slipped his finger back into her folds. "Your arousal says otherwise." He dipped his head and began to kiss her neck.

"Lo-ki," she whimpered. "We can't."

"We can and we will. This is what makes me a fifteen out of ten, and you know it."

Her eyes widened. "You heard that!"

"I heard everything." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So here's what's going to happen, darling. You are going to go back out there, and I will spend the rest of the evening playing with you, you _will_ spread your legs for me, you _will_ sit quietly, and you will do this because _I own your cunt_."

She shivered as he purred his orders in her ear.

"Besides, deep down, you know it drives you crazy. Do you agree to my demands, lover?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good girl. For your reward, I'll fuck you now and let you come, which should make the evening a little more bearable for you."

He lifted her up by the ass and placed her on the vanity unit, stood between her legs and after releasing his length, pulled her skirt up and slipped into her hot channel. Grace put her hands on both side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss while he teased her pearl. It was a hard and fast fuck, one that was too loud to have in someone else's bathroom but Grace couldn't find the will to care. Loki timed her climax to perfectly match his and as soon as he had finished, he pulled out and zipped himself up.

"See you in a moment, lover," he said with a wink, then disappeared in a green shimmer.

"Stupid, sexy, horny god," she muttered as she cleaned herself up.

As she walked back into the living room, she expected her friends to know what had happened but they appeared blissfully ignorant.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, thanks, it's passed."

She sat back down and splayed her legs as wide as she dared, holding her breath until she felt Loki's sweet touch on her most intimate place. She slouched down a little lower to make access easier for him, his body pressing against her lower leg as he settled down.

She sighed softly as he teased her clit and when the others looked at her, she gestured to the screen. "I love this movie."

Thankfully, they accepted her explanation without question and Grace took a large sip of her wine.

"Do you realise you even sit like Loki?" Darcy asked a little later.

"Sorry?"

"You're sprawling," Darcy explained. "Your knees look like they hate each other, which is exactly how he sits. Which is kind of weird when you're wearing a skirt."

"I'm relaxed," she explained. "Besides, we're all girls here."

The others smiled and turned back to the TV. Darcy passed her the bowl of popcorn and she accepted, wiggling her hips slightly in an attempt to get Loki to push his long fingers inside her, but he was stubbornly refusing.

This was going to be a very long evening.

* * *

Grace approached the girls at the bar in Stark's penthouse, where they had gathered to watch the party. There must have been a hundred people here, maybe more, so they had carved a little area out for themselves which conveniently, happened to be right next to a liquor supply.

"Hey, guys, why are Tony, Thor, Fandral and Steve all dressed like military guys?" Grace asked.

Darcy began to laugh. "I think that's down to our conversation last month, about how hot Richard Gere looks in An Officer and a Gentleman."

"Did anyone tell Thor that a Marine uniform isn't the same as a Naval Officers? And Fandral's wearing fatigues."

"I tried to tell them," Jane defended herself. "And it has more to do with Loki than the movie."

"Oh?" Grace was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I overheard them talking about what to dress up as tonight, and apparently they were all determined to show Loki and his sexy suits up."

"Sexy suits?"

"They think we spend our days drooling over Loki," Pepper explained with a smile.

"I know I do," Darcy grinned.

Grace laughed. "Me too. But they all look good tonight."

"Don't they?" Darcy agreed. "Steve and Tony especially."

Pepper was dressed as Deborah Winger to match Tony's costume, and Grace was hoping to see Tony scoop her up at some point, like they did in the movie.

Pepper handed Grace a glass of pink champagne and she sipped it gratefully.

"Thor and Fandral look good too," Jane defended.

"True," Grace agreed. "Everyone loves a man in uniform, I just wondered why they _all_ chose military uniforms for a movie themed costume party."

"You look fantastic, by the way," Jane complimented Grace, who had dressed as Holly Golightly from Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Thanks. You too. You all look great."

Jane was dressed as Baby from Dirty Dancing and Darcy was dressed as Supergirl.

"I live with superheroes, I thought I'd take my chance to be one," Darcy grinned.

"So is Loki dressed as George Peppard?" Pepper asked.

Grace grinned. "Oh no, we both got to choose the others costume and let me just say, if they boys feel that they've upped their game, Loki is about to put them to shame."

"Who is he?" Darcy demanded.

"Mr Thornton. You probably haven't heard of him," Grace said. "He's a character from a Gaskill novel that I love and while it's not 100% historically accurate, let me just say that, you will definitely swoon when you see him."

"So where is he?" Jane asked.

"Vali was a little difficult going down, so he's singing to her."

All three women made various approximations of 'aww' and they all grinned.

"What is it about a guy who's good with children?" Pepper asked. "After Tony's looked after Vali for a few hours, I can hardly keep my hands off him."

"I would say it's a biological imperative and explain about the various studies and theories on the subject," Jane began to explain. "But that's dull and this is a party!" She might be scary smart now but she was still good fun.

"Here." Grace pulled a baby monitor from her purse and turned the volume up.

The girls all crowded around, sharing goo goo eyed looks with each other as they heard Loki singing an unfamiliar but sweet song to his daughter.

"Hey, girls," Tony said as he approached. "What's got you all so enthralled?"

"It's Loki singing to Vali," Darcy said with a grin.

"Well it's good that he's exercising those pipes because later, karaoke!"

Grace, Jane and Pepper groaned, while Darcy's grin widened.

"Yeah! Just when I think your parties can't get any better."

Tony winked at her.

"You look great," Grace told Tony.

"Thanks. You look pretty smoking yourself." His humour left for a moment though. "I just thought I should warn you, Bruce is coming tonight."

"Bruce Banner?"

"The one and only. He knows Loki will be here and he's fine with it, he says, I just thought I should give you and Loki a heads up."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Any time, sweetheart. He's running late but he expects to be here in thirty."

Grace turned the screen on the intercom on (Tony had designed the system and included multiple camera angles in the room, so they could see as well as hear their daughter).

Loki was just putting Vali back into her crib, so she excused herself to go and intercept him.

Tony went behind the bar and topped up his scotch.

"So, how are my ladies doing?" he asked.

"We're good," Pepper answered, kissing him. "And I have to say, you look mighty fine in that uniform."

"Yeah, I'm getting that a lot." Tony grinned.

"Getting what?" Steve asked as he joined them.

"Compliments. Everyone's saying that I look better than you."

"We are not!" Pepper laughed. "You both look great."

They chatted for a while, until Thor and Fandral approached.

"So, who did you two come as?" Darcy asked.

"I am someone called Jack Nicholson," Thor replied with a grin.

Darcy frowned for a moment. "A few Good Men?"

"That's the one," Jane agreed, leaning in to whisper in her friend's ear. "He got the uniform first, so I had to come up with something."

"And you?" Darcy turned to Fandral.

"I am assured that this is a genuine replica of a suit in Good Morning Vietnam."

"So you're Robin Williams?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Wanna drink?" Tony asked them.

"Actually, I have come to ask Lady Darcy if she would care to dance." Fandral smiled at her but she was looking over his shoulder. "Lady Darcy?"

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Jane wanted to know and gently shook her friends shoulder.

"Loki just came in."

Everyone looked over to the entrance, where Grace was talking with Loki.

"What the hell is he dressed as?" Tony frowned.

"Mr Thornton," Pepper answered.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"From Elizabeth Gaskill's North and South, he's basically the Mr Darcy of the Victorian era," Darcy answered, earning her some side glances. "What? I read!"

Everyone looked back to the door.

"Did he cut his hair?" Pepper asked.

"No, I think it's just tied back," Jane replied.

"That hair is _so_ not Victorian," Darcy added, "but don't get me wrong, I'm not going to argue. Dude is smokin' hot."

The men began to share doubtful looks.

"Wait a second, wait just one second," Tony said, grinning. "The theme of this party is movie and TV characters, and Loki's character is from a novel!" He looked as if he has scored a point. "He cheated!"

"They've made two mini-series of the book," Darcy said, still drooling over Loki as he and Grace approached.

"Damn it." Tony took a long drink.

"I don't suppose you have one of those for me?" Loki asked when he got close enough, pointing to Tony's glass.

"Sure thing," he got a glass out. "So you heard about Bruce then?"

"I've been informed, yes."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be gentle with you."

"Lady Darcy?" Fandral tried again.

"Yeah?"

"Would you care to dance?"

"What?" she pulled her gaze away from Loki for a moment. "Oh, right. Uh, sure."

* * *

Loki wasn't nervous about meeting Bruce again, even at his worst, Bruce hadn't done much damage to Loki, and he had soon healed from it. Besides, he had run headlong into battles since as soon as he was old enough, determined to prove himself Thor's equal by fighting alongside him.

He was however, uncomfortable, so when he saw Bruce arrive, he headed straight for him.

"Doctor Banner," he smiled slightly.

"Just Bruce is fine," the affable doctor replied.

"As you wish."

"So… Uh, who did you come as?"

"A character called Thornton. Grace chose it for me. You are Walter White, are you not?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Grace has been educating me on Midgardian television, and I must say, that serial is most enjoyable."

"I've heard you're settling in well."

"I am indeed. Stark has been most hospitable to us."

"Speaking of, is he here?"

"He is, I shall take you to him." Loki began to lead Bruce over to the others, who seemed to have camped out at the bar. "I feel I should warn you however, that Stark plans something called Karaoke later on. I have yet to experience it for myself, but I gather from your media that it is not often a pleasurable experience."

"Thanks for the warning," Bruce seemed to relax, perhaps feeling as wary as Loki was about this meeting.

"Hey, there he is! Happy Halloween." Tony grinned as Bruce approached. "Nice bald cap."

"Thanks."

"So, what can I getcha to drink?" Tony and Bruce peeled away from Loki, who was happy to rejoin Grace.

"So, did that go okay?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected, I believe."

"Good."

* * *

Grace had little talent when it came to singing but come midnight, she was feeling merry and willing to risk it. She knew exactly what song she would sing and as Darcy finished her rendition of I Love It, Grace took her turn.

Her Audrey Hepburn dress was perfect for getting in the mood for this song, and she made sure to seek Loki out among the crowd. This one was for him, after all.

" _Never know how much I love you. Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever_."

She left the microphone on the stand, her hands cradled around it, only her hips swaying in time to the music. She liked this song, it was simple, requiring little range and no complicated riffs or runs, perfect for a rank amateur like herself. The sensuality of it was just the icing on the cake.

" _He gives me fever, with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight. Fever! I'm his misses. Daddy won't you treat him right_."

As she sung, she kept eye contact with Loki, who was practically stalking her as he made his way through the crowd, as if he wanted to observe her from every angle. His expression was wolfish and she was already getting wet.

" _Now you listened to my story, here's the point that I have made. Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade. They give you fever. When you kiss them, Fever if you live and learn. Fever! Till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn._

Loki was right at the front now, staring intently up at her on the raised platform, his eyes positively smouldering. It seemed she had given him the 'fever'.

" _What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn_." She closed her eyes as a shiver of anticipation ran through her.

As the final bars were playing she lowered her hands from the microphone stand and stepped away, but she had lost track of Loki, so she was surprised when her stomach came into contact with his shoulder and she found herself over his shoulder, being carried towards the door. She could almost hear Loki growling.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Bruce asked, concerned. "Should we go after her.

"They're fine," Darcy answered sounding blasé.

"They're a very intense couple," Jane tried to tactfully explain. "But she's fine, look."

Bruce looked over to see that Grace had raised her head and was waving goodbye to her friends, a grin on her face.

"Don't wait up!" Grace called as he carried her out.

Bruce still seemed nonplussed. "Wow, that was-"

"Par for the course around here," Pepper explained. "Don't worry about her, seriously, she's pretty badass and has that guy wrapped around her little finger."

"More like, she wraps herself around his fingers," Darcy teased. The alcohol was making her rather tactless this evening.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Meets the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, spanking.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Possible self-harming trigger (no actually self-harm however).

**Chapter Thirteen**

Grace opened the door to find Natasha there. Because of her relationship with Clint, who refused to have anything to do with Loki, Natasha hadn't moved into the tower and Grace didn't see her very often.

"Hi. Do you have a mission for us?"

"Not exactly, it's a personal matter."

That wasn't what Grace expected to hear. "Come in."

Grace held the door open and Natasha walked inside.

"Coffee?"

"No, thanks, this is just a quick call. We've been getting messages from your family. Apparently they've seen you in some footage on Youtube and have realised that you're connected to SHIELD. They'd like you to contact them."

Grace rubbed her forehead; she really didn't need this.

"Do you not get along?"

"Not terribly well," Grace admitted. "I was hoping to avoid the whole, 'dating an alien, half alien child, now immortal' discussion." Grace groaned.

"Where do they live?" Natasha asked.

"What? Oh, uh, Little place called Ely, in Nevada."

"Well, you'd better pack warmly."

Grace looked up. "You mean, go there? Fury would allow that?"

"You and Loki have been well behaved and a big help, so he's giving you a week off. You'll still have to wear the locators though."

"Thanks, Nat. Do you happen to have a number or an email address for them?"

She withdrew a slip of paper from her pocket. "Just let Fury know what dates you'll be gone."

"I will. Thanks."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Loki returned from helping Stark, to find Grace trying to feed mashed banana to Vali.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he saw her face.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Natasha came by earlier to tell me that my family spotted me in footage of some of our missions. They want to see me."

"You don't seem thrilled," he noted.

"We're, uh, not exactly close."

"Forgive me but, I was under the impression that your parents were dead."

"My father's dead. My mother remarried and he's the reason we don't get along."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," she smiled and reached out to grab his hand. If Loki thought that Mike had hurt her, he would likely kill him. "It wasn't like that."

"Tell me," he said, sitting opposite her at the table.

Grace resumed trying to feed Vali, which made it easier to talk.

"My dad was a wonderful man and I adored him. We all adored him, actually. He was diagnosed with cancer when I was 11 and he fought it, but he died a few weeks shy of my 13th birthday. He looked after us, even after death. He had a good job, there was no mortgage on the house and he left a five million life insurance policy, he wanted us kids to be set up for college and have a little left over to start our lives after."

"I thought you joined the Army because you couldn't afford college."

"I did. Mike cleaned us out. See when he started dating Mom he was like Mr Perfect, seriously, but he neglected to mention that he had a huge gambling problem."

"And your mother is still with this man, despite him stealing from her children?"

"And her. And yes, she's still with him. Mom is really old fashioned, she believes that marriage is for life and now she's said 'I do' she won't leave Mike, come hell or high water. It was her old fashioned beliefs that made stealing from us so easy, she thought that the man of the household should manage finances, so she practically gift wrapped our money for him."

"What of your siblings?"

"We were all desperate to get away from home so despite being close once, we've drifted apart. Luke lives in San Francisco and has nothing to do with Mom, because she thinks being gay is a lifestyle choice and a sin. Daniel lives in Chicago, he works for a multinational there. My sister, Hope, still lives near Mom, she married a local boy and popped out five kids in quick succession. Maybe more by now, I don't know."

"Why do you want to see your mother, given how her new husband has treats her?"

"Because my Dad adored her and he'd be devastated to think we were estranged. And it's not all my Mom's fault, she was raised to be old fashioned, but Dad did nothing to discourage that. Us kids had to take over paying the household bills until Mike came along, because she knew nothing about handling money. He should have left her with the skills she needed to survive without him and he should have put our money into a proper trust that no one could touch until we were of age."

"So what do you wish to do?"

"I gather they're making something of a nuisance of themselves with SHIELD, so I think I should go and see them, maybe just for three nights or something. Don't worry, you don't have to come."

"If you think I'll let you travel alone, you are sorely mistaken."

"Come on, Loki, meet the parents, really?"

"Why not? You've met mine."

"Not Odin."

"I don't consider him a parent."

He had a point. "They live in hicksville."

"I'm unfamiliar with that town."

"Nowheresville."

Loki looked confused.

"I'm trying to say that they live in the back of beyond, in a teeny town with a population of four thousand, no decent hotels and the best restaurant in town is a steak house."

"Darling, I spent almost two years in the dungeons of Asgard, I think I can handle a backwards town."

She smiled gratefully and reached out for his hand. "Thank you."

"I really wish you'd stop trying to put a brave face on things, I can always tell when you need me."

Grace smiled. "One, I think I'm frightened of turning into my mother; at least allow me the illusion of being a strong independent woman."

"You are."

"And two, pot calling the kettle black?"

"Pardon?"

"You do the same thing, put a brave face on things so that I won't worry."

He gave a non-committal shrug. "I'm afraid I can neither confirm nor deny that allegation."

"You've been watching too much Court TV," she laughed.

* * *

The town of Ely, despite its small size, actually had a private airport, which SHIELD used to drop Loki and Grace off. It turns out that when your boo is a former terrorist, the government will ferry you about for free. Grace thought that if more people knew that, there would be a literal explosion of pipe bombings.

Not wanting a lecture about having children out of wedlock, they decided to leave Vali at the tower, where she had no shortage of people volunteering to take care of her. Fandral stayed behind too, to guard the princess, just in case.

The town was dry, dusty and rustic; Loki hated it on sight.

"Who knew that a wilderness like this could produce a beauty like you?" he asked rhetorically.

They caught a cab to the hotel Grace had booked them a suite in; it was the best hotel in town according to review websites, but it wasn't the luxury that Loki was used to, or that she was getting used to. Still, it was nicer than their hotel room in Puente Antiguo had been.

They unpacked what little they had brought with them, more as a delaying tactic than anything, then when everything on the dressing table was perpendicular, Grace realised she was stalling, and they took a cab to her mother's house.

They were expected for dinner but the address they had to go to was different to the house Grace had grown up in. To be honest, Grace wasn't surprised, she hadn't visited in about seven years and any man who lost as much money as Mike, would eventually lose a prime asset like her mother's home. She guessed that the only reason he hadn't sold it was so that he could take loans out, using the house as collateral. The lovely old house had also helped him project the image he liked, of a wealthy player.

The new house was tiny, probably only two bedrooms, if that, but her mother obviously took good care of the small property and garden.

She took Loki's hand as they approached, needing the moral support, and his silent presence was a real comfort to her.

When her mother opened the door, Grace felt even sadder because her clothes, while clean, were at least five years out of date and her hair looked to be bottle bleached. Her mother had loved keeping up with fashion and used to go to the hair salon twice a week. Her signature jewellery was also missing.

"Grace," the older woman smiled. "Oh, darling, how have you been?"

"I'm good, Mom. This is Loki, my boyfriend. Loki, this is Rachel, my Mom."

Loki inclined his head but didn't offer his hand, most likely because Grace still had it in a death drip.

"Please to meet you."

"Say, who is that? Are they here?"

Seconds later, a man came up behind Rachel and opened the door wider. Mike.

"Well hey there!" he grinned. "So glad you could finally come pay your Momma a visit."

Wow, he was starting early with the guilt.

"Get on in here, we'll get you some drinks," Mike offered.

They were ushered into a small living room with second hand furniture and Mike sat down while Rachel got them two glasses of cheap wine.

Loki remained mostly silent but his eyes never stayed still, taking in every detail of the house and his hosts. Grace couldn't wait until they were alone to see what Loki thought of Mike.

"How have you been?" Rachel asked Grace.

"Fine. I've been… fine."

"What happened about you being a fugitive? You were all over the news a few years ago."

"That was a mistake," Grace lied. "I went back to Asgard with Loki and Thor but there was a miscommunication in the aftermath of New York and because they couldn't find me, they thought I'd taken something I hadn't."

"Asgard?" Mike's eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

"So you and Mr Loki are… courting?" Her mother couldn't say dating because in her mind, dating didn't lead to marriage.

"We've been seeing each other for a while now."

"So is it right what people say, that you're a prince?" Mike asked Loki, either not seeing the distaste Loki was showing him, or not caring. Probably the latter.

"I am."

"Wow, so little Grace is going to be royalty! How 'bout that!"

The buzzer in the kitchen went off then and Rachel declared that the meal was ready. They filed into a too small kitchen and sat at a tiny table while Rachel pottered around, serving the food.

"Can I help, Mom?" Grace asked.

"Oh no, dear, you just sit down."

"So," Mike filled the awkward silence. "This must be a bit different from what you're used to, hey, Prince Loki?"

"Princes on Asgard are not idle, we fight for the realms under our protection and believe me when I say, the accommodations in the middle of a battle make this look like a palace."

Grace tried to suppress a smile, pleased that Loki was seeing right Through Mike's attempt to make Loki and Grace pity them.

"Oh, well, yes."

Rachel brought the dinner over and put plates in front of everyone. The food was as good as ever, thankfully.

All throughout dinner, Mike delicately let them know how poor he and Rachel were.

"Course, we'd love to put some decking out the back, give Rachel here a place to read her magazines in the sun, but you know how it is."

"I can't imagine visiting another realm. The furthest we've ever travelled is Florida, but we haven't been able to take a holiday for a good few years now."

"The old car's isn't too pretty but she runs well enough, right, Rachel? Yes, she does. 'Course, it'd be nice to have the rust buffed out but I suppose it gives the car character."

"I don't really get these flat screens, LED, LSD stuff. Our TV does us just as well, even if it is older than black and white, doesn't it, Rach? Course with a bigger screen, I wouldn't have to wear my glasses to watch but I guess we all got our crosses to bear."

"That sure is a pretty necklace and bracelet set you got there, Gracey-girl? Is it gold? Is it? And what's that stone?"

Loki sighed. "The metal alloy is unknown on earth and the stone could be likened to your quartz," he explained. Grace had never even asked him what the jewels were made from because to her, their value was in the fact that they were a meaningful gift. Loki's distaste was quickly turning into revulsion.

"Wow, you're very lucky. The bankruptcy people came and took almost everything I'd bought for Rachel over the years. But I'll replace it all one day, won't I sweetie?"

"Mike, cut it out," Grace finally lost her cool. "Loki doesn't have any money!"

"Now who said anything about-"

"Don't play dumb, you're as transparent as saran wrap. For your information, while he is a prince, Loki also is a fugitive from his home, because he saved my life against his father's wishes, so he and his brother have been banished here for treason. We're penniless here and we're living on the charity of friends and the government." She didn't mention that both the friend and the government agency in question were among the richest in the world.

Rachel looked touched by Loki's act and caught her daughter's eye, offering her a small smile to show approval of Loki.

"Really? Well that's a… that's a mighty shame for you, son. I'm sorry to hear that." The words almost choked Mike. "I sure hope you get things sorted with your father."

Loki didn't answer.

"So, Mom, what's new with you?" Grace said, trying to dispel some of the awkwardness.

"Oh, not much. I got a job working for Arnold's in town."

"You're working?" Her mother had always been adamant that a woman's place was in the home.

"It keeps me busy," she said, trying for a light and breezy tone but failing, at last to the trained ear.

"And what about you, Mike?" Grace asked with saccharine sweetness. "Do you still have the valeting business?"

"Oh no, you know how it is in this downturn, makes it impossible for small businesses to survive."

She didn't bother to ask what he was doing now, she knew the real answer was 'gambling' but she'd be spun some bullshit story.

"Say, why don't you ladies go shopping tomorrow?" Mike suddenly suggested. "It's be a great way for you to catch up."

"I'm not sure shopping is a recommended activity during the economic downturn, especially as Mom's the only one of you with a job."

"Just a suggestion, missy." Mike's congenial smile was beginning to turn hard.

Grace didn't used to call him out on his bullshit so often but then again, he hadn't been so openly greedy. She knew it was because of Loki and his perceived wealth, which made her feel protective of him and more inclined to anger than usual. Her temperament might also have had something to do with the fact that she was ashamed to call Mike family, and needed to distance herself from him in Loki's eyes.

"I'm sure we can afford lunch though," Grace said, hoping to get her mother alone for a little chat. "What do you say, Mom, you and me get together tomorrow and have lunch? We can invite Hope too if you want."

"That sounds lovely," Rachel answered, "but I'm sure Hope said something about a church fete tomorrow."

Once the meal was over, Grace offered to help wash the dishes and as soon as she had, Mike ushered Rachel and Loki out of the kitchen. Grace had never known Mike to wash a dish in his life, so she nodded for Loki to leave them, eager to see what Mike wanted with her.

They worked in silence for a few moments, Mile washing while Grace dried.

"So, you and Loki are serious?" Mile began.

"We are."

"Any plans to get married?"

"We can't."

"Oh? Why's that?"

She didn't see the harm in telling him. "Humans can't marry Asgardians. That might change now that Loki's made me one of them, but I won't know until we're allowed to return to Asgard. _If_ we're allowed."

"You know how important things like that are to your mother."

"I can't exactly do anything about it, Mike."

"No, no you can't." He washed in silence for a few long moments. "So, uh, when I thought I recognised you, I went looking for pictures of you online."

She knew he had a point, she just didn't know what it was, so she remained silent.

"That sure is a pretty baby you've got there. What is she, a year?"

Grace didn't realise there were any photos of her with Vali online. It had to be the paparazzi or something, intrusive bastards. She considered lying but really, what was the point?

"She's two."

"Two? Really?"

"I think I know the age of my own child. You're forgetting that she's half alien, which means she develops slightly differently."

"It's a 'she', huh?"

"She's a girl, yes."

"You know, I uh, I didn't tell your mother."

Grace didn't reply.

"I figure since you didn't bring her and you haven't mentioned her, you don't want Rachel to know."

"Is there a point to all this pontificating?"

"Sure there is, missy." The predatory smile he flashed her was not at all sexy, like Loki's was. Mike's smile was more that of an alligator. "You see, I don't buy this poverty business you say you live in. If you don't want me to tell your mother, you'll keep me sweet. I'll bet that precious metals or not, those alien jewels would fetch a pretty penny."

And there it was.

"I'm not paying you off, I'm not ashamed of my child. She's a fucking Princess of the Gods."

"Why didn't you bring her then?"

"Because even I didn't want to come back here, and if you think I'm going to bring my child, who is third in line to the throne of Asgard, to this dump to meet a loser like you, you've got another think coming."

Mike grabbed her wrist, which might have hurt if she was still human.

"I think you'll do as I say, or I could make life very difficult for your mother." His eyes narrowed dangerously but Grace's attention was caught by something over his shoulder and her eyes widened.

Mike turned to look and saw Loki coming into the kitchen, looking deceptively calm.

Mike dropped Grace's wrist as if it was a hot coal.

"Am I mistaken, or did you just threaten the love of my life?" Loki asked pleasantly.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Mike furiously back peddled. "We were just talking."

"Really? Because it sounded as if you were threatening to harm her mother, unless she sold the jewellery that I gave her and handed you the money."

Mike looked terrified under Loki's fierce gaze. "No, really, it was just a joke."

"Darling," Loki turned to Grace. "Why don't you make plans to meet your mother tomorrow while I talk to your step-father, then we'll go back to the hotel."

"Okay, but don't kill him, please."

"Fine, I'll only maim him."

"Loki, no, the paperwork will be a nightmare."

"I do hate paperwork," he sighed. "Very well, if you insist."

She kissed him quickly then left them to it, eager to see what Loki would dream up for Mike. She was certain that it would be a thousand times more imaginative than any punishment she could come up with.

She made plans with her mother and Loki returned not five minutes later.

"Thank you for a delicious meal, Mrs Hunter," Loki said, kissing the back of her hand while her husband called them a cab.

"Oh, it's Mrs Burrows now," Rachel blushed. "And you're very welcome."

Then they said their goodbyes and left as soon as the cab arrived, but there was no privacy screen, so Grace waited until they were back at the hotel to ask what Loki said to Mike.

"I agreed to give him an endless supply of money," Loki grinned.

"What?" Giving into his demands wasn't at all what she'd had in mind. "Really?"

"Really," Loki's wolfish smile alerted her to the fact that there was something deeper behind the offer. "Of course, I warned him that nothing is for free and everything has a price. He readily agreed to pay it."

"What's the price?"

"All in good time, lover, suffice to say, my moniker as the God of Mischief is quite apt." He turned to her and pulled her body flush against his. "Right now, I need a cunt to suck on, you wouldn't happen to have one, would you, darling?"

"You know my cunt belongs to you, my King."

Loki gave smirked. "So it does." He tore her skirt off her.

The next thing she knew, he had lifted her up by her hips and placed her legs on his shoulders, while his head was buried in her slit, licking and sucking. Luckily, she was short and the ceilings were fairly high.

"I should never have let you watch Magic Mike," she moaned, grabbing a light fitting to give her some semblance of balance. "Oh shit, you're good at that!"

Loki steadily worked her into a frenzy.

"Please, Sire, can I come?"

"No," he growled.

"Please, Sire!"

He nipped her clit. "If you come without permission, the spanking you are about to receive will be a thousand times worse, darling."

"Spanking? What did I do wrong?" Not that the idea was unwelcome.

"For being related to such a vile man."

Well, she couldn't argue with that. She tried occupy her mind with anything but the delicious assault on her nether regions and after what felt like an eternity of teasing, she was suddenly falling. She didn't have time to scream before she found herself impaled on Loki's cock, thrusting right into her as she landed with a thump on his lap.

"Holy shit!"

"There's nothing holy about it, Lover," Loki purred.

She was wondering what had happened to her spanking, when Loki slapped her ass.

"Here's the deal, lover. I will spank your beautiful ass until you make me come so the faster you work, the less pain you will feel, understand?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Good. And you will not come, understood?"

"Yes."

His other hand landed on her opposite cheek and she began to ride him. Each blow made her cunt clench around Loki's hard length, so she slowed her pace, drawing the encounter out for longer.

"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Loki teased. "You know you're nothing but a wanton little whore, don't you."

"No," she gasped as he struck her ass again.

"Now now, you can't lie to me, darling."

"I'm not a wanton little whore," she maintained. "I'm _your_ wanton little whore."

Loki smirked. "Do you think that will ease your punishment?"

Now it was Grace's turn to smirk. "I sincerely hope not, Sire, I merely speak the truth."

Loki slipped two fingers into her rosebud and as he thrust into her tight hole, he delivered five spanks on one cheek, which began to really sting. He knew her limits well though and swapped the hand in her tight ass, spanking her other cheek for five blows.

Grace was on the brink of coming and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it this time, so she rode Loki harder, slamming her cunt onto his cock as deeply as she could.

She felt him tense up and spill his seed inside her.

"Please let me come, Sire," she begged, continuing to ride him as he had yet to soften.

"Now, lover, why would I do that?"

"You said I couldn't come until I'd been spanked, and you said I would be spanked until you came. You have climaxed, which means my spanking's over, which means I'm allowed to come."

Loki chuckled. "Very well, lover, but scream my name when you do. Let us see how many noise complaints our neighbours can make before tomorrow."

"Oh, Loki! Loki! Lo-kiiiii!"

* * *

All in all, the trip to Ely had been thoroughly boring for Loki. There was nothing to do here, even for two days, and he had a hard time believing that Grace had been raised by the woman she called mother.

The only bright spots had been sex with Grace (including fingering her while at lunch with her mother) and devising a scheme for Grace's step-father.

On the day they left, they went to her mother's house to say goodbye and Loki suggested Mike show him the garden, ostensibly to give the women the time for a proper goodbye. Mike was positively gleeful as they exited.

"So, have you got what you promised?" he demanded as soon as the rear door was closed.

Loki conjured a decorative clay honeypot and handed it to Mike. This was what passed as an ornament tin Ely, apparently, and Loki had chosen it for the moneypot/honeypot pun.

"The fuck is this?" he asked, opening it. "This better be some Ming Dynasty shit!"

Loki's answering grin was ice cold. "It's magical," he answered.

"Magical don't mean shit to me, boy!"

"Do you honestly believe that shouting at a God is a wise way to comport yourself?"

"We had a deal!"

"So we did." Loki reached out and grabbed Mike's free hand, holding it in a vice-like grip as he conjured a dagger in his other hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, boy!"

Loki's smile was positively evil as he ran the dagger across Mike's palm, cutting a deep wound, then he released him.

"Holy mother of God, you fucking motherfucker!"

"Such eloquence," Loki muttered. "Open the pot," he instructed.

Against his better judgement, Mike cradled cradled the honeypot to his chest with his wounded arm and lifted the lid.

"Is this cash?" He pulled out a wad of money, easily five thousand dollars.

"Indeed. This pot will provide you with an endless supply of money until the day you die. The catch is, it will only produce money when you are hurt."

"What? Why?"

"As I told you when we struck our bargain, nothing comes for free and the price of easy money, is pain. Do not try to anesthetise the pain, the pot will not pay out unless you feel it. And I would advice against telling anyone about this; the pot will pay out regardless of who takes the money from it, and we wouldn't want someone to kidnap and torture you to make the pot produce cash, now would we?" His tone implied that he would enjoy it immensely.

Loki left Mike in the garden, looking from his bleeding hand, to the pot and rejoined the women.

"Are you ready to depart?" Loki asked Grace.

"I am." She hugged her mother tightly but the sadness in her eyes was for the life her mother had chosen, not because they were parting.

She was subdued on the journey to the airport and Loki simply held her hand, allowing her to brood. When they were half way home, she turned to Loki.

"Tell me honestly, what do you see that magic pot doing?"

"I imagine that within a year or so, your step-father will be dead."

Grace looked shocked and worried but he doubted that it was because she cared at all for Mike.

"It will be by his own hand, Grace. With a few relatively minor injuries, that pot will produce more than enough cash to keep him in a very nice lifestyle. Anything more will be as a result of his over-indulgence but this time, it will only be he who faces the consequences of his greed."

"I hadn't thought of it like that. Asgardian karma," she mused.

"You are worried how your mother will cope without him?"

"No." she snuggled into his side. "I'm worried she'll make the same mistake again once he's gone."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on this chapter. My favourite dog died very suddenly last week and it's sent me into something of a tail spin. Yes, I know she was "just a dog", but I can't change how I feel. Anyway, onto happier things. 
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, non-con/dub-con, restraints, spanking, orgasm delay/denial, multiple partners, double penetration, m/m, m/m/f.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Possible sexual assault trigger

**Kinks in this chapter:** Dom/sub, non-con/dub-con, restraints, spanking, orgasm delay/denial, multiple partners, double penetration, m/m, m/m/f.

 **Trigger Warning:** Possible sexual assault trigger

**Chapter Fourteen**

While Loki watched a Tivo'd episode of Judge Judy (his favourite TV judge for some reason) Grace slipped a scarf over his eyes and tied it behind his head.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Loki asked.

"I'm paying you back for coming with me to see my Mom," Grace said, kissing his neck. "Tonight I'm claiming one of my seven nights, darling, so you get to lie back and enjoy all _my_ delicious assaults on _your_ body, for a change."

"Ah."

Grace smiled. "Were you hoping I'd forgotten?"

"The thought had occurred to me."

"Trust me, lover, you'll enjoy this." She came around the front of the sofa and took his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"It's not that, it's just… well, I like being in control." He said as she led him to the bedroom.

"I know, and I usually like being submissive but we have saying on Earth, 'a change is as good as a rest', so you can either lie back and enjoy what I'm going to do with you, like we agreed, or we can take the night off." They were standing in the entrance of their bedroom and she stretched up on her toes to whisper seductively in his ear. "I have to say though, I think a night without passion will be a cruel torment for us both."

He smirked slightly then, with remarkable dexterity for someone blindfolded, he grabbed her and bent her backwards, Hollywood style, and gave her a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"Admit it, darling, you love it when I dominate you, so let me be your master once again, let me make your toes curl as you cry out in ecstasy from the sweet tortures I will inflict upon your beautiful body."

"Tomorrow night, lover. Tonight, I'm in charge, and my word is law."

"I could just take you anyway."

"You could," she agreed. "But aren't you curious? Don't you want to know what I have planned for you?"

Loki groaned, realising that she wasn't going to drop this. He stood up and made sure she had her balance before releasing her.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, sounding just a little petulant.

Grace grabbed his hand and guided him over to the bed. Loki had changed their regular bed for a four poster that he had conjured, since it reminded him of his bed back home, and Grace had discreetly added hooks that she could secure shackles to, which she had bought on the internet. She secured his hands and ankles with metal cuffs so he was standing upright, spread eagled at the end of the bed. He could probably break the chains if he wanted (although he might break the bed too) but she was trusting him to keep his word and stay put.

As she wandered around the bedroom, collecting what she needed and undressing, she could see his cock begin to stand at half mast, which was a far cry from the state he was usually in when they were about to have sex but it meant that he was at least a little turned on. His head followed her as she moved and she could tell from the frown line between his brows, that he was curious.

Grace was no good at hurting people, so spanking him was out of the question and instead, she took his dagger and began to cut him out of his clothes. His breath hitched a few times at her rough treatment of his clothing but the danger hadn't turned him on any more.

Once he was as naked as she, Grace pressed her body against his and pulled his head down so she could kiss him, while her hands wandered over his flesh. She didn't often get an opportunity to explore his body, and she relished her chance. Once his cock was finally standing proud, she got to her knees before him and began to lick and kiss the skin round his thick member, but she never touched it directly. He groaned in frustration a few times when her lips got close but then moved away.

Her fingers dug into the hard cheeks of his butt and she massages them for a few moments, before heading for his crack and pressing her index finger against his asshole. He hissed as her finger breeched him, up to the first knuckle.

"Do you like that?" Grace teased.

He didn't reply so she took the very tip of his cock into her mouth for a brief moment, making him twitch.

"If you don't answer me, you won't get what you want," she threatened. Her finger began to gently thrust in and out of his rosebud.

"Yes, I like it." he ground out, clearly hating his lack of control.

"Aww, don't pout, lover."

"Then don't tease."

That was rich coming from him, whose favourite pastime seemed to be teasing her and sexually frustrating her, but she said nothing. As her lips closed over his shaft properly, she inserted the tip of the oiled vibrator they had bought into his ass. Luckily it was a bullet shaped, not cock shaped, which was perfect for teasing.

His jaw was clenched as he tried to avoid making any noise. She could tell by the way his penis jumped though, that he was enjoying this.

After a few minutes, she exchanged the vibrator for the butt plug he had bought for her.

He released a guttural groan as the plug stretched his hole but he was very tight so rather than inserting it the whole way, she began to thrust it in, in time with how she sucked his dick, each time stretching his ass a little more. She managed to time making him come, with inserting the plug fully into his ass and it seemed to her from the additional fluid she swallowed, that he enjoyed it.

He would need to recover for a while now, so she left the plug in place and began to tease him with a fur mitten she had purchased, also off the internet. As her fur-clad hand sensuously stroked him, her lips blazed a trail in its wake, cooling his heated skin. He recovered quickly and she caressed his shaft a few times, but not enough to give him any relief and she pulled on the butt plug a couple of times, threatening to pull it out but relenting before it could pull free.

Loki kept his teeth clenched, determined not to let her know he was enjoying this, but he couldn't stop a few whimpers from escaping sometimes.

She decided it was time that she had some pleasure and she untied him, instructing him to lay on his back on the bed. Once he had settled, she kneeled over his head and lowered her slit to his face.

"Make your mistress come," she ordered.

She looked to the doorway and saw Fandral smiling at her, rubbing his crotch. He pulled at his clothing and she nodded that he should undress, then he took himself in hand and watched the show.

Grace was surprised to realise that even with the blindfold in place, Loki knew his way around her folds as well as ever, stimulating her with his talented silvertongue.

"You're so good at that," she told him. "I think you deserve a reward, don't you."

Loki refused answer but she beckoned Fandral over anyway. Once at the bed, Fandral leaned over and took Loki's length in his mouth, then chaos erupted.

Grace found herself pushed aside while Loki grabbed Fandral, snarling as he pinned his attacker to the bed by the throat. He whipped his blindfold off without permission and looked murderous but even as he realised that it was his friend who had touched him, he didn't seem to calm down.

"I invited him," Grace said softly, fearing that he might harm Fandral.

"My intent here was only to bring you pleasure, Loki, I meant no harm." Fandral didn't even try to fight and simply lay still, Loki's hand still around his throat.

Loki removed his hand but he was breathing heavily, as if he had just been training with Thor.

"I apologise, my friend. I don't always react well to surprises these days."

Grace suddenly realised that Loki's need for control could be more than just a personality quirk.

"I'm sorry, Loki," she said, crawling over the bed to him and putting her arms around his waist. She felt awful. With everything they had done, Loki had always taken excellent care of her, asking before hand about certain things that she might not like, while she had essentially organised for someone to sexually assault him. Now she wondered if his jaw had been clenched for reasons other than not wanting Grace to know he was enjoying himself. "I don't think I'm cut out for this domination thing."

Loki's arms went around her and he held her for a few moments.

"Are you crying?" he asked, and she realised that he must be able to feel her tears against his skin.

"No!" Here he was, recovering from an extremely unpleasant surprise that she had arranged, and she was the one crying. She didn't deserve him.

Loki leaned back enough to look down at her and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to make this as fun for you, as you make it for me."

Loki smiled softly. "There's no harm done, darling. I reacted badly, that's all."

"No," she wiped her eyes. "You should have reacted that way, I should have been able to predict it. I'm so so sorry, Loki."

"I'm fine," he assured her, cupping the side of her face and running his thumb over her cheek.

"Well…" Fandral couldn't have looked any more uncomfortable if he had tried. "I think that's my cue to leave. My apologies, Loki."

"I don't see why you need to leave," he replied, his tone of his voice changing from soothing to playful. "This wasn't your idea, after all, and besides, you haven't come yet. I could also use some help punishing this wench. She needs to learn her place."

Grace actually felt a stab of fear, feeling that she deserved real pain for what she had done and worried that Loki might feel the same. She would endure it, of course, it was justified, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it.

Loki grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her roughly, confirming her worse fears but when the kiss ended, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, silently reminding her that he didn't enjoy hurting her. At least, she hoped that was what he was trying to convey. She was in no doubt that her limits were about to be tested however.

"Now, darling, you invited him and he doesn't seem to be having a good time. Show him what a talented little mouth you have and if you can get him off before I can get you off, maybe I won't use a strap on you."

He almost threw her over the bed to Fandral, who seemed slightly nonplussed by this turn of events.

Grace got onto her hands and knees, supplicant to him. "Please my Lord, may I taste you?" She accompanied her words with a wink, letting him know she was fine with this change.

Fandral looked to Loki, perhaps worried this was a trick, but when the dark God nodded, Fandral stepped forward. "You may," he answered.

He had softened during the interruption but as he stepped up to the bed, he was rapidly hardening again.

She took him into her mouth, knowing full well that this wasn't a competition she could win. If Loki wanted to whip her, he could make her come in seconds if he wanted but if he didn't, he could delay and allow her to get Fandral off first. That didn't stop her from putting her all into this blowjob though, using her hand, her mouth, her teeth and her talented tongue to delight and surprise him. His hands fisted in her hair as he got into the role of dominant.

Meanwhile Loki's fingers toyed with her slit, making her moan around Fandral's cock and to her surprise, she realised that Loki and Fandral and had leaned towards each other and if the noises she heard were any indication, they were kissing. She almost stopped to observe them, but she really didn't want Loki to use the strap on her.

"Is she good?" Loki asked when they separated.

"She's amazing!"

Loki's free hand slapped her ass. "I always did have the best whores."

She felt so degraded hearing them discuss her, as if her sole reason for being was to please them. It was slightly different to when Loki's clones talked about her.

"You've trained her well, Loki."

"She didn't need much training. She seems to be naturally licentious, I simply guided her to explore new depths of depravity," he explained. "Just look at how greedily she's sucking your cock, she loves it."

Grace did love it, giving pleasure was only second to receiving pleasure on her list of enjoyable bedroom activities.

Loki spanked her ass again and her resulting cry was enough to make Fandral spill his seed.

"There's a good little slut," Loki purred, stroking her hair.

She knew he was still at least a little mad, because he hadn't called her a slut since she had asked him not to on the helicarrier, over two years ago. Still, he was happy with her performance and she practically glowed under his praise.

She was approaching her own orgasm now but to her dismay, Loki stopped fingering her before she could come.

"Please, Sire, please let me come."

"No. You have to earn your pleasure tonight, my wanton little whore." He spanked her again. "Now, lay in the middle of the bed, spread your legs and part your lips for us. I want to see you display your sex.

She did as he said as Fandral and Loki met at the end of the bed. They both stared at her sex while they discussed her, as if she couldn't hear them.

"So, Fandral, do you think she did enough to avoid a strapping?"

"I should say so, Loki, I haven't had such a good a blowjob since we were youths and met Lady Kinella."

They smiled at the memory.

"It's been a long time since I've had an older woman."

"I prefer younger women personally, as long as they are eager to please." Fandral chuckled. "Of course, they don't come much younger than your Grace."

Loki smiled and Grace blushed. They made her feel like an immature teen, not an educated mother in her 30s.

"So what should her punishment be?" Loki asked Fandral. "A spanking?"

"That sounds reasonable," the warrior agreed.

"What do you say to forty?"

Forty wasn't that bad, Grace thought. It was more than she'd like but not more than she could take.

"Each." Loki added, and Grace's face paled. Not that either man noticed, they were too busy staring at her lewdly displayed cunt.

"If you think that's best."

"What do you say, lover? Is forty each fair?" Loki asked her.

"Yes, Sire, more than fair."

"Look at her just lying there," Loki said. "Displaying her most intimate areas for all to see. Such a wanton creature." Loki pointed to Fandral's rod. "May I?"

Fandral nodded and Loki took his friends length in his hand and began to masturbate him. Fandral turned to him and returned the favour, then they were kissing, totally absorbed in each other for a few minutes, as if she didn't exist.

Now that stung a little; Grace had never seen two men making out before and she couldn't deny that it turned her on. She wasn't homophobic by any stretch of the imagination, she just wanted to be included. Her only purpose in this room was to please them and instead they were taking pleasure from each other.

Of course, being left out of it, especially when she needed to come so badly, was a part of her punishment, she was sure.

When they broke apart, Loki's knowing smirk said that he knew it had turned her on, and that had been the point.

"You can go first with the spanking," Loki offered. "Do with her what you will, any way you please. She will obey you because I want her to."

Fandral seemed a little out of his depth but he was quickly adapting to this harsher dom/sub dynamic.

"Kneel on the bed, facing the headboard," Fandral instructed, and Grace did as he bid her.

Fandral laid down beside her and ran his hands over her body for a few long minutes. Grace noticed that he hesitated a few times, probably seeking permission to continue and evidently, Loki kept silently granting it as Fandral's hands caressed her breasts and slit. When he paused by her ass though, Loki must have given a negative, as he moved back to her cunt.

"Please let me come," she begged Loki.

"No, lover, your job for now is to give pleasure, not receive it."

Then Fandral's hand was gone and the first spank came. He was harder than Loki, either not knowing or not bothering to warm her ass up gently, but he had been pinned at the throat because of her, so she did her best to endure it without complaint. Every ten spanks, he would pause and caress her again.

She tried to look for Loki but wherever he was standing, he obviously didn't want to be seen.

"She's so wet, I would swear she gets off on this," he told Loki.

"Indeed, I believe she does. The little cunt can't seem to help herself."

Fandral's fingers found her slit again and he began to tease her pearl.

"Please may I come, sirs, please?" she begged.

"No!" Fandral spanked her ass to punctuate his point, then he went back to teasing her. "You know, Loki, I have always liked pleasuring a woman, but I think I might enjoy denying her pleasure even more."

They chuckled over her predicament but she didn't have time to focus on it, as Fandral began his next ten swats. The sting was just about enough to cool her ardour but only a little.

He sat beside her before he began his final ten and his hands explored her slit from the front and back, one hand caressing her clit and the other pumping her slick channel.

For these last ten, Fandral left one hand playing with her while he spanked her, teasing her clit as her pussy clenched around his fingers with each spank.

"Oh, she's dripping," Fandrap said.

"Why don't you dry her off a little," Loki suggested and Fandral moved so that he could tongue her slit, starting with one long lick. "Beautiful," he proclaimed. "I could happily eat this for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

He returned his mouth to her sex and began a sustained torment of her.

"Oh, please, please!" Grace beseeched. She was almost in tears.

"No," Loki answered, his voice brooking no argument. Unfortunately, Fandral's tongue was very talented and he was doing his best to make her disobey Loki. She had a feeling that they were working together on this, even although she hadn't heard them plan it.

Finally Fandral sucked on her little clit while rubbing his tongue over the sensitive bud and she could hold back no longer, screaming as her powerful orgasm washed over her.

Loki approached the side of the bed, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face as he waited for her to notice him.

When she regained her senses, she realised that she had disobeyed Loki and she could almost feel his glare on her. She turned her head slowly, her gaze gradually rising to meet his eye, his sinfuly body tempting her even more as she did so.

"Let me make it up to you, Sire," she pleaded, licking her lips.

Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed, hardly giving her time to get her feet under her, before he pulled her over to a wing backed armchair. He sat down, then placed her hands on the arms of his chair, making her behind over him slightly.

Her face was inches from his and his eyes raked over her face, taking in every detail.

"Fuck her cunt," he finally ordered.

Her eyes widened and as she felt Fandral step up behind her, she considered saying no, but she badly needed to be fucked.

Loki held her gaze as Fandral's cock slid into her juicy cunt

' _Someone else is fucking me! SOMEONE WHO ISN'T LOKI IS FUCKING ME_!' her mind screamed. Loki's gaze held her paralysed, his expression hard, daring her to defy him, but she had no intention of stopping this. She felt like a filthy whore for enjoying it so much, but enjoying it she was.

"Do. Not. Come," Loki warned her slowly.

Fandral was about the same length as Loki but slightly thinner, although still well endowed by human standards and very stimulating.

"Her cunt is so tight!"

Loki smirked at Fandral's words, his predatory gaze never leaving Grace's.

"Don't hold back, old friend, she can take it."

Fandral began to pound into her and she moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Loki asked her.

Grace didn't know how to answer.

"Do you like that?" he asked, reaching out to grab and pinch her nipples, which were undulating with each thrust.

"Yes! Yes, I like it," she admitted, looking away.

Loki let her nipples go and put a hand behind her head, guiding her down to his cock. She took him in her mouth but she had only teased him for a few minutes when he disappeared. Grace raised her head and saw him standing beside her. He walked around to the rear of Fandral and she realised that since it was dark out, their windows were acting as a mirror and she had a perfect view of events in them.

She watched in shock as Loki oiled up his cock, then Fandral's ass, before pressing in.

"Fuck!" Fandral cursed. "I had forgotten how big you are."

They both held still while Fandral got used to Loki's cock and once he had relaxed, he resumed fucking Grace.

Both men had their eyes closed and heads thrown back but Grace was unable to look away from the spectacle they all made. They were like a train of fucking and it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

Fandral came first, filling her full of his hot seed, and just the thought of having someone else's seed inside of her almost made her come. Loki continued thrusting for a few moments more, then moaned as he spilled his seed into Fandral's ass.

Grace somehow managed to hold her orgasm at bay while she enjoyed the show but she felt bereft when Fandral pulled out of her. She daren't move so she remained on the chair and watched as Loki and Fandral shared a passionate kiss.

She felt left out. She felt used. She loved it.

Loki approached her then and putting an arm around her mid-section, he lifted her off her feet and held her against him, her back to his chest, her legs dangling a few inches off the floor.

"Did you enjoy that, lover?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Wanton whore," he purred. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me come, please."

Loki chuckled. "But what about the rest of your punishment?"

Grace's ass was still stinging from Fandral's spanking and she didn't know if she could take any more.

"I'll make you a deal, lover. You can receive 60 swats to your already abused ass-"

"60!"

"You dare defy me?" he growled. "Your original forty plus twenty for coming when you were expressly told not to."

"Yes, Sire," she lowered her gaze, fearful that me might up that number again.

"Where was I? Yes, you can receive a further 60 swats to your tender ass, or… twenty normal strength, to your cunt, during which you can come as many times as you want and afterwards, we will both fuck your brains out."

She didn't need to think about it.

"Spank my pussy, Sire."

Loki chuckled again.

"Have you ever spanked a cunt?" Loki asked Fandral.

"I don t believe I have."

"Would you like to try?"

Fandral smiled. "I believe I would."

Loki sat back down in the armchair and spread Grace's legs out, positioning them over the arms of the chair so that her pussy, which was leaking Fandral's seed, was lewdly displayed.

Loki had never spanked her pussy while she was this open before, not at full strength, and she was dreading it. Still, her reward would come soon enough.

Loki's hands came around her sides and dipped into her folds, while Fandral sat before her, avidly watching.

"To deliver a truly devastating spanking, the subject has to be worked up," Loki explained, his finger circling her clit. "The clit needs to be full of blood, erect and poking out from its little hood. The cunt itself should be wet and the juices spread around, so the fluid adds to the sting."

Having demonstrated, he administered her first spank.

Every muscle in Grace's body stiffened with both pleasure and pain. "Holy fuck!"

"That reminds me, if the cunt in question is too vocal for your tastes, you can gag them. I prefer to hear her screams."

Loki removed his hand and Fandral began to tease her, but the blow he delivered was softer, with more pleasure and less pain.

"They love it in the beginning," Loki continued, his tone disinterested, as if he was explaining nothing more interesting than the weather. "But as time goes on, they get sorer and more sensitive, but no less wanton."

Loki dipped his fingers into her hot core and thrust into her for a few moments, before delivering another spank. Fandral copied him.

"It's best to work then up, right to the point of climax," he explained, stimulating her until she was hanging on the precipice, then he spanked her, making her scream as she came, gushing over his fingers. "A swift second spank can then often force a second climax."

He hit her again and she almost passed out, her chest heaving as she panted.

"Then back off and play with it a little, while the cunt recovers," he explained, leaving Fandral to tease her for a while.

Grace was tormented, soon needing to come again and dreading it, but also eager for it.

They continued alternating the spanking and pleasure until spank number sixteen, then Fandral made her come once more, and Loki followed it up with four additional spanks, each timed to prolong her orgasm until she was fit to be tied.

Before she had even begun to recover, Loki lifted her up.

"A little help?" he asked Fandral, gesturing to his lap.

"Front or back?"

"Whenever we share her, the back is mine," he said. "Are you ready to fuck her again, she's even tighter with two cocks filling her.

Fandral aimed Loki's cock at her rosebud and he impaled her on his length, bringing about another peak to her orgasm.

"I think I can find the energy," Fandral agreed, eagerly sinking into creamy cunt.

Her orgasm never really ended because they didn't give her a chance and she howled and screamed and cursed as they fucked her from one peak to the next.

"Really, darling, show some decorum, you'll wakeup half of New York."

Grace was beyond reason though, and barely able to hear him over her own cries of ecstasy.

When they finally spilled their seed in her and ceased their motion, allowing her orgasms to cease, she was sweat soaked and limp, utterly and thoroughly spent.

"No more," she begged, her voice low and lethargic.

"Are you all right?" Fandral sounded concerned as he pulled out of her.

"I will be, but no more tonight, please."

Loki lifted her off his cock and turned her sideways, cradling her on his lap.

"If you don't mind, old friend, I think the fun's over for now."

"No, no, of course not." Fandral hastily dressed, then approached the cuddling couple. "Thank you both for inviting me," he smiled, then placed a kiss on Grace's forehead. "And you, my dear, you are practically perfect."

"Practically? Jeez, what does a girl have to do to be perfect?" she drawled, a lazy smile on her lips.

"Marry me and since you are already claimed, you shall have to remain all but perfect in my eyes."

Grace reached out for his hand and squeezed. "Thank you."

"It was an honour and a pleasure, my dear."

Fandral left and Loki carried Grace through into the bathroom. Luckily, Tony liked huge bathtubs, so they could both climb in.

Grace still sat on his lap, her arms wrapped around him as he reclined in the water.

"I'm so sorry, Loki. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You took your punishment well, darling, I'm no longer upset, I assure you."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be, there was no harm done." He kissed the top of her head. "I am curious as to why you'd try to dominate me though. I thought you'd use your nights to have me play our some of your fantasies or something, not try role reversal."

"It just seems like you do all the work and I just wanted you to feel as good as you make me feel, but I guess I don't have a knack for it."

"It didn't seem like you were enjoying it either."

She managed a small laugh. "I didn't."

Loki chuckled too and squeezed her tightly. "If you were the same as me, I can guarantee you that I would have had no interest in you whatsoever, darling. We work so well because we complement each other, especially in the bedroom and while you enjoy being submissive, I love every second of dominating you. Truly, nothing thrills me more or gives me more pleasure than to hear you beg for me and to make your writhe beneath me."

The warm water was reviving her somewhat and Grace raised her head off his chest.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , darling."

They relaxed for a few minutes, until Grace felt ready to bathe properly and after Loki had thoroughly cleaned her (and used a little healing magic on her sore areas) Grace soaped up a mesh sponge and began to wash Loki. She waited until she was behind him, washing his back, to ask what had been bugging her all evening.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I'll do my best."

Grace bit her lip and began to massage his shoulders. "Your need to be in control, is that something… something from Thanos?"

Loki's shoulders sagged and he was silent for so long that she thought he wasn't going to answer.

"In part," he finally admitted. "Although I have always preferred dominance in sexual relations, it wasn't until I met you that I have truly explored the intricacies but I confess, that preference has become more of a need."

"Have you thought any more about what I said, about getting counselling?"

"Darling, I'm not going to sit back and tell my deepest, darkest secrets to a mortal psychologist, especially when I know that SHIELD will be listening to every word."

He raised a very good point, actually. Doctor patient privileged would mean nothing to SHIELD and they would bug, hack and infiltrate the crap put of any doctor he chose to visit.

"Are my nightmares becoming bothersome again?"

"No," she moved so her legs were either side of his hips and put her arms around his shoulders, clasping them in front of his chest. "They haven't been bad at all lately, actually, but I hate seeing you suffer."

Loki reached up and put his hand over hers. "I can empathise with that feeling, darling, but I cannot do as you ask. Were I to agree, I know that I couldn't open up to any meaningful degree."

"Do you want to use me as your sounding board?"

"NO!" the vehemence of his reply stung a little. He sighed and turned his head to she could see his face. "It's not that I don't trust you, love, but I would never willingly subject someone I care for to those memories."

She nodded reluctantly.

"I'll tell you what I will do though."

"Oh?"

"Midgard seems to produce copious amounts of literature, so I will see if I can purchase some ebooks on the subject."

"You're going to read a self-help book?"

"A what?"

Grace smiled and shook her head, it wasn't important. "Please do. You might find some useful information in them."

"I give you my word I will try them, as soon as I've finished The Firm."

Loki was developing a real taste for early John Grisham novels.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to do a little role reversal but Loki and Grace just wouldn't play along. I think what happens is probably truer to character however (at least for the characters they've evolved into) but please let me know what you think, I have been really worried that chapter might go to far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, non-con/dub-con, restraints, spanking, teacher/student.

**Chapter Fifteen**

The girl entered the auditorium as if she had every right to be there and took a seat right at the front, trying not to grin like a loon. She'd had a few odd looks as she navigated around the campus, her outfit was a good deal more sexy than the average SHIELD student, but no one had questioned her right to be there. Even if they had, she had the required passes, although she looked a little different from her ID photo.

She got her notebook out of her backpack and tapped her pencil against the paper, until the door to the side of the stage opened and the professor finally breezed into the room.

He had on his usual black suit, his long, black hair brushed back from his face and falling around his shoulders. She was getting wet just looking at him.

A silence descended on the entire room at his entrance and Loki seemed thrilled by their attention.

"Good morning." His velvet voice reverberated around the auditorium.

"Good morning, Professor," the girl and a few braver students replied.

Loki did not seem impressed with the overall response, but he did seem to have caught her use of the word professor, which no one else had used. His eyes narrowed in her direction and she put the eraser end of her pencil between her lips, giving him her best come hither eyes.

Loki's apprising look soon passed over her and he addressed the remainder of the students, leaving the girl feeling a little bereft, and knowing that she'd have to work harder to attract his attention.

"Magic!" Loki suddenly said, creating a green flame in the palm of his hand. "Over the next two weeks you will learn about different types of magic, what they are used for and how you can best avoid it." He snuffed the flame out by closing his palm. "Questions are welcome however only intelligent questions will be answered. Idiotic questions will be met only with ridicule and derision."

He looked around the assembled students for a few moments before continuing.

"The first distinction to make is between real magic and illusion. Illusionary magic is hard to spot but on its own, not particularly dangerous. The point of most illusions, is distraction."

"Quite right."

The students looked to the rear of the class room, where they had entered from, and saw another Loki standing there. He trotted down the stairs with ease, making his way to the illusion, then reaching out and touching it, causing it to fade away.

"My illusion, as you saw, posed no real threat, a brief touch from any of you would have ended the spell, but while you were focused on him, I could have come up behind any one of you and slit your throats."

The students were gazing at him with rapt attention, except the student in the front, the one with the inappropriately short pleated skirt and ridiculous knee socks; she squirmed in her seat, catching his eye once more.

He scowled at her and looked away.

The door that the Illusionary Loki entered through opened and yet another Loki came in.

"So tell me," the second Loki asked, standing beside the first. "Am I dangerous?"

There was silence for a long few moments, until one brave voice answered. "No."

Both Lokis looked to him.

"Why?"

"Because it's an illusion," the student answered.

"Why don't you come down here and dispel the illusion then?" Loki offered, his smile slightly predatory.

The boy seemed hesitant but he got up and made his way to the stage.

"You are quite sure that my friend here," Loki gestured to the other him, "poses you no harm?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means," he gesture for the boy to touch the illusion, and the other Loki held his hand out.

The boy reached out to touch his hand but before he could make contact, the second Loki grabbed his wrist and twisted until the boy was forced to his knees, lest his wrist break.

"Thank you for proving why mortals are such dumb creatures," Loki told the boy. "Just because you see one illusion, does not mean that the rest are illusions."

"How do we know you aren't the illusion and he's the real Loki?" Another student asked. "You haven't touched anyone yet."

Loki smiled. "Very good observation. Here."

He held his hand out to someone in the front row, so the student could touch him and see that he too was real.

"Let him go," he told the clone as he stepped away and the boy, once released, hurried back to his seat.

"When it comes to magic, you can't even trust your own eyes," Loki explained. "This," Loki pointed a thumb at the other him, "is a clone. He has mass, he can affect the world around him and he can even think independently of me, should I allow it." The illusion of himself reappeared on the other side of him. "This is a projection, it has no mass, cannot affect the world around him and cannot think independently."

The clone and the illusion disappeared, leaving only Loki.

"So how can we tell the difference?" a student spoke up.

"That is a good question," he smiled at her. "Come down here, if you would."

She was slightly hesitant after what happened to the last student but made her way to him.

With a flick of his wrist, two glasses of water appeared on the desk.

"Tell me which glass is real, and which is an illusion."

The girl approached the glasses, bending over so she could get a better look. She studied them from all angles and the class waited patiently. Loki observed the seated students while she looked over the water glasses and once again, his gaze was caught by the student in the front, who was now sucking on the end of her pencil.

He narrowed his eyes at her momentarily, they looked away.

He had agreed, against his better judgement, to teach three courses on for SHIELD Academy students on the topics of magic, the Yggdrasil and alien species. So far he was unable to tell if it would be a success or not but then again, this was only his first class.

Suddenly the students at the front slammed her fist into the desk that the glasses were resting on, making a few students jump.

Loki smiled, enjoying their fear.

"This one is the illusion," the student pointed.

"And what makes you say that?" Loki asked.

"Because when I hit the desk, the water in the other glass rippled, but not this one."

"And why did you hit the desk?"

"Because if an illusion can't affect its environment, then it stands to reason that its environment can't affect an illusion."

"Very good." Loki smiled. "You may return to your seat." He turned to face the class. "Observation is the only real way to tell truth from fiction when it comes to magic. Even then, it's unlikely to save your pathetic lives, but I know how you mortals like to cling to information in the mistaken believe that it offers you some kind of protection."

The students shared looks with each other, seemingly confused by his brutal honesty.

"Now, before we begin in earnest, are there any questions?"

A hand went up near the middle and Loki nodded for them to speak.

"What should we call you?"

"How do you normally address your teachers?"

"Professor, or Doctor."

"Professor Loki is fine."

Another hand went up, and Loki nodded. "Are you really from another planet?"

"Do you know any humans who can create fire, conjure water and make illusions?"

Three hands went up and Loki took them one at a time. "Is it true that you tried to take over the Earth?"

"Yes. Next."

"Where did you learn magic?"

"From my mother, the Queen of Asgard." He looked to the third student but now another half a dozen hands were raised. He sighed. "It seems that until your curiosity is met, you have little interest in magic," Loki announced. "As such, you have one hour in which to ask me anything you wish. After that time, anyone who asks a question that is not related to the subject matter, will be expelled from class. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." That was the girl at the front again, who now sounded turned on. As he glanced at her, he saw her part her legs and under her ridiculously short skirt, he realised that she wasn't wearing any panties. He suppressed a smirk and turned back to the class.

"If you have a question, form an orderly queue in the isles and I will alternate between the first person in each." He moved back and perched on the edge of the desk, his longs legs stretched out before him. From back here, he had a far better view up the girl's skirt.

"You." He pointed to a boy at the front of one of the queues.

"How old are you?"

"By your years, roughly a thousand. Next." He looked to the other queue.

"Why did you try to take over the Earth?"

"Because it was the only option available to me at the time. Next."

"Is it true that you seduced a SHIELD agent after you were arrested?"

Loki smirked. "More like, she seduced me but essentially, yes. Next"

"Did you seduce her to try and escape?"

"I was heading back to Asgard, why would I want to escape? Next."

The girl in the short skirt was now rubbing her inner thigh with her left hand.

"You look so different, is it really true you're Thor's Brother?"

"Adopted brother. Next."

"Have you been banished from Asgard?"

"Yes. Next?"

"Is it true that you have a half human daughter?"

"Yes. Next."

"Is the Mom the SHIELD agent?"

"Yes. Next."

"So you're still with her?"

"Yes. Next."

"Is it true you got banned from Asgard for saving Jane Foster?"

"Banished, and no. I was banished for saving Agent Grace Hunter, the mother of my child. Jane Foster's recovery was incidental in comparison. Next."

"Is it, like, true that she's, like, Asgardian now?"

"No, she is Aesir now, a God. Next."

"Why did that get you banished?"

"Because while Odin professes to care about mortals, he can't stand the idea that one could ever sit on the throne of Asgard. Marriage between Aesir and mortals is banned and Thor was forbidden from seeing Jane but now that she is immortal, she can become Queen. That is why making a human immortal constitutes treason. Next."

"But you were banished for saving Grace, and she isn't going to become Queen, is she?"

The girl's fingers had reached her slit and one finger parted them and sought out her clitoris.

"Theoretically, she could. I am second in line to the throne so if something should happen to Thor, Lady Grace would become my queen. That's not why Odin dislikes her though. Odin is an absolute ruler and thinks only as a king, not as a husband or father. He believes that his children are his property, tools he can mould and use to the political advantage of Asgard. He's furious that Thor and our mother disobeyed him and with my help, made Jane and Grace immortal but of course, he loves Frigga in some fashion, and Thor is the good son, so somehow, their treason is my fault. Next."

"How do you and Grace, like, do it?"

"The same way mortals copulate," he answered with a smirk, as his gaze sought out the girls who was playing with herself. Her eyes positively smouldered with desire now and he knew that he would have to punish her for such insolence in class. Of course, it was so enjoyable that he really didn't have the heart to. Perhaps he'd just fuck her instead.

"But don't you have different parts?"

"I assure you, our physical anatomy is basically the same."

"Perhaps a practical demonstration is in order, Professor" the girl in the front said inserting one finger into her cunt now, and Loki longed to rip her hand away and replace it with his tongue. He imagined taking her over the desk, the class looking on, open mouthed, while he fucked their classmate into oblivion. But hey, at least she'd die happy.

SHIELD would never allow it though. Killjoys. No, Loki would have to wait until after class to ease the painful erection that was now filling his pants.

He sighed dramatically. "I do hope you all start asking about something more important than my sex life soon. Granted, yours must pale in comparison but this is supposed to be a class room, and what happens between Grace and I is far too scandalous for such innocent ears. Next."

"How do we know you don't want to take over the world again?"

"You don't. Next."

The hour continued like that until Loki called a halt to it, exactly 60 minutes after the session had begun.

"There isn't enough time left today to thoroughly get into the various types of magic, so we'll leave the class early today. Be prepared to stay late the next four days. Dismissed."

The class began to pack up their belongings.

"Except you," Loki pointed at the girl in the front. "Miss?"

"Astor, Professor."

"Miss Astor." He gave her a cool smile. "Your lack of attention today is disturbing. Go to my office and wait there for me. I'll be along shortly and we will discuss your appalling attitude to this class."

"Yes, Professor." She smirked, clearly thinking that she had enticed him. And she had but she had also upset him, and for that she would need to be punished.

Loki followed the students out of the main entrance and made his way to a vending machine, where he purchased a bottle of water. He wasn't thirsty but Miss Astor needed time to stew before he returned. He took the long way back to his office, enjoying the mixture of fearful and lustful stares he received.

He was to teach a variety of students here, two classes a day for one month, and instruct students on magic, the wider universe and other alien lifeforms out there. He didn't mind really, he had taught magic to talented students in Asgard in the past and although the setting here was slightly different, he was more than capable. Thor and Jane had come to the campus also, but he was teaching the students about fighting and alien weaponry, while Jane was making use of their advanced technology for her research.

He entered the faculty building and approached his office, a mischievous smile on his lips, although he hid it before throwing the door open.

The girl had been sitting opposite his desk but jumped to her feet as soon as the door crashed open.

Loki sat behind his desk.

"Sit," he ordered, and she obeyed. She was far from the temptress she had been in class, now she looked frightened, but there was also a gleam of arousal in her eyes.

"Now, explain exactly what you hoped to accomplish by fingering yourself in my class?"

"I… I don't know, Professor. I'm sorry."

"Don't know? Sorry?" he laughed. "My dear, you know exactly what you were doing and you are frightened, yes, but not sorry. Now, tell me the truth or I will have you expelled for your behaviour."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"No! Please, Professor, I'm sorry, don't expel me! I'll behave from now on, I promise."

He got up from his chair and walked around the desk, until he was standing behind her chair. He leaned down and spoke softly in her ear.

"Future good behaviour cannot mitigate previous wrong doings."

"Please, Professor, isn't there anything else I can do? Some other arrangement we can come to? Perhaps you could punish me yourself?"

"I _could_ chastise you myself, but I can guarantee, you will not like it."

"Please, I'll do anything, I swear."

"Anything?" he purred.

"Anything," she agreed, her voice a little less fearful and a touch more breathy.

"Very well. Bend over the desk and pull that ridiculous excuse for a skirt up."

"But Professor, I'm not… I'm not wearing any underwear."

"I know." Loki smirked. "I won't ask again."

Reluctantly, she got up and bent over his desk, pulling her pleated skirt up to expose her ass.

Loki moved the chairs out of the way.

"I can see that you certainly managed to excite yourself in my class,"

Her cheeks flamed red at his insinuation.

"Now, spread those legs."

"But Professor-"

His hand landed on her butt cheek. "I said I would not ask again! The next order you refuse to obey immediately will result in my going straight to the Dean's office and having you thrown out by the end of the day!"

She moved her ankles about six inches apart.

"Wider."

Ten inches.

"Wider."

Twelve inches.

Loki walked to the office door.

"NO! Professor, look!"

He turned back to see that her legs were lewdly splayed now, easily over two feel apart.

"Good girl," he said, returning. "Now I wonder what it is about this cunt that meant you couldn't keep your fingers out of it," he mused, as if her pussy was nothing more than an odd occurrence.

He slipped two fingers into her dripping channel.

"Oh, yes, nice and tight, dripping wet, very enticing indeed, Miss Astor."

She let out a breathy sigh.

"I think you may be enjoying this punishment a little too much," he said, removing his fingers. "I will remedy that. Count them."

He began spanking her, and none too gently, demanding that she count each one. He paused at ten and fingered her cunt again.

"That excited you, didn't it, Miss Astor?" he asked. Her cunt was now dripping wet.

"Yes, Professor."

"This is what you wanted when you tried to entice me, isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Tell me."

"I wanted you, Professor. I wanted you inside me, your fingers and your cock."

"All in good time. We must finish your punishment, no?"

She groaned in need and arousal. "Yes, Professor."

He delivered another ten spanks.

"I can see your cunt twitching with every blow," he told her. "You can hardly control yourself right now, can you?"

"No, Professor. Please fuck me."

"Patience, little one." He delivered the next ten and her ass was turning a dark pink by now.

"Please…" she almost sobbed as he fingered her slick channel again. "Please, professor."

"I will give you a choice, mortal. I can deliver your remaining ten spanks and then fuck you, or I can fuck you now, then give you twenty more. Your choice."

"I… I… Fuck me, just please fuck me now!"

Loki pulled his length from his pants, marvelling as how easy Asgarding clothing made fucking, and sank slowly into her tight cunt.

"Oh, so nice," he groaned as he entered her. "Still as beautifully tight as a virgin."

"Oh yes, Professor, fuck me, please fuck me hard!"

Loki chuckled. "I might have misjudged mortals," he said, thrusting into her with agonising slowness, allowing Miss Astor no release at all. "You _are_ beneath me, you _were_ made to be ruled, but perhaps you do have _some_ redeeming qualities. I've never encountered such an insatiable race before; your unbridled lust makes your species unique."

"Please, Sir, please fuck me hard!"

"Shut up or you will be due another thirty spanks once we're done."

"But-"

"To your cunt!" he added.

The girl whimpered but didn't reply.

"Good girl." Loki stroked her hair as he continued to gently fill her cunt. "Such a good whore."

Miss Astor finally got the message and lay still, which was the point as which Loki decided to fuck her properly. Perhaps it was cruel to spill his seed into her but not give her a release, but he didn't care. Besides, she hadn't asked to come, only to be fucked. He intended to bring her to a climax by playing with her while he spanked for the next ten blows, then he would fuck her ass, before spanking her cunt to a final climax with the last ten.

She whimpered at the loss as he pulled out of her.

"Now, turn around, lie on the desk, grab your ankles and pull your legs back until your knees touch your chest."

She did so but kept her legs together, so her slit was just poking out.

Loki sighed as if vexed. "I have told you more than once to spread your legs, what makes you think that directive has changed, Miss Astor?"

"Sorry, Professor."

She began to spread her legs apart but before she could, she gasped as leather straps coiled around her ankles like snakes and her legs were torn apart and secured, pulled almost painfully far back.

"Don't you just love magic?" he grinned. "The choice of compliance has now been taken from you, Miss Astor. Continue to disobey me, and all freedoms will be taken from you."

The girl nodded her understanding.

"Good. Now where were we? Ah yes, twenty more spanks." He ran his hand over her sore ass. "You have lovely skin, especially now it has this beautiful rose blush."

He played with her clitoris with one hand as he tanned her ass and quickly brought her to a climax by his eighth blow, and delivered the other two in quick succession afterwards. Before she could object, before she had even come down from her high, he sank his length into her ass.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, thrusting into her tight hole.

When Miss Astor came to her senses, she had no respite as the professor was now thrusting into her ass.

"Oh God, oh God," she moaned over and over, until Loki spilled his seed into her.

He pulled out without preamble, and fisted his length a few times, using magic to clean it and heal it, curing the oversensitivity that might prevent him from having a third climax so quickly.

"Just one hole left," he told her, walking around to her head. "Then you'll be all mine, invisibly and indelibly marked forever."

He pulled her body towards him a little, so her head was hanging over the edge of the desk, and positioned his cock at her lips. She opened her mouth, then tried to extend her lips but he wasn't going to enter her yet. From nowhere, he reached out and spanked her vulnerable cunt.

"Holy fucking shit!" she exclaimed. "I thought we were done with the spanking!"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know it was you, Lover?" Loki purred. "You tried to trick the God of Mischief, and that needs its own punishment, don't you think?"

"I knew you'd know it was me," she pouted. "I was only trying to make your first day interesting."

"Trust me, Lover, this will be interesting for the both of us. Now open your mouth so I can keep you quite, while I spank your cunt for your insolence."

Grace opened her mouth and Loki slid home. He didn't particularly enjoy suffocating a partner but he knew that if he brought her to the sweet spot, right of the edge of consciousness, he could give her an orgasm that would literally rock her world, and with her head back over the edge of the desk, she should be able to tolerate deep throat.

His thrusts into her mouth slowly speed up, as did the frequency of his spanks to her juicy cunt. In between blows, he teased her clit, getting her as sexually charged up as he could, without pushing her over the edge. When she was teetering on the brink, he made his thrusts quick and shallow, essentially blocking her airway, then he delivered his final three blows to her slit making sure to catch her pearl with each one, and she screamed out around his cock as a powerful orgasm washed through her. He pulled out of her throat before she could pass out and came over her covered chest in his seed.

"Fuck, darling, that was wonderful," he panted.

"Mmmm," was the only reply she was capable of since she was still floating on her cloud of orgasmic bliss. "Hold me," she murmured and doing away with the restraints, Loki pulled her into his arms and settled into his desk chair with her.

"Are you all right?"

"Mmm."

Loki chuckled and stroked her hair until she became more coherent.

"What was that?" she finally asked. He knew immediately what she meant.

"Erotic asphyxiation. It's supposed to heighten the sensations. I didn't dare try it while you were mortal though." When she didn't respond for a few moments, he grew worried. "Did you like it?"

"No. But I can't deny that my orgasm felt bigger."

"We won't do it again if you don't want," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"No, just… keep it for special occasions."

He knew she wasn't talking about her birthday, she meant use it sparingly.

"I promise."

Finally she raised her head off his shoulder.

"Take that ring off, please," he begged. "It's disconcerting to see you looking like someone else."

She slipped the ring off her finger and stored it in her pocket.

Loki took her head in his hands and kissed her softly. It perhaps wasn't surprising that in their athletic lovemaking, kissing was often overlooked. Their heads were rarely aligned to enable them to kiss so instead, it had become an after activity, or just a way of showing affection during the times when sex wasn't on their minds.

Now though, Loki's hand sought out her slit and he began to tease her while they smooched. For once, he wanted to kiss her while he fucked her.

Although she was overstimulated, his healing magic quickly cured her of that and when his length was ready, he moved her so she was straddling him and she sank down on his dick.

She began to ride him but when she seemed to want to throw her head back and moan, he put a hand in her hair and held her lips to his. She soon got the message and they made love at an unhurried pace, savouring the act.

There were no cries, no screams, no curses, just soft sighs and low moans, as the friction of his penis in her tight sheath slowly and painstakingly built them both towards a climax. Without additional stimulation, Loki's peak approached first, so he lowered a finger to her pearl so that she could join him and when they came, his lips swallowed her moan of pleasure.

Then Loki felt something on his face and pulled back.

"Are you- are you crying?"

Grace sniffed and wiped at her tears. "Sorry, I'm just being sentimental. That was… That was so tender, like I could feel every ounce of love you felt for me."

Loki smiled. "I felt your love too, darling. I sometimes feel that I don't cherish you enough."

Grace broke into a grin, despite wiping more tears away. "I know you cherish me, Loki, I feel it in our every interaction. And while that was moving and different, please don't say we'll be making love like that every night. I wasn't born to be vanilla."

Loki laughed out loud. "Nor I, darling, nor I. Perhaps we can save the lovemaking for actual special occasions, and the rest of the time I can continue to fuck your brains out."

"Well, not literally, I'm quite attached to the ability to think but other than that, fuck yes!"

"Good. Now let me teleport you home," he said.

"I can walk," she assured him, getting off his lap.

"Darling, not only does your far too small sweater have my come all over it, I am not letting you outside in that belt you are calling a skirt."

"Not on your first day. Besides, I came prepared." Grace used the magic of her jewels to summon a knee-length raincoat.

"Where were you hiding that?" Loki asked, knowing that Grace couldn't summon things over a great distance.

"In my knapsack," she said with a grin as she slipped it on. "Well, it's not like I need it for books."

"Fine, you may walk home unescorted." Loki laughed. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Fandral's happy to look after Vali, so I'm going to spend a few hours in the Lab here; I want to do some more research on how our bodies work now, and they have some really good equipment. Would you mind if I took some blood at some point, so I can compare it to mine and Jane's?"

"As long as you promise to destroy it when you've finished. I don't want SHIELD having access to it."

"Deal." Grace kissed him, then slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow professor." She lowered her head so she had to look at him coyly through her lashes, and she lowered her voice into a sultry Marilyn Monroe impression. "And I won't be so obvious then."

His eyes narrowed at her unspoken challenge. "I will always recognise you, Lover."

"Good," she answered, still in that breathy voice, "because I'd hate for you to fuck some blindsided freshman like that. I don't think they'd like it very much." And with a wink, she was gone.

Loki shook his head at her attitude, a smile on his lips as he reached for the class roster for his next lesson.

* * *

The SHIELD campus was basically a small, self-contained town, offering almost every amenity you could want for, which is how Loki found himself shopping with Thor, and Vali in tow since Thor seemed determined that the child accompany them. They were heading for the local mall.

"Why exactly have you dragged me on this excursion?" Loki complained as they approached the mall.

"I need your help, Brother."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to beat your own fangirls away today, my arms are full," he gestured to Vali.

Now that they were on Earth, Grace liked to use a range of contraptions for their daughter, from a papoose to reins, as if their daughter was an animal. Loki preferred to carry her, or hold her hand if she wanted to toddle; it wasn't like his arms got tired, after all.

"I have no need to beat anyone away," Thor laughed. "I do however, find myself in need of a birthday gift."

"What ever for?"

"Jane's birthday is next week and I have been reliably informed that should I not get her a gift, I will have a lot of grovelling to do."

"Have you tried explaining that she's immortal now and birthdays have about as much significance as a Tuesday?"

"I have not but Jane is new to immortality, I think I should honour her human rituals until she wants to give them up."

"Fine, but I fail to see where I come into this fools errand."

"I need your advice, Loki. As much as I love Jane, I am at a loss for what to get her. Obviously something she needs would be good but when I suggested to Darcy that I get her a new microwave, I was informed that the gift must not be useful."

"In any way?" Loki asked.

"According to Darcy. Will you help me, Brother?"

"Fine." Loki sighed. "What's your budget?"

"I do not know, I haven't considered it."

"I assume SHIELD or Stark have provided you with funds?" Thor always seemed to have money so Loki hadn't thought to ask.

"Yes. I do not know the limits of such funds however."

"I wouldn't trouble yourself, women prefer a gift that is meaningful, over one that is expensive."

"Are you sure this is true?" Thor questioned. "The television and advertisements here made it seem that woman like expensive items. They even have songs about their most expensive gemstones, diamonds being a woman's best friend, and how they are forever."

"Simply a marketing ploy that has permeated the culture, Thor. Merchants try similar arguments on Asgard, but we do not have the mass media that Midgard does."

"Forgive me, brother, but you know few human women, and truly only Grace to any degree."

Loki rolled his eyes as they entered the mall. "If you aren't going to listen to my advice, than why bring me?"

"Because I need help. I am sorry, I will listen."

"Good, because women all over are similar. You can buy them expensive gifts and most will enjoy that but regardless of cost, what makes an excellent gift is one that was chosen with love and care."

"So what would you suggest?"

They began looking in the windows of the shops they passed.

"You know Jane better than I. What activities does she enjoy?"

"She enjoys her work most of all. Next to that, it is her friends that fill her heart."

Loki broke into a broad grin.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I know exactly what you should get Jane."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Loki considered torturing him but decided against it. "Tickets and hotel accommodation so the two of you can go and visit Erik Selvig."

They had tried to get him to come to New York on a few occasions but he always refused, and Loki could see that Jane missed him terribly.

Thor considered it for a few moments, then he began to laugh as he slapped Loki on the back.

"You see, Brother, I knew you would have the answer."

"Yes, well, let's find a travel agent and see if we can't get something booked."

"I do not know the dates when Jane will be available to travel."

"Then buy her a gift certificate in an amount that will cover travel and accommodation."

"Hi Thor," A group of three girls who passed greeted him and he grinned in reply.

"Ladies. Actually, perhaps you can help us."

"Sure," they paused to chat.

"Hi, Professor Loki," one of them said. The others seemed too intimidated to speak to him, even although he recognised them from his classes.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mason," Loki greeted her. She was one of a handful of student's whose names he had bothered to learn; she had been the one on the first say, who figured out which water glass was an illusion and which was real.

Her friends seemed in awe of her bravery and while they were directing Thor to a travel agent, Miss Mason spoke to Loki.

"Please, call me Julie. Is that your daughter?"

"It is. Miss Mason, may I present Princess Valencia of Asgard. Vali, this is Miss Mason."

"Pees mee-choo!" Vali smiled and waved.

"Did she just say she's pleased to meet me?"

"She did."

"But she can't be older than eighteen months."

"Fee!" Vali answered, slightly indignantly.

"As my daughter says, she is three, or at least, she will be in a few months. She is forever adding months to her age; by the time she's five she will be telling people she's ten."

"But she's so tiny."

"She ages slowly thanks to my heritage but her faculties are developing quickly, thanks to her human genetics."

"Wow," Julie grinned at the girl. "You're so pretty."

Vali held her arm out and a large daisy appeared in her pudgy hand. "For yoo."

"She can conjure flowers?" Julie asked as she took the flower.

"No, she summoned a flower from the florist stall over there, he gestured to it. "She is exceptionally talented but far too young for conjuring magic." He looked to his daughter. "We've talked about this, Princess, you can't just take things from other people, you must ask first."

"Sowee papa."

"It's fine, darling, just don't do it again."

"Won't."

"Good girl." He kissed the top of her head.

Julie's friends were still trying to explain how to get to the travel agent but Thor knew few of the landmarks they spoke of, so progress was slow.

"Why don't we taken them?" Julie suggested to her friends. "It might be faster and we can stop in at the ice cream parlour down the road."

"An excellent suggestion," Loki agreed. "Lead on, Miss Mason."

"Just Julie, please."

"Very well, Just Julie."

The girl blushed and Thor gave Loki an odd look as they followed her and her friends.

* * *

Grace and Loki had been given a small house in the campus grounds and although it wasn't a patch on Stark Tower, it was a nice little home. The sort she might have pictured herself settling down in, had Loki not come into her life.

She was roused from her book by Jane knocking on the door and she invited her friend in. She and Thor had the house next door.

"What's up?" Grace asked as she put the kettle on.

"Who says anything's up?"

"Well either you have something very awkward to say, or you're being eaten alive by fire ants, so which is it?" She turned away to make the coffee, hoping that it would help Jane to open up.

"I just… well the thing is… I don't know how to say this."

' _Obviously_ ,' Grace thought, but she held her tongue.

"Just spit it out. Better out than in, my mother used to say."

"Okay, well, it's just that… Thor saw a girl leaving Loki's office on Friday afternoon."

"Okay." She brought the mugs to the small kitchen table and took a seat, gesturing for Jane to do the same.

"Well see, the thing is, this girl… Thor said that she kind of looked… dishevelled."

Grace was fairly certain that Thor would ever use such a word. "You mean that she looked sexed up?"

"Yeah." Jane blushed and looked away. "I… I think Loki is cheating on you."

"It's okay, Jane, honestly."

"You're okay with him sleeping with another woman? Because if Vali is the problem, Thor and I will help you raise her if you want to leave him!"

"Whoa!" Grace held up her hand to halt Jane before she became too indignant. "Loki is not cheating on me."

Jane made to interrupt so Grace spoke louder.

"It was _me_ Thor saw exiting his office."

"But Thor said she had red hair."

"And so I did." Grace was enjoying her friends discomfort just a little too much and decided to put her out of her misery. "When I was on the run, Loki gave me a ring that altered my appearance and even after I went to Asgard, I kept it for sentimental reasons. After discovering that the paparazzi has been taking pictures of Loki and I with Vali, I decided to dig it out and wear it again when I went out in public with her; I don't want her growing up in the public eye. When we came here, I decided to have a little fun with Loki and I've been attending one lecture each day, disguised as a different student."

"So it really was you?"

Grace pulled the ring from her pocket and slipped it on, and Jane's jaw slackened as she turned into a young Hispanic looking woman.

"Wow."

Grace took the ring off and stowed it in her pocket again.

"And so after class…"

"Let's just say, he helps me fulfil some student teacher fantasies of mine."

"Wow." Jane's eyes held a hint of envy. "You know, I never thought I'd be envious of you and Loki."

Grace cringed. "Are things between you and Thor… no better?"

"Oh, he tries, Grace, truly, but something's wrong, something's… missing."

"Do you know what?"

Jane shook her head. "We've been reading books up the wazoo on how to have good sex but it doesn't work."

"Well, maybe you need to get a little more practical."

"How so?"

"Videos. And I don't mean porn, they just teach men a bunch of lies about what sex is supposed to be, I mean like, instructional videos."

"Maybe."

For a fraction of a second, she considered letting Thor observe them having some vanilla sex, but she quickly dismissed that idea. It felt too much like cheating on Jane, even if she didn't let Thor touch her. Besides, he wasn't like Fandral and he would never understand what Loki and Grace shared.

"Look, Loki and Thor used to talk about things like this, at least a little, I know Loki has tried to give him some books on love making long before either of us were born. Maybe I can ask him to have a word with Thor, maybe give him some pointers."

"I don't know." Jane looked torn. "That might be awkward for Loki."

"Jane, Loki and Fandral used to sleep with women in the same bed. Trust me, Loki has no shame when it comes to sex."

That at least coaxed a smile from her friend. "It might be awkward for Thor too."

"Okay, how about this. You and I will have a night here with Vali and we'll send Thor, Loki and Fandral off to your house to get drunk. I'll tell Loki to start a discussion with Fandral about how to make love to a woman, and Thor should pick up some pointers by osmosis.

"Do you really think that would work?"

Grace shrugged. "It certainly can't hurt."

"True, as long as they don't reveal that I was complaining."

"Scouts honour."

* * *

As thanks for going out of their way to deliver Thor to the travel agent, Loki and Thor ended up joining the girls for ice cream and so as not to hold them up too long, they went there first.

Julie now had Vali in her arms and was cooing over the girl, while one of her friends, Susan, was flirting with Thor and her other friend, Jenny, was trying her hardest to flirt with Loki.

Her hair was perfectly quaffed, her nails professionally manicured, her outfit tight fitting but just covering enough to be acceptable and now that she was over her fear, she had clearly set her sights on Loki as her next conquest.

He hated this kind of woman, they were two faced and untrustworthy, in his experience, telling you what they thought you wanted to hear, rather than the truth.

"So, there's this group of people getting together tonight," Jenny said as she swirled her straw in her milkshake. She had yet to actually eat or drink more than a mouthful since they had entered, and clearly she had no intention of doing so.

"Is there." Loki couldn't have sounded more disinterested if he was asleep.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like a party to anything, but it kind of is a party but those are banned in the dorms, so don't tell anyone."

"Why should I care enough to tell anyone?" He gazed out of the window hoping she would get the message soon. Oh, why couldn't Julie be the one to be attracted to him? At least her flirting would be tolerable.

"Well that's just it, I'm inviting you, and your brother, if you want."

Loki turned to her, his expression unforgiving. "How did you ever get accepted into this organisation?" he wondered.

"Hey! I'm a straight A student and I graduated college with honours."

"I highly doubt it, my dear," he smiled sarcastically. "Your brain is as dry as five day old cracker. You have said not a single intelligent or witty thing since we arrived and you seem to be trying to bore me to death with your pathetic attempts to entice me."

"Hey, I was only being friendly!"

"Your friend there is holding my daughter in her arms and if you knew even the slightest thing about me, you would realise that her mother means the world to me. Why should I throw that away for a role in the hay with some half-witted, bleached blonde idiot, who is so self-centred that she probably wouldn't know how to please a man if she had taken a degree in it."

"That's unfair, I was-"

"Why exactly are you still speaking?" Loki interrupted her. "Nobody marks you, child."

Tears threatened to ruin her immaculate makeup, hovering in the edges of her lashes but before they could, she got up from the table and ran from the shop.

"Brother, you should not have been so harsh with her," Thor gently chided him.

"Please, Thor, there are entire websites dedicated to my insults and multiple compilations have been made of the best; it's practically a badge of honour among some. If she expected anything but scorn and mockery for her remarks, then it is she who is at fault, not I."

Thor didn't look as if he agreed but he let the matter drop.

"Should we go after her?" Susan asked Julie.

"Only if you want to see her freak out when she realises that Vali turned her hair blue," Julie answered.

"Will that come out?" Susan asked Loki.

"I wonder that you care, given that your friend sees nothing in your, beyond your willingness to listen to her self-centred conversation."

"Loki!"

"No, Thor," Julie defended him. "We room together so it makes sense to try and get along with her but Loki's right about her."

Loki smiled. "To answer your question, the colour will fade in time. Vali has not used transformation magic often and the results will not be permanent until she becomes adept."

"Well, it certainly seems that she takes after her father," Thor said with a smile. "I recall you dying the hair of Allfather's Einherjar black, and you refused to change it back for two months."

Loki shrugged. "There are far too many blondes in Asgard," he said, as if that justified his actions back then.

"Well, we probably should go and check up on her," Julie said, although she didn't exactly sound keen. "We only have six weeks left until we're free of her, so it's best to keep her onside. Thank you for the ice cream."

Vali put her arms around Julie's neck. "Ice eeting yoo."

Julie chuckled. "It was nice to _eat_ you too, Vali." She passed the girl back to her father, who settled her on his lap.

"See you Monday, Professor?"

"I would assume so, yes." He could have said something a lot more scathing but he quite liked Miss Mason; she was tolerable.

Once the girls had left, Thor suggested they visit the travel agent, just a few shops down but once they had bought the vouchers and left, Thor seemed preoccupied.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you really asked me along today?" Loki asked conversationally as they walked.

Thor caught his eye briefly but quickly looked away. "I just wondered how things were fairing between you and Grace."

"Very well, why?"

"No reason it's just… Given your feelings towards humans, I still find it odd to think that you now love one."

"As I recall, you did not always hold them in high regard either."

"No, but I have seen the error of my ways now."

"But you think I have not?"

"You still insult them and look down on them."

"I insult and look down on everyone, including you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"No, but…"

"Clearly you have something specific in mind so just tell me. This guessing game is becoming tiresome."

"I- I saw a woman leaving your office yesterday afternoon… and she looked to have been… well and truly…"

"Fucked?" Loki guessed. "That's probably because she just had been, by me."

"Loki! You cannot treat Grace that way, she will not stand for it and you will lose her."

"Actually, she was screaming my name by the end and when she left my office, she told me she loved me."

Thor frowned. "You mean to tell me-"

"That the woman you saw leaving was Grace, yes."

"Brother, how?"

Loki sighed. "One day it will sink into that thick skull of yours, that I am a master sorcerer and hopefully, these sorts of banal questions will cease. I also find it insulting that you believe that if I were philandering, I would not have the wherewithal or skills to keep it hidden. The better question for you to ask if not 'how' but 'why' and the answer to that is, because Grace is trying to make my experience here more enjoyable."

Thor didn't reply.

"You can ask Grace yourself if you don't believe me."

"No," Thor said a little too quickly. "I believe you."

Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Tell me, Brother, where is Jane today?"

"I- I don't know, exactly."

"Would it be fair to guess that she has been to our house and told Grace of my torrid little secret?"

Thor blushed slightly. "Perhaps."

"Then perhaps she can set your mind at rest when we arrive home," he said with equanimity.

"You aren't upset with me?" Thor sounded surprised.

"First of all, even if I was fucking every student in my class, when have you ever known me to feel shame about such things? Secondly, I have done nothing wrong, so I have no need to be angered by your duplicity, such as it is and finally, your protective instincts with regards grace do you credit."

"I am sorry I doubted you, Loki."

Loki smiled. "Over the years, you will probably come to observe a lot of odd activity where Grace and I are concerned. I only ask that in the future, you speak to me or Grace first, before sharing your suspicions with others."

"Of course." Thor smiled then gestured to Vali, who was playing with her father's hair in a way that had to be painful, or at least, irritating. "Are your arms not tired yet, brother?"

Loki couldn't help smiling. "Is that your ham fisted way of asking if you can hold her?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means." He handed his daughter over.

"Unkl Tor!" Her little fists grabbed his hair and Thor was subjected to her ministrations for the rest of the walk home.

"Ouch!" Thor laughed at a particularly hard tug.

"Sowee, unkl".

"You have the strength of a warrior, little one."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, non-con/dub-con, restraints, spanking, teacher/pupil.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So, what's it like to make love to a human?" Fandral asked.

Thor spit his beer out and Loki grinned. They had orchestrated this discussion before they arrived tonight, determined to educate Thor on the finer points of pleasing a woman.

"Please, you've had your share of human women," Loki scoffed.

"I've had sex with some, yes, but the last one was centuries ago and sex is different from making love, so I'm told."

"I really don't think we should be discussing this," Thor said.

"Nonsense, brother, we're all grown men here and besides, curiosity should always be encouraged."

"I'm going to get another beer."

While Thor made his way to the kitchen, Loki and Fandral continued their discussion, loud enough that Thor could still hear them.

"Are they anatomically the same as Asgardian women?" Fandral asked.

"Oh yes, exactly the same but if anything, their clitorises are ever more sensitive and to be honest, they enjoy the act far more than those dried up old prunes back home."

Fandral laughed. "So tell me, what best pleases human women?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation?"

Thor had edged back into the room and when they stopped talking, he sat in between them, passing them both new beers.

"Are you joking?" Fandral exclaimed. "The last piece of advice you gave me practically had women queueing up at my door. "Anything you have to say, I will listen."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Loki joked.

They all sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what does please a human woman?" Thor eventually asked softly.

"Well… it can be difficult to figure out what they like, especially when it comes to clitoral stimulation, everyone's different, but once you've figured that out, you can have them coming all night long."

"Clitoral stimulation?"

"Yes, the little nub at the front of a woman's slit," Loki answered.

"I know that. I've got sex books coming out of my ears!"

Fandral and Loki turned to him.

"Ooh, Brother, you must show us."

"No, I'm not showing you anything, I shouldn't have even said anything."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No! Subject closed."

Loki and Fandral turned back to the television, watching the game, although none of them had really gotten into football.

Silence reined for a good ten minutes until Thor spoke up again.

"So, in your opinion, Loki, how exactly should this clitoris be stimulated?"

"Any number of ways. Why?"

"It's just… I… well, Jane… she never seems… truly satisfied."

Loki grinned. "Thor, I am going to do you the biggest favour of your eternal life, and teach you the right way to make love to a woman."

"Loki!" Thor sounded wary.

"Relax, Brother, I shall only use illusions." He waved a hand at the coffee table and a naked woman appeared there, although she was frozen, like a mannequin. "She's completely imaginary," he assured Thor. "The first thing you have to realise is that for men, coming is easy, the penis is right there, apply a little stimulation and voila. For women, it's a bit harder so whenever you go into a sexual situation, stop thinking of yourself."

"Completely?" Thor sounded surprised.

"Yes. If you please her, she will not only show you her appreciation, she will literally beg for you to fuck her, and that's the golden rule of making love, take care of her first, and your needs will take care of themselves."

With a wave of his hand, the mannequin was now lying back, splayed out on the coffee table, legs wide open so they could all see her sex.

Thor blushed and turned away.

"Now, now, Thor, this woman is no more real that the pictures in those sex books you spoke of."

"I know, Loki but… her intimate area is on display."

"If you can't look at it, how do you expect to pleasure it?"

Grudgingly, Thor turned his head and looked. Fandral also leaned forward, as if he was being schooled also.

Loki began by pointing to the various parts and naming them.

"They're all sensitive to some degree but that you really want to focus on in here, the clitoris. In anatomical terms, it's what would have become the penis in a male baby and all the same nerve endings we have, are crammed into that little nub. Just think of it as a tiny dick and treat it much as you would like someone to treat your dick."

"You mean…"

"Licking is nice, sucking also, rubbing with a finger or tongue, light nibbling. Set a rhythm of the sort we like; women enjoy that too."

"But what of the vagina?" Thor pointed.

"What of it?"

"Well shouldn't I focus on that? At least a little."

"Remember those battle simulations we used to play, Thor, where we had to capture the opposing army's flag?"

"I remember them well."

"And did you go right for the flag?"

"Well, no, you have to defeat or circumvent the opposing team first, then claim the flag."

"Exactly," Loki grinned. "The vagina is the goal but the path to it is through the clitoris."

"All right, but what about this G-spot," Thor asked. "Some of the books speak about it."

"It's widely believed to be a myth. Apparently women human women have it but I have yet to meet one, and Grace is not one of them."

"Oh," Thor looked dejected and Loki would guess that he had spent his time hunting for that spot, when he should have been teasing the rest of her sex.

"Coming at the same time is nice, Thor, but human women, well any women, rarely come through penetration alone. Simultaneous orgasms are very possible, but you must stimulate the clitoris to achieve that. Now, just like you don't want a woman to hop on your cock and start trying to suck your balls out, start slowly, rub gently, lick, flick, savour it."

"How do Midgardian women show that they like something?" Fandral asked, to take some pressure off Thor.

"Her cries will alert you to what she likes most but don't focus _only_ on what she enjoys best, keep changing things up occasionally. When she is turned on, her sex will fill with blood, the lips becoming swollen and red, while the clitoris will peek out from under its protective hood." He pointed to the illusion so Thor would know what to look for.

"But what's the difference between a good lover and a great lover?" Thor asked.

"Don't be afraid to take control," Loki explained. "Most women like that, being at your mercy in the bedroom."

"A strong woman such as your Grace likes that?"

"Grace more than most." Loki had to consciously keep the smirk off his lips. "Hold her hands down sometimes so she can't touch you, it frustrates them, then it's up to you to set the pace, so draw her peak out, tease her, stop her from coming, even if she begs and when her release does come, it will be that much sweeter. Love making is an event to be savoured, like a fine single malt, so take your time. The most important thing to remember, is that you are there for her first. Your desires, your release, are secondary."

"Thank you, Loki, I shall try your advice."

"My pleasure Thor, well, Jane's pleasure to be exact," Loki smirked.

"I find myself in need of more beer," he said. "Can I get you anything?"

Loki and Fandral assured him they were fine and once Thor had left, Fandral leaned over.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that everything you do to Grace is for her?"

"Absolutely," Loki said sincerely. "I might _say_ that I trained her but the truth is, she enjoys being treated like that, as much as I enjoy doing it."

"Well yes, but surely…"

"Everything we do is for her pleasure," Loki reiterated. "There are many things I have considered doing to her but I haven't because I don't believe she would enjoy it. When we do try something new, I watch her like a hawk to make sure she's enjoying herself, and not just going along with it for my benefit. If she doesn't like it, I would stop."

"But the last time we…" Fandral looked around to make sure Thor wasn't in ear shot, "shared her, are you telling me that was for her pleasure? Because we both spanked her pretty hard, Loki."

"Of course. Although she enjoyed almost everything we did that night, she needed to feel as if she had been punished because she felt bad for what she had done. _Our_ punishing her wiped the slate clean, absolving her of any guilt."

"So you weren't really angry with her?"

"No, not with her. She was trying to do something nice for me and the fact that it backfired isn't her fault, she had no way of knowing how I would react."

"So you were angry with me then?"

"I was angry with myself," Loki admitted. "I hate that I can no longer be the man I used to be, skating through life and taking pleasure where I found it. I hate that these days, I constantly feel as if there is an anvil hanging over my head, waiting to fall. But I have never and I will _never_ punish Grace in anger."

There came a cheer from the television set and both men turned to see what they had missed.

"Was that a touchup?" Loki asked.

"I have no idea," Fandral admitted. "Steve has tried to explain this game to be many times, but it's all gibberish to me. They seem quite happy about it though."

"Yes," Loki agreed. "To be honest, I prefer baseball, there seems to be more skill to that, while football seems to be about brute force."

Fandral shrugged. "I'm not sure I understand the reason for these games at all. Don't they have better things to do with their free time, than get beaten up playing a game?"

"They aren't a warrior society, as ours is," Loki reminded him. "I believe these games are a substitute for that."

"Well, there certainly is quite a tribal element to the supporters." Thor said as he came back into the room.

"Do you understand this game?" Fandral asked.

"I do, but I confess, I prefer sports with one on one confrontations, such as wrestling."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Wrestling?"

"Yes," Thor smiled. "It is the ultimate battle, pitting warrior against warrior, with only their wits to save them."

Loki and Fandral shared a look, and both silently decided not to tell him that professional wrestling was completely scripted and choreographed.

* * *

Loki was a little perturbed as he returned to his office since all three of his lessons were over for the day, and he hadn't spotted Grace. It was possible she hadn't come today, perhaps her own studies were keeping her busy and she had decided to forego their usual sexy times.

That seemed unlikely however, and if she had been there and Loki had not recognised her, then he was certain that he would never hear the end of it.

Added to that, the Dean of SHIELD's Sci-Tech Academy was coming to speak to him, and Loki could already see him striding down the hallway. He had no time for the intricacies of academic life. There were no such things as exams, essays or repots in Asgard, there was only success or failure.

"Aah, Professor Loki," the Dean flashed him a tense smile.

Loki wasn't sure of his name so he simply nodded in reply and went into his office, the Dean following. Loki had wanted to refuse this meeting but Grace convinced him to 'play nice' and at least listen to what the man had to say, so Loki took his seat and as he pulled his chair under the desk, he gestured for the Dean to say his piece.

"So, how are you settling into campus life?"

"I'm here for a total for four weeks, I have no intention of trying to settle in."

Loki suddenly felt his fly being lowered, then delicate hands eased his length from the opening. He managed to look down and saw a blonde head descending on his length. If he said anything, the Dean would find a woman, who looked nothing like his consort, under his desk, giving him a blow job.

He was certain that the little minx had planned it this way, so that he was unable to say or do anything to stop her from trying to tease him into making a fool of himself with her talented lips.

Well, two could play that game.

"Yes, yes, quite." The Dean looked nonplussed and turned his attention to a file he had brought with him, which he now opened. "The thing is, Mr Loki, we've been receiving quite a few complaints about your teaching methods."

"Only from those who do poorly, I'm expect."

Her tongue began to rub his tip and he clenched his jaw, lest he moan in pleasure.

"Well, perhaps, but you see, insulting students is rather frowned upon."

"Any remarks I make are entirely accurate, I assure you."

"Well, that is a judgement call but even if it were true, you cannot tell a student that he has ' _the attention span of a lightning bolt_ '."

"How are they expected to change if no one tells them the truth?" Loki asked, his voice sounding slightly high pitched even to his own ear.

Grace's fist began to pump his length now, getting faster and faster, while her mouth sucked and her tongue teased. He only wondered that he had held off for this long.

"Well, there's truth, then there's saying that someone is…" he looked down to his file and read aloud, " _'unfit to manage a cockle stall'_. Or that they are _'dumber than a pair of snake mittens'_. Or that they _'have delusions of adequacy'_."

Loki was nearly at his peak and he took a moment to rein his emotions in.

"I can tell that you are a modest man, and you have much to be modest about." He was moments away from coming now and he slipped a hand under the desk, gripping a handful of her hair and pressing her face into his length. Let her try to keep quiet while she choked on his seed. "But I am a God, you pathetic mortal, and I will not suffer fools gladly; I refuse to I pander to their egos at the expense of my own common sense."

"This is _my_ campus-"

"I am here as a favour!" Loki yelled as he came in her mouth and Grace gurgled slightly but the sound was covered by Loki's shouts. "I will teach the classes that I was asked to, in the way _I_ choose and if you do not like it, I will leave."

He released Grace's head and after a few more licks, she neatly tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up.

"Now, if there is nothing else, I have an appointment with my lover."

The dean looked both apoplectic and fearful but evidently, fear won out and he got to his feet. He turned back once he reached the door though. "You have not heard the last of this!"

The dean opened the door and in a pleasant, almost sing-song voice, Loki bid him to stop. "Mr Dean, Sir. Somewhere out there is a tree that is tirelessly producing oxygen so that you can breathe. I suggest you find it and apologise."

His red face turned puce and he turned away, slamming the door so hard that it rattled in its frame.

"Now," Loki said, grabbing two fistfuls of Grace's hair. He moved his chair back and pulled her out. "What exactly am I supposed to do with you, you little minx!"

Grace looked exceptionally pleased with herself, even if she didn't look like herself.

"Take that blasted ring off for a start, when I thrash you for your impertinence, I want it to be your ass that I see turning red."

Grace slipped the ring off and put it in her pocket.

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying teaching, Loki?" Thor asked as they walked the corridors from the auditorium to Loki's office. Luckily it was quite a walk, or Thor might see something he shouldn't.

"I'm enjoying it actually, the students are very deferential, and so very easy to intimidate."

"Loki," Thor's voice held a hint of warning.

"What? I haven't flayed anyone alive, I just like to make those who are slacking off pay attention. I did turn one student into a toad, but I changed him back at the end of the lesson, and he's been perfectly attentive ever since."

Thor gave Loki the side eye, wondering if he was joking.

He actually wasn't joking, the student in question was a conniving little shit who Loki had heard bullying another student into doing his homework for another course.

Loki had then reported the boy for the bullying and cheating incident, which turned out to be his third infraction and he was expelled. The Dean wasn't exactly thrilled with Loki's teaching methods but although he wasn't privy to the conversation, evidently Fury refused to back the Dean up, assuming he had even told Fury of his concerns.

Besides, the boy was unharmed, and how did one chastise a god who was volunteering to teach students? You didn't, although the dean had, very nicely, asked him not to repeat the incident.

"What about your fighting training?" Loki asked.

"It's going well. I do miss hand to hand combat but they have managed to combine some weapons and slow me down a little. Would you like to come and try?"

"Why not?" Loki agreed. He was never one to shy away from a challenge. "A master of magic might have an easier time defeating them."

"It will indeed be interesting to watch," Thor laughed softly. "I shall miss this place. What about you?"

"This has been a pleasant interlude but it's not something I would wish to do, how do they phrase it, full time?"

"Yes. And nor I, Brother, but they have another saying, that a change is as good as a rest, and I believe that to be true."

Loki nodded and Thor grew serious. "Do you suppose we will be back here next year?"

Loki had wondered that himself. A few weeks every year would be very enjoyable, but he hoped their banishment from Asgard didn't last years.

"I don't know, but I suppose it's a good thing they're recording all our lessons, so they will still have the knowledge, if not the teachers."

"Mm," Thor agreed. "But hardly as fun for us."

"No indeed." They had reached Loki's office now. "If you don't mind, brother, I have some papers to grade, so I'll talk to you this evening."

"Of course. Farewell."

Loki smiled as Thor strode off. He didn't have paper to grade, he didn't believe in exams or papers. He was sure that SHIELD would comb the videos of his lessons and put together an exam, but that scenario was so far removed from real life, that he felt exam results to be meaningless. His final exam would consist of him asking random people questions, putting them under pressure. If they got an answer wrong, they failed.

And it spared him the endless marking that other professors seemed to endure.

He opened his door and marvelled at the sight before him. Today Grace was black haired and looked like a sweet, innocent young woman in demure clothing, the type that a teenager might wear to church.

Seeing her look so pure filled him with a need to torment and defile her so once he had her alone in his office, he had forcefully stripped her naked, tied her to the desk with magic binds, repeatedly teased her until she was almost coming, then he had left her there while he taught his first afternoon class.

She had yelled all sort of profanities at him as he left, so he had also gagged her.

"You look marvellous, Miss Newell." That was the name she had given him today.

She mumbled something through her gag and from the way her eyes glared daggers at him, he assumed it wasn't pleasant. Nevertheless, he removed the gag.

"One and a half fucking hours!" she spat.

"You've actually been here closer to two, I ran into Thor after class."

"Fuck you, you pervert!"

"Now now, Miss Newell, is that any way to talk to your professor?"

"You aren't my professor, you're my rapist!"

"You must be parched by now, so play nice or not only will I spank that wonderfully pale ass of yours, won't I give you a drink either."

She held her tongue in check.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me?" Loki asked.

"I'm sorry," she ground out.

"Well, it's hardly heartfelt but it will do, for now."

He opened the water bottle he had brought with him and held it to her lips, tilting it slightly so that she could sip at it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good." He grinned. "Are you ready to be fucked yet?"

"No, Professor, please!"

Loki paid her words no heed and headed behind the desk. He caressed her butt gently.

"No, professor, please, I'm still… I- I'm saving myself for marriage."

"How wonderfully antiquated," he said with glee. "I'm not overly fond of virgins, I prefer my women with a little experience, but I won't deny that it will be an honour to deflower you." He dropped his hand to her folds. "Still wonderfully wet, Miss Newell, I think you are more than ready to be fucked and what's more, you will beg me to do it."

"No, please, Professor, plea…" her words trailed off as a guttural moan escaped her lips.

"See?" He worked folds until she was on the precipice of an orgasm, then pulled back, denying her the climax she craved. "All you have to do is beg me for it, and the release you crave will be yours."

She stubbornly refused to beg him and over the course of the next hour, he worked her into a frenzy, bringing her near to release so many times that she was shuddering with need.

"Say the words, Miss Newell, and you will know pleasure so great that you will think you have died and gone to Valhalla."

She whimpered something softly.

"Pardon?"

"Please," she whined.

"Please what?"

"Please?"

"I cannot do anything for you if you do not tell me what you need."

"Please… take me."

"Take you where?"

The girl hissed in frustration. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Professor!"

And he sank into her juicy folds immediately.

"Oh, so tight, but not a virgin, I think, are you?"

"Yes, yes, I am. My hymen broke while riding, Professor."

Loki chuckled and began to drive into her, powerfully enough so that his balls hit her clitoris with each thrust.

"Oh, oh, Professor!"

"That's it, little mortal, give into the pleasure, forget about your inhibitions, let yourself go."

He had been thinking of and waiting for this encounter for hours now, and he came more quickly that he might have liked but evidently, she too was ready, as her climax was what pushed him over the precipice into his own.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Thank you, darling." He undid the bonds to allow her to rise. "At times, you almost had me believing that you were just a student," he said, chuckling she he recalled his moments of doubt. "You missed your calling on the stage."

Stood up and stretched out her stiff muscles turning to face him.

"So did you have a hard on for the entire lesson?"

He turned her around and began massaging her shoulders. "I did, I shall have to start wearing an overcoat to hide them if you keep this up."

"I can't help it, I love the idea of being a naughty little school girl."

"Well, far be it from me to stop you, lover, these interludes are exceptionally entertaining."

Grace moaned as he rubbed a particularly sore spot and leaned her head back. "You're good at that."

"I know," he purred in her ear. Then he stopped away. "But you have lab results to get back to and I have another class to teach."

Grace turned and pouted, which made Loki chuckle.

"Perhaps tonight I can finish what I started."

"I'll hold you to that."

"As long as I can hold you to this," he rubbed his crotch.

"Deal."

* * *

"I owe you one, big time!" Jane said, as they sat in Grace's lab while Grace took yet another blood sample.

"Oh?" She couldn't think what Jane might be referring to.

"Thor and our bedroom problems," she said, as if it should be obvious.

Grace smirked. "So Loki's little talk worked then?"

"Well not right away, it was kind of awkward for a few nights but then, I don't know, he just seemed to get it right, find all the right buttons and press them all night long."

Grace smiled, unsure how to reply.

"What did Loki say to him anyway?" Jane asked.

"I don't know the details but I think in general terms, he told Thor that a woman's pleasure always comes first and that as long as she is satisfied, her partner will be more than satisfied."

"Wow, that's actually pretty good advice."

Grace chuckled. "I know he can seem like an asshole sometimes, but under that brusque exterior is an exceptionally perceptive mind."

"Shame he doesn't turn that perception inwards sometimes," Jane lamented.

"He does, sometimes, but the poor guy has so much baggage that it's hard."

"Okay, but does he have to be so insulting?"

"It's a defence mechanism, pushing people away before they can reject him. Loki's never really had anyone, other than Frigga, who loves him for him."

"Thor loves him."

"It's hard to love someone when your father constantly pits you in competition against them." Grace looked up from the injection site, her expression sad. "And Thor wasn't always the man you know now," she explained kindly. "He revelled in being the best, and he wasn't above taunting his little, bookish brother to make himself look better to his friends."

"Thor would never-"

"Thor was a jock, Jane, and on Earth, he'd have been the one in High school who made _your_ life a living hell. I'm not trying to say he was evil or anything, or excuse Loki's actions, but Thor isn't a perfect brother."

"Loki tells you this stuff?"

"No, mostly it's Fandral, who is a friend to both of them and I think you'll agree, impartial."

"Well, Thor's trying now can't Loki meet him half way?"

"He wants to but I think that as long as Odin is around, favouring Thor because of an accident of birth, things between them will never be easy."

Jane frowned in thought and Grace turned away to label the blood samples.

"Anyway, onto happier topics," Jane said, drawing a veil. "How's the research coming?"

"I still have no answers," Grace confided. "On a cellular and genetic level, we're exactly the same as every other human out there so I have no clue why we're immortal and heal faster and all that."

"What about that odd regeneration you saw under the electron microscope."

"I've been able to replicate it with all our blood samples, I just don't know what causes it."

"Have you tried things like X-ray film. That's how radiation was discovered, through interacting with other substances."

"Well X-ray film and sensors only pick up a specific wavelength of radiation."

"But this is a sci-tech campus," Jane reminded her.

A slow smile crept onto Grace's lips. "That's a very good idea. If I leave a sample of our blood with the relevant departments, they can scan it and see if any of their equipment picks up find anything unusual."

"It's got to be better than keep going over the old ground."

"True. Do you think Thor would give me another sample? I'll need to check and make sure any readings are because of the change, not the energy you and I absorbed."

"Won't Loki give you some blood?"

"He won't allow anyone but me to work with his blood. I think he's worried that SHIELD might use any information gleaned from it against him."

"So we can add paranoid to the list of character faults," Jane quipped.

"Hey, you owe that man your improved sex life," Grace fired back.

"I know, You're right, I'm sorry."

Grace's anger abated somewhat when she saw Jane sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Erik," Jane confessed.

"Is he still not doing well?"

"No. We're going to London to see him in six weeks."

"Well…" What did one say to the friend of a man your boyfriend had driven half mad? "I hope he's okay."

"Thanks. Me too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, non-con/dub-con, restraints, strapping, deep throat.
> 
> AN: Someone asked when this was set. It's post Avengers and Iron Man 3, pre The Dark World and Winter Soldier.

**Chapter Seventeen**

"No, please, do come in, Director," Loki said with a faux smile as Fury entered the apartment without knocking. "Would you like to buy in?"

Loki and Grace were hosting the weekly poker game, and Loki was winning.

Fury didn't dignify his sarcasm with a reply. "We've got bifrost activity near Central Park. Our readings show that four people landed."

"When," Loki asked getting to his feet.

"Three minutes ago."

"Let's go," Loki looked to Thor, who also got up.

"We're having them brought here," Fury explained.

"With all due respect Director," Loki said, which was no respect at all. "I would prefer to meet potential captors in an open space; there tends to be fewer casualties."

"Loki is correct," Thor agreed. "Until we know what their intentions are, we should meet somewhere open."

"Very well. Transport is waiting downstairs."

"That won't be necessary." Loki looked to Fandral. "Will you stay here and protect Vali?"

Fandral nodded and stepped towards the archway that led to their bedrooms.

"I'll stay with Warrior Ken and we'll get Steve down here," Stark offered. "Just in case."

"Thank you." Loki then spoke to Stark's computer. "Jarvis, do you know the coordinates of the vortex in Central Park?"

"Yes, Sir, they are 40.7833 degrees north and 73.9667 degrees west."

"Thank you." Loki held his hand out to Jane and Grace and they formed a circle with Thor, disappearing moments later.

They landed near the Jackie Kennedy reservoir and quickly saw the markings from the landing site, and four Asgardians walking towards them.

"Mother," Loki smiled as he approached her, then bent down to kiss her cheek. "I see you brought company."

"They insisted on coming."

"My friends!" Thor grinned, and greeted Volstagg, Hogun and Sif. "I have missed you."

"And us you," Sif said, her voice cool as she appraised the others, especially Jane and Grace. "Are you well?"

"We are very well, thank you. Come, perhaps you would like to return to Stark Tower with us? There are refreshments there and technology that will astound and amaze you."

"Is this a social visit, or have you come to drag us home for trial?" Loki asked Frigga, while she hugged Grace.

"All in good time, Loki. First, I would like to meet Miss Foster, whom I have heard so much about."

"Oh, mother I do apologise." Thor approached them and introduced Jane, who blushed her way through an awkward curtsey.

"Your Majesty."

"Oh, just Frigga, please. Now, did someone say something about refreshments?"

* * *

"I can't believe you abandoned us to gallivanting off with Thor."

"Actually, I came at Loki's behest," Fandral corrected Sif. "Don't look at me like that, we were all his friends once."

"We needed you."

"As did they. Besides, I am the personal guard to the third in line to the throne here, it is a great honour."

"You mean the Halfling?"

"Sif, if you continue to use such inflammatory language, you and I shall fall out."

"Please, a half mortal shall never inherit the throne."

"Perhaps not, but until Thor has children, she is still in the direct line of succession."

"You seemed very friendly with Loki's pet earlier." Sif seemed angry and keen to pick a fight, and he doubted it was because he had left Asgard with Thor and Loki.

"I wouldn't advise you insult Grace too much either, my dear,"

"Don't tell me that she has you eating out of the palm of her hand too?"

"She is a very special woman."

"She is a submissive human whore who-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Sif, she has become quite dear to me." Fandral warned in a hard tone, which was unusual for him, he was known for being easy going and affable. "Besides, you were friendly with her on Asgard, were you not?"

"I was polite, as one should be with a guest."

Fandral rolled his eyes.

"And I suppose Thor and his mortal have been getting cosy."

"Really, Sif, you must know that she is immortal by now, and she is also a very sweet woman, if you would only take the time to get to know her." Fandral now understood the reason for her simmering anger. Sif had long had feelings for Thor, who was oblivious (or appeared so). It must be a blow to her ego to know that not only were Jane and Thor were officially a couple now, but Jane would not be dying in 50 years, thus freeing Thor up for Sif.

Sif gave a heavy sigh.

"Hey, are we having fun yet?" Tony said, walking up to them with a bottle of whisky. "Here, have some Midgardian alcohol, it's guaranteed to cheer even the saddest spirit."

"My spirits do not need cheering," Sif sounded indignant.

"Oh, wow, she's a fiery one. Fandral, my man, can I top you up?"

"Yes indeed." Fandral held his glass out and Tony poured a generous measure.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to your serious discussion. If you feel like joining the party," he winked at Sif. "Come find me."

* * *

Loki observed the party from the sidelines.

"Why so serious?" Frigga asked as she approached and took his arm.

"Merely waiting for the hammer to fall," he answered.

"There is no hammer, Loki, not this time."

"Then why have you come? We haven't had any communication in over nine months, and now you arrive with the best warriors left on Asgard."

"They wanted to see Thor, that is the only reason they came."

Loki sighed, turning his gaze to Grace and Vali; their presence always soothed him.

Somehow their daughter had realised there was company present and had wailed like a banshee until Loki finally picked her up and brought her back to the party, against Grace's wishes, who insisted they should put her back down to sleep.

"Odin has been observing you these last few months."

"Has he," Loki tried to sound disinterested. "I was under the impression that Heimdall couldn't see us."

"He can't, but he can see everything else on Earth. You may as well stop hiding from him, since your and your brother's feats here are so well known. I am given to understand that you have become something of a hero."

"Hardly. I help out sometimes to relieve the monotony."

"Odin says that if you continue doing such good works here, he may pardon you and invite you and Grace to return to Asgard."

Loki scoffed. "He presumes that I have any interest being under house arrest at the palace once more."

"No, Loki, if you return, it will be without conditions."

"And why did he send you with this message, why not just sent the warriors."

"Because I wanted to see you, and my grandchild." Frigga smiled.

"And what of Thor?"

Frigga's smile faltered for a nanosecond. "Thor is invited back now, if he wishes to accept."

"Of course he is," he muttered. "Somehow his acts of treason are always so easily forgiven, while I act in the best interests of Asgard and get tossed into the abyss for it."

"Loki-"

"No, Mother. Defend him all you like, you know as well as I do that he has always favoured Thor. He must have been thrilled when I finally gave him justification for his prejudice."

"He loves you, Loki."

"If that were even slightly true, don't you think he would have paid my daughter even one visit during all the time she was on Asgard? Odin cares nothing for me, I am simply a reminder of deeds that he would rather forget."

"Loki, you killed indiscriminately on Earth, you-"

"And how many of my people did he slaughter?" Loki asked. "All I have ever been to him is at best, a political tool and at worst, another one of the monsters he massacred."

Frigga looked pained by his words but she didn't try to argue with him.

"I love you, Loki. You have never been anything in my eyes, other than my son."

Loki's expression softened and he found a small smile for her. "And a good mother you were," he said sincerely but with a touch of melancholy in his voice.

Sometimes he wondered what his life would have been if he wasn't constantly overshadowed by Thor, if just some of the glory that seemed to follow Thor everywhere, had been directed onto him.

"Do I take it from your words that you might not wish to return to Asgard?" Frigga asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Neither place holds much interest for me."

"And what of the people."

"Immortal or not, Grace is human, she likes it here, and you are the only person in Asgard that I care about. It would seem that I am torn."

"And what of Fandral and Thor?" Frigga asked knowingly. "Do you not care for their company?"

Loki didn't answer and luckily for him, Grace was approaching with a big smile on her lips and Vali on her hip.

"Guess what she just said?" Grace asked, grinning. "Show Grandma, baby."

"Gan-ma!" Vali said with a proud smile. The closest she had come so far was saying 'gamma' so this was a big improvement.

Vali held her arms out to Frigga, who eagerly took her. "Well aren't you a clever girl."

"Gan-ma!"

"That's me." Frigga turned to Loki. "How are her magic lessons coming?"

"Well. She can levitate some relatively heavy objects to her now, but she hadn't graduated beyond that."

"There's time enough; I couldn't do _any_ magic until I was six."

Vali screwed up her features and a few moments later, held the her hand towards Frigga.

"An apple?" Frigga asked.

"For yoo!"

"She is becoming very adept at summoning magic," Loki said dryly.

"She likes to hide things," Grace explained. "Right now she's hidden his favourite cufflinks and won't show him where they are."

"Why don't you just do a summoning spell?" Frigga asked him.

"Because that doesn't teach her anything. She has a day to correct her behaviour and return what she's taken, or she loses her television rights until they are returned."

"Does that work?"

"We only implemented it two weeks ago but after we refused to let her watch Dora the Explorer, Grace's earrings were returned. Everything else had turned up since then."

"That sounds very smart." Frigga smiled and turned to Grace. "And how are your magic lessons coming?"

"Pretty well. I can astral project now but only with the jewels Loki gave me. It appears that my upgrade didn't come with a magic app."

"Do you have any unusual talents?"

"Not that we've found so far. Jane is super brainy but Loki said not everyone gets additional gifts from the energy."

"Sometimes the gifts don't manifest until years after the energy is acquired, and often under high stress situations." Frigga reminded her.

Grace shrugged. "If immortality is it, I'll be more than happy with that."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I can see Jane heading for the kitchen, and I'd like to speak to her alone for a few minutes." Frigga had hardly exchanged two sentences with Thor's girlfriend, so they didn't mind. "Do you mind if I take Vali?"

"Not at all," Grace assured her. She was well used to sharing her child by now.

"What's up?" Grace asked, as soon as Frigga was out of ear shot.

"Thor has been granted permission to return home."

"But not you?"

Loki shook his head tersely.

"Oh."

Grace was beginning to hate this Odin guy, and she'd never even met him! She pitied both Loki and Thor for having grown up with him, and she blamed him for the majority of the problems in their relationship.

Her own mother had made Grace and her sister compete for praise, which left them both always feeling that the other was more loved. Hope had reacted by becoming a perfect carbon copy of their mother, including her values and her faith, while Grace had rebelled, leaving home, joining the army (probably the most un-feminine profession there was) refusing to get married young and start a family, and losing her virginity at age 14.

Sure, she regretted that last one as soon as it was over, but that was because the guy she had picked was an asshole. She resolutely refused to believe that extramarital sex was bad and hell, she'd even had a baby out of wedlock, although that wasn't intentional. She'd love to marry Loki but while she was human she couldn't because it was against Asgardian laws.

Thor and Loki seemed to have a similar sort of antagonism to Grace and her sister, although it was even more fucked up since rather than competing, Thor had been lauded while Loki felt excluded.

This decision right here, seemed like the perfect example of favouritism, with the preferred son being forgiven far sooner, for exactly the same crime.

Thor seemed to be a thousand times the man that his father was though, so she hoped that they could keep the new connection they had forged recently and not let Odin come between them again.

Grace could see that Loki was seething, and perhaps rightly so but that wasn't healthy for him. No problems were ever solved in anger.

She looked around and wondered why this stupid party had to have happened in their apartment; just because they were playing poker here earlier, didn't mean that it was open house. She needed to get Loki alone and fuck his brains out, let him work off some of his frustration, then hopefully he wouldn't do something rash, like telling Thor to 'fuck off home' or something, before his brother had a chance to weigh his options for himself.

She had a wicked thought forming but did she dare suggest it?

"Loki, can you cast one of your illusions over us?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Can you block the sound as well?"

"I can, but I won't unless you tell me why."

"Because I want to use my second night, which means you _have_ to do what I want."

"You will still have to tell me why, lover." He sounded wary and after the last fiasco, Grace couldn't blame him.

"Well the thing is," she gave him a coquettish look. "I've been a really bad girl. We had all these people come over and I wasn't prepared and all they have to eat is chips and some hastily made sandwiches, and Tony had to raid his own stash of alcohol to give everyone enough to drink. Being a Prince's consort means I should have predicted a visit from the Queen, I should have been ready, and I've let you down."

Loki had an interested but cautious smile on his face.

"And what do you suggest I do about that?"

"Well I would never presume to tell you how to discipline me, Sire, but I think that perhaps ripping my clothes off, securing me to the dining room table and strapping my but, before fucking me in the throat and ass, might be fitting."

Loki's smile transformed into a smirk. "And you would trust my illusion to hide that from everyone here?"

"Whether or not you create an illusion is your choice, Sire. I will submit to your punishment regardless."

She knew that Loki wouldn't dare do something like that in front of his mother and in fact, she could already see an illusion of herself over Loki's shoulder, it was talking to Steve.

"Yes you will," he purred, ripping her top off in one smooth movement. Loki didn't often rip clothes but she found it intensely satisfying. He was even able to tear through her woollen skirt with ease, until it fell around her ankles. "Assume the position, darling."

She felt incredibly vulnerable being naked among all these people, her friends, but also incredibly turned on.

The table was quite large so even with six chairs around, it, there was space enough for her to bend over it. Now she just had to pray that no one thought it would be a good idea to sit here.

Loki came over and caressed her ass. "You did say lashes, not spanks, correct?"

"I did, Sire."

Loki surprised her then, by hauling her up until she was lying on the table, only her shins hanging over the edge. She lowered her forehead to the table, so she didn't have to look at the others.

"I think ten should do it," he said, then he placed a hand on her head and she felt herself go completely limp.

This was a fantasy of hers, to be helpless, but she had never imagined doing it in front of all these people. What if Loki dropped the illusion? What if she needed to stop him? He had never actually lashed her before but the whipping he had once given her, using a riding crop, had hurt like hell.

He could literally do anything he wanted to her now, and there was no way she could stop him.

She could feel the moisture pool in her cunt from the thought of it.

He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl then tugged Grace's head up by her hair.

"I want you to look around and see everyone else here while I strap your ass, to know what a depraved little whore you are and think how disgusted they would be if they could see you."

He put the apple on the table then rested her chin on it, using some kid of magic so that her relaxed head couldn't loll off. He seemingly thought the fruit was a marvellous prop because the next thing she knew, he was inserting a banana in her cunt, then a second in her ass, teasing her for a few moments before leaving them embedded in her.

"Perfect," he declared.

Rather than summoning a strap, she watched as he undid his belt and pulled it out. Somehow, the fact he was using his belt rather than a strap made it more exciting. He doubled the belt and wrapped it around his hand, then he began to trail the loop over her body, teasing her.

Then the first lash landed on her ass.

It wasn't as painful as she had been expecting but it hurt and despite not being able to talk, she couldn't stop the cry of pain that came from her lips. The second one was worse, but at least he seemed to be spacing them out over her butt, although that couldn't last, she simply didn't have ten lashes worth of room.

After the forth lash, he paused and rubbed her cheeks and she thought she detected the tell-tale tingle of his healing magic. He then removed the banana from her cunt and pealed it, then inserted the fruit back into her slick channel.

"Can you feel how wet you are, lover? Such a wanton little whore."

Three more lashes in quick succession had her crying with pain but she knew she had been right, he had healed her a little. His healing magic was limited though, and far from perfect.

He healed her again while he fucked her with the banana for a few moments, then when her ass was a little recovered, the fruit was removed from her pussy and he came around by her head, kneeling down while she watched him eat it.

"I should sell this you know," he said conversationally around mouthfuls. "We'll call it Grace's Cunt Juice, the nectar of a nymphomaniac. I can just imagine people pouring this on their morning pancakes; it would be more popular than maple syrup."

Why did such degrading things turn her on so much, she wondered. She wanted to beg him to fuck her but she knew she couldn't. Besides, he would only refuse.

Grace looked around the room and as she saw Frigga emerge from the kitchen, she suddenly wondered if Loki's mother could see through his magic? What if she looked over?

"It's possible," Loki said, as if he had read her thoughts, although in reality he had just followed her gaze and deduced her thought process. "You will just have to hope that my illusions are more powerful than her magic."

Loki went around the side again and if she could have, she would have tensed up in preparation for the last three lashes. As it was, she had no defence against them and her tears fell even harder.

"Such a perfect lover," Loki crooned.

He removed the banana from her ass then used magic to turn her over positioning her so that her head dangled over the edge of the table.

"I wonder if you can take me all in this position," he mused, knowing full well that she couldn't reply. "Your throat is at the perfect angle and wouldn't to be thrilling to feel my balls colliding with your face with each thrust, mashed into your nose and eyes while I come?"

Grace had never been into deepthroat but they had done it once before and the degrading way he said it, made her ache to try and please him. She could feel her pussy spasm and her nipples tighten, which he obviously took as an affirmative as he freed his cock from his pants, then slid into her mouth and down her throat in one easy thrust.

Whether it was because he had relaxed her muscles, or because of the position she was in, Grace was pleased to realise that she didn't have her usual gag reflex, however as he slid home and held himself there, releasing a long moan of pleasure, she realised that she couldn't breathe, and nor could she alert him to that fact.

His ball sack was mashed into her face, and she began to fear that it would be the last thing she ever saw, when he finally pulled out and began to thrust into her throat. After a few moments he was able to time her breathing with his thrusts, and the fear of suffocating was gone for a while, at least until he came.

Reaching forward, Loki slipped his long fingers into her folds and began to rub her pearl, quickly building her to a climax.

"Oh, darling, you have no idea how good this feels," he announced. Before spilling his seed down her throat. He then surprised her by pulling out almost immediately, before he had softened at all, then he turned her over and climbing on top of her, began to ream her ass as she lay on the dining room table.

"Still so fucking tight," he whispered in her ear.

He pulled her head up by her hair so once again, she had no choice but to watch everyone at the party.

"Can you feel me, lover, feel my cock ramming into your ass? Here you lie, taking my cock like a pro, as your fiends chat and eat canapés and talk like civilised human beings, while you not only behave like a common whore, you love behaving like one. Such a dirty girl, and they have no idea of the depths of your depravity, do they? They think you're innocent and sweet, and positively saintly for putting up with me. They have no clue how each and every degradation I inflict on your turns you on and only makes you crave more. What do you think they'd do if they found out?"

His words alone were enough and Grace found herself coming, her ass clamping down on his member as her muscles contracted from her powerful orgasm.

"Dirty little whore." He purred. Having come so soon before, Loki continued to ream her ass for quite some time, all the while murmuring in her ear and forcing her to watch her friends milling about.

When he finally spilled his seed into her ass, he pulled out immediately, tucking himself back into his pants as he came around to her head.

He removed the magic that had been paralysing her, then kissed her softly.

"Go and clean yourself up, then change into something similar. I'll send your illusion to our bathroom in five minutes." He stepped away then turned back. "And make sure you don't knock into anyone on the way, it would be a shame to go to all this trouble to create an illusion, only to have your clumsiness ruin it."

He didn't wait for a response but she knew that he would know how much that idea, the risk of being discovered, turned her on. She needed fucking again now, for Christ's sake, but as he merged with is clone or illusion, or whatever the fuck he was projecting, she knew that he wouldn't satisfy her.

She didn't really mind. Nor did it bother her that he hadn't healed those last three lashes. For the rest of the night, each time he saw her he would remember tanning her ass, and that would help him keep his emotions in check.

They would also serve as a reminder to her, of the night that lay ahead.

She washed up and changed quickly and while she waited for her illusion to appear, she pulled her skirt up and looked in the mirror, jumping up and down so she could catch glimpses of her ass, wishing that she had a few more inches in height. After a half a dozen jumps, she had a good enough impression of how her ass looked, and it didn't have ugly welts that she expected to find. She ran a fingernail over one stripe and found that it also wasn't too painful. Uncomfortable, very sore even, but she would be able to sit down with few problems.

"Huh, I guess I really am less breakable now."

The illusion passed right through the bathroom door and disappeared so Grace dropped her skirt, then checked her makeup a final time before leaving.

When she returned to the party, she sought Loki out and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Aww, what's that for?" Jane asked.

Grace just shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt like it."

Loki grinned and wrapped an arm about her shoulders, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

When everyone finally left, Grace loaded the dishwasher, while Loki put Vali back to bed and when he came through, he came up behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him as his arms encircled her waist.

"Thank you, darling."

Grace turned and put her arms around his neck.

"What for?"

"For using up one of your nights to ease my anger. I would not have done that of my own volition, not the strap and especially in front of so many friends."

"I enjoyed it too."

"Did you?" He asked seriously.

"You always make sure I enjoy it."

He smiled. "Well, we won't call this one of your nights; since it was for my benefit, it seems wrong to deprive you of it. In fact, I'll give you your original seven nights back."

Grace smiled. "Thanks, but I'm honestly not sure I'm that creative."

"Well there's no expiry date on them, you can wait until the next millennium if you desire."

"Okay," she frowned. "It's still really freaky when you say things like that."

"Sorry." Loki chuckled. "Are you still sore?"

"Not as sore as I thought I'd be."

"You heal faster now," he explained, grabbing her ass and she felt the tingle of magic as the residual soreness vanished.

"Wow, it's all better," she smiled, but it quickly faded. "So, what are you going to do about Thor?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"I have a faultless plan to get him to stay, which would need executing with care and precision but is not overly difficult. I don't think want him to stay because I manipulated him though."

Grace understood that. "Won't you even talk to him?"

"Mother will tell him tomorrow, then I shall let him choose. I dare say Jane will be the deciding factor, her work is here, so he may well choose to stay, at least for a while longer."

"And you aren't mad at him?"

"No. It's not his fault Odin cares more for him. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I will… miss him though. He's an oaf and a buffoon but… well, he's my oaf and buffoon."

"I think you should talk to him," Grace advised. "If not about leaving, then about how you conduct your relationship with regards Odin. He seems intent on driving a wedge between you and only by you both being on the same page and understanding his manipulations, can you hope to remain friends with Thor."

Loki nodded. "I was reading something about sibling rivalry on line the other day, which hit a little too close to home. Perhaps I should print off a copy for him."

"It's a good start," she agreed.

"So now that's settled, what can I do for you, darling?"

"For me?"

"To repay your kindness."

"It's not a competition, Loki."

"Fine." He lifted her up by her hips and she squealed in pleasure then giggled as he began carrying her away, wrapping her arms and legs around him so that she felt more secure. "Until I think of a better reward, I'll just have to fuck you senseless," he grinned.

"The dishes-"

"Will wait until the morning."

She gave in easily, loading the dishwasher wasn't exactly a preferred pastime.

"Well you know, I do have high expectations from my lovers." She teased.

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes, I dated a prince, don't you know, and he… well, he set the bar very high. Do you think you can make the grade?"

"Darling, I'm certain that I can not only make the grade, I can set the bar a good deal higher for your future encounters."

"Promises, promises."

* * *

Loki, Grace and Frigga had taken Vali to the playground in Central Park, hoping to show Frigga what parenting on Earth was like, since she had expressed an interest.

It was odd seeing Frigga in human clothes. She was wearing a blue, wide-leg pantsuit with a cream blouse underneath. Clearly she preferred to look smart, like her youngest son.

Loki and Grace were both disguised, Loki with his magic and Grace with the ring he had given her, that had kept her hidden while she was on the run. Ever since Grace's step-father had tracked her down, and put to and two together and found out about Vali, they had been more careful, always using a disguise if they were going out with their daughter.

It seemed to be working and they were no longer pestered by photographers or fans wanting pictures or autographs.

Besides, there were enough formal engagements where Loki's fans could have a picture taken. He pretended to hate it but he suffered through the 'ordeal' with little prompting, only issuing a few verbal quips because Grace always begged him not to make a scene. She knew that he liked the attention though. The fans in return, seemed to long to be insulted by him and there were fan sites and forums dedicated to the retelling of such encounters, and polls to choose what his best insults were.

She couldn't be certain, but Grace was fairly sure that Loki actually spent time thinking up these pithy retorts, although he always claimed that they came naturally.

They didn't have to worry about that today though.

Frigga was full of questions about almost everything they saw, explaining that's she hadn't properly visited Midgard in almost two hundred years, so the technological leaps astounded her. Like Loki however, she seemed to pick things up quickly, unlike Thor, who was constantly asking Darcy to fix something he had done to his phone. He would mutter that these smart phones weren't actually very smart, and most people would nod and agree with him, although they all knew his problems stemmed from user error.

Back at Stark Tower, Frigga asked if she could spend the afternoon with Vali since she had missed her, so Grace and Loki left her in her suite and headed for their own apartment. They were surprised to find Thor sitting on their couch.

"Who let you in?"

"I did, Sir," Jarvis said. "He was rather insistent and threatened to damage the building if I did not comply."

"Still as subtle as ever, brother," Loki shook his head. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mother has told you about Father's decision?"

"That your banishment is ended, yes?" Grace could actually see his features smooth over as he schooled them into a calm veneer.

"She told me this morning."

Loki only nodded, unwilling to let his feelings show when Thor told him that he would be going home.

"Did she tell you my reaction?"

"She did not."

"I will not go, Loki."

"Jane wants to stay?"

"I haven't told her yet, she is on the Helicarrier speaking with Erik Selvig in London at the moment. He is concerned about some unusual readings and I saw no reason to disturb her."

"Then forgive me, but why would you stay here?"

"Because since you fell from the bifrost, I have been thinking a lot about our relationship. I can see now how life must have looked from your perspective, and it was not a nice realisation. Father has always showed me favouritism but in my arrogance, I either did not see it, or I felt it was my due. I have only just got you back, Loki, and I will not allow his unfair decision to part us again. Father may not treat you the respect that you deserve but I want you to know, from here on out, I always will."

Loki shook his head but there was a small smile at the edge of his lips. "Sentimental fool."

"So you do not mind if I stay?"

"Of course not. Next to you, I look like the clever brother."

Thor grinned and they embraced.

"It is good to have you back, Loki."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, public fingering, H/C.
> 
> Trigger warning: sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is set post Thor The Dark World.
> 
> PLEASE READ: Rather than rehash the whole film slightly differently, I'm just going to summarise the changes here.
> 
> Jane got infected with the Aether while visiting Erik in London and although it wasn't as harmful to her since she is Aesir now, Malakith still awakened and wanted that force. No one visits Asgard, so the Kursed doesn't kill Frigga. Loki and Grace were called when Jane was infected to determine what it is infecting her, and Loki explains about the Aether and Malakith.
> 
> Using Loki's pathways, Loki, Thor, Jane and Grace visit Malikith on Svartalfheim, purporting to be the banished sons of Asgard and in return for his removing the Aether from Jane, they agree to allow him to keep the aether.
> 
> They double cross him, trying to destroy the force and a fight ensues. Beaten and bloodied, they return to Earth (Well, London, the focal point of the convergence) to regroup. Loki keeps his distance from Selvig and helps Thor fight Malikith and his minions, while the others try to use Selvig's gadgets to halt the convergence.
> 
> Thor succeeds in stopping Maikith but as he lies unconscious on the ground, the massive spaceship falls on him before Selvig can send it to another universe. It crushes Thor and Jane, who was trying to protect him, and both are presumed dead, buried under the spaceship.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"THOR!" Loki ran at the ship, perhaps thinking that he could physically hold it up but in any case, he wasn't fast enough and his body slammed into it, denting the metal as he bounced off.

Grace was seconds behind him and managed to steady him before he fell. She began to tear at the ship, throwing chunks behind her.

They were both of them beaten and blooded, decidedly the worse for wear.

"Grace." Loki's voice was rough with emotion. "Grace, come away."

"No."

"Grace, it's hopeless."

"It's never hopeless."

"They could not have survived that."

"You don't know what they could have survived!" she spat. "I am the doctor here, Loki, and I have seen injures that no one would think were survivable, and they lived! Jane and Thor are not dead until they're cold and dead!" she turned back and resumed tearing at the material.

Loki joined her, starting slowly but it was as if her words were slowly infusing him with hope and he began to rip huge sections from the ship, casting them aside as they tried to reach Jane and Thor.

Darcy and Selvig stood to the side, watching, Erik holding her while she cried.

"I see them!" Grace shouted.

She and Loki renewed their efforts to reach them.

"Be careful," Grace said as they began to reveal the bodies. "If anything is stabbing or crushing them leave it, it could be saving their lives."

In the event, nothing had impaled them but too much had crushed them for any one piece to be responsible for crushing them. Their faces were a mass of cuts, abrasions and bruises but somehow, they were still recognisable as people.

Jane still lay on top of Thor and rather than move them, Grace checked them both for a pulse at the jugular artery. Nothing

"No!" she cried.

With a cursory check of Jane's cervical spine, she decided to risk turning her onto her back.

"We have to keep the blood pumping until the ambulance gets here," Grace told Loki, the practised routine of treating patients helping to keep her calm. "Copy exactly what I do, okay? Put your hands on the chest, right here in the middle of the sternum and push down firmly. Don't worry if you break a rib and copy my pace, okay?"

She began the staccato rhythm of chest compressions and Loki copied her.

"It keeps the blood flowing to the brain," she explained. "After each twenty, tilt the head back to clear the airway, close the nose and blow a big breath into the lungs." She demonstrated and Loki copied on Thor.

"Come on, Jane, just a little longer, hold on."

Loki wasn't sure who she was reassuring, herself or Jane. He knew it was hopeless; he had seen enough death on the battlefield to know that even the best healers in Asgard couldn't bring Thor back, and he doubted Jane was in any better state.

"The ambulance is nearly here, just hold-" Grace said, a sob choking off her words. "Hold on," she managed to complete, then her tears took over in earnest and although she didn't stop pressing on Jane's lifeless chest, she was sobbing openly.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm so sorry," she cried. "Don't give up on me. Please don't give up."

It was becoming hard to understand her now. SHIELD agents began to swarm the area but when one approached Grace and tried to pull her away, she actually snarled at them to back off.

Then something strange happened, a warm greenish tinged light began under her hands and spread over Jane's body until her skin glowed, almost iridescent with the light. Loki could see the wounds on her face knit together before his eyes and moments later, Jane gasped, taking a huge lungful of air.

She had healed Jane. Loki didn't have time to ask how or why.

"Heal Thor!"

"I don't- I can't-"

"Just do what you did with Jane."

Jane was now looking over at the fallen Thor and she cried his name.

Grace crawled over Jane and to Thor, her look asking Loki what to do. Loki moved beside her and touched her shoulder, while Jane found space in the debris opposite them to observe.

"Put your hands on him, darling. Now think about what Thor means to you. He brought you to Asgard, he reunited us. He befriended you when I was being a fool, and he risked Odin's wrath to help me save you." He was laying it on thick but whatever power she had accessed to heal Jane was probably due to her emotional state. Now that he had a few moments to process it, he wondered if this was the gift that absorbing the alien energy had bestowed on her. It seemed likely, especially as such gifts often manifested at times of emotional stress or duress.

The glow began to form beneath her fingers and quickly spread throughout Thor's body

"He trusted you and only you to care for Jane when she was ill, and he couldn't dote on Vali any more if she was his own child," Loki continued, watching with no less awe than the first time, as Thor's injuries disappeared before his eyes.

Grace screwed her eyes shut and when a line of blood feel from her nose, he was about to stop her, just as Thor took a breath.

The glow faded as Thor raised a hand to his head and opened his eyes, looking up into the faces of three rather ragged looking people.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Grace laughed, then collapsed against Loki.

Loki carried her from the remains of the wreckage and laid her out on the grass.

"Grace? Grace darling, wake up. Come on, you're starting to worry me and that upsets me. You know how many people die when I get upset, love, so be a good girl and open those eyes, hmm?"

Her eyes didn't open but the corners of her lips did turn up slightly.

"Grace," he sighed with relief.

Her eyes fluttered open but her lids seemed heavy. "I'm tired."

"Well you did just bring two people back from the dead, so I can't say that I'm exactly surprised."

"They're okay?"

"Yes."

Jane and Thor had followed Loki and they now stepped forward so that Grace could see them. A circle of SHIELD agents and the public was now gathered around them.

"Hey," she smiled at them. "I'm really glad you're alive and all," her eyes drifted closed, "but I'm really tired so please don't be offended if I take a nap."

"Grace," Loki shook her gently.

Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is simply tired, Brother, all she needs is rest."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Loki turned to glare at him. "I've never seen anyone do what she just did and it made her bleed."

"Nor I brother, but her chest rises and falls, so she is not dead. We will keep an eye on her but you both need your wounds treating."

Loki wished he had more healing magic but because that wasn't an area that interested him, he had never learned more than the basics.

"Come, Brother, we will find her a comfortable bed to rest in and you can keep watch over her."

Reluctantly, Loki was forced to agree with Thor and he gently scooped Grace into his arms once more. She stirred as he lifted her and snuggled into his chest. Loki's glare alone was enough to part the crowd of onlookers and he marched over to where the emergency vehicles were parked.

"I need quarters where my beloved can rest," Loki said to the first official looking person he saw, although he thought that the bright yellow jacket he wore was a strange way to show officialdom. Grace had explained that they were high visibility jacket but he had argued with her, saying that if these people truly had power, they wouldn't need garish jackets to be seen. He had certainly never needed such things. True power was always visible.

If only she would wake up again so he could continue that argument.

"Uh, right, Mr Loki, Sir, I'll see what I can find for you."

The man ran off and Loki rolled his eyes. Was everyone on this infernal planet incompetent? Sometimes it felt that way.

"Loki."

He turned to the voice and saw Agent Coulson heading his way.

"If you'll come this way, we have a buss ready to take Grace to the hospital."

Loki wondered if perhaps he was the one who had died and this was all some kind of weird dream or hallucination.

"You're dead."

"I was dead, for a little while. I'm not anymore."

"I saw you die." Loki knew he sounded redundant but he was honestly more shocked then he could remember in years.

"Actually, you didn't. The last time you saw me, I blasted your ass through a bulkhead and anyway, by all accounts, you just saw Thor and Jane die. Things change, roll with the punches." Coulson put a hand out so it hovered hear his shoulder, but didn't actually touch Loki. "If you'll come this way, we'll take care of Grace."

Certain that this man must want revenge, he held Grace tighter. He was torn between accepting the offer of help and keeping Grace safe. "I'm not leaving her."

"You won't be asked to. Right this way."

Loki marvelled at his calm demeanour but decided to follow nonetheless. Coulson directed him to an Ambulance, then left the couple to the paramedics, who laid Grace on a bed and strapped her in securely.

As Coulson walked away, Loki heard Thor's booming voice.

"Son of Coul! I thought you dead!"

"There's a lot of that going around, apparently."

"Where are Loki and Grace going?"

"Local hospital, we'll take you there as soon as we've debriefed you."

The paramedics closed the doors and he was unable to hear the remainder of their conversation.

Loki was sitting beside Grace's hospital bed, listening to the monotonous beep from one of the machines she was hooked up to. A nurse had offered to turn the sound off but he found the beep to be soothing. More than one doctor had come in and examined her, then tested her reflexes, trying to tell him that she was unconscious, not comatose, and would awaken naturally when she was ready.

Loki had cleaned her wounds, he insisted on it, and he had used what little healing magic he had on her, for what it was worth. Being immortal now, she was healing quickly enough on her own, as was Loki, but they both still looked rather battered.

"Loki."

He awoke with a start as someone touched his shoulder and realised that he must have dozed off. He took a moment to make sure that the monitor still beeped and Grace was still sleeping, then he turned to whoever had woken him up.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you home, Loki."

"I can't go home, not while Grace-"

"I know, darling, but when you and Grace are ready, Odin would like to speak to you."

"Have I failed him again?"

"Quite the opposite, Loki. But don't worry about that, you and Grace take it easy and we'll return when you're ready."

"You make it sound as if Odin has learned patience."

Frigga smiled. "I don't believe I gave him a choice."

Loki returned her smile, but it was a shadow of his usual one.

"You haven't changed your clothes," Frigga noted. He had at least managed to clean his wounds, using supplies left over from looking after Grace. He honestly hadn't noticed that he was still in his armour. He used magic to transform it into a suit.

"Happy?"

"You'd look better if you brushed your hair."

Loki shook his head slightly, feeling the same frustration that every son sometimes feels for their mother's care. "Where is Thor?"

She conjured a wide toothed comb and began to pick through Loki's tangled hair and after a few moments, he leaned his head back. As a boy, he has always complained that the servants were too harsh, that they hurt him when they tried to comb his hair which unlike Thor, had a natural curl, rather like Frigga's. She vividly remembered her own battles with vigorous handmaidens and so she had taken over grooming duties for her youngest son, teasing the tangles from his hair with the care that only a mother can show.

"Thor is helping SHIELD to clean up the wreckage."

"He didn't come then? He said he would."

"He came but you were sleeping. You've been sleeping for twenty hours, Loki,"

Loki looked shocked as he turned his head enough to see her and judge the truth of her statement. Evidently satisfied that she wasn't lying, he turned back to Grace.

"He thought it best to let you rest. I also think he feels guilty," she explained calmly, running the comb through his hair from root to tip now that the tangles were gone, and using her magic to clean up the blood and dirt that had become encrusted.

"What does Thor have to feel guilty about?"

"That saving him and Jane did this to her."

"If anyone should feel guilty, it's me, I asked her to heal Thor. I thought… No, I wasn't thinking at all. I could have foreseen that it would hurt her, but I didn't care to."

"Loki, this isn't your fault," Frigga said as she moved around the bed and sat opposite.

"No? Then whose is it?"

"Nobody's. She tried to help her friends. She will be fine, Loki, and once she's recovered, she can learn how to use her new gift properly."

"So you believe this is as a result of the energy that infected her?"

"Don't you?"

"It's so rare that it's hard to say with certainty, but it would fit. Supposedly most gifts that are bestowed come from the natural talents of the host, and she is a talented healer."

"You've seen her?"

"At every crisis we've attended, she attends to the injured as soon as she can."

"While you insult the survivors," Frigga said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Loki shrugged. "At least I help. And besides, they seem to like it."

Frigga smiled.

"Loki?"

He turned to Grace and saw that her eyes were opening.

"Grace, my love." He got up and reached over to cup her face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I went ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Who?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. How are Jane and Thor?"

Loki looked to Frigga, who had seen them last.

"They're fine, my dear, not even a scratch on them, thanks to you."

"Good." Grace smiled at Frigga. "Thank you for coming."

"It was no imposition, I'm glad to be here."

Grace tried to sit up and Loki helped her. "Is there any water?" she asked.

There was a jug and glass on the table beside her bed, which Loki filled and handed to her.

"Sip it," he cautioned.

"How's Vali?" she asked once she had finished the glass.

"Fandral's watching over her back in New York, she is fine." He felt a little guilty since he hadn't checked in for twenty hours, but he trusted his friend to protect her.

"I want to go home."

"Of course. I'll contact SHIELD and see about getting a flight back to New York. Then, as soon as you're healed, Odin wants to see me."

"Both of you, actually," Frigga corrected.

Grace's eye grew wide. "Are we being arrested?"

Frigga sighed. "The woman who helped rehabilitate one son and saved his other son's life, believes he wishes her harm."

"I didn't mean to insult him, I just- well I've never met him and I don't picture him as a cuddly, grandfather type."

"And I wasn't implying blame, my dear, it's just that sometimes I wish that Odin could see the result of his draconian ways."

"I think he knows," Loki said darkly. "But that is beside the point. You need not return with us if you don't want to, darling, you are not his subject and don't need to obey him."

"Where you go, I go."

"As you wish, my Lady." He smiled warmly at her. "Can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Then wait here a moment, while I arrange transportation." He kissed her softly then left.

* * *

"So what do I do?" Grace asked.

Loki had just finished explaining that they believed her healing ability stemmed from the energy she had absorbed.

"Once you're completely recovered, we'll train you to use it."

"I'd say I already know how to use it."

"Under duress, yes, but it will likely take practice to access those abilities without strong emotions."

"Can I heal anyone, or just Aesir?"

The flight back had been draining, despite SHIELDs ability to skip the usual bureaucracy such as customs and passport control and after playing with Vali for an hour, they had retired to bed, and now lay facing one another. Grace was still tired and weak but she wanted to know exactly what had happened. Sadly, he had few concrete answers for her.

"Probably only the Aesir but healing on Asgard is a vocation, one that only those with aptitude for healing magic can enter."

"So what happens?"

"The training is much like an apprenticeship, you will follow a skilled healer around and practice your skills under his or her supervision. You will start with minor injuries and gradually work up to more serious ones, until it is deemed that you have the requisite skills to practice on your own."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble here but not only are we banished from Asgard, I don't have an aptitude for healing magic. I don't have any magic without those jewels you gave me."

"My darling, how to you think you healed Thor and Jane? It may not be magic as sorcerers understand it, but it _is_ magic."

"How do you know?"

"Because simply put, magic is the harnessing of forces through means of the mind and body, to create an effect. Your effect was to bring Jane and Thor back to life."

She accepted his explanation for now. Hoping that one day she better understood magic.

"You don't have to train to become a healer," Loki offered.

"It's not that," she smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. "I'd like to help people again."

"Then what troubles you?"

"Odin. What do you think he wants with us?" she asked.

"I have no idea, and Mother is being tight lipped. It's possible that he hasn't even told her, of course."

"Do you think he means us harm?"

"I doubt it. I might trick someone into returning home but that isn't his style. If he wished us harm, he would probably have sent an army after us."

"What if your exile is over?" she asked. "Would you want to go home?"

"I honestly don't know," he admitted, surprised to realise that he was enjoying his time on Midgard.

"It might be better for Vali, she could be among her own kind, learn magic properly, and I know she misses Noror, Freya and Fey."

"If that is your wish, then I will happily return," he smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"It might be nice to come back to Earth sometimes though. I'm going to miss the gang something awful."

Loki was surprised to realise that he too would miss their companions here. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Well Vali is half human, so perhaps we could split our time between realms."

"I don't want to live half and half, I want to settle down somewhere, make a home."

"Then we shall visit regularly."

Grace smiled at him. "So when do we leave to see Odin?"

"Not until you are well rested, so a few days at minimum." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Now sleep, darling, you need it."

"Then assume the position," she demanded.

Loki smiled and rolled onto his back, wrapping an arm around her as she cuddled into his side and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

The return to Asgard was emotional and frightening, in more ways than one. They had refused to say goodbye to their friends or pack anything more than an overnight bag, feeling as though they might jinx themselves if they did. Well, Grace felt that way, and made Loki comply with her superstitions.

As such, she arrived in Asgard in a human maxi dress with a smart jacket over it and refused to change before meeting Odin. She was human and she wasn't going to pretend to be anything else to please the irascible king.

They had brought Vali with them, for a visit with her nannies if nothing else, and they were happy to care for her while Loki and Grace faced Odin.

Grace had seen the throne room before but never while it was in use, so it was especially intimidating today. Guards lined the walls while the warriors three (including Fandral) Sif, Frigga and Thor stood on the steps leading to the throne.

The walk to reach Odin seemed to take forever but they held hands and gave each other strength. As instructed, Grace copied Loki and got down on one knee once they had arrived.

The Allfather stood up and banged Gungnir on the dais.

"Rise," he declared imperiously.

They got to their feet.

"You, Loki Laufeyson and your-"

Frigga glared at him for having essentially, publicly disowned Loki. In Odin's eyes, he was no longer an Odinson.

"Friggason," she interrupted.

"Pardon?" Odin didn't sound pleased to have been contradicted in public.

"If you will not claim him as your own, I will. He will always be Loki Friggason."

Odin harrumphed but didn't contradict her, instead he looked back to Loki and Grace.

"You, Loki Friggason and your consort, Grace Hunter, have saved my son from certain death and I am indebted to you both. How can Asgard repay it's the heroes of the hour?"

Loki looked shocked but although Grace was hesitant, she straightened her spine and addressed Odin.

"I have everything I could possibly want for, Allfather, so if I can ask for anything, it would be that you pardon Loki for the sin of saving my life, and allow him to return here if he wishes."

Odin appraised her silently for a few moments, then he turned to Loki. "And what would you request of your King, Loki?"

' _Your forgiveness? Your respect? Your love_?' the bitter thoughts ran through Loki's head but he dismissed them. They were being offered a reward not a miracle.

"I request the right given to all of Asgard's nobility, to be married here, by the Allfather."

Odin pursed his lips. Of course the request wasn't as simple as a marriage, for if Loki was allowed to marry a human, and it was performed by the Allfather, then Thor could request the same, since Odin presiding over his marriage to a Midgardian would look like approval of Jane as the future Queen.

"Are these truly the only rewards you both want?"

"As the Lady Grace so eloquently says, _Allfather_ ," the word, the deference it required, tasted like sawdust. "There is little else that we want for."

"Then I will take your requests under advisement."

Everyone on the steps looked at Odin in varying states of astonishment, since they had both asked for so little. Loki and Grace had saved the life of Asgards future king and would have been well within her rights to claim rooms full of gold, territories, or even power. Instead all they had asked for was a pardon (one that had already been extended to Thor) and the right to marry.

"You are dismissed!" Odin said and tugging on Grace's hand, Loki pulled her away.

Perhaps he was a bad influence on her but for whatever reason, Grace turned around.

"It's was really nice to meet you too, if you ever feel like meeting your only granddaughter, I'd be happy to introduce you."

And with that, she turned and left.

"And your people think we're barbarians?" she whispered to Loki. "At least we have good manners."

Loki smirked and squeezed her hand.

Once they were safely ensconced in their rooms, he turned to her, seemingly slightly agitated.

"I apologise for not talking to you first; we have not discussed marriage in quite some time, not since I explained why it couldn't be, but when the opportunity presented itself, I had to take it."

Grace smiled, having never seen him quite so unsure of himself before.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I believe I am, yes. Assuming we are allowed."

"Hell yes," she grinned, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "And if the old jerk says no, we'll visit Las Vegas when we get back to Earth."

"Ah yes, the city of sin. It would be a fitting location to wed you."

* * *

Loki had taken himself to the training grounds, eager for a proper fight and to hone his skills among equally powerful people. He had trained with Fandral, Thor and the Avengers but the only Avenger who was a challenge was the Hulk and for obvious reasons, the beast wasn't allowed out for training, the risks (not to mention the repair costs) were simply too high.

Here he regularly fought four or even five opponents, so she didn't begrudge him the chance to hone his skills once more.

Grace had spent an hour with Vali's nannies, surprised and pleased to find them still in the palace's employ. They were eager for Loki and Grace to return to Asgard now that they had been pardoned but since Grace and Loki hadn't made any form decisions, Grace hedged her bets on the topic. She did however, drop some heavy hints that the women would be welcome on Earth should they not stay.

None of them exactly jumped at the idea but Noror and Fey seemed a little interested.

Eager to see Loki practising, and maybe get a little practice in herself, she made her way to the training grounds.

It was quite a trek and to her horror, Lord Thjazi found her and insisted on accompanying her.

"I hear you are pardoned," he said as they strolled.

"Yes."

"And that you plan to become a healer."

Well, she'd thought about it but there were no plans, as such. She didn't even know if she was staying yet, so she didn't answer.

He continued to talk at her and she continued to give the shortest answers possible, hoping he'd get the message and leave her alone. She realised her mistake as they got close to the training grounds though, and suddenly she was shoved into an alcove, her head cracking at it hit the wall and his forearm over her throat while his other hand fumbled to free himself from his pants, then groped in the folds of her skirt.

"Did you really think you could do that to me and get away with it?"

She felt stunned from the bang to her head and it took her a few moments to come to her senses. In that time, Thjazi had dragged her into a side room, thrown her down on some sacks in there and managed to tie her hands with something.

She shook her head, trying to clear the fog that threatened to descend but when she managed to shake it off, his fingers were inside her, so she had obviously lost consciousness for a moment or two.

The corridor had been deserted so she knew that no help was coming, even if she screamed but thankfully, she felt a little more coherent now.

"You have three seconds to release me," she answered calmly, "or I will make it impossible for you to ever have sex again. One."

The fingers inside her stilled but his face turned as puce as his bell end.

"You think that just because you are immortal now, that you are stronger than me? You are a fool!"

His spittle coated her face.

"I may be weaker, but I have been trained, by the Army, SHIELD, Thor, Fandral and Loki… Two."

"I am a god and you will pay for your slight, you Midgardian whore!

"Three."

Two swift blows, a knee to his groin and a headbutt, a broke his hold on her and his nose. She got to her feet and followed that with a kick to his knee, relishing the satisfying crunch, then a punch to his double stomach since her fists were still tied then as he went down, he doubled him over, allowing her to deliver a blow to the base of his skull, which rendered him unconscious.

She kicked him over onto his back and his ugly erection still poked out through his pants.

Perhaps it was a moment of madness but she could still feel his fingers inside her, and as she could only imagine how many other people this man had raped in his three or four millennia of life. She knew what she had to do.

She couldn't break them so she conjured the binds on her wrists into the palm of her hand, then tossed them to the ground. Next she grabbed his penis and balls, twisted them at the base and pulled until they tore free, then she placed her other hand over the wound, healing it so that he wouldn't bleed out. Luckily, possibly because of the adrenalin coursing through her system, her healing power worked on the first try, then she did his pants up. She had left him a tiny stump to pee from, assuming he could find it under his corpulent belly.

She guessed that the shame of being bested by a woman (and a human woman at that) would stop him from reporting what had happened, and that thought angerd her. It should be the discovery that he is a rapist that shamed him, but she had a feeling that these so called enlightened Aesir have a very different understanding of rape than she does.

Still, even if he does accuse her, he chose a deserted hallway and an empty room to attack her, so where was his proof?

Right, the proof was bleeding over her left hand, but that was easily rectified.

She cloaked the penis, scrotum and blood, hiding them from view using a little of the magic Loki had taught her, then she took a small detour, past the stables and to the warg pens, which were some fierce looking cross between dogs and wolves. They were used mainly for hunting but also as protection for lone travellers. She threw his family jewels into a pen and the satisfying snarling assured her that they would be gone within seconds.

She washed her hands at the well pump, then made her way to the training ground.

She was glad that she usually wore black since the blood didn't show at all against her sleeve and skirt.

She wouldn't tell Loki, not yet. Not until they were back on earth. She was sure that he would kill Thjazi and since it would be in cold blood, rather than in defence of her, he would be convicted of yet another crime and she couldn't stand that. Back on Earth he would have time to calm down and hopefully she could convince him that living without his prized dick was a worse punishment than death.

And if not, then at least Loki would be able to come up with a plan to get away with it.

Right now though, she needed him. She needed his lips to kiss sooth away her fears, and his fingers to drive away the memories of _him_.

She sat near his practice area, praying that he would be done quickly and luck was with her as he had already bested two of the group and upon seeing her, quickly felled the remaining three, then made his way over to her.

Grace threw her arms round his neck and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"A kiss for the victor," she grinned. Her smile felt brittle to her but he seems duped by her deceit. "Besides, you have no idea how hot you look while you fight. You get this glint in your eyes that makes me wet just watching you."

Loki smirked. "Shall we get out of here?"

She didn't want to leave; something about being among people makes her feel safer, and it's easier to believe that what just happened was a dream or hallucination, or something.

"We should watch Thor and Fandral," she said. "It's only polite."

"Are they hot while they fight?"

"Oh, incredibly," she teased, which earned her a possessive growl.

She knew she would get what she wanted now; they would stay here but he would tease her delicate folds until she was unable to remember her own name, let alone anything else.

"I've been watching them both since I was a child," he declares, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. "Which means I find them boring to watch and thus, will need additional entertainment."

Grace separated her legs a few inches, a silent invitation and his hands somehow sliped through her clothing as he began to caress her.

It took him slightly longer than usual to excite her but he didn't seem to notice and soon, he had her trembling on the precipice and she was unable to recall anything, except for his talented ministrations and the need to remain silent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Dom/sub, public sex, public humiliation, punishment.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Loki wasn't used to Grace keeping secrets from him but his gentle enquiries had been rebuffed and some instinct told him not to push her for information.

It was hard, to see her upset and not demand to know what was wrong, and even harder to appear oblivious, but he could tell that was what she wanted.

He expected that someone had said something to upset her. Perhaps Sif, who seemed to be seething at the moment and he knew from personal experience, that her razor sharp tongue could cut to the bone. There were others here who didn't like that that two humans were now Aesir, but it wasn't like her to take the opinions of others to heart. Certainly not to this degree.

He hoped that in a few days, she would tell him what was wrong and he would show whoever it was that one did not simply insult his princess (either of them) without facing his wrath.

He got his answer sooner than expected as in an odd reversal of roles, Grace was the one plagued with bad dreams that night. Her gasps and cries were enough to raise suspicions that made his stomach churn but he needed to be sure, so slipping from the bed he made his way to his ingredients.

The potion was relatively easy and although not long lasting, it would allow him to enter her mind for a while.

He knew that it was a huge invasion of privacy and that she would likely hate him if she found out, but he had to know if he was right.

He was right but thanks to her tenacity, she hadn't been raped. Well, properly raped. Were there distinctions? He didn't know and honestly, he only cared in as much as a 'lesser' violation might spare his Grace some trauma.

Rage tensed his whole body and he couldn't relax, so he slipped form bed once more and conjured a clone, who slipped in beside her and lay there, all but unconscious. She needed him and he wanted to be there for her but she didn't need his fury, she had her own demons to fight now, she shouldn't have to fight his too.

He moved to their living room and began to pace.

How could he let this pass? It didn't matter that she had unmanned Thjazi because every time they returned here, she would be faced with him and be reminded of the attack. She didn't deserve that.

He had to do something but he was also well aware of her worries for him, that he would be caught and imprisoned or banished and as far as she was concerned it would be her fault.

He didn't see the logic in her thought process for that last one, but that was how she felt. She felt that she should have known Thjazi was a pervert, that she should not have allowed him to accompany her, she should have been on her guard and she should have fought harder.

She failed to realise that this was their home and here more than anywhere, she had the absolute right _not_ to worry about her safety. Trying to be polite (if cool) towards a noble did not mean that she was responsible for what happened.

There was blame to be apportioned here but that was primarily on Thjazi for his vile deed, and himself, for he did know of the danger and he should have protected her. He supposed that he had grown complacent, believing that his status as a prince and her new status as an Aesir, would protect her.

And Asgard needed to shoulder some of the blame too, for any society that raised men like Thjazi, could not be faultless.

But he was getting beyond himself. He needed to find a slow and painful way to kill Thjazi, without suspicion falling on him.

Asgard basically has two types of literature; fluffy puppies and rainbows (not literally) or glorious battles. Mysteries didn't exist, nor detective novels. In that respect, his time on Earth has served him well for his penchant for reading had introduced him to many real and fictional killers, and their various methods for avoiding detection.

Whilst he would prefer to tear Thjazi limb from limb with his bare hands, he couldn't risk it, it would pain Grace far too much. Luckily, Midgardian literature had taught him that there are many ways to, as Grace might say, skin a cat, and a subtle solution was necessary in this instance.

Thjazi was old now, about to enter the last fifth of his life, he was also unfit and unhealthy. No one would be surprised if he died of natural causes, so Loki must find a potion to deteriorate him slowly (well, over a month perhaps) and that would not be detected.

He could recall many books where the victims were poisoned slowly, in small doses and decided that this is the best method but since he couldn't very well start to serve the man all his meals, he must find a way to deliver the poison regularly.

His eyes alighted on a water jug and he smiled. Given his ways, he was certain that Thjazi would have a decanter or two of spirits in his rooms and a dose put in there would weaken him gradually, night after night. The best part of that was that Loki could return to Earth for a month, he could say that Grace needed time to see her friends and pack her things, so he would not even be present when Thjazi fell ill, so suspicion was unlikely to fall on him.

Likewise, no one knew of what happened with Grace and since she healed his groin after dismembering him, it will appear to be an old injury to everyone, so she too should be completely above suspicion.

By administering the potion in low doses, when his symptoms first presented, the poison would be minimal, and as such, was unlikely to be detected by the healers here. They may redo their tests but most likely, they will tell him it is old age and once that was the diagnosis, he doubted that anyone would look too hard for another diagnosis, rather they will simply try to alleviate his symptoms.

Healers everywhere are just people, and as fallible as everyone else.

Now he just has to find the right blend of ingredients to make his potion and he pulled a books from the shelf and started to read.

He knew that this has to be perfect so he agonised over each ingredient, getting the balance just right and although he worried about it, he added a tiny amount of paloni venom, which in normal doses, caused Asgardians excruciating pain. It was hardly the agonising pain he would like to inflict but at least Thjazi would suffer.

When he was done, he teleported into Thjazi's rooms. His gaze quickly found the alcohol decanters he suspected would he here, and he tipped a little of the potion into each bottle. The liquids were all at least slightly coloured and once diluted, his potion was all but invisible.

Satisfied with his nights work, he returned to his chambers and after dismissing the clone, he fell into bed beside Grace, pulling her against him. He placed a light sleeping spell on her in the hope that if they both awaken later than usual, she would think it a reaction to their return to Asgard, and not that he was up most of the night, rifling through her head and plotting to kill Thjazi.

He will tell her what he has done, he didn't like to lie to her, and when she feels strong enough to tell him what happened, he will tell her what he has done this night.

She works for SHIELD, after all, so he doubts that she will mourn Thjazi's death. She's far too pragmatic for that. Her only fear seemed to be that Loki would be blamed, and he'd already made sure that he won't be.

* * *

As Jane wandered the market, Grace pointed out things she thought her friend would like here, as well as explaining customs and various useful bits of information. It felt odd to be explaining these things to someone else, especially as 20 months ago, she had been the newcomer.

They were both in Asgardian attire today, wanting to blend in. Many people recognised Grace though and were able to deduce who the stranger on her arm was. Grace half expected to be reviled as a half breed but instead, she received many thanks for saving the Crown Prince. In fact, she was hardly able to buy anything since they insisted on giving her what she wanted, so she gave up in the end. She had never liked charity and it felt wrong to take things from working people, some of whom could no doubt, ill afford it.

Loki had wanted to come with her but she had refused, although she practically had to order him to go and train with Thor. He knew something was wrong with her but she couldn't tell him, not yet.

She couldn't allow him to follow her around like a weird mix of lost puppy and guard dog. She had won yesterday. It didn't feel like much of a victory but she _had_ beaten him and she wasn't going to cower in the shadows and she worried that if she hid, or used Loki as some kind of security blanket, she might not want to let either go.

Over all she didn't feel too bad today, Loki had tired her out pretty well last night and she had slept late this morning but a good night's sleep had done wonders for her spirits and she was determined not to let this get to her. To that end, she was employing some of the cognitive behavioural therapy techniques that she had learned to help combat her PTSD; the earlier they were used, the more effective they were. She almost hopped that she saw Thjazi while out, since exposure therapy was one of the techniques that had worked for her.

In the meantime, she was using stress inoculation techniques when her anxiety flared up.

She thought that she was doing pretty good.

"It's all so amazing," Jane said, as Grace let her into the closest thing Asgard had to a tea or coffee shop.

Grace selected food and a beverage that she thought Jane might like, then they took a seat at a table.

"Overwhelmed yet?" grace asked.

"Not yet," Jane grinned. "Maybe if I was living here though."

"Have you and Thor discussed it?"

Jane nodded and her mood soured a little. "He wants to come back and I understand that, really. And I feel bad that I was the reason he was banned in the first place."

"But?" Grace prompted.

"My life is on Earth, my work, my friends, my family, everything."

"You won't be a prisoner here, you can go back and visit. And I'll bet that Loki could find a way to talk to Earth, like intergalactic skyping."

"I know," Jane agreed. "And I think about how much I could learn here and the possibilities are endless but…"

"But?"

"Well, do I really want to come and live here, when I'm clearly not wanted?"

Grace waved her hand. "Odin is a giant dick but if he treats you anything like he treats me, you'll never see him. He'll just ignore you. But Frigga more than makes up for him, she's wonderful."

Jane nodded, considering the point. "I think I'd like more time on earth, to finish up studying our data on the convergence and write the papers Erik wants to. Then maybe we can give it a shot."

"That sounds sensible," Grace agreed.

"What about you? If Odin agrees to pardon Loki, will you come back?"

"I don't know," Grace admits. "Honestly, I feel like I have ties in both places now. I love Frigga and Fandral and Vali's nannies here, but I love all the guys back home too."

"I know what you mean," Jane agreed.

"I hope Odin gives us an answer soon, then we can properly discuss our options."

* * *

"Brother, are you all right?"

Loki looked over and realised he'd obviously missed something Thor had said.

"Fine, Thor, just a little distracted."

"Yes, you must be keen to know your fate."

At Least Thor had filled in the blanks for himself, it saved Loki having to concoct a lie. "Yes." His mind had actually been on Grace; he hoped she was okay.

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

"I think he'll pardon me," Loki replied.

"And the wedding?" Thor sounded hopeful, knowing what it would mean for he and Jane.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Brother."

Thor sighed. "So will you return to Asgard?"

"I'm not sure," Loki admitted. "Grace has a lot of friends on Midgard."

"Grace?" Thor said with a smirk, which made Loki frown in confusion.

"Yes, Grace."

"So I suppose you only tolerate Stark."

"He is intelligent so yes, he's tolerable."

"And the huge grin you wore when you completed the Mark 51 was for show?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And you do not enjoy bantering with Darcy?"

"Of course I enjoy it, I insult her. I very much doubt she does though."

"She enjoys the banter also, Loki. And you have been helping Jane with her research too."

"Jane hates me, Thor." Loki said with derision.

"She does not hate you. She… she is having trouble reconciling who you are now with your deeds on Earth, but she does like you."

"And how is she enjoying Asgard?" Loki asked, deciding it was time for a change of subject.

"I think she is a little overwhelmed to be honest, but happy."

"Will you return now?"

"Oh, I fear Jane is not ready for that yet, it is probably best that we have a few visits before we consider moving."

"Then I have another reason to return to Midgard," Loki said with a grin.

Thor laughed and clapped Loki on the shoulder. "We do make a good team."

"That we do," Loki agreed softly, turning away before things could become too sentimental. "That we do."

"Jane and I are attending a show this evening, would you like to join us?"

"What kind of show?"

"A recital."

"Grace likes those so yes, thank you."

"Wonderful!"

* * *

"Loki, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fandral smiled, opening his door wide for Loki to enter.

"Is it good to be home?" Loki asked.

"Indeed. I shall miss Midgard though. The women, the music, the peach schnapps… it had a lot going for it."

"Whatever the Allfather's decision, Thor and I are returning to Earth, at least for a while."

"'Earth'?" Fandral chuckled. "Loki, you've gone native."

"Perhaps," Loki smiled. "I don't suppose you want to return with us?"

"I don't think I can," Fandral's smile dimmed slightly, showing that he would like to.

"You think the Allfather would refuse?"

"I have already been chastised for my absence."

"Thor could talk to Odin, see if-"

"Thank you but no. As fun as that would be, my duty is to Asgard and I won't leave unless ordered to; it would be dishonourable."

"I understand. Perhaps a visit from time to time?"

"Count on it, my friend." He smiled. "So, any idea when the Allfather will give his decision?"

"No," Loki's mood quickly soured. "We were supposed to be here for a night, perhaps two, now it's four days. I don't understand why he just can't say 'no' and be done with it."

"Is there no hope?"

"Well, I have seen hide nor hair of Mother, which means she's still trying, at least." He ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't see what the problem is, legally I can marry Grace now that she is Aesir."

"Yes, but you know the difficulty."

"Thor." Loki said darkly. "If it wasn't for him and Jane, there would be no issues with this this union."

"Now now, don't blame him."

"I don't," Loki assured him. "I made the request knowing that it would pave the way for Thor and believing that it was inevitable. No, I lay the blame firmly where it belongs, at Odin's door."

"Be careful, Loki, I would hate to see you imprisoned or banished again."

"I have no intention of harming him. He is old, he will be dead soon, a few hundred years at most, then we will be free to live our lives in peace."

"That's a very good attitude to take."

"Wishing for one's father's death?" Loki asked with a wry smile. "If you say so."

Fandral laughed.

"There is another reason I wanted to speak with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Grace has… well, she's had something of a shock recently and it's given her something of an insatiable sex drive."

"Oh?"

"I would rather not go into details, for Grace's shake."

"Of course."

"Anyway, Grace once told me of a fantasy she had, involving the Throne Room and since we're leaving soon, we might not get another chance for quite some time."

"I'm intrigued, tell me more."

* * *

Judging by Frigga's tired appearance when she came to give them the news, she had clearly had a lot of sleepless nights. Grace grabbed Loki's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So?" Loki asked, even although he knew the news was bad.

"The answer is no," Frigga admitted. "Odin will grant you both a full pardon, for _all_ past crimes; those terms are not negotiable. He will give you land and he will settled forty weight of gold on you both. In addition, he will also grant Grace the title of Goddess of Life and he will formally name Valencia a Princess of the House of Odin."

"But?"

"But in return, you must promise not to marry."

"So he gives me everything we don't want, in return for signing away the one thing I do."

"I'm sorry, Loki."

Loki found a smile for her. "It's not your fault."

"I wish I could have done more."

He approached her and hugged her, which was unusual for him, to show affection. "You gave me the means to make Grace immortal, you have done more than enough."

Frigga held him tightly.

"Will you accept?" Frigga asked as he pulled away.

"We'll discuss it but I'm not inclined to." He looked to grace.

"I don't want to sign away our right to marry; certainly not for a title and some gold," Grace answered.

"I can't blame you for that," Frigga answered. "But don't give up hope yet. Everyone knows what you requested and when it becomes known that Odin wouldn't sanction your union, I expect some people to be rightly upset."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Mother, no one will care, the people hate me and Grace, who actually saved their crown prince, is human."

"Grace _was_ human, but she is well liked and she couldn't have saved Thor if she hadn't met you and you hadn't committed treason to make her immortal. Besides, I think you're more popular than you realise, Loki."

"Stop spinning fairytales, Mother, it does no one any good." His tone held a note of warning.

"You allow your opinion of yourself to cloud your judgement," Frigga chided. "But onto more important things. Will you come home to us now, Loki?"

"We've discussed it and decided to remain on Earth until Thor and Jane decide to come back."

Frigga's smile was sad but understanding.

"Can we come and go as we please?" Grace asked.

"Of course."

"Then we'll be back all the time."

"Even now that you have met Odin?" Frigga teased.

"Even then," she smiled. "Besides, you're pretty much the only family Vali has, it'd be cruel to keep her away from you."

Frigga enveloped her in a tight hug. "Thank you, my dear."

"Thank you," she hugged back tighter. "This is was the first real home I had since my father died, and you were a big part of helping me to fit in."

"It was my pleasure." She pulled back from the hug and cupped Grace's cheek for a moment. "Have you spoken to Fey, Freya and Noror?"

"We offered them the chance to return with us," Loki conformed. "They haven't given us an answer yet."

"Even if they're hesitant, I'm sure they will go. They adore Vali."

"I hope so."

* * *

Loki had left a note for Grace, telling her to be ready to go out at 10pm. He didn't say where to though, and she hadn't been able to find him all afternoon to ask why.

Right on time, someone knocked on the door, which was odd for Loki and when she opened it, Grace found Fandral sanding there.

"Loki has roped me into one of his plans," Fandral explained. "I am to escort you, the prisoner, to the throne room, where you will be sentences for striking your King, or something."

Grace was confused for a moment, until she remembered telling Loki about her fantasy all those months ago. He had remembered.

"I take it from your smirk, that you know what is happening?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she said, leaving her room. "I'd stick around if I were you, you're about to see a great show."

"Oh, I'm planning on it." He grinned.

They walked side by side, until they neared the throne room, then Fandral took her arm and imitated dragging Grace. The doors opened and Grace was surprised to see that it was daylight in there. Loki must be casting an illusion over the entire room.

Fandral handed her to two guards, who dragged her towards the throne, at which point, Grace began to struggle. Well, she had to play her part in this little fantasy.

Loki sat on the throne, looking severe and resplendent in his full armour, including that sexy helm. There seemed to be hundreds of people in the hall, all jeering at her while she passed them, catcalling and yelling obscenities. She was getting wet just at the idea of this.

The guards felt real enough and she wondered if they were clones, not illusions. Loki probably could disguise his clones, just as he could disguise himself. Still, her uncertainty over what was real and what wasn't, added to the thrill.

She was forcefully pushed to her knees before the throne.

"Read the charges," Loki ordered, and one of the guards opened a scroll to read from.

"Grace Hunter, charged with treachery for striking the King of Asgard in the marketplace this morning."

"How do you plead?" Loki demanded, and Grace dared to look up. He looked so cold and unfeeling. It was a real turn on.

"Not guilty, my Lord."

"Not guilty?" he laughed. "Did you or did you not strike me?"

"I did, my Lord, but it was accidental."

"Accidental? Do you often accidentally strike people with a closed fist?"

"My Lord?"

"Answer the question!" he roared.

"No. No, my Lord. I was-

"Silence!"

"But I didn't know it was you, I thought it was just one of the drunks touching me. Had I known it was your majesty, I would not have attempted to defend myself." She didn't know what the plan for this story was, but she knew Loki would find a way around her defence.

Loki stood up, which made him seem far taller than he usually was (and that was tall enough).

"Am I to understand that you wish to add additional charges to your crime?" he asked, descending the stairs.

"No, Sire."

"But you are accusing me of acting like a drunken lech, are you not?"

"No, Sire, I am not! Please, I only mean to say that had I know who was touching my ass, I would have allowed it. It was a simple misunderstanding. I know and accept that as your subject, you can do as you please with me."

"And how am I to know whether you intended to strike me or not?"

"I give you my word."

"And I should take the word of mortal scum who thinks my actions those of any common drunkard?" He stood before her now and ran the back of his index finger along her cheekbone. "And besides, you should welcome your king's advances, not 'accept' them."

She flinched at his touch and he grabbed her chin forcefully.

"Still you reject me!" he spat. "Too proud to let the king take what is his due from you."

"No, sir, I-"

"Quiet, wench! Your back talk proves that you have too much pride. You need to be taught a lesson in humility, I think."

"No, Sire, please, I'm sorry."

"It's too late for mitigation." He said coldly. "I think… I think perhaps a public flogging, don't you?"

"Sire?"

"Yes, in front of all these find people, who can witness your humiliation first hand." He turned to the guards, "Strip her, then secure her to that." With a wave of his hand, a large wooden horse appeared, like a broad vaulting horse, with cuffs to secure her. "Fandral, make sure she'd tied tightly, good man."

"No, Sire, please," Grace began to beg. "I'm sorry. Don't do this, not in public."

Loki said nothing in reply, simply watched with a sadistic smirk as her clothing was rent from her, then she was forced over the padded horse, then Fandral secured her hands and feet to the four corners of the apparatus, so she was lewdly displayed.

"Done, Sire, she will not escape those bonds."

The crowd had been silent for a few moments but now they began to yell and call her filthy names, eager to see her punishment carried out. To her left, a guard appeared, with a vicious looking flogger.

Although it wasn't easy, Grace looked up and into Loki's eyes once she was secured, and watched as he raised one hand and the crowd fell silent.

"I think perhaps a flogging is a little too impersonal," he said. "Besides, I wouldn't wish to mar such perfect skin. Forty spanks should, I think, suffice."

Grace gasped in horror. "Sire, please!"

"Silence, whore, or I will gag you. Know that if I do have to gag you, your penalty will double."

"Yes, Sire. I'm sorry."

"Good girl. Now, my warrior, Fandral will deliver the first twenty, while I watch the horror on your pretty little face. I want you to maintain eye contact with me and after each spank, thank me for teaching you some humility. Each failure to adhere to these rules will result in a further ten spanks being added to your tally. Understood?"

"Yes, Sire."

Loki then conjured a chair and sat down, so that he could better see her face.

The crowd were baying once more and with a sly smile, Loki ordered, "Begin but take it slowly, I want to savour this."

Grace had forgotten that Fandral spanked harder than Loki and the sting of the first blow almost made her forget the rules as she gritted her teeth.

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Thank you for teaching me some humility, Sire."

Maintaining eye contact with Loki, while Fandral spanked her and the crowd cheered, was probably the most humiliating feeling she had ever endured. It was like she was drowning in a sea of emotions.

"Thank you for teaching me humility, Sire." She said, after the tenth spank.

"Stop!" Loki ordered and while he spoke to Fandral, he maintained eye contact with Grace. "Check her cunt, let us see if she enjoys being shown her place."

"No, please," Grace whimpered, knowing that he would find ample evidence for her enjoyment.

"I see you have not learned your lesson!" Loki's smug smirk turned into a glare. "I'm adding another ten spanks to your sentence."

Grace held her tongue as Fandral's talented fingers slipped into her folds but she couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped her lips. The volume in the hall was almost deafening now though, so only Loki heard.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame.

"Look at me, Grace, or I will increase your sentence to sixty."

She forced herself to open her eyes and look at him, although she knew that he would be able to see each moment of pleasure, written as clear as day on her features.

Fandral didn't remove his fingers but continued to work her moist slit until she was nearly coming. "Shall I continue, Sire?"

"Yes, proceed with the next ten."

And so they left her on the brink of ecstasy and full of need as the next ten began.

"Thank you, Sire, for teaching me some humility," Grace managed to say between each blow, but it was getting harder and harder as the pain increased.

"Is she still enjoying her punishment?" Loki asked.

Fandral began to finger her once more. "I should say so, my Lord."

Loki smirked at Grace. "Tell me child, to whom do you belong?"

"To you, Sire, my King."

"All of you?"

"Yes."

"So you wouldn't object if I fucked you here and now?"

Grace's eyes went as wide as saucers and she was unable to reply.

Loki's smile widened, although his tone suggested displeasure. "Clearly you have not learned your lesson at all. Fandral, line ten guards up, they are to each deliver one spank, after which they are free to use their hands as they wish for a few moments but if any of them makes her come, they will be stripped and flogged alongside her."

He hadn't broken eye contact with her once, as if the emotions flickering over her face were the only things that mattered in the whole universe.

The first guard delivered his spank, harder even than Fandral's had been, and once more Grace wondered if this was in fact an illusion, or if these men were real.

The guards fingers slipped into her cunt and he roughly finger fucked her.

"Take it, you whore! You love it, don't you! Filthy slag!"

With a wave of his hand, Loki signalled when it was time for the next to take his turn. This one hardly spanked her at all, seemingly more interested in touching her intimately, but at least he had some skill. The third one slipped his fingers into her juicy cunt before spanking her.

"Please, Sire," Grace begged, the humiliation almost too much for her. "Please, make it stop."

"Why should I?"

She groaned again as the next took his turn, slipping two fingers into her cunt for lubrication, then into her ass.

"I'll do anything you want, Sire, anything at all, just please, make it stop."

Loki leaned forward and spoke softly, so over the roar of the crowd behind her, she had to strain to hear him.

"You pretend to be virtuous and innocent but I see the truth, wench. Your pupils are huge, your skin flushed, your cunt swollen in anticipation. You love this, don't you?"

"I…"

"Tell me what you need."

"I need…" Yet another stranger was fingering her now and she was finding it hard to concentrate. "I need…"

"Tell me."

Between the delicious assault and her uncertainty about how best to reply, she was unable to answer until the tenth guard had finished.

"I need you, Sire."

"You already have my undivided attention."

"No, Sire, I need your cock."

"How?"

"Anyway you see fit, Sire, I don't care, just please, let me come. Please."

In a surprising show of tenderness, Loki brushed the hair out of her face.

"There, there, pet, as soon as I've had my fill of you, I will give you the release you crave."

Grace felt like sobbing, knowing exactly how long it could take for him to have his 'fill'.

"Please, Sire," she begged.

"I cannot go back on my word for you, pet, or how would that look to everyone else?" He looked thoughtful for a while. "I'll tell you what I can do however, and while Fandral finishes off your punishment, you can suck me off, which is one less desire for me to fulfil later."

Grace nodded eagerly and Loki smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Then ask me nicely."

"Please, my King, let me suck your cock."

"I do love a whore who is eager to please." He stood up and raised a hand to silence the crowd before he addressed them. "People of Asgard, this whore here has just begged to have my cock in her mouth and I, being the benevolent God that you know me to be, have agreed. Have I not, wench?"

"Yes, Sire."

Loki began to unfasten his armour in order to free his cock. "Fandral, the final twenty, if you please."

"Of course."

Loki withdrew his cock just as Fandral's next spank hit home.

Grace moaned and the crowd began baying once more.

"Open wide, wench."

She eagerly accepted him into her mouth and listened as the whistles and cries of their audience step up a notch.

Loki pulled her hair into a loose bunch behind her head and began to fuck her mouth.

Fandral began teasing her with one hand while he spanked her with the other, and repeatedly brought her close to release but he never pushed her over the edge.

By the time Loki came, she was a puddle of need. She swallowed his seed down and smiled as he pulled out.

"Thank you, Sire."

Loki smiled warmly at her. "Such a good whore."

She grinned back at him, basking in his praise.

"I'm afraid I need a rest before we continue, pet."

Her face fell. "Sire, please let me come."

"And what of my plans to satisfy myself first? Oh no, I'm afraid I cannot give you the release you crave."

She wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his lips, but she was tied down and desperate.

"Perhaps your warrior?" she begged.

"You would fuck two different men on the same day?"

"If you grant my request, I would do anything you ask of me, accept any punishment you choose, Sire."

"Anything?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Hmm." He pretended to consider her offer for a moment. "Fandral, would you be so kind as to fill her cunt and tell me how tight she is?"

"It would be my pleasure, my King."

Grace's eyes fluttered as he entered her but then, maddeningly, he stayed completely still.

"Very tight, almost virginal, I'd say."

"Is she." He put a hand to his chin while he considered. "I could use a consort, and something tells me that you will need more than one lesson to keep your pride and hubris in check. What do you say, pet, I will not make you wait for your release, if you agree to become mine. You will be treated like a queen, respected by my guards and as your King's chosen, loved by the people. All you have to do, is obey me in all things."

"I… accept your generous offer, Sire. Thank you for teaching me some humility."

Loki grinned. "Have at it, Fandral, and make sure her orgasm is a good one, she has earned it, I think."

Having to beg Loki, who in turn palmed her off on someone else, was deliciously degrading and oh so erotic. She watched as Loki climbed the dais once more and took his seat on the throne. She maintained eye contact with Loki while Fandral fucked her, since that was her only way to maintain intimacy with him. He better fuck her soon though.

It was odd how he watched her almost dispassionately, it made her feel more like an object than a person, as if her only role in life was to please the cock in her cunt.

When she came, her screams were loud enough to drown out the crowd behind her for a moment and once Fandral pulled out of her, she could feel his cum dripping from her hole.

"Thank you, Fandral. You may return to your regular duties, if you so wish."

Fandral bowed," Thank you, Sire," and he left.

"Guard." Loki pointed to a random guard. "Clean her up with your tongue, then untie her."

She had no choice but to lay there while the guard lapped at her slit, cleaning Fandral's cum and her juices up. His tongue was untalented but it still turned her on, just as Loki knew it would. Finally the torture ended and she was untied, then the apparatus she had been tied to disappeared.

"Come to me, lover," Loki crooned, beckoning her forward with a finger.

Grace took two steps, then Loki raised his hand, which also silenced the crowd.

"Crawl," he ordered.

She did, although the gold steps hurt her knees, and when she reached his throne, she stayed still, awaiting her next order.

Loki reached down and stroked her hair.

"Such a quick learner," he praised. "Come." He helped her to her feet, then tried to turn her around.

"My clothes, Sire?"

"Are ruined. Do not worry, you will not often need clothes and when you do, I shall provide them. Now be a good girl and don't defy me."

He turned her so that for the first time since she was strapped down, she could see the observers. Their expressions varied from disgust, to lust, to even jealousy from some of the women.

Loki pulled her onto his lap so she was sitting at a 45 degree angle to the back, then he tried to splay her legs, but she resisted.

"Obey me, Lover, or you will not like the consequences."

She allowed her legs to be pulled apart and he put her left leg next to his own, trapping it between his thigh and the throne, then her right leg he lifted his and draped over the arm of the throne. She blushed crimson.

"You have a very pretty little cunt," he told her softly, as he gazed upon it for the first time since this encounter began. His fingers dipped into her folds. "I've always found this to be very relaxing," he told her. "You can imagine how stressful it is to be King, so no doubt I will be partaking in your charms with alarming frequency."

She shivered at the thought.

"Perhaps after this next case, I will have recovered enough to claim your next hole." He looked out to the crowd. "Bring the next prisoner forth."

The main doors were thrown open and a bedraggled man was dragged in by two guards.

Realising that he intended to leave her this wantonly displayed, Grace tensed.

"Relax, lover, you belong to me now. They may look but they can't touch, unless I allow it."

The man was forced to his knees but despite his evident fear, he couldn't help raising his gaze enough to steal quick glances at her cunt.

"Read the charges," Loki demanded.

"Norfar Betorson, charged with brawling at the Inland Tavern last evening. He struck three patrons and caused 200 credits worth of damage."

"How do you plead?"

The prisoner meant to look at Loki, but his gaze became fixed upon Loki's long fingers instead, where they teased his lover.

"Failure to answer is a guilty plea. Sentence is five days in the dungeon and remuneration of 200 credits to be paid to the tavern owner, ten percent to be deducted from his wages until the debt is repaid. Take him away."

The man suddenly seemed to snap out of his stupor. "Wait! Sire, I'm not guilty, I didn't start the fight! Sire, please!"

"Something tells me that your presence is going to make this chore a lot easier," Loki purred. "Are you ready for me to fuck you now?"

"Yes, my King, please fuck me!"

He levitated her until he had freed his cock again and the crowd cheered as he impaled her cunt onto his length, her legs splayed so everyone could see.

"Do you hear that? That's for you," he whispered in her ear.

"That's for you, my king, they all either wish to be you, or to be the one you're fucking."

Loki chuckled. "Look at them," he demanded. "They came here to be entertained by trials and got pornography instead. They think all their dreams have come true."

His words touched something primitive and primal inside her, and she met the eye of people in the crowd, enjoying their hungry eyes.

"Fuck me, Sire, as hard as you can. Please, I need it, I really need it!"

"As hard as I can?" he asked. "I'm not sure you know what you're asking for, lover."

"I'm not mortal any more, Loki, you can't break me."

"I wouldn't count on that," he said, then with lust filled roar, he stood up while she was still impaled on him, turned them around and placed Grace on the Throne, so she was kneeling, then Loki began to thrust into her with more force than she had ever felt from him before. She braced herself against the back of the throne, but his thrusts were so forceful that sometimes, she felt as of the Throne might break.

Loki reached around her to rub her clit and pinch her nipples.

"Please Sire, may I come?"

"No."

"Please, Sire!"

Loki spanked her. "No! Obey your king."

Grace began to sob with need and Loki took pity on her, removing himself from her juicy cunt and driving himself into her tight ass.

"You may come when I do and not a moment before."

"Yes, Sire."

Loki wasn't far away from finishing and as he spilled his seed into her, he tweaked her clit hard enough to drive her over the edge.

She continued to come for what felt like an age, but was probably only a minute or two. Their athletic fuck session had been enough to make a hairline crack in the throne, but Loki left it rather than using magic to repair it. It wasn't obtrusive and seeing it every time he was forced to see Odin, a subtle reminder that he had fucked a Midgardian senseless on Odin's sacred throne, would surely make such encounters much more bearable.

When Loki pulled out of Grace, she was still whimpering and he gathered her into his arms as he turned to the crowd.

"I find I have no appetite for justice today. All remaining cases are suspended until tomorrow, when I will have fucked this bitch so many times that even playing with her nude form while I listen to cases again, will not tempt me... very much. I advise you all to come early if you want a seat to tomorrow's theatrics."

He strode from the room and by the time they reached the exit, Grace had opened her eyes. She saw that as they exited the doors, the light changed from daytime to night, and she was, thankfully, clothed.

She was so tired though, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

Loki laid her down on their bed and kissed her brow, his heart warming as she smiled, despite how tired she was. He stood up and watched her for a moment as she slept, wondering for the thousandth time, why her?

He wondered if it was her submissive nature but she wasn't passive. She liked him to control her in the bedroom but out of it, she treated him as an equal, and he preferred it that way if he was honest; he had no desire to be anyone's keeper.

When viewed objectively, Grace was nothing special. She was pretty but not gorgeous, intelligent but not a genius, kind yet cynical, generous but not benevolent.

Ordinary.

Yet she had captured his heart from their first meeting.

He suspected that part of her attraction was that she played the submissive to his dominant, but it was more than that because she wasn't just play acting. Right from their first meeting, she had given herself to him wholly; there were no safe words, no conditions, no limits, other than the ones he chose to observe.

From the beginning, she'd had total faith in him. Had he chosen to kill her, she could not have stopped him but she didn't have a death wish, she had trusted him to keep her safe. Every time since then, she had freely allowed herself to be entirely at his mercy, which was quite some feat for a mortal being; he was so much more powerful than her that he could have killed her simply with carelessness. He could excuse her the first few times, arguing that she didn't know his true strength, but she had seen him fighting during her first day on Asgard, and she had herself fought Asgardians while she was mortal, and found herself only equal to the children in strength. She knew exactly how fragile she was in comparison to him.

' _What had she seen_?' he wondered, that made her trust him so completely. He had given her absolutely no justification for that trust.

His mother always said that the heart could see more than the eyes. He had always thought that a foolish notion but now?

Although he didn't truly know her at their first meeting, everything since then had only confirmed that she was perfect for him, and not just in the bedroom. She stood up to him but quietly; unlike Thor or Odin's bluster and threats, Grace made him think and sometimes, rethink. She was as stubborn as he, but not to the point of being obstinate and she was more loyal than any subjugated minion could ever hope to be but the best thing about that, was that she chose to be loyal, it wasn't required by her inferior station in life, because of her fear of him, or thanks to his sceptre.

And in turn, he seemed perfect for her, his presence seemingly giving her strength when she felt unsure, comfort when she was worried and cheer when she was unhappy. Mostly this was unconscious on his part, he rarely schemed or plotted to change her mood, he just behaved as came naturally, and she responded.

As he climbed into the opposite side of the bed, Grace turned over, snuggling into his side and throwing an arm over his abdomen, and he couldn't help but think that perhaps, Frigga was right.

He had seen beyond her ordinary exterior to the superb woman beneath, and she had seen past his evil deeds, to the wounded soul below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Grace and Loki's s̶e̶x̶c̶a̶p̶a̶d̶e̶s̶ adventures I hope you've all enjoyed this. Thanks to everyone who commented and especially Tha Lutz Winchester for her support and motivation.


End file.
